Dance in the Dark of Night
by exsanguis
Summary: Chap 18 up HPSS Slash Dumbledore schickt Harry mit Snape als Begleitung nach Schottland, weil er in der Muggelwelt untertauchen muss. Zwischen Resignation und kleinstem Hoffnungsschimmer findet er etwas, für das es sich zu Überleben lohnt.
1. Inmitten der Stille

Titel: Dance in the Dark of Night  
  
Autor: Kaatje ()  
  
Feedback (in Englisch): Kaatje7@aol.com  
  
Übersetzung: exsanguis  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, es wird mit dieser Story kein Geld gemacht, sondern dient der Unterhaltung.  
  
Rating: R (ab 16)  
  
Summary: Am Ende des siebten Schuljahres; Harry und Snape haben beide geheime Pläne für den Sommer, die aber von Dumbledore durchkreuzt werden. Harry muss ein Mitglied des Orden des Phönix werden und wird mit Snape auf eine sehr wichtige Mission geschickt: Der Talisman des Hüters des Portals muss auf alle Fälle beschützt werden. Harry ist gezwungen seine Visionen zu ignorieren, er ist zu weit entfernt um seinen Freunden zu helfen, das Schloß wird attakiert und er wird in seinen Träumen von Kinderschreien verfolgt. Severus bringt Harry alles bei, was er weiß als letzten Versuch den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, obwohl er sicher weiß, dass es nie ganz zu Ende sein kann. Inspiriert von den Songs "Temporary Peace" von Anathema und "The Battle of Evermore" von Led Zepplin. Spielt in einem alternativen Universum (au), in dem die Dursleys sich auch physisch an Harry vergriffen haben und Severus auch Meister der Psychologie ist. Ein Harry Potter Road Movie.  
  
Kategorien: "Angst", Romantik, dark, Selbstmord erwogen, Tod eines Charakters, Drama  
  
Warnungen (für die komplette Story): Ein Charakter stirbt, einer wird dauerhaft geschädigt, Suizid wird erwogen, aber nicht durchgeführt. Nicht direkte Schilderungen von einer Vergewaltigung (keine bildliche Sprache) Ich rate diese Story MPREG, obwohl niemand schwanger von ein paar Beschreibungen von Fertilisation wird und die Möglichkeit von einer MPREG Fortsetzung besteht, sollte ich nicht alle Charaktere schon in dieser Story sterben lassen. Auch wenn du etwas gegen MPREG hast, kannst du diese Story getrost weiterlesen, das es wirklich nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt. Falls du es magst, wirst du wahrscheinlich von der Quantität enttäuscht sein.  
  
(Anm. d. Übers: MPREG steht übrigens für eine Schwangerschaft eines Mannes)  
  
Spoiler: HP5: dOdP Tod eines Charakters. Au story.  
  
Erstes Kapitel: Inmitten der Stille  
  
Severus schaute in den Kessel, die Flüssigkeit blubberte, er fügte die letzte Zutat hinzu und bemerkte kaum überrascht das es seine Farbe in ein dunkles schimmerndes Lila verändert hatte. Es war etwas nach Mitternacht, dafür die beste Zeit, er brauchte die Stille hierfür. Sogar die Schüler, die meinten nachts noch in den Gängen herumstreifen zu müssen, waren dann meist schon in ihren Betten.  
  
Er ließ die Flüssigkeit abkühlen. Süß und erquickend, friedliche Bewusstlosigkeit, sanfte Erlösung. "Gnädiger Tod." Eine schöne Farbe und es schmeckte gut, er würde es am nächsten in Flaschen füllen, damit es nicht in falsche Hände geriet.  
  
Er rieb sich die Augen und fühlte sich auf einmal alt und müde. Er wusste, dass Schlafen nichts bringen würde, das tat es nie. Noch ein Examen und er wäre fertig, Psychologie war schon vorüber, nur noch Zaubertränke stand noch an. Er stand auf, durchquerte das Zimmer, ließ sich in den Stuhl am Feuer fallen und rauchte eine Zigarette.  
  
*****  
  
Harry schaute von seinem Kessel auf, Snape starrte ihn immer noch an, konnte der Mann ihm denn keine Pause geben? Er hatte beinahe sein Examen beendet und würde am Mittag schon ein freier Mann sein, aber Snape versuchte immer noch gnadenlos ihn daran zu hindern. Er begann durch den Raum zu gehen und schaute hier und da einem Schüler, dessen Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt waren, mit verächtlicher Mine über die Schultern. Harry wusste, dass er nicht verschont würde. Sicherlich würde er bald hinter ihm stehen, darüber nachdenkend, welche Boshaftigkeit er gleich über seine Arbeit sagen würde. Kein Zweifel, er konnte ihn spüren. Sein Löffel entwickelte plötzlich ein Eigenleben, sprang aus seiner Hand und verspritze seinen Trank über den ganzen Tisch. Verdammter Kerl, wenn er nicht hinter mir gestanden hätte, wäre das nicht passiert. Sag nichts, geh einfach weiter, wünschte er sich. Er blieb, länger als normal. Verdammt, es war einfach nicht möglich mit diesem Todesser praktisch direkt hinter ihm stehend und wartend irgendetwas hinzubekommen, es war schon ein Wunder, dass er nicht sofort alles vergessen hatte. Wenn es etwas gebe, das er sich wünschte, dann war es, diesen Mann nie wieder zu sehen. Natürlich, war er ein Mitglied des Ordens, aber trotzdem wünschte er es sich. Snape sagte nichts über den Löffel, was Harry ein wenig überraschte. Schließlich entfernte er sich und Harry traute sich kurz nach hinten zu schauen. Er konnte endlich wieder atmen, aber bestimmt nicht mehr lange.  
  
Er schaute in Rons Richtung und grinste.  
  
"Potter!", hörte er die bekannte Stimme von Vorne, "Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass sie sich in einem Examen befinden!"  
  
Das war kaum zu glauben, der Mann musste ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet haben, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit seinen Blick auffangen hatte können. Er erschauerte als wenn er einen Dementor gesehen hätte. Kein Patronus konnte ihn in diesem Alptraum helfen. Aber die Zeit würde. Aber dann müsste er zurück zu den Dursleys. Er schaute zu Snape auf, der ihm den Rücken zu kehrend  
  
zwischen den Reihen umherging. Als hätte er in seinem Hinterkopf Augen drehte er sich zu ihm um.  
  
Das Examen war beendet und Severus sah ihnen zu, wie sie alle leise den Raum verließen, wie es ihnen gesagt war. Er atmete tief aus. Und so endet es, dachte er: Sieben lange Jahre und seine Arbeit war getan. Einer verdorben, verhätschelt, weltbekannt und doch nicht so ein großer Angeber, wie er hätte sein können. Schon wieder war sein Leben gerettet. Nun seine Chancen wurden immer besser. Alles getan, am Ende mit allem, konnte er sich ausruhen, warum fühlte er sich jetzt nicht besser? Vielleicht hatte er schon so lange so gelebt so dass er keine Erleichterung empfinden konnte, dass es nun zu ende, vielleicht war es weil er nun keine Chance mehr hatte ihm beizustehen, nur um die Wärme von Harrys Präsenz zu fühlen; in anschnauzend, so dass er es nicht merkt. Er spielte mit der Kristallkugel in seiner Hand nach Potters Gefühlen und Erfahrungen suchend. Es war ein neues Spielzeug, was er sich vor Kurzem gekauft hatte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es mochte. Severus steckte es in seine Tasche und schwor sich es nur noch für die Suche nach Feinden zu benutzen. Er seufzte und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Einen dunklen, kühlen Ort würde er nun aufsuchen. Er konnte sich morgen an die Examen machen, wenn das Schloss in seinen Sommerschlaf gefallen war. Und dann konnte er vielleicht verschwinden.  
  
Wenn er das nicht tat, würde das nächste mal, wenn er Potter sehen würde, im Krieg sein. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauern würde, jetzt wo er vom Unterricht befreit war. Das nächste mal würde er ihn als Gleichgestellter treffen, als ein Mitglied des Ordens. Er würde von allem wissen, wie unmöglich ein Sieg war. Vielleicht würde er den Gnädigen Tod benutzen, früher oder später, er wollte Harry nicht so leidend sehen.  
  
*****  
  
Severus folgte den Gängen in seine Räume und schaute aus dem Fenster als ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sicher waren die Siebtklässler auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld, wahrscheinlich sogar die ganze Schule: Sie lachten sie riefen, ein letztes improvisiertes Spiel. Er wendete sich ab und ging in den Kerker. Er brauchte soviel Ruhe wie nur möglich.  
  
Severus betrat seine Zimmer und ging zu dem Regal, in dem er seinen purpurnen Trank gelagert hatte. Sie standen alle wie tadellos in einer Reihe, alle klar als "Gnädiger Tod" beschriftet. Warum hatte er sich solche Arbeit damit gemacht, wenn alles was er brauchte, eine kleine Phiole gewesen wäre? Er nahm ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand und spielte mit ihm. Worauf wartete er eigentlich noch? Wartete er darauf, dass sie zu ihm kommen würden? Er wusste selbst am besten, was passieren würde wenn er seinem Leben kein Ende setzten würde und es war nicht so, dass sie ihn besonders vermissen würden.  
  
Er nahm die Phiolen zu seinem Stuhl am Feuer. Wenn er nicht die Examen zu korrigieren hätte, würde er es sofort trinken. Bloß Entschuldigungen, Severus, dachte er. Hört auf darüber nach zu denken und tu es einfach. Jemand anderes kann die blöden Examen korrigieren, man ist sogar froh darüber, wenn du es nicht machst. Du hast niemanden, niemand kommt nach dir zu sehen, das Wenigste, was du tun kannst ist sicher zu stellen, dass alles was du weißt, mit dir stirbt. Er begann den Korken in der Phiole zu drehen.  
  
Er sollte nicht so sein. Ein Brief flog durch seinen Kamin und landete auf seinem Schreibtisch. Es war von Dumbledore. Sogar wenn er ihn ignorierte und das Gift trank, würde es keine Chance haben richtig zu wirken, bevor er ihn fand.  
  
Der Schulleiter hatte ihn zum Tee eingeladen. Und einem Gespräch, dachte Severus, eine Aufgabe, irgendeine Mission, die er für den Orden erfüllen musste. Eine Stunde Ruhe und dann das! Wenigstens musste er nicht mehr so tun, als wäre er ein Todesser, aber es war jetzt nicht weniger gefährlich für ihn. Er war ein toter Mann, der auf das Sterben wartete; er wusste das, er hatte bloß gehofft, dass er so etwas wie Kontrolle über dies haben könnte.  
  
*****  
  
Severus machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er grüßte den Schulleiter mit dem nötigen Respekt, hielt es aber nicht für nötig dies besonders glaubwürdig zu tun. Ihm wurde Tee UND Kuchen angeboten, es war also noch schlimmer, als er befürchtet hatte. Dumbledores müde Augen schauten ihn an.  
  
"Zucker", fragte er. Oh scheiße, dachte Severus.  
  
Er ließ sich eine Tasse mit zwei Zuckerstückchen geben.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich", befahl der Schulleiter und nahm sich einen Stift auf seinem Tisch. Er bot ihm etwas zum Rauchen an. Severus starrte sie an als wären sie seine Todesstrafe.  
  
"Bin ich heute Professor Snape oder Severus vom Goldenen Anbeginn?", sagte Severus, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte. Er hatte nun sechszehn Jahre schon als Lehrer gearbeitet, war im Schloß schon seit achtzehn Jahren, seine eigene Schulzeit nicht einbezogen, er war sechsunddreißig Jahre alt, manchmal erschien es ihm zu lang, aber jetzt zu wenig.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass Sie in Urlaub gehen", erklärte der Schulleiter auf eine merkwürdige Art, dass Severus ihn verwirrt anschaute; jetzt war keine Zeit für irgendwelche Ferien.  
  
Jemand anderes betrat das Büro. Severus konnte es beinahe ohne seine Kristallkugel fühlen. Sein Herz rutschte ihm in die Hose als er sich über die möglichen Folgen im Klaren wurde.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Harry", grüßte der Schulleiter freundlich. Severus drehte sich nicht um, aber schaute Harry kurz an als er sich setzte. Ihm war auch die wahre Bedeutung der Teeparty Einladung bekannt.  
  
Obwohl er es sich selber verbot, wanderte Severus hand in seine Tasche und tastete nach der Kristallkugel; er spürte Besorgnis in ihr.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es ratsam wäre, in der aktuellen Lage zurück zu den Dursleys zu gehen", begann Dumbledore. Harrys Reaktion war Erleichterung und zu gleich Verwirrung.  
  
"Soll ich hier bleiben", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nein, ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn du woanders hingehst."  
  
Harry schaute vom Schulleiter zu Severus und wieder zurück. Severus konnte die Besorgnis und den Argwohn spüren.  
  
"Der Fuchsbau?", fragte Harry hoffend, aber nicht sehr zuversichtlich.  
  
Der Schulleiter schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, dass du bei deinen Freunden sein solltest, nicht solange der Dunkle Lord nicht besiegt es, es würde sie in Gefahr bringen"  
  
Panik, Terror, Sorge, Severus fühlte sie und sah sie in Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. "Wo soll ich stattdessen hingehen?"  
  
"Es ist eigentlich nicht wichtig, Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir das sagst", Dumbledore versuchte dies nett zu sagen.  
  
Severus fragte sich, was das alles mit ihm zu tun hatte.  
  
Schmerz, Verzweiflung, Verwirrung, Severus fühlte sich wie ein dreckiger, alter Perverser, dass er Harrys Gefühle so las. Er weiß, was ich vorhatte. Das waren Harrys Gedanken, die Severus als ein Echo in seinem Gehirn hörte, aber vielleicht waren sie auch seine eigenen.  
  
"Aber wenn etwas passiert?", fragte Harry voller Sorge. Werden Sie mich dann nicht gehen lassen?  
  
"Ich habe einen Zauber, den ich dir zeigen werde; du wirst wie ein Muggeltourist leben, jedes Anzeichen von Gefahr wird sofort allen Mitgliedern des Ordens alarmieren, sie werden sofort zu dir kommen. Sei dir aber sicher, was ein richtiger Notfall ist."  
  
"Ein Muggel Tourist?", sagte Harry grimmig lachend.  
  
Dumbledore nickte ein wenig in die Richtung des Lehrers und es war als hätte er Severus in Stein verwandelt, als er merkte, was der Schulleiter vorhatte. Den ganzen Horror dieser Idee begriff er als er Harrys Wut und Angst durch die Kristallkugel spürte.  
  
Harry stand auf, "Nein, nein, das können Sie nicht ernst meinen. Kann ich nicht einfach zu den Dursleys zurück? Wenn sie getötet werden, werden sich nicht viele daran stören. Warum er?", fragte Harry und er versuchte nicht einmal seinen Hass aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.  
  
Verzweiflung, "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass diese Idee mich auch nicht mit Freude erfüllt.", sagte Severus in seiner besten Lehrerstimme, versuchend ein seltsames Gefühl des Schmerzes in seiner Brust zu ignorieren. Wellen des Hasses, Severus schaute Harry an und merkte, dass er ihn auch beobachtete, sein Gesicht spiegelte die Gefühle wieder, die die Kugel ausstieß. Severus versuchte sie loszulassen, aber seine Hand wollte sich nicht bewegen.  
  
"Severus ist in beinahe der selben Gefahr, wie du", erklärte der Schulleiter.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass sie Sie auch gerne haben würden", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Dann lassen wir sie am besten nicht gleich drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen", erwiderte Dumbledore grimmig.  
  
"Wären wir nicht am sichersten, wenn wir alle voneinander getrennt wären?", Harry versuchte alle Möglichkeiten auszuschöpfen.  
  
"Du kannst nicht alleine gehen, Harry und ich müsste zwei weitere Leute entbehren, die dich eskortieren müssen, ich kann das nicht tun."  
  
Harry schaute Severus an, so dass es deutlich wurde, dass er nicht dachte, dass er eine Eskorte bräuchte.  
  
"Gut", sagte Harry aufgebend. Es kam so plötzlich, dass Severus es kaum glauben konnte.  
  
Harry ging nach einer Weile, aber Severus fiel dies nicht auf, er war so in seinen Gedanken verloren. Seine Hand hatte glücklicherweise die Kugel losgelassen. Sie hatten verschiedene Orte diskutiert, aber keiner schien angebracht und so kamen sie bloß zu dem Schluss, dass Harry am folgenden Tag mit den anderen die Schule verlassen würde. Der Zauber wurde Harry erklärt, er war Severus bereits bekannt.  
  
*****  
  
Er war Severus vom Goldenen Anbeginn und Harry war Harry vom Goldenen Anbeginn. Er konnte nicht den Lehrer spielen, wenn niemand anderes für eine lange Zeit bei ihnen war. Verdammter Dumbledore. Wenn er jetzt nicht mit ihm verschwinden müsste, hätte er sich monatelang auf ein Wiedersehen mit Harry vorbereiten können. Harry hätte in dieser Zeit einen Job annehmen können, er hätte jemand anderes werden können. Sie hätten sich beide verändern können, Tabula Rasa. Er hatte zwölf Stunden und seine Ehre ließ nicht zu, dass er sich davon machte.  
  
Das Abendessen kam und die Atmosphäre in der Halle war voller Aufregung. Severus merkte, dass Harry anscheinend sich vom Enthusiasmus der anderen anstecken lies. Ohne zu schauen griff er nach seiner Kristallkugel und fokusierte sich mehr auf Bilder als auf Gefühle. Er sah eine Szene Harry umringt von seinen Freunden, alle miteinander redend, bloß er selbst gedankenverloren. Er beschloss seine Kugel mitzunehmen. Sie würde sicherlich nützlich sein um Angriffen im Voraus auszuweichen. Er sah Harry, wie er den Kopf entschuldigend schüttelte und aufstand um zu gehen. Er zählte zehn Sekunden und schaute auf. Harry hatte die Halle verlassen.  
  
Severus konnten die Gefühle des Hasses, die er von Harry empfangen hatte, nicht erschüttern, sie konnten diese Reise mit dieser Art von Gefühlen beginnen. Severus wünschte sich, er wäre schon früher informiert worden. Er stand auch auf um Harry zu suchen. Er wusste nicht genau, was er ihm sagen sollte, er wusste nur, dass er etwas sagen sollte.  
  
Severus ging in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum hoffend, Harry dort zu finden. Dort war nichts außer einem prasselndem Feuer und ein paar halbgepackten Koffern. Er schaute sich um, er war noch nie hier gewesen, ohne dass Schüler dort waren. Er suchte nach Harrys Koffer, er konnte kaum glauben, dass er so neugierig war. Er fand ihn einfach, aber eigentlich fand nur den Muggel Rucksack, der dem ähnelte, den er selber packen musste. Er lag offen in seinem Koffer und daneben sah er ein Denkarium. Was um Himmelswillen machte ein Schüler mit einem Denkarium? Natürlich, er war kein normaler Schüler, erinnerte Severus sich. Er konnte jede Minute zurück kommen, dachte er, sie werden nicht in den nächsten Stunden zurück kommen, sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Es könnte ihm in Zukunft mit Harry helfen, Severus haderte mit sich selbst. Das Denkarium schien ihn anzuziehen. Er ging auf es zu.  
  
Severus wurde eingesaugt, in erwartete Harrys Geschichte von seinem Leben mit den Dursleys und dann wurde er wieder ausgespuckt. Er brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Die meiste Zeit hatte er alles aus Harrys Perspektive gesehen. Er hatte sich davon abhalten müssen sich mit der Bettdecke selbst zu strangulieren. Er fühlte sich atemlos und sein Magen schmerzte. Er musste den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.  
  
Er rannte beinahe den ganzen Weg zu der Sicherheit der dunklen, kalten Kerkern. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in seinen großen Ledersessel neben dem Feuer fallen. Er fühlte die Wärme auf seiner Haut. Er fühlte sich zu Brei geschlafen und die Niedergeschlagenheit und die Verzweiflung fraß ihn auf. Das waren die Leute zu denen Harry lieber ging als zu ihm. Er wusch, kochte, er räumte auf, wurde in einen Schrank gesperrt und sie beobachteten ihn ständig. Nicht unerlaubter Atemzug blieb unbestraft. Severus dachte an Harrys Angst als er von Dumbledores Idee erfuhr, den Gesichtsausdruck. War er wirklich so gut gewesen als Lehrer, so schlecht? Im Vergleich zu seinen Gefühlen jetzt, schien er sich vorher richtig auf diese Reise gefreut zu haben.  
  
Am Anfang hatten sich die Dursleys bloß damit begnügt ihn zu schlagen, wahrscheinlich nur um es auszutesten, dann hatten sie weitergemacht.  
  
Nach Sirius Tod fiel es Harry schwer sich zu konzentrieren und er vernachlässigte seine Pflichten. Die Folge waren gebrochen Rippen, zahllose Beispiele ihrer Grausamkeit, eines nach dem anderen. Severus verdammte seine Neugier. Harry hatte mehrere Armbrüche bevor er überhaupt in die Nähe von einem Besen oder einem Klatscher gekommen war.  
  
Als er sich gut genug fühlte ging Severus zurück in den Hauptgang, er drehte sich wieder um, obwohl es schon zu spät war als er das Geräusch von hunderten von Schülern, die die Halle verließen, hörte. Er musste warten bis sie allein waren, bevor er anfangen konnte zu versuchen einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandeln.  
  
*****  
  
Harry war zurück in Dumbledores Räume gegangen, der Schulleiter folgte ihm fünf diskrete Minuten später.  
  
"Ich habe den Rest von deinen Sachen", Dumbledore wollte keine Zeit mit Erklärungen verschwenden, er wollte ihn nicht lange hier behalten.  
  
Harry nickte und Dumbledore gab ihm mehrere Pakete.  
  
"Tu sie in deinen Koffer, nimm den Zug nach King's Cross, dort wird dich auf dem Gleis Severus und ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens abholen und zusammen werdet ihr in den nächsten Zug nach Edinburgh steigen. Dein Koffer wird zu einem sicheren Ort gebracht und du wirst alles mitnehmen, was ich dir in den Paketen gegeben habe und was auch immer du in deinen Rucksack gepackt hast."  
  
"Okay", sagte Harry.  
  
"Severus wird Tickets für einen Ort seiner Wahl gekauft haben. Ihr könnt hingehen, wo immer ihr hinwollt. Du kannst magische Gegenstände mitnehmen, aber sei Vorsichtig mit der Benutzung."  
  
"Ja", akzeptierte Harry. Er wollte nicht über die Gefahren nach denken, er wollte sich auf seine Mission konzentrieren, seine erste Mission für den Orden und dann würde er wissen, wie er davor weglaufen würden und wann.  
  
"Es ist Kraft in Geschlossenheit, aber es bringt nichts sich vor den Feind in einer Reihe aufzustellen, dass er uns wie Dominosteine umwerfen kann"  
  
"Und ich erzähle niemandem, was ich tue, nicht Ron, nicht Hermine, niemanden?"  
  
"Ja Harry, vielleicht besonders nicht deinen Freunden"  
  
Harry seufzte, "Camping mit Snape? Vermutlich würden sie mir das sowieso nicht glauben."  
  
"Camping Harry?"  
  
"Nun, das sieht aus wie ein Zelt", sagte Harry und zeigte auf ein Paket.  
  
"Ja, du hast recht, das ist ein Zelt", antwortete der Schulleiter und hoffte das Harry sich nicht noch anderer solcher Schnitzer erlaubte. "Du musst dein Aussehen noch etwas verändern. Am Bahnhof ziehst du dich in der Toilette um, bevor du Severus triffst und nimm diesen Trank, warte eine Stunde bevor du wieder heraus kommst.", fügte er hinzu und gab Harry eine kleine Flasche und ein Halstuch.  
  
"Was macht es?", fragte Harry ein wenig ängstlich.  
  
Dumbledore gab ihm nur ein Lächeln als Antwort.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand Severus auf der großen Treppe und sah den Schüler bei ihrer Abreise zu. Die Stimmung war gut und Harry machte seine Sache gut seinen Freunden vorzuspielen, er müsse zurück zu den Dursleys. Severus hatte nicht mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen könnten, sein letzten Versuch wurde wieder von Dumbledore durchkreuzt, der ihn noch einmal sprechen wollte. Warum hat es sich bloß wie ein Abschied für immer angefühlt?, dachte Severus. Er versuchte den Gedanken aus seinem Verstand zu verbannen. Nein, er würde viel früher als ihm lieb war wieder im Schloss sein und wieder einen Haufen Dummköpfe von Schülern unterrichten müssen. Er beobachtete Harry weiter. Wenn er es tatsächlich bemerkte, gab er sich alle Mühe es zu verbergen. Wahrscheinlich suchte er absichtlich keinen Augenkontakt, damit seine Freunde keinen Verdacht schöpften.  
  
Sobald Harry und die anderen Schüler gegangen waren, kehrte Severus schnell in den Kerker zurück. Er musste nun Harrys Tarnumhang holen und unter ihm mit dem Besen nach London fliegen. Dort musste er die Kontaktperson treffen, die ihm eine neue Identität verschaffen würde. Er durfte nicht zur selben Zeit in der Herrentoilette sein wie Harry, er musste schon vorher das sein. Wenigstens würde der Prozess nicht durch langwierige Verabschiedungen gestört werden.  
  
Er hatte schon vermutet, dass er das Schloss irgendwann verlassen würde, kalt wie Stein, in einer Truhe, jetzt war es fast das selbe, es schien als suche er den Tod, er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass zurückkehren würde. Sie mussten den Dunklen Lord besiegen. Harry war derjenige, der dies tun musste, aber sie erlaubten keine direkte Konfrontation mit ihm. Und das war noch etwas anderes: Ein Paket, das Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte, dass er mit seinem Leben oder seinem Tod beschützen musste.  
  
Er hatte ein paar nützliche Zaubertränke als erstes in seinen Rucksack gepackt, darunter waren auch ein paar versteckte Phiolen des Gnädigen Todes. Er nahm auch ein paar persönliche Gegenstände mit und dann noch alles, was Dumbledore ihm gegeben hatte. In seiner Robe verstaute er den Trank, den der Schulleiter ihm empfohlen hatte, seine Kristallkugel und seinen Zauberstab. Er setzte den Rucksack auf, wickelte sich Harrys Tarnumhang um und verließ das Schloss in Richtung des Quidditch Feld, wo jemand "zufällig" einen alten Schulbesen vergessen hatte.  
  
Die Heimreise im Zug war für Harry sehr schwer, obwohl seine Freunde kaum einen Unterschied wahrnahmen. Er hatte ihnen natürlich von den Dursleys erzählt, aber nicht alles, aber genug um seine Schweigsamkeit und Niedergeschlagenheit zu entschuldigen. Sie selber waren guter Dinge, froh, dass sie wieder zu ihren Familien zurückkehren konnten, sie taten so, als wäre es ein Sommer, wie jeder andere auch in den letzten sieben Jahren.  
  
"Ich kann noch gar nicht glauben, dass wir nicht wieder kommen", sagte Hermine zu Ron, "Ich werde mir einen Job für September suchen müssen."  
  
"Du wirst damit ja keine Probleme haben", erwiderte Ron, "Ich vermute ja, dass Dad es endgültig schafft mir einen Job im Ministerium anzudrehen."  
  
"Ich komme dich dann in ein paar Wochen im Fuchsbau besuchen. Ok?", verabredete sich Hermine mit Ron.  
  
Ron grinste sie wissend an und wandte sich dann an Harry: "Wir kommen dann und retten dich wie immer von den Dursleys, okay?"  
  
"Ja, aber bringt dieses mal etwas mit, was das ganze Haus umhaut", antwortete Harry und starrte dabei weiter aus dem Fenster. Es war einfacher so zu lügen. Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr retten, dachte er düster.  
  
"Jaah", lachte Ron, "sie haben bestimmt wieder Gitterstäbe montiert."  
  
"Das können sie nicht mehr tun", erklärte Hermine besserwisserisch, "Harry ist jetzt achtzehn."  
  
"Frei wie ein Vogel", murmelte Harry. 


	2. Seite an Seite

Kapitel 2: Seite an Seite  
  
Harry verließ den Zug mit seinen Freunden und packte sein Gepäck auf einen Gepäckwagen.  
  
"So, wo sind sie?", fragte Ron, nachdem sie seine Mutter im Muggelteil des Bahnhofs getroffen hatten.  
  
"Sie sollten eigentlich da sein", antwortete Harry, obwohl er wusste, dass Ron seine geliebte Familie meinte.  
  
"Oh ja, sie sind doch eigentlich nie pünktlich, oder?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Harry, dieses Jahr, hoffte er, würde keine Ausnahme darstellen.  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, dass wir nicht warten sollen?", fragte Mrs Weasley mit soviel mütterlicher Sorge, die noch niemand sonst ihm gezeigt hatte.  
  
"Ja, es ist in Ordnung", antwortete Harry und fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich schlecht.  
  
"Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Wochen", grinste Ron und verließ mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester den Bahnhof.  
  
"Ich gehe das erste Mal alleine nach hause", erklärte Hermine stolz.  
  
"Es hat nichts mit deinem Alter zu tun, es ist gefährlich", warnte Harry.  
  
"Es ist nur eine weitere Zugfahrt und mein Zug geht in ein paar Minuten. Oh, mein Zug geht wirklich gleich, ich muss los.", sagte Hermine panisch.  
  
Harry sah ihr zu, wie sie einstieg. Er wartete, bis er den Zug nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
Harry versicherte sich, dass niemand anderes ihn beachtete und suchte nach den nächsten Toiletten. Er schloss sich mit seinem Gepäck in der Behindertenkabine ein, weil es die einzige war, die ihm für seine Zwecke groß genug erschien.  
  
Als erstes leerte er die Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank, teils weil er es tun wollte, bevor er zu nervös wurde und teils weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob das der Grund war, warum er eine Stunde warten sollte. Es schmeckte gar nicht mal so schlecht.  
  
Als nächstes holte er alle Kleider aus dem Rucksack, die er für den sofortigen Gebrauch bekommen hatte ansonsten hatte er noch eine Garnitur Kleidung zum Wechseln mit. Er fand eine lange Ledermantel, eine schwere Wolljacke, eine seltsame hippie Jacke, einen langen V-Auschnitt Pullover und einige Lederhosen. Es war klar, warum ihm der Rucksack so schwer erschien als er ziemlich schwere, Schuhe fand, die außerdem mit vielen Schnallen versehen waren. Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich an Dumbledores Sinn für Humor erfreuen, er war beinahe froh, dass Snape überhaupt keinen hatte.  
  
Er zog seine alten Kleider aus, die Neuen an und wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel, der Trank hatte noch nicht viel gewirkt. Seine Haare waren gewachsen und wellten sich leicht, Ein paar Strähnen waren mit farbigen Fäden umwickelt. Er hörte auf seinem Haar beim Wachsen zu zusehen und holte das Halstuch heraus. Er wickelte es um seine Stirnals seine Haare zu wachsen aufgehört hatten. Es verdeckte seine Narbe, das hatte der Schulleiter also damit bezwecken wollen. Er hatte jetzt auch einen kleinen Spitzbart am Kinn.  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Boden, der ganze Prozess hatte nicht mal ansatzweise eine ganze Stunde gedauert. Er hatte immer noch genügend Zeit um weg zu laufen, dachte er. Er tat es nicht, er hatte zu Hermine gesagt, dass es gefährlich war, er konnte das nicht ignorieren, es war nun mal so. Obwohl er daran zweifelte, dass ihn irgendwer so erkennen würde und ihn daran hindern würde. Er konnte in einer Minute auf der Straße sein, dort war er vielleicht sicherer als überall sonst. Sicherlich weniger gefährlich als der Ort, an den Snape ihn wohl bringen würde. Er konnte einfach verschwinden, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Snape war nicht nur seine Begleitperson, er war auch seine. Dumbledore sorgte sich um Snape und Harry und er verehrte diesen Mann zu sehr, als dass er ihm diesen Wunsch nicht erfüllen würde. Verdammt, dachte er und trat wütend gegen den Mülleimer. Er konnte sich sicher sein, dass er wohl Visionen von seinen Verfolgern und wie sie ihn töteten bekommen würde.  
  
Er entfernte sich langsam von den Toiletten zu den Ankunftsbereich, wobei er sich ständig nach einem bekannten Gesicht umsah, Freund oder Feind oder Snape. Da war nichts, niemand, er dachte immer noch etwas über weglaufen nach. Er packte sein Gepäck wieder auf einen Gepäckwagen, die Jacken legte er oben drauf. Er suchte die Gleise nach einem Zug nach Edinburgh ab. Als er einen fand, rannte er zur Gleis 1. Immer noch keine Spur von Snape. Seine Schuhe klackten auf dem Steinboden, aber wenigstens waren sie bequem. Er schwitzte unter der neuen Jacke, war gingen jetzt seine Nerven mit ihm durch. Einen ganzen Sommer mit Snape, er musste vollkommen verrückt sein; er würde ja sogar lieber ein obdachloser Junkie sein.  
  
Er stand am Gleis und bemerkte die außergewöhnliche Länge des Zuges als er ihn sah. Wenigstens dachte er es. Da war ein großer Mann, dem Zug zugewandt. Ein kleinerer Mann stand hinter ihm. Ein Rucksack stand zwischen ihnen. Der größere trug einen langen Mantel und hatte seine langen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Er trug schwarz, wirkte ziemlich arrogant und rauchte eine Zigarette. Harry ging auf sie zu, obgleich er hoffte, dass er es nicht war. Als er näher kam, erkannte er ihn. Er war noch ein paar Meter entfernt, als Snape sich umdreht und schwang seinen Mantel so wie er es gewöhnlich mit seinem Umhang tat.  
  
Harry blieb abrupt stehen, seine Füße wollten sich nicht mehr bewegen, plötzlich schien alles zehn mal realer und gleichzeitig auch irgendwie wieder unwirklich. Snape näherte sich ihm leicht irritiert. Harry machte ängstlich einen Schritt zurück. Snape blieb etwa einen halben Meter von ihm stehen.  
  
"Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, denke ich, für junge Männer wie Sie von Männern wie mir an diesem Ort angesprochen zu werden, um spezielle verbotene Substanzen anzubieten", sagte Snape in seinem typischen Tonfall, nur etwas leiser als sonst.  
  
Harry reagierte nicht.  
  
"Schließen Sie den Mund, Potter und halten Sie Ihre Hand auf", befahr Snape.  
  
"Das ist bescheuert", sagte er, hielt aber trotzdem seine Hand hin.  
  
"Leute verschwinden täglich von diesem Bahnhof, leichtsinnig in ihrer Unschuld.", sagte Snape und gab ihm einen kleinen Plastikbeutel gefüllt mit drei weißen Pillen in die Hand. "Es gibt mehr davon, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden", sagte er höhnisch, "Passen Sie auf, dass Ich Sie nicht zu hart behandele."  
  
Harry antwortete mit ein bisschen erfolgreich, während er die Pillen in einer seiner Tasche versteckte  
  
Snape wendete sich an das Mitglied des Ordens, das die ganze zeit still hinter ihnen gestanden hat und schüttelte ihm die Hand. Der Mann verließ sie mit Harry Koffer.  
  
"Kommen Sie", sagte Snape und ging zum Einstieg.  
  
Harry zog seinen Rucksack auf, klemmte die Jacken unter die Träger, so dass er sie nicht extra tragen musste. Snape machte das selbe, außer dass er seinen Ledermantel schon anhatte und keinen anderen dabeizuhaben schien. Harry fühlte sich wie ein Prostituierter als er Snape hinter her hetzte und fühlte sich ziemlich angewiedert.  
  
*****  
  
Severus traute sich nicht seine Kristallkugel anzufassen als sie den Zug nach Inverness erreichten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm ein paar elektrische Schläge verpassen würde, wenn er es tat. Jetzt musste das Schauspiel aufhören, beschloss er. Er hatte es gehasst, Harry so zu ängstigen, nach dem er in seinem Denkarium all das gesehen hatte, aber Dumbledore hatte auf dieses kleine Szenario bestanden. Wenigstens folgte Harry ihm immer noch und hatte noch keinen Versuch gemacht wegzurennen. Er löste das nervende Haargummi in seinen Haaren. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und es war so ungeordnet wie immer. Sie bestiegen ihren Zug und packten ihr Gepäck in den Gepäckträger über den Sitzen. Severus wollte es lieber im Auge behalten. Eine alte Frau saß ihnen gegenüber und schaute sie grimmig an.  
  
"Diese Plätze sind reserviert", keifte sie.  
  
Ja, den ich habe sie reserviert, du blöder Muggel, dachte Severus, und ich musste den vollen Erwachsenenpreis zahlen. Severus wiederstand zu antworten, stattdessen schaute er sie auch grimmig an, aber es schien nicht den selben Effekt auf sie zu haben, wie auf seine Schüler. Sie werden, so angezogen, wie der letzte Abschaum behandelt werden, hatte ihm Dumbledore erzählt. Aber diese Ledermäntel hätten so viel wie das andere Gepäck zusammengenommen gekostet, hatte er argumentiert. Selbst dann, hatte der Schulleiter geantwortet. Sie waren nicht auf dieser Reise um irgendwelche Freundschaften zu schließen, und wenn sie die Leute auf Abstand hielten, konnten sie vielleicht einen Angriff des Feindes leichter ausmachen. Insofern war ihr Aufzug sogar sehr effektiv.  
  
Severus streckte seine Beine aus, nur um die Einkaufstüte der Frau zu entdecken, die etwa die Hälfte seines Beinraumes einnahm. Er schaute zu Harry, der es sich ebenfalls versuchte bequem hinzusetzten. Sie waren in einer Position, in der er nicht viel zu ihm sagen konnte und er hoffte, dass Harry das auch erkannt hatte.  
  
Er musste aufhören, ihn Harry zu nennen, dachte er, ihre Verkleidung machte sonst wenig Sinn. Sie hatten sich aber noch keine Alternative überlegt. Außerstande Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, ließ er ihn für einige Zeit in Ruhe.  
  
Schließlich verließ der Zug den Bahnhof. Er griff in seine Tasche und holte zwei Papiertüten heraus, die er kurz vor ihrem rendez-vu erworben hatte. Er gab Harry eine.  
  
"Für Sie", sagte er in einem bemüht höfflichen Ton.  
  
Die Dursleys hatten einen netten Nachmittag, hatten sie ihm bei seiner Ankunft am Bahnhof gesagt. Sie hatten das Haus erst spät am Nachmittag verlassen, als sie dann mit ihrem Auto zu einem netten indischen Restaurant in der Nähe von Guildford fuhren. Sie hatten nie vorgehabt Harry abzuholen. Vielleicht hatten sie darauf gehofft, dass irgendwer sich an ihm vergriff,.  
  
Severus betrachtete Harry; Er starte auf das Cover des Buches. Er hatte versucht etwas zu finden, was Harry lesen konnte, aber es war schwierig, so weit von ihrer eigenen Welt entfernt. Er selber hatte ein selbstbezeichneten Horrorroman. Er zweifelte daran, dass dieses Buch ihm irgendwelchen Schrecken einjagen konnte. Er schlug die erste Seite auf. Es konnte sich kaum auf diese banal Fiktion konzentrieren, weil er sich so eingeengt fühlte. Er vermutete, dass er nicht mehr als zwei Zentimeter Bewegungsspielraum hatte, in alle Richtungen.  
  
Harry saß still da, es war beinahe so, als würde er versuchen seinen Atem für die meiste Zeit anzuhalten. Er drehte sein Buch um und las schließlich den Klappentext auf der Rückseite. Severus berührte die Kristallkugel nicht, es war unfair gegenüber Harry und er konnte ja keinen Einfluss darauf nehmen, was Snape dort sehen würde.  
  
Jemand brüllte laut aus der Richtung der Tür als sie sich Peterborough näherten und Severus versuchten nicht zu erschrecken als drei Männer in Fußballshirts und Kilts, offensichtlich betrunken in ihren Waggong kamen und mit einer schottischen Flagge wedelten. Als sie bei ihren Plätzen vorbeigingen, streifte einer Harry und stieß mit seiner Schulter zusammen. Severus hätte beinahe einen Fluch gezischt, doch Harry zuckte wieder vor ihm zurück.  
  
"Das nächste mal fliegen wir", sagte Severus zu Harry hoffend dass er wenigstens das Wortspiel verstand.  
  
"Entschuldigung", antwortete Harry und steckte seinen Kopf in das Buch. Er öffnete es beim Lesezeichen, das Severus dort platziert hatte. Er hoffte, dass er die Nachricht sah, die er auf das Lesezeichen geschrieben hatte, "Wir sind jetzt Freunde", sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts.  
  
Es würde noch lange bis nach Inverness dauern und es wurde langsam spät. Schließlich drehte sich Harry zu Seite - von Severus abgewandt - und schien zu versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Severus schaute zu der Frau gegenüber. Er hoffte bei jeder Station, dass sie nun endlich aussteigen würde. Sein Minimum an Kommunikation mit Harry hatte wenig dazu beigetragen, dass sich ihre Meinung von ihnen verbesserte.  
  
Sie hatten gerade Edinburgh hinter sich gelassen als Severus sich auch langsam müde fühlte. Er versuchte wach zu bleiben, zwang sich sein Buch zu lesen, er musste auf Harry aufpassen. Der Zug kam immer noch direkt von King's Cross und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wer sonst noch mitfuhr. Durch die Lautsprecher im Zug wurde auf Erfrischungen hingewiesen, die man im vorderen Zugteil erwerben konnte, aber er konnte Harry nicht alleine lassen, deshalb brachte es ihm nicht viel.  
  
Harry wachte auf. Sie waren gerade durch Aberdeen gefahren, er schien nicht gerade ausgeruht. Er schaute Severus nervös an, bevor er sprach.  
  
"Sind wir bald da?", fragte er.  
  
"Wir sind gerade durch Aberdeen, nicht mehr ganz so lang", antwortete Severus. Er schaute in die Dunkelheit nach draußen. Harry hatte nicht einmal versucht sein Freund zu sein für den Zweck dieser Mission, er hatte nicht gerade viel Hoffnung, dass er sein Angebot ernstnehmen würde.  
  
*****  
  
Sie stiegen in Inverness aus und standen am Gleis und ordneten ihr Gepäck. Die alte Frau, die Severus so angefaucht hatte, sauste an ihnen vorbei und rannte beinahe Harry über den Haufen. Er war nicht wütend. Er sah nur müde und geschafft aus. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen zog er den Rucksack auf und wartete darauf, dass Severus ihm den Weg wies.  
  
"Wir müssen etwas finden, wo wir übernachten können", sagte Severus als sie über den Bahnhof gingen. Alle Geschäfte dort waren schon lange geschlossen und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie irgendwo noch ein Stück Schokolade und was zum Trinken bekämen. Er hatte zu wenig zu essen eingepackt, aber sie mussten trotzdem aus der Stadt.  
  
Die Luft hier wahr viel frischer und reiner als in London. Sie gingen durch die Straßen der Stadt, Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingingen aber er nahm an, dass die Stadt so klein war, dass es kein Problem darstellte, hier heraus zu finden. Es schien als würden sie schon stundenlang gehen als die Häuser den Feldern Platz machten. Es konnte nicht so lang gedauert haben, es war wahrscheinlich nur Einbildung. Harry folgte ihm still, er beschwerte sich nicht, aber sonst sprach er kein Wort. Er war ein Narr gewesen sich einzubilden, dass eine Art Waffenstillstand für diesen Zweck zwischen ihnen hätte entstehen könne. Er hatte bloß einen Zweck mit seinen Lehrmethoden verfolgt. Harry hatte es real erlebt. Er würde genauso wenig Frieden mit ihm schließen wie er den Dursleys vergeben würde.  
  
Sie fanden ein Feld, das weit genug von allem weg war und gingen zu der weitentferntesten Eck. Severus beleuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab den Boden und sie fanden ein Abschnitt mit Gras. Sie setzten ihre Rucksäcke ab und packten die Zeltbestandteile aus.  
  
Harry traute Snape nicht zu, dass er das Zelt aufbauen konnte, deshalb tat er es selber, er wollte so schnell wie möglich schlafen. Snape setzte sich auf das Gras und suchte in seinem Gepäck irgendetwas. Harry ließ nicht zu, dass er ihn ablenkte. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach, bloß ein kleines Zelt in das kaum zwei Leute passten. Er wusste, wie er das Zeltaufbau zaubern konnte, innen drinnen würde dann ein Raum so groß wie der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn nicht sogar größer, sein. Harry befestigte das Zelt am Boden, während Snape eine Muggelgaskocher aufbaute. In der Dunkelheit, mit bloß einem Zauberstab zur Beleuchtung sah er ziemlich unheimlich aus.  
  
"Ich geh rein und sehe mich um", sagte Harry, Snape antwortete nicht, er war mit einer Beschwörung von Streichhölzern beschäftigt, aus irgendeinem Grund benutzte er seinen Zauberstab nicht.  
  
Harry stieg hinein und bemerkte, dass er sich nicht in einem magisch kreierten Hotelzimmer befand. Es war ein echtes Muggelzelt, gerade groß genug für zwei und das auch nur sehr gequetscht. Harry dachte daran, was Snape wohl tun würde, wenn er ihre Schlafmöglichkeiten sah. Er war ziemlich entsetzt. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie zusammen in einem netten großen Raum schlafen konnten. Sie hätten sich einfach ignorieren können. Wahrscheinlich war das ein Hintergedanke von Dumbledore gewesen. Harry holte die beiden Rucksäcke und stellte sie in eine Ecke. Er holte die beiden Schlafsäcke heraus und legte sie auf die Isomatten. Sie würden mit kaum einem Zentimeter Abstand nebeneinander schlafen müssen. Snape würde sehr wütend werden.  
  
Snape erhitze eine Muggelerbsen dose auf seinem Kocher, Harry war so hungrig und dankbar für alles, was essbar war, egal, was es war. Snape war nicht gerade über das Essen erfreut. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal nicht so gut und fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch was essen konnte.  
  
"Wie steht es um unsere Unterkunft", fragte Snape und schaute von seinem Kocher auf.  
  
"Ganz gemütlich", antworte Harry, seine Stimme schwankte.  
  
"Wo hat Albus bloß all das her?", fragte Snape und begutachtete mit einigem Missfallen ihr Abendbrot.  
  
"Argos, glaube ich", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Nie von ihm gehört", sagte Snape und versuchte den Inhalt der Dose, der nun kochend hochquoll zurück zu drängen.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf den Boden und zog seine Knie heran während er versuchte seine Übelkeit zu verdrängen. Wenn er das nicht aß, was Snape da zubereitete, wusste er nicht, wann er wieder was zu essen bekommen würde.  
  
"Wir müssen uns einen anderen Namen für dich überlegen, such dir einen aus", befahl Snape.  
  
Der einzige Name der ihm einfiel, war der seines Vaters, welcher auch sein 2. Vorname war, also zu auffällig. Außerdem würde es Snape bestimmt nicht gefallen ihn so zu nennen.  
  
"Soll ich einen aussuchen? Was hältst du von Alex?", bot Snape ihm an.  
  
Harry war überrascht, dass er den Namen eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht fand. "Okay, also Alex. Und Sie?"  
  
Snape runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach.  
  
"Richard", sagte Harry. Snape sah ihn zornig an und er sank automatisch in sich zusammen.  
  
"Wir müssen diese Namen nur vor anderen Leuten benutzen, wenn wir allein sein, wirst du mich Severus nennen und ich dich Harry, du bist kein Schüler mehr, aber ein Mitglied des Ordens", ordnete Snape an und reichte ihm eine Dose und einen Löffel.  
  
Harry nahm das Essen, es sah aus wie eine schwerzubeschreibende Fleischsuppe, aber sie war bessser, als er erwartete hatte, dass Severus es machen konnte. Severus! Das war seltsam.  
  
Sie aßen wortlos zu ende und Severus sammelte alle ihre Sachen zusammen und passte auf, dass nichts draußen blieb.  
  
"Schlaf ein bisschen, Harry", sagte Severus, "Wir müssen morgen weiter."  
  
Harry stieg hinein und wartete darauf, dass Severus ebenfalls kommen und sich über den Platzmangel aufregen würde. Severus folgte ihm und man sah ihm kaum an, dass er sich darüber ärgerte. Er legte sich vollangezogen in seinen Schlafsack und drehte sich von Harry weg.  
  
"Leg dich wenigstens hin", sagte Severus, "du brauchst Ruhe."  
  
Harry tat wie ihm befohlen und dachte, dass dieser Ort eigentlich viel größer war als manch andere Orte, an denen er früher schlafen musste. Es überraschte ihn, wie schnell er in dieser bizarren Situation müde wurde. 


	3. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 3 - Schatten der Vergangenheit  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Severus schon draußen und kochte etwas mit seinem kleinen Gaskocher. Er hatte die letzten zwei Dosen geöffnet, die er im Rucksack hatte und wenn sie an diesem Tag noch etwas anderes zu essen haben wollten, dann mussten sie irgendwo einkaufen gehen. Severus schaute Harry aus den Augenwinkeln an, er kam schüchtern aus dem Zelt gekrochen und setzte sich auf die Matte, die er nach draußen als ihren "Wohnraum" ausgelegt hatte. Er fragte sich, wie lang er sich ihm noch so unterordnen würde. Selbst wenn er sich wirklich mit Potter bemühte, kam nur eine sehr kurze Antwort von ihm. Sein Apathie und sein gebrochener Blick besorgte Severus, er wollte nicht mehr kämpfen. Falls der Dunkle Lord die Dursleys nicht als würdige Opfer empfand, würde er sie irgendwann erledigen. Severus griff nach einem Löffel, den er auf das Plastiktablett gelegt hatte. Harry wich zurück, er schien zu denken, das Severus ihn schlagen wollte. Er brauchte Harrys Vertrauen, aber es schien so, als würde das sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und vielleicht hatten sie diese nicht.  
  
"Wir müssen los", sagte Severus und versuchte eine kleine Unterhaltung anzuregen. "Wir müssen Abstand zu unserem letzten Aufenthaltsort bringen."  
  
"Hmm", antwortete Harry, er aß nun das Essen, das Severus ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
"Wir sind Freunde, für die Sicherheit der Mission", fügte Severus hinzu.  
  
"Ja", sagte Harry, er schaute nicht auf.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück versuchte Severus Harry mit dem Abbau des Zeltes zu helfen, aber er wollte es lieber alleine machen. Er hatte seine Kristallkugel tief in seinem Rucksack verstaut, aus dem selben Grund warum er seine Telepathie vor Jahren blockiert hatte. Er wollte Harrys Hass nicht spüren.  
  
Sie gingen zum nächsten Dorf, Harry lief sehr langsam hinter Severus her und bemerkte nicht, dass dieser ständig versuchte ihn aufholen zu lassen. Sie gingen in einen Supermarkt und Severus ließ seinen Rucksack bei ihm während er selber schnell den Einkauf tätigte. Als er wieder kam, hatte sich Harry keinen Zentimeter bewegt. Sie gingen durch die Stadt und waren dann wieder auf einer Landstraße. Severus wusste nicht, wohin sie gingen; sie mussten einfach nur ein gewissen Abstand zu ihrem Nachtlager bringen. Er schaute zu Harry und wurde immer mehr beunruhigt über seine Zurückgezogenheit und seine Niedergeschlagenheit.  
  
"Du könntest es wenigstens nur für die Mission probieren", meinte Severus als Harry sich weiterhin wortlos von ihm mitschleifen lies, "Es muss so aussehen, als ob wir Freunde seien, und du siehst so aus, als ob ich dich entführt habe."  
  
"Vielleicht bin ich das", murmelte Harry leise.  
  
"Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist", erklärt Severus, er meinte die Dursleys, "Aber ich werde dir nicht weh tun."  
  
"Ich habe nie gesagt, dass Sie das tun würden", erwiderte Harry defensiv.  
  
"Aber du denkst es."  
  
"Wir sind einfach keine Freunde, SNAPE", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Wie kann ich das ändern?", fragte Snape, "Sage es mir!"  
  
"Bringen Sie mich nach Hause."  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann, diese Mission ist sehr wichtig. Das musst du verstehen."  
  
"Lassen Sie mich allein", sagte Harry und ging einen Schritt schneller während er mit dem Gewicht seines Rucksack zu kämpfen hatte. Plötzlich stolperte er über einen kleinen Stein und fiel auf den Boden, dann fühlte einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Knöchel.  
  
Severus lief zu ihm und fasste seinen Arm, aber Harry schüttelte ihn ab.  
  
"Berühren Sie mich nicht, Ich will nicht, dass jemand mich berührt", sagte er hysterisch, er schien kurz vor einem Nevenzusammenbruch zu sein.  
  
"Wir sollten Freunde sein", bat Severus ruhig. Er wollte Harry helfen, aber er wusste nicht wie. Er wollte, dass er für eine Sekunde aufhörte ihn zu hassen, dass er ihm zeigen konnte, wie viel er von ihm hielt.  
  
Harry saß an der Straßenseite, rieb sich seinen Knöchel und wendete sich bestimmt von Severus ab.  
  
"Freundschaft für diese verdammte Mission, ja! Der berühmte Harry Potter streift durch das Land wie ein Flüchtling, kein Tourist. Bevor er von demjenigen getötet wird, der mich dieses Jahr tot sehen will, bekommt er den üblichen Drill, in dem er auf einer Zukunft vorbereitet wird, die niemals eintreffen wird, dann wird er beinahe zerstückelt. Freundschaft? Warum zur Hölle sollte ich das tun?", rief Harry wütend.  
  
Das war das meiste, was Harry zu Severus gesagt hatte, seit sie London verlassen hatten. "So tun als ob wir Freunde wären" Severus fühlte sich, als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen.  
  
Harry stand wieder auf und ging die Straße weiter. Severus folgte ihm, er sah, wie er hinkte, aber er wollte nicht stehen bleiben oder langsamer gehen. Severus ließ ihn nach diesem Ausbruch gehen. Es war klar, dass alles was er jetzt sagen konnte, alles nur schlimmer machen würde. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Zeit den gegenteiligen Effekt haben würde.  
  
*******  
  
Harry wachte irgendwann mitten in der Nacht auf. Draußen begann es hell zu werden, aber Severus schlief noch. Sein Knöchel tat sehr weh, sie hatten schließlich angehalten und ihr Lager aufgeschlagen, aber Severus hatte ihn sehr lange laufen lassen. Sie waren jetzt in einer Gegend, die nicht mehr in einzelne Felder unterteilt war. Bloß die Hügel und die kleinen Bäche teilten die Landschaft ein. Es war so ein Ort an dem man die wahre Bedeutung von Stille erkannte.  
  
Sie hatten das Zelt sehr weit von der Straße entfernt aufgeschlagen, die im Grunde nur ein matschiger Pfad am Fuß eines Hügels war. Er konnte sehr weit weg ein leises Klappern hören, wahrscheinlich waren es Schafe, aber sie waren sehr still. Er stütze sich auf seinen Ellbogen und betrachtete den schlafenden Severus an.  
  
Er hatte nie wirklich Zeit für sich selbst gehabt, als er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte und wenn er in der Schule war, hatte er Unterricht, Hausaufgaben oder Quidditchtraining. Jede restliche Zeit verbrachte er mit seinen Freunden oder Feinden. Wie auch immer, seitdem er London verlassen hatte, war da nichts. Er hatte das Buch, dass Snape ihm im Zug gegeben hatte, er war nicht sicher, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte nur einen großen Rucksack mit dem er einen sehr langen Marsch zu bewältigen hatte und Snape, nein, Severus korrigierte er sich selbst.  
  
Obwohl er Snape nicht wirklich hatte, er würde nicht mit ihm streiten. Der Streit war zu ende. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er es vermissen würde. Nein, er vermisste es nicht auf die herkömmliche Art, aber er fand es sehr nervenaufreibend, dass er zu ende war.  
  
Severus lag auf der Seite, eine Hand lag unter seiner Wange. Harry konnte ihn friedlich atmen hören. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihm, wenn er schlief; er hatte immer furchtbare Angst vor Mr. Dursley gehabt, selbst wenn er nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Wenn Mr. Dursley aufgewacht war und gesehen hatte, dass Harry ihm beim Schlafen zugesehen hatte, hätte er das als eine Einladung aufgefasst. Er berührte leicht Severus Haare, griff nach einer Strähne und wickelte sie um seinen Finger, sanft und glänzend, magisch verlängert, wie seine eigenen. Er fragte sich, wie etwas so Schönem so wenig Beachtung zu kam. Aber jetzt, niemand hatte es so angefasst, wie er jetzt. In diesem Moment schienen die acht Wochen des Sommers gar nicht so lang, aber er wusste, am kommenden morgen würde es ihm wie ein Lebenszeit vorkommen.  
  
*****  
  
Severus wachte so spät auf wie noch nie zuvor, aber Harry neben ihm schien immer noch zu schlafen. Keiner von beiden war auf so einen Marsch vorbereitet. Als ein Man, der einen Besen besaß und verschiedene andere Möglichkeiten hatte, lange Distanzen zu überwinden war nie so lange gelaufen.  
  
Er holte seinen Rucksack hervor und holte seinen Kocher heraus. Außerdem kramte er nach zwei weiteren Dosen und ertastete etwas, was jeder andere für einen kleinen Brieföffner gehalten hätte. Dann fand er sie und holte sie heraus.  
  
Er holte die kleinen Miniatur Schwerter heraus und sie wuchsen plötzlich zu normaler Größe. Gewundene Schlagen waren an beiden Griffen. Sie waren Brüder, Bichun Kin Schwerter. Er fasste das eine am Griff. Das waren die einzigen Erbstücke, die ihm seine verdammte Familie hinterlassen hatte, bis auf das Geld, aber er mochte es nicht verwenden, es was Blutgeld.  
  
Er war ein Krieger gewesen, er und sein Bruder. Als er das Schwert hielt erwachten die Schlangen zum leben und wanden sich um seine Faust. Es war ein Langschwert, geschärft wie ein japanisches Katana, so hatte man es ihm erzählt. Es war jedenfalls sehr scharf, sehr tödlich. Wenn die Möglichkeit da war, dass man nah genug an seinen Gegner heran kam, konnte man es wie eine Klinge verwenden, was nicht sehr oft in der Zaubererwelt passiert.  
  
Die Schlangen blieben ruhig, dunkel und unbeweglich. In diesem Stadium würde sein Schwert Flüche genauso nicht weniger als sein Zauberstab leiten können und hatte nur wenig Kampfpotential. Das andere lag auf seinem Schoß, unbenutzt seit achtzehn Jahren.  
  
Harry war aufgewacht und Severus packte die Schwerter schnell weg, er wollte nicht, dass Harry sie sah. Er kam wie immer aus dem Zelt geschlurft, aber dieses mal war wohl sein Knöchel daran schuld. Er begann das Frühstück vorzubereiten, es beruhigte ihn irgendwie, beinahe so, als würde er seine Zaubertränke tief unten in den Kerkern machen.  
  
"Ich könnte dir eine Salbe darauf reiben", bot Severus ihm an, schaute Harry aber nicht an, das schien ihn ja zu beunruhigen.  
  
"Nein danke", antworte Harry kurz.  
  
"Du könntest es auch selber machen, aber.."  
  
"Es würde genauso wenig helfen. Es heilt nur wenn es richtig angewendet wird", beendete Harry den Satz für ihn.  
  
Severus ging nicht weiter darauf ein, er kochte einfach weiter. Harry beobachtete ihn und fragte sich, ob er es versuchen sollte. Severus würde ihn nicht an den Schultern berühren, seine Haare oder seine Arme. Er würde bloß seinen Fuß berühren und er konnte sich dabei immer noch bewegen, wenn er wollte. Er brauchte im Grunde keine Angst zu haben. Seine rationale Hälfte sagte ihm, dass es ein aufrichtiges Angebot war, und Severus würde ihn nicht plötzlich auf ihn springen und ihn festhalten, aber der andere wollte das ganz und gar nicht und würde so schnell es geht weg laufen wollen, wenn er auf irgendeine Weise angefasst wurde.  
  
"Riecht es irgendwie seltsam?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nicht besonders."  
  
Harry zog seine Socke aus und hoffte, dass Severus nicht darauf einging, dass er seine Meinung geändert hatte.  
  
Er musste Harrys Reaktion geahnt haben, denn er legte das Frühstück beiseite, ging ins Zelt und holte die Salbe aus seinem Rucksack, aus einer seiner Seitentaschen.  
  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass ich sie früher oder später brauchen würde. Du bist so ungeschickt, Potter. Ich werde auch nie verstehen, wie du deinen Knöchel in diesen Stiefel verletzten konntest."  
  
Harry reagierte nicht auf diesen Köder, obwohl er sich verspannte als er das sagte. Er legte seinen Fuß gerade hin, so dass sein Fuß so weit wie möglich entfernt war.  
  
Severus setzte sich hin und hob Harrys Fuß auf seinen Schoß. Er rieb die Salbe in seiner Hand um sie zu erwärmen und dann begann er vorsichtig sie auf Harrys Haut zu verreiben. Er benutze seine Heilfähigkeiten um die Schmerzen zu lindern. Harry zuckte ein bisschen, aber nur wegen dem Schmerz, den die Berührung verursachte. Nachdem der Schmerz zum Großteil abgeklungen war, massierte Severus seinen Fuß und nach einer Weile fühlte es sich sehr gut an.  
  
Früher als Harry gedacht hatte, hörte Severus auf. "Geht es besser?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja, sehr", musste Harry zugeben.  
  
"Gut, denn wir müssen heute mindestens fünfzehn Kilometer lauten", erklärte er.  
  
Harry schaute ihn erschrocken an, aber Severus hatte schon darauf gewartet. Als er sich sicher war, dass Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit ihm galt, schüttelte er seinen Kopf und machte sich an das Frühstück.  
  
"Wir können auch erst morgen weiter, Ich kann dir den Fuß verbinden.", bot er an.  
  
Severus war ein bisschen irritiert, dass sie den ganzen Tag bei dem Zelt verbringen würden und die Spannung zwischen ihnen hatte, wenn sie unterwegs waren, schon immer zugenommen. Zu seiner Erleichterung las Harry das Buch, was er ihm gegeben hatte, obwohl es so aussah, als würde er sehr oft die selbe Seite noch einmal lesen. Es machte nichts, solange er sich beschäftigen konnte.  
  
*****  
  
Als Severus so alt war wie Harry, war er schon ein Tod Esser. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie James Potter ihn damals gedemütigt hatte, als er sechzehn war. Als Harry in seinem Denkarium gewesen war, hatte er nicht mal die Hälfte gesehen. Die ganze Schule hatte zugesehen als er heulend auf dem Quidditchfeld stand. Er war diese Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald gerannt. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt wieder zu kommen. Er war zu seinem älteren Bruder gegangen, zwei Jahre früher als geplant. Er schloss sich dem Dunklen Lord an und das war der Anfang als Severus, der Krieger. Die Macht, die sie gemeinsam innehatten, war gewaltig. Ihre Familie war so stolz. Er wurde nicht länger ausgelacht.  
  
Jetzt konnte er beinahe ersticken bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie waren gar nicht so großartig gewesen, sie konnte es gar nicht gewesen sein, denn, wenn sie so stark gewesen wären, wie sie gedacht hätten, wäre sein Bruder nicht bei einer Mission gegen den Goldenen Anbeginn gestorben. Severus hätte die Kraft nicht verloren und er wäre nicht in das Schloss gestürmt, als hätte er sie noch und wäre nicht so blindlings auf Rache ausgewesen. Er wäre kein Gefangener geworden und nicht bei Albus für achtzehn Jahre geblieben.  
  
Er hatte die meiste Zeit seiner Kindheit in der Schule verbracht. Auch als Erwachsener, als erstes stark bewacht, dann als ein Spion und dann als Meister der Zaubertränke und der Psychologie als es so aussah, als wäre Lord Voldemort besiegt. Er war Lehrer geworden als viele schon da waren, als diese Sache auf dem Quidditchfeld passiert, ein Silentium-Zauber von Albus hatte ihr Schweigen garantiert. Zu seinem Verdruss hatte Potter sich dann umbringen lassen und sich so noch mehr als Held in Szene gesetzt. Er brauchte mehr Kontrolle wenn er lehrte und so wurde er zu dem unheimlichen, bösartigen Snape, dem Todesser der der Versuchung widerstand.  
  
Aber dann brauchte er diese Kontrolle nicht mehr, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Am Anfang hatte er es wegen seiner Nerven getan, dann aus Gewohnheit und dann, weil alles es so kannte und es erwarteten und er sich kaum daran erinnern konnte, jemals anders gewesen zu sein. Als Harry Potter dann an die Schule kam, wurde es ein regelrechter Zwang, und außerdem tat er es, weil sonst jeder ihn so leichtsinnig wohlwollend behandelt hätte. Ja, Severus, rettete, den armen verwöhnten Potter, und er konnte sich genauso Dursley nennen, denn Harry war nie verwöhnt worden.  
  
Severus schaute zu Harry hinüber. Er las immer noch und gab so Severus die Möglichkeit ihn zu betrachten, ohne dass er es merkte. Er und sein Vater waren sehr verschieden, er konnte es jetzt sehen, da Harry nun älter war und seit er in seinem Denkarium gewesen war, erinnerte er ihn mehr an sich selbst. Besonders, dachte er grimmig, der düstere Gesichtsausdruck und die Aufmerksamkeit die er seinem Buch schenkte.  
  
*****  
  
In den folgenden Tagen fielen sie in einen Rhythmus, sie standen früh auf, frühstückten, gingen den halben Tag, manchmal nahmen sie einen Bus oder einen Zug, wenn sie die Chance hatten, wenn sie an einer kleinen Stadt vorbei kamen, kauften sie etwas sein und danach bauten sie ihr Zelt irgendwo auf und verbrachten den Nachmittag davor zu sitzen. Sie waren schon ziemlich weit gegangen und hatten gestern neben einem Berg übernachtet, dessen Name Severus kannte, aber Harry prompt wieder entfallen war. Harry war sicher, dass er irgendwo eine Landkarte bei sich trug, diese aber versteckte, wahrscheinlich sollte er es nicht wissen. Harry kam nur sehr langsam mit seinem Buch voran und Severus schaute sich nur die Landschaft an, sein Gesichtsausdruck war nichtssagend. Aber er schien nicht gelangweilt zu sein, er war einfach nur da. Das Buch, das Harry las, war der erste Teil einer Trilogie und Harry fragte sich, ob er die anderen Teile auch lesen durfte.  
  
Severus machte wieder Frühstück, aber statt den üblichen Dosen holte er eine kleine Pfanne hervor. Gerade richtig, dachte Harry. Es hätte ihm auch nichts ausgemacht, so etwas an seinen eigenen Rucksack zu binden, wenn es das fade Essen etwas aufgepeppt hätte. Er konnte nicht wirklich sehen, was er genau da briet. Zum Schluss holte er zwei Plastikschüsseln hervor und teilte den Pfanneninhalt auf. Harry sah, dass er eigentlich etwas gekocht hatte. Er hatte Haferbrei gemacht.  
  
Harry war beinahe froh, er liebte dieses Gericht und er hatte es lange nicht mehr gegessen. Irgendwann fiel ihm auf, dass er heute seinen unbemerktesten Geburtstag hatte, er war nun 18. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken. Sie mussten sich immer noch verstecken.  
  
"Iss auf, du brauchst ein gutes Frühstück für das, was ich für heute geplant habe", sagte Severus und beendete seinen kleinen Tagtraum.  
  
Harry erschrak. "Also 25 km heute?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete er, "Bus und Fähre heute."  
  
In der Mittagszeit bestiegen sie eine Fähre in einer Stadt. Eine größer Stadt, als sonst, dachte Harry, nicht so wie die kleinen Dörfer, in deren Tante Emma Lädchen sie ihre Essen gekauft hatten. Harry war verwirrt. Sie hatten solche Orte auf ihrer Reise meist vermieden. Nicht das so viele größere Ortschaften zwischen Inverness und Dunoon waren, wo sie vermutlich gerade waren. Es war ein trüber Tag, der die baufälligen Hotels nicht gerade in ein gutes Licht rückte, eine Promenade sah sogar so aus, als würde sie im nächsten Moment zusammenstürzen. Severus verwirrte ihn manchmal.  
  
Severus blieb vor einem Pub mit dem Namen The Blue Bell Inn stehen. Es war ein ganz normaler Pub wie man ihn überall im Land fand, viktorianisch und in einer langen Straße zwischen vielen kleinen Geschäften.  
  
"Wir gehen hier rein?", fragte Harry und zweifelte sehr daran. "Warum?", fragte er argwöhnisch. Er sah nicht aus wie der Tropfende Kessel oder irgendwelche anderen Zaubererpubs, die er kannte.  
  
"Mittagessen", erklärte Severus und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Der Pub war nicht sehr voll, aber hier und da saßen ein zwei Leute. Sie nahmen den Tisch, der dem Kamin am nächsten war und stellten ihre Rucksäcke daneben. Auf dem Tisch lagen zwei Speisekarten und Severus reichte ihm eine. "Du musst nicht das billigste nehmen", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er in einer surrealen Welt. Er nahm die Karte und überflog sie. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er nehmen sollte.  
  
Er schaute über seine Karte hinweg und sah, dass Severus das gleiche tat.  
  
Er schaute noch mal auf die Liste. Dass er sich etwas aussuchen sollte, machte ihn nervös. Es schien als ob Severus etwas zu wissen, er erahnte es an seinem Tonfall, als er gesagt hatte, er solle nicht das Billigste nehmen. Die Dursleys hatten ihn immer einen Kartoffelteller essen lassen, wenn sie ihn nirgendwo anders hin stecken konnten und sie wollten sich nicht von ihm den Appetit verderben lassen, wenn er einfach nur da säße und nicht äße. Er schaute sich die großen, saftigen Steaks an, es war, als wäre er wieder in der Schule.  
  
"Ich werde ein Steak nehmen", erklärte Severus .  
  
Harry schaute von seiner Karte auf.  
  
Willst du das selbe?  
  
"Ja, bitte", antworte Harry ängstlich.  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, was sicherlich ein Zeichen von Missfallen war, das Harry sich ihm so einfach anschloss und ging zur Bar während er seinen schwarzen Ledermantel schwingen ließ.  
  
Als Severus zurückkehrte, brachte er zwei Biergläser und zwei Whiskygläser mit. Er stellte ein Bier und ein Whisky vor Harry.  
  
"Für die Sicherheit der Mission müssen wir uns an das normale Ritual sozialer Interaktionen halten, tue genau das, was ich dir sage", sagte Severus eindringlich und holte ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Tasche.  
  
Er holte zwei heraus, gab die eine Harry und zündete die andere diskret mit seinem Zauberstab an. Dann schaute er Harry erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Harry folgte Severus Beispiel. Nachdem er seine Zigarette angezündet hatte, trank er einen Schlug Bier und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück um einen weiteres mal zu ziehen. Er nippte ein wenig am Whisky.  
  
Als ihr Essen serviert wurde, fühlte sich Harry sehr entspannt und ein wenig beschwippst. Er hatte noch nie so etwas getan. Sie aßen wortlos, aber es war viel komfortabler als sonst.  
  
Severus ging zurück zur Bar und holte ihnen noch einige Drinks. Ein Teil von Harry dachte, dass es ein bisschen unverantwortlich war, dass beide betrunken wurden, aber dieser Teil konnte sich nicht durchsetzen. Er fühlte sich immer wohler, jetzt nach dem er etwas gutes zu Essen gehabt hatte. "Komm", sagte Severus nach einer weiteren Stunden, "Wir müssen einen Platz zum Schlafen finden."  
  
Harry stand widerwillig auf; sie mussten jetzt wahrscheinlich die Stadt verlassen um irgendwo draußen ihr Zelt aufzuschlagen  
  
Sie verließen den Pub und Severus musste ihn am Arm festhalten, weil er sonst gestürzt wäre. Er schüttelte ihn nicht ab, Severus war froh, dass er ihn gerade richtig viel trinken gelassen hatte.  
  
"Ich bin so müde", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Betrunken"  
  
"Bin ich nicht", antworte er grinsend, "Und wenn ist es deine Schuld."  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten sie eine Straße mit riesigen viktorianischen Häusern, Severus öffnete das Gartentor. Harry zögerte.  
  
"Komm", forderte Severus ihn auf, "Und lass' uns hoffen, dass das Geschäft so schlecht ist, dass sie sich nicht an unserem seltsamen Anblick stören."  
  
Harry folgte ihm und fragte sich ob Severus verändertes Verhalten permanent war oder bloß ein kurze Phase von Menschlichkeit war. Er wollte auf jedenfall nicht die Chance verpassen, die Nacht in einem warmen Bett zu verbringen.  
  
Sie betraten das Foyer durch eine offene Glastür. "Freie Zimmer", stand auf einem Schild. Sie gingen zu der Empfangsdame, eine dickliche Frau Anfang vierzig, die ein Magazin las.  
  
"Wir hätten gerne ein Zimmer für die Nacht", erklärte Severus als die Frau nicht reagierte. Die Frau erschrak als sie ihn sah.  
  
"Oh", sagte sie etwas unbeholfen.  
  
"Eigentlich wollten wir campen, aber es sieht aus, als ob es regnen würde", fuhr Severus fort und erklärte so ihr Aussehen. Die starrte erst Harry an, dann Severus.  
  
"Zwei Betten, ein Raum, eine Dusche oder Bad", fügte er leicht irritiert hinzu.  
  
Harry musste beinahe lachen, lehnte sich aber stattdessen an die Wand.  
  
"Oh", sagte die Frau und schüttelte ihren Kopf, "Warmes Wasser kostet extra."  
  
Severus seufzte und Harry musste sich umdrehen um sein Lächeln zu verbergen.  
  
"Zwei Betten, ein Raum, zwei heiße Bäder, wie viel kostet das?", fragte Severus so klar und deutlich wie er nur konnte.  
  
"Nun", sagte die Frau leicht missbilligend, "Ein Doppelzimmer kostet 30 Pfund für eine Nacht, zwei Badewannenfüllungen nochmal 6 Pfund. Bitte geben Sie mir 50 Pfund oder Ihre Kreditkarte als Pfand, sie können Sie dann beim Auschecken abholen."  
  
"In Ordnung", sagte Severus und gab ihr seine VISA gold Card.  
  
"Frühstück ist um acht", fügte die Frau hinzu.  
  
*****  
  
Die Frau führte sie zu einem Raum im zweiten Stock nachdem die Formalitäten geklärt waren. Das Badezimmer war auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flur und sie begegneten oder hörten niemanden sonst auf dem Wg.  
  
Der Raum war sehr klein, sie hätten genauso ein Doppelbett haben können, denn die Betten standen so dicht beienander, das man nicht einmal zwischen ihnen hindurch gehen konnte. Sie hatten sich ja schon daran gewöhnt und im Gegensatz zu ihrem Zelt war das der reinste Luxus. Harry setzte sich auf das Bett, das dem Fenster am nächsten war und warf seinen Rucksack in die Ecke.  
  
"Oooh, heißes Wasser kostet extra.", imitiert Harry kichernd.  
  
Severus schaute weg und grinste dann, es war beinahe ein Zwang aus Gewohnheit.  
  
"Das heißt, ich kann ein Bad nehmen", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
"Das bezweckte ich", sagte Severus und rollte die Augen, amüsierte sich aber trotzdem darüber. Harry grinste ihn an und ihm kam ein unschöner Gedanke. Hoffentlich schlief der Junge nicht dabei ein und ertrank.  
  
"Oh Sev, das ist wunderbar", strahlte er ihn an.  
  
"Sag nicht...", begann Severus.  
  
"Sevvie Snapey", unterbrach ihn Harry, er kicherte wieder.  
  
Severus brachte Harry ins Badezimmer und ließ das Wasser für ihn ein.  
  
"Ich komme alle fünf Minuten, antworte, wenn ich dich rufe", sagte Severus und dachte, dass Harry doch ein bisschen zu viel getrunken hatte.  
  
"Wäre es nicht sehr komisch", rief Harry durch die geschlossene Tür und stieg in die Wanne, "wenn ich beim Baden sterbe?"  
  
"Nein", antworte Severus, froh, dass Harry sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, "Es wäre nicht sehr komisch, wenn ich das Albus erklären müsste." Oder wenn ich mit diesem Verlust leben müsste, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Als Harry aus dem Badezimmer kam, trug er bloß ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte und sein nasses Haar hing ihm auf die Schultern. Severus hatte nie bemerkt, wie dünn Harry unter den vielen Klamotten war. Sogar bevor sie das Schloss verlassen hatten, hatte er immer eine Robe getragen. Seine Kleider trug er unter dem Arm. Nach einem Moment hob er sie schnell hoch, um etwas vor Severus zu verbergen.  
  
"Dein Bad", sagte er und ging in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Severus widerstand Harry hinter her zu schauen und ging ins Badezimmer.  
  
*****  
  
Als Severus aus dem Bad wiederkam, hatte er seine Kleidung wieder angezogen, den wertvollen Talisman war in seinem Samtbehälter in seiner Tasche. Harry saß immer noch bloß in ein Handtuch eingewickelt auf seinem Bett und hatte das Radio eingeschaltet, dass auf seinem Nachtisch stand. Severus, dessen Haare ebenfalls offen waren, verzog sein Gesicht bei diesem Krach.  
  
"Du machst das Kissen naß", warnte Severus Harry, der dann auch aufstand, aber nicht aus Besorgnis über seine Bettwäsche.  
  
"Alte Rockmusik", sagte Harry und deutete auf das Radio, "Für die Mission ist es wichtig, dass wir die Erwartungen der blöden Krähe da unten erfüllen und nachts noch Musik hören."  
  
"Jetzt auf einmal interessierst du dich für unsere Mission?"  
  
"Ja, sie ist von höchster Wichtigkeit", sagte Harry ziemlich ernst, aber das darauffolgende Kichern zerstörte den Eindruck wieder.  
  
"Machst du dich darüber lustig, Mr Potter?", fragte Severus und versuchte sptreng wie möglich zu klingen.  
  
Harry grinste und legte seinen Kopf schief, "Was willst du dagegen unternehmen?", fragte er schelmisch grinsend.  
  
Severus wusste nicht, was der Junge damit bezweckte. Er wusste, nach was das aussah. Harry drehte sich um und ging zum Fenster. Er hatte vermutlich aufgegeben, weil Severus nichts Passendes einfiel, was er erwidern könnte.  
  
Severus schloss den rechten Vorhang und stand so direkt ihn. Er hob seine Hand um Harrys Schulter zu berühren, aber stoppte kurz vorher. Er blieb in dieser Position für ein paar Sekunden und versuchte sich zu entscheiden. 'Was machst du da?', fragte er sich selbst streng, 'Wenn du dich nicht traust, das weiter zu führen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen, dann lass es'  
  
Harry zog den anderen zu und war im Begriff sich umzudrehen. Severus ließ die Hand sinken.  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen", schlug Harry vor.  
  
Severus lag auf seinem eigenen Bett, Harry auf der anderen Seite. Die Musik spielte immer noch.  
  
"Diese Reise ist so ähnlich wie die in dem Buch, dass du mir gegeben hast", bemerkte Harry.  
  
"Wirklich", sagte Severus, "gefällt es dir?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
"Du kommst aber nicht sehr gut voran", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Es dauert nur ein wenig", sagte Harry und machte das Radio aus, " Ich hoffe mal, dass ich morgen keinen Kater habe, weil ich nicht wirklich auf das Frühstück verzichten will."  
  
Severus machte das Licht aus.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen packten sie widerwillig ihre Sachen zusammen und Severus war sich sicher, dass Harry Kopfweh hatte, aber er wollte ihm nichts dagegen geben, solange er es nicht zugab. Sie waren beide sehr still. Severus dachte, dass ihnen der kurze Moment von Komfort ihnen zu sehr gefallen hatte. Er schaute hinüber zu Harry, der dabei war zu packen, er schaute nicht auf oder sagte etwas. Severus lächelte bei den Erinnerungen an gestern, als es Harry so gut ging, wie er ihn kaum kannte. Er hatte ein weiteres Buch in Harrys Rucksack gesteckt und fragte sich, wann er es wohl entdecken würde.  
  
Harry saß alleine im Frühstücksraum, während Severus die Rechnung bezahlte. Er konnte den Schinken und die Eier und die ganzen anderen Dinge riechen, die für ihn aufgetischt wurden. Sein Appetit wurde bloß durch seinen Kater gebremst.  
  
Einige Zeitungen lagen auf dem Tisch neben der Espressomaschine. Harry holte sich eine. Es war ganz angenehm zu erfahren, dass es da draußen noch eine andere Welt gab. Manchmal, wenn sie für lange Zeit kein Dorf sahen, fühlte es sich so an, als wäre jegliche Zivilisation nicht existent.  
  
Er setzte sich wieder und schaute sich die erste Seite an. Nichts davon machte irgendwie Sinn, da er kaum einen Kontakt zu der Muggelwelt gehabt hatte. Die Frau von gestern setzte sich mit ihrem Frühstück an einen anderen Tisch. Er schaute auf das Datum, 31. Juli.  
  
"Ist die von heute?", fragte er sie.  
  
"Nein, Schätzchen, dass ist die von gestern."  
  
"Mist", sagte Harry und dachte an die möglichen Auswirkungen.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nichts." Sagte Harry lächelnd, aber fühlte sich sehr seltsam. 'Denk nicht daran', dachte er, 'denk an die Mission'  
  
"Kommt Ihr.. Ihr Freund nicht?"  
  
Harry fragte sich, warum sie stotterte, "Mein Freund ist bei ihrem Tisch und wartet darauf, dass er die Rechnung bezahlen kann." Antwortete Harry und dachte, dass das es war, was sie wissen wollte.  
  
"Oh", sagte sie peinlich berührt und verließ den Raum.  
  
Oh scheiße, dachte Harry, Severus hatte sich an seinen Geburtstag erinnert oder es war bloß ein Zufall. Obwohl Harry nicht an Zufälle glaubte. Was sollte er tun, was, wenn er ihm jetzt für das Geschenk dankte und er hatte es nicht gewusst und es war bloß ein Zufall. Er hatte ja nicht erwähnt, das es ein Geburtstagsgeschenk war, vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nicht, dass Harry es merkte und vielleicht würde es peinlich sein, wenn er es erwähnte. Natürlich konnte er es auch nicht so einfach ignorieren. Nein, Dumbledore hatte Severus bestimmt einen Wink geben, sodass er diese Geste als Teil der Mission tarnen konnte, das war wohl die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung. Harry schaute auf. Severus kam auf ihn zu und er fällte seine Entscheidung.  
  
"Danke für alles, gestern und diesen Morgen", sagte Harry schnell als Severus sich setzte bevor er die Nerven verlor.  
  
"Das geht in Ordnung, Potter."  
  
"Richard", Harry erinnerte sich an ihren Decknamen, "Freunde reden sich nicht mit ihrem Nachnamen an.".  
  
Severus Mund zuckte und mir viel Fantasie konnte man das als ein Lächeln deuten, "In Ordnung, Alex."  
  
So, das war jetzt ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Vielen Dank für das Review von Angel344. Würde mich über weitere freuen.  
  
exsanguis 


	4. Wie es sein könnte

Kapitel 4 - Wie es sein könnte  
  
"Wenn wir wie Touristen aussehen wollen, dann sollten wir auch wirklich Touristensachen machen. Bis jetzt sind wir nur durch die Landschaft gewandert", erklärte Harry gegen Mittag.  
  
"Machen Touristen das nicht?", fragte Severus als sie neben einer Straße lang gingen, die Fähre hatten sie nach Gourock genommen.  
  
Man konnte sie zwar nicht wirklich als Fähre bezeichnen, dachte Harry, sie war mehr ein großes Floß und er war froh gewesen, dass es gutes Wetter war. Die Fähre, die sie bei Helensburgh genommen hatte, war dagegen ein richtiges Schiff.  
  
In Gourock konnte man in einen Zug nach Glasgow steigen, wenn man wollte. Harry hatte die Zugpläne gesehen, die neben dem Dock aufgestellt waren. Aber sie wollten nicht wirklich. Severus war gegen große Städte. Sie gingen also weiter Südost an einer Straße entlang, die schon etwas größer war, aber trotzdem fernab von jeder Stadt. Sie hatten gerade eine ziemlich unheimlich wirkende Stadt auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen unbesteigbare Berge. Schottland war seltsam.  
  
Bevor sie Dunoon diesen morgen verlassen hatten, hatte Harry gemerkt, dass sie wohl die Highland Games am Ende des Monats verpassen würden und das Heidenkraut würde auf den Hügeln um diese Zeit anfangen zu wachsen, das hatte er in der Zeitung gelesen. Die Hügel würden schön aussehen, wenn sie mit einem Teppich von bunten Pflanzen geschmückt waren. Er dachte darüber nach, Severus davon zu erzählen, natürlich nur damit sie wie Touristen wirkten, aber er entschied sich dagegen. Vielleicht später.  
  
"Harry?", fragte Severus, "Fallen Touristen ohne ersichtlichen Grund in Trance?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe nur nachgedacht.", antworte Harry.  
  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue aber ging dann gerade aus weiter ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Sie gingen die meiste Zeit nebeneinander, außer wenn der Weg zu schmal dazu war. Das Verhältnis war lockerer, Severus hatte ihnen sogar eine Tafel Schokolade und zwei Dosen Cola als Wegzehrung gekauft. Severus' Gesichtsausdruck als er das erste mal Cola trank waren die sieben Jahre wert. Der Mann hatte wohl noch nie etwas Kohlensäurehaltiges getrunken.  
  
Sie würden nach Kilmarnock gehen, wo sie den Zug in ein paar Tagen nehmen würden.  
  
"Wenn wir mehr wie Touristen wirken wollen, sollten wir mehr Städte besichtigen und länger dort bleiben, sie müssten berühmt sein, aber nicht zu gut besucht", bot Harry an.  
  
Severus war erfreut, dass Harry sich doch endlich mehr einbrachte. "Wohin würdest du nach deiner Muggelerfahrung gehen?", fragte er.  
  
"Lake District ist berühmt", Harry versuchte sich an die Zeit zu erinnern, als die Dursleys im Urlaub gewesen waren und ihn zu den Nachbarn gegeben hatten, "Carlisle hat ein Schloss... Wir könnten den Römischen Wall anschauen, man muss an ihm entlang gehen und das können wir ja mittlerweile. Alnwick ist weiter weg, dort ist auch ein Schloss, viele Filme sind dort gemacht worden, wenn man Außenaufnahmen von einem Schloss brauchte."  
  
"Wie ist es dort?", fragte Severus, weil er sich nicht an irgendwelche netten Urlaubserinnerungen aus dem Denkarium erinnerte.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war nie da, aber es hörte sich nett an."  
  
Severus fragte sich, ob Harry jemals das, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, ansprechen würde. Sie gingen weiter. Sie wollten nach Lochwinnoch, wo sie ihre Vorräte austocken würden, bevor sie irgendwo außerhalb der Stadt campen würden.  
  
Nach zwei Wochen ihrer Reise schmerzten Severus Schultern und Füße lange bevor sie ihr tägliches Quota an Kilometern geschafft hatten. Er konnte nur annehmen, dass Harry es ebenso erging, auch wenn er sich nie beschwert hatte. Das einzige Anzeichen war, dass er sich immer besonders Mühe gab, seinen Rucksack vorteilhaft zu packen, damit es später nicht drückte.  
  
Severus hatte darüber nach gedacht, ihm anzubieten, dass sie gegenseitig die Schmerzen lindern, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry mutig genug war, oder wie er sich dabei fühlen würde. Bis jetzt hatte er nur umfassende medizinische Behandlung bekommen, wenn er soweit war, dass er sich nicht mehr daran störte. Er verstand Harry besser als der junge Mann wohl je erkennen würde.  
  
Harry trottete weiter, er konnte Severus nun besser folgen, als am ersten Tag ihrer Reise. Seine Schultern waren entzündet und seine Füße voller Blasen, aber er hatte schon vorher Schmerzen ertragen müssen und wenigsten war dieses mal ein Ende in Sicht. Im September würde dies zu Ende sein, Severus würde zurück in die Schule gehen und er würde irgendetwas andere machen. Er wusste nicht genau was, aber er würde nicht durch Schottland wandern und so tun als ob er ein Freund seines gehassten Zaubertränke und Psychologiemeisters, das war sicher.  
  
Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte. Severus konnte diese Täuschung wirklich gut aufrecht erhalten; er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er die Todesser so lange getäuscht hatte. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk war eine nette Geste und er wollte, obwohl er wusste, dass alles nur gespielt war, dass es echt war. Da Severus so ein guter Schauspieler war, war es leichter für Harry.  
  
Harry schaute zu Severus und erlaubte sich ein wenig aus Zufriedenheit zu lächeln. Es war sehr warm, eine wirklich schöner Tag, er hatte gehört, dass es in Schottland immer regnete, aber bis jetzt hatten sie in dieser Richtung Glück gehabt.  
  
Sie waren nun sehr weit im Süden und Severus sprach nun endlich das Thema Füße an. Sie hatten ihr Zelt in der Nähe von Sanquhar aufgeschlagen, sie wollten am nächsten Tag dort ihre Vorräte aufstocken. Sie hatten beschlossen runter nach England zum Lake District zu gehen, deswegen mussten sie nahen an Dumfries vorbei, genauso wie an Langholm und dann runter nach Carlisle. Dann würden sie einen Tag im Zug verbringen. Sie würden früh losfahren und ihr Zelt am Abend nicht sehr weit entfernt aufschlagen, so dass sie sich ein wenig ausruhen konnten.  
  
Er brauchte den Ruhetag, dachte Severus, das war es, was ihn schließlich das Thema Heilen ansprechen ließ. Obwohl Severus ihn sieben Jahre lang einer Tortur unterzogen hatten, war Harry nie ein schlechter Schüler gewesen und er wusste, dass er die Fähigkeiten alle besaß um ihm diese Erleichterung zu geben.  
  
Harry saß ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt und benutzte einen Dosenöffner an der Dose, die ihr Abendessen werden würde.  
  
"Ich dachte, dass ich dir eine Salbe auf deine Füße reiben könnte, für später, damit wir unsere Geschwindigkeit beibehalten können", sagte Severus und versuchte dabei freundschaftlich zu klingen.  
  
"Ich habe immer Schritt halten können", antworte Harry und schaute ihn argwöhnisch an, wirkte aber gleichzeitig defensiv.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber ich habe eine gute Salbe und es würde helfen."  
  
"Ich brauche nichts", antworte Harry und es klang beinahe gereizt.  
  
Severus atmete tief durch und bereitete sich auf einen zweiten Versuch vor, selbst wenn er nett zu Harry war, wurde er misstrauisch. Es machte ihn traurig, dass Harry ihm so wenig vertraute.  
  
"Ich hoffte darauf, dass du mir auch diesen Gefallen tun würdest", sagte Harry und beobachte Harrys Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah nicht sehr erfreut aus.  
  
"Du denkst nicht, dass dann irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert?", sagte Harry und ging auf sein Verhalten im Unterricht ein, als er oft genug gesagt hatte, dass er nichts könnte.  
  
Nicht das erstemal wünschte er sich, dass er niemals der unheimliche Snape gewesen war, es war sehr schwer davon weg zu kommen.  
  
"Es ist nur ein bisschen Fußheilung", erklärte Severus. Es war bestimmt nicht die beste Art seine Zuversicht auszudrücken.  
  
"Gut, aber ich brauche es nicht, mir geht es gut", erklärte Harry.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Severus ins Zelt und zog vorsichtig seine Schuhe und Socken aus und legte sich auf seinen Schlafsack. Harry nahm sich länger Zeit als sonst. Severus seufzte. Es gab wohl keine nie einen guten Augenblick um solche Dinge mit Harry zu besprechen. Er erneuerte seinen Vorsatz, die Dursleys persönlich umzubringen.  
  
Harry kam schließlich ins Zelt, brachte die Muggle Campinglampe mit und zog den Reißverschluss des Zelts hinter sich zu, das Insekten nicht hinein kamen. Severus hatte die Salbe auf den anderen Schlafsack gelegt. Harry kniete sich hin.  
  
Harry nahm sich soviel Salbe auf die Hand, wie er dachte, das es ausreichen würde und rieb es in seinen Händen. Er hob Severus Fuß auf seinen Schoß. Er kopierte Severus Methode, die er bei seinem Knöchel angewandt hatte und natürlich an seinen Unterricht. Er schmierte die Salbe auf Severus Fußsohle und begann dann damit seinen Fuß zu massieren. Er dachte die ganze Zeit daran, dass er den Schmerz vertreiben wollte und dass er heilen wollte. Er konnte die Blasen fühlen. Er schaute auf und sah, dass Severus die Augen geschlossen hatte. Harry fühlte sich besser, es war beinahe so, als würde er schlafen und es war nicht der Severus, vor dem er Angst hatte, sondern der, mit dessen Haar er gespielt hatte. Als sich der Fuß sehr weich anfühlte, begann er mit dem anderen Fuß. Harry fragte sich, ob Severus wirklich eingeschlafen war, er lag so still da.  
  
Als Harry fertig war, lehnte Harry sich über ihn und wollte die Salbe wegpacken. Severus sah immer noch so aus, als ob er schlafen würde. Harry setzte sich und sah ihm zu.  
  
"Leg dich hin und ziehe deine Schuhe und Socke, gib mir die Salbe", sagte Severus ruhig im sanftesten Tonfall, den Harry je von ihm gehört hatte. Er lag immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da.  
  
Harry erschrak, aber er beruhigte sich wieder als er sah, dass Severus immer noch ruhig da lag und darauf wartete, dass er ihm die Salbe in die ausgestreckte Hand lege. Harry entschied sich und gab ihm die Salbe. Seine Füße mussten die reinste Qual für ihn sein. Harry zog seine Schuhe und Socken aus. Er legte sich hin, mit dem Kopf bei Severus Füßen und schloss die Augen.  
  
Harry konnte kaum die Bewegung spüren als Severus aufstand und Harry Fuß hoch hob. Als er die Salbe auftrug, versuchte Harry sein bestes nicht zurück zu zucken. Es gelang ihm beinahe und Severus berührte ihn sanft und massierte seine Angst weg, so dass er, als er fertig war, von Harry bereitwillig den anderen gereicht bekam.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Tag gingen Harry und Severus weiter in Richtung Südosten weiter in Richtung Dumfries. Das Wetter war wieder sonnig und hell und Harrys Füße taten nicht länger weh. Seine Schultern waren schlimmer geworden, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Severus nur in die Nähe von ihnen kommen zu lassen.  
  
"Lass deine Füße nicht wieder so schlimm werden", sagte Severus zu ihm.  
  
"Genauso wenig wie du", erwiderte Harry  
  
Severus bemerkte besorgt wie anklagend er geklungen haben musste. "Ein paar Minuten jeden Tag sollte uns beiden helfen, wenn du das willst", schlug er vor.  
  
"Gut", antwortete er.  
  
"Willst du eine Flasche Cola?", bot er ihm an.  
  
Harry nickte, "Willst du eine?", fragte er und beobachte Severus Reaktion.  
  
Severus verzog das Gesicht, "Ich denke nicht."  
  
Harry lächelte, er fand es amüsant, dass Snape sich über etwas anderes als ihn ärgerte.  
  
*****  
  
In den nächsten Tag gelangten sie in den Norden von Dumfries und gingen leicht östlich durch Lochmaben und dann in Richtung Lockerbie, wo sie eine Autobahn überqueren müssen würden. In der Stadt selber sahen sie ein Denkmal, das ausnahmsweise mal nicht an einen Muggel Krieg erinnerte, als sie auf einer Parkbank sitzend Mittagessen aßen. Am folgenden Tag erreichten sie Langholm und gingen weitere in Richtung Süden. Sie wären schneller gewesen, wenn sie der Autobahn gefolgt werden, aber dann wäre ihr Ziel zu offensichtlich gewesen.  
  
Sie waren nun nahe der englischen Grenze, das Land war flacher geworden und es waren nur noch ein paar Tage, bis sie endlich in den langerwarteten Zug steigen konnte. Harry war das nicht so wichtig, seine Füße waren sehr viel besser geworden. Das Wetter war immer noch gut, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es wirklich an zu regnen anfangen würde. Harry freute sich nicht wirklich darauf. Bis jetzt gab es ein paar Temperaturschwankungen und ein paar Wolken waren gekommen und auch wieder gegangen. Ein, zweimal regnete es in der Nacht, aber sie hatte nun August, bald würde ihr Glück enden und wenn es Schottland einmal angefangen hatte zu regnen, dann regnete es auch. Sie würden zwar bald in England sein, aber Lake District war immer noch sehr nahe an Schottland und sie würden wohl kaum verschont bleiben. Sie mussten ihren magischen Schutz aufheben um trocken zu werden, dass war der einzige Weg.  
  
"Severus", sagte Harry und versuchte Severus' Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, da er die ganze Zeit mit einem nichtlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck rumgelaufen war, "schlagen wir bald ein Lager auf?"  
  
Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es schon so spät war.  
  
"Können wir anhalten und etwas zu essen machen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, natürlich", antwortete Severus und sah sich nach etwas Passendem um. Er zeigte auf eine kleine Ansammlung von Bäumen. "Wir können dadurch gehen, dann können wir auf der anderen Seite unser Zelt aufbauen und niemand wird uns von der Straße aus sehen.", schlug er vor.  
  
Sie gingen den Graben hinunter und Severus kletterte ohne große Probleme wieder herauf. Harry dagegen war etwas kleiner und außerdem war er müde von ihrem langen Marsch und kam falsch auf, er wäre beinahe gefallen, wenn Severus ihn nicht seinen Arm gepackt hätte.  
  
"Entschuldige", sagte Harry und schaute auf den Boden und fühlte sich unnötigerweise ziemlich dumm, aber er zog sich nicht sofort zurück, wie Severus gedacht hatte.  
  
"Deine Balance ist vollkommen verändert, wenn du diesen Rucksack trägst, es ist kaum überraschend", versuchte Severus Harry zu beruhige. Er ließ dann Harrys Arm gehen, als er merkte, dass er ihn noch immer hielt.  
  
*****  
  
Nachdem sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und gegessen hatten, holte Harry sein Buch heraus und Severus legte sich hin und schaute in den Himmel.  
  
"Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es vielleicht ein Vorteil ist, wenn wir die Zeit minimieren, die wir beide schlafen?", schlug Severus vor.  
  
Harry schloss sein Buch. "Wie?", fragte er, er dachte schon, dass er sich dann wohl genauso halbtot fühlen würde, wenn sie los gingen, wie wenn sie ankamen.  
  
"Du könntest als erstes schlafen, ich bleibe wach, und dann nach dem Mittagessen, schlafe ich ein paar Stunden."  
  
"Du kannst am Tag schlafen?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
"Nun, normalerweise hatte ich dafür dann immer einen dunklen, kalten Raum, aber ich denke, dass es hier auch geht. Hast du etwas dagegen?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Harry, das einzige, was ihm einfiele, war, dass er ihm dann nicht mehr nachts beim Schlafen zusehen konnte, aber dafür hatte er dann bei seinem Mittagsschlaf mehr Zeit.  
  
"Nun, dann ab ins Bett mit dir", sagte Severus und zeigte auf das Zelt.  
  
'Wollte er mich loswerden', dachte Harry, er fragte sich, warum er sich so fühlte.  
  
Harry ging ins Zelt und zog sich langsam die Schuhe und die Socken aus als Severus auch herein kam.  
  
Er saß im Schneidersitz vor Harry, halb auf dem Schlafsack. Er hatte die Salbe bei sich. Harry setzte sich hin und gab ihm seinen linken Fuß. Sie hatten dies nun jeden Abend getan und er fand mittlerweile gefallen an ihrem kleinen Ritual, aber Severus war dieses mal viel näher als sonst. Harry versuchte seine blöden Nerven zu ignorieren. Als Harry an der Reihe war, legte Severus sich hin und schloss seine Augen und Harrys Nerven beruhigten sich wieder.  
  
Als er fertig war, ging Severus wieder nach draußen und Harry sollte sich nun wohl hinlegen und versuchen ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen. Er legte sich auf die Seite, wo er normalerweise Severus Rücken anschauen würde, der sich kaum bewegte, nur schwach, wenn er atmete. Alles was er jetzt sah, war der leere Schlafsack. Er drehte sich um und versuchte sich vorzumachen, dass er da war. Ron würde sicher lachen, wenn er ihn jetzt sehen könnte, dachte Harry, 'wie zur Hölle kann ich mich daran nur gewöhnen?'  
  
*****  
  
Zwei Tage später erreichten Harry und Severus Carlisle, es war endlich der Zugtag. Sie gingen geradewegs zum Bahnhof, weil sie nicht viel Zeit in der großen Stadt verbringen wollten. Harry stimmte dem zu, zumal die Stadt an diesem Samstag gut besucht war und er dachte, dass Severus wohl anfangen würde, ein paar Muggel zu töten, wenn sie in eine Menschenmenge gerieten. Außerdem hatte er angefangen in der Abgeschiedenheit lockerer zu werden und Harry brauchte ihn nicht daran zu erinnern, wie er sonst war.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass wir zum Lake District gehen sollten", meinte Harry als sie auf die Fahrpläne schauten.  
  
"Und warum?", fragte Severus, er schaute sich die Züge in Richtung Süden an.  
  
"Es ist eine Sehenswürdigkeit, aber es ist zu spät in der Saision, wir würden auffallen", erwiderte er.  
  
"Das stimmt", stimmte ihm Severus überraschenderweise zu, "sollen wir dann lieber nach Osten gehen?"  
  
"Die Hälfte mit dem Zug? Wir könnten an dem Wall langgehen", schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Welchen Wall?"  
  
"Hadrians Wall, er ist römisch und die Touristen laufen an ihm lang"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Außerdem gibt es da ein Museum."  
  
"Wirklich.", Severus sah nicht wirklich beeindruckt aus.  
  
"Sehr touristisch, aber nicht überfüllt", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
"Also nach Osten", stimmte Severus zu und legte seine Hand auf Harry Schulter, so freundschaftlich und so kurz wie er nur konnte.  
  
"Der nächste Zug geht in einer und einer halben Stunden.", Harry zeigte auf den Zeitplan. "Dann lass' uns zu dem nächsten Supermarkt gehen", sagte Severus und führte ihn aus dem Bahnhof.  
  
*****  
  
Sie stiegen in den Zug nach Haltwhistle und folgten den Schildern aus der Stadt heraus und in Richtung des Walls. Sie wollten so nah wie möglich campen und sich dann ausruhen, ansonsten hatte der Ruhetag wenig Sinn.  
  
Harry fühlte sich sehr glücklich, sie gingen in nach Osten und folgten den Gleisen, die Sommerferien waren bald zu ende, Severus würde bald zurück in die Schule zurück um das folgende Schuljahr vorzubereiten. Es war bald zu ende.  
  
Snape konnte ein Fiesling sein, wenn man ein Schüler, aber dieser Tortur, die er einem unterzog, war gut geplant. Sie gingen schon mal in die richtige Richtung, wenn sie zurück nach London wollten. Wenn er jetzt Severus anschaute, konnte er sich den alten Snape kaum vorstellen. Er hatte ihn die ganze letzte Zeit sehr anständig behandelt. Er hatte sogar einmal gelächelt. Dagegen sprach, dass er die komplette Kontrolle über das Geld hatte. Sein Leben war noch eingeschränkter geworden als in der Schule. Wenigstens war es bald zu ende und er konnte sich etwas anderes suchen oder irgendwas suchen, bis der Dunkle Lord ihn rief.  
  
Sie suchten einen passenden Ort für ihr Zelt und Harry bereitete ihr Nachtlager vor, während Snape sich um das Essen kümmerte, ihre normale Routine.  
  
Severus setzte sich mit seinem Rucksack auf seine Seite und als Harry aufgegessen hatte, griff er hinein und holte eine große Flasche Jack Daniels und ein Päckchen Zigaretten heraus.  
  
"Wir sind jetzt schon so weit gekommen, dass wir uns das erlauben können", bemerkte Severus und holte ihre Haferbreischüsseln heraus.  
  
"Du nimmst die dafür?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich dachte nicht, dass du so prüde bist Mr Potter", antworte Severus, "alles was wir benutzen, müssen wir auch tragen."  
  
"Aber wir können nicht beide betrunken werden", protestierte Harry.  
  
"Gut, dass du einen Sinn für Selbstschutz entwickelst", neckte er ihn, "Heute bist du dran, trink nicht alles. Ich will ein, zwei Zigaretten rauchen und eine kleines Schälchen trinken."  
  
Severus füllte das Likör in die Schüsseln und Harry kümmerte sich um die Zigaretten. Harry tauschte eine Zigarette für seinen Drink und nahm einen guten Schluck. Er schluckte und ließ die Wärme durch seinen Körper fließen.  
  
*****  
  
"So, das machst du also die ganze Zeit im Kerker?", fragte Harry nach seinem dritten Drink.  
  
"Ja", antworte Severus und bemerkte, dass Harry nun halb auf dem Boden lag, mit seinem Kopf auf seinem Rucksack.  
  
"Du armer Fiesling", sagte Harry und lachte ein bisschen.  
  
"Ja", antworte Severus und beobachtete Harry weiter.  
  
"So, was hat es damit auf sich? Warum willst du mich betrunken machen?"  
  
"Weil du neunzehn bist, Harry. Du verdienst etwas Spaß, oder?", sagte Severus sehr sanft für seine Verhältnisse.  
  
"Noch nie daran gedacht", sagte Harry und lächelte plötzlich nicht mehr.  
  
'Nein, hast du nicht', dachte Severus.  
  
"Hmm, der Rucksack ist unbequem", beschwerte sich Harry.  
  
Severus selber saß gegen einen Baum gelehnt mit einem seiner Jacken zwischen ihm und dem Baum, seine Beine hatte er ausgestreckt. In einem kurzen Anflug von Inspiration oder Dummheit nahm er Harrys wollenen Mantel, faltete ihn und legte ihn auf seinen Schoss.  
  
"Komm her", sagte Severus zu Harry und als er aufschaute, deutete er auf den Mantel.  
  
Severus war überrascht und erfreut, dass Harry das Angebot annahm und zu ihm hin schlurfte und legte seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß. Severus hoffte, dass Harry sich morgen daran erinnern würde und auch, dass er dort sicher war, vor all seinen Ängsten. Zumal sie noch eine lange Zeit miteinander verbringen würden und wenn das Schicksal es grausam mit ihm meinte, den Rest ihres Lebens. 


	5. Der Hüter der Portale

Kapitel 5 : Der Hüter der Portale  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry auf und fand Severus wach, aber immer noch im Zelt.  
  
"Beweg dich nicht.", befahl Severus als er bemerkte, dass Harry wach war.  
  
Harry setzte sich sofort auf.  
  
"Definiere die Bedeutung von "Beweg dich nicht"", sagte Severus und schüttelte den Kopf um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Kocher zu lenken, der sehr nah an Harrys Füßen stand, also im Zelt.  
  
"Du hättest dich ja etwas klarer ausdrücken können: 'bitte beweg dich nicht, Harry, wenn du deinen Fuß nicht gekocht haben willst", sagte Harry. Sein Kopf fühlte sich nicht gut an und Severus schaute ihn an.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry gereizt.  
  
"Du musst bloß fragen", antworte Severus, und wies auf seine Fähigkeit hin ihn von seinen Kopfschmerzen zu befreien.  
  
Harry blieb still und schaute Severus weiter beim Kochen zu. Er machte Haferbrei. Er konnte hören, wie der Regen auf das Dach des Zelt prasselte, was Severus gefährliches Kochen erklärte. Sie aßen wortlos ihr Frühstück, aber so bald Severus fertig war, setzte er sich zu Harry. Er schaute ihn sofort ängstlich an, obwohl er wusste, was Severus tun würde.  
  
Harry war schon oft auf diesem Weg von Schmerzen befreit worden, aber nicht durch Severus. Für Severus, war der Grund die dicke Luft zwischen ihnen. Er fragte sich, wie gut Harry in dieser Vortäuschung von Freundschaft war. Jemanden von Kopfschmerzen zu befreien war ziemlich einfach, es beinhaltete, dass der Heiler für ein paar Sekunden kurz den Kopf berührte, es war keine Panik wert.  
  
Harry senkte seinen Kopf langsam; er hoffte, dass das Einladung genug war, so dass nichts extra sagen musste. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie der Heiler durch sein Haar fuhr um direkten Kontakt mit seiner Kopfhaut zu bekommen, das Gefühl von warmer, fließender Energie war zwischen ihnen. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn schaudern, aber irgendwie wollte er es auch.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass er die Luft anhielt, als Severus seine Hand hob. Als er ihn berührte, zuckte er leicht zusammen, aber dann beruhigte er sich wieder, als Severus durch seine Haare glitten, an ihren richtigen Platz und die Wärme erfüllte seinen Körper, er musste dagegen ankämpfen sich nicht komplett in dieses Gefühl zu lehnen. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass dieser Mann so sanft sein konnte? Alle seine anderen Erfahrungen mit Heilern waren kurz und abrupt, klinisch im Vergleich. Aber trotzdem war es bald vorbei und es hinterließ ein angenehmes Gefühl in seinem Kop.  
  
Severus schaute ihn an. "Geht es dir besser?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja, danke", antworte Harry.  
  
"Nun bei diesen Wetterverhältnissen, schlafe ich wohl jetzt ein bisschen, wenn es okay für dich ist Potter?", schlug er vor. Es war kaum eine Frage.  
  
Harry schlüpfte in seinen Schlafsack und legte sich hin bevor Harry eine Chance hatte zu widersprechen. Harry machte sich nichts daraus, aber trotzdem wäre er gerne wirklich gefragt worden.  
  
"Pass gut auf. Nur weil es regnet, heißt es nicht, dass wir uns ausruhen können", murmelte Severus aus seinem Schlafsack, "wir bleiben an einem Ort länger als wir sollten, das nächste mal wenn es regnet, werden wir wohl nass werden."  
  
Severus drehte sich von Harry weg und Harry holte sein Buch heraus.  
  
"Super", murmelte Harry zu sich selbst, er bekäme sowieso keine Antwort von seinem Gefährten.  
  
Wenn kein Ende in Sicht wäre, dachte Harry, würde er verrückt werden. Severus schien mehr und mehr wieder Snapey zu werden.  
  
Harry freute sich richtig auf ein warmes Bett und eine Aufgabe. Er hatte diesen Sommer nichts anderes getan als Lesen und Gehen. Am meisten beunruhigend war sein Verhalten gegenüber Severus. Er hatte von Geiseln gehört, die Gefühle für ihre Entführer entwickelt hatten, aber dies war einfach seltsam. Harry fragte sich, ob jeder so harmlos aussah, wenn er schlief, so sehr berührbar, so sehr verletzbar, dachte Harry. Harry zog seine Hand zurück als er bemerkte, dass sie sich in Severus Richtung bewegte, beinahe ohne, dass er es gemerkt hatte. Es war verrückt, er wusste ja nicht mal, ob Severus schon richtig schlief.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Tag gingen sie am römischen Wall entlang. Der Boden hier war sehr hügelig und sie musste einen Großteil ihrer Energie auf das Hinauf- und Hinabsteigen verwenden. Sie gingen Seite an Seite, aber Harry bemerkte, dass er wieder diesen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck wie im Unterricht hatte. Deutlich mehr Wolken als gestern waren am Himmel zu sehen und Harry fürchtete, dass es bald wieder regnen würde. Severus hatte seinen Teil vom Jack Daniels noch nicht getrunken, ein bisschen seltsam für jemanden, der letzte Nacht erzählt hatte, dass das für ihn schon Routine war.  
  
Diesen Abend, als sie um ein kleines Feuer herum saßen, holte Severus den Whisky erneut hervor.  
  
"Möchtest du den Rest?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Du bist dran.", bemerkte Harry.  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, "Dachte, dass es du es haben wolltest."  
  
"Nein, danke", antwortete Harry und war noch mehr irritiert, als Severus die Flasche wieder weg stellte und nicht trank.  
  
*****  
  
Severus saß im Schneidersitz und beobachtete die Flammen bei ihrem Tanz im Feuer. Es konnte kaum noch länger dauern bis der Dunkle Lord Harry attackieren würde. So weit er wusste, hatte Harry keine Visionen gehabt und obwohl er froh darüber war, machte er ihn auch ein bisschen nervös. Natürlich waren die Visionen der beste Weg Harry zu überwachen, der Dunkle Lord wusste ja nicht, wo sie waren. Er schaute zu Harry hinüber, der genauso gedankenverloren dasaß, wie er. Er wünschte, dass sie zusammen sitzen konnten und ihre Beziehung nicht unter dieser Bedrohung litt. Er traute sich nicht zu trinken, weil er Angst davor hatte, was er sagen oder tun könnte, wenn er nicht aufpasste, was ihren 'Waffenstillstand' gefährden könnte. In Dunoon war er nicht betrunken gewesen, höchstens ein bisschen, er brauchte mehr um wirklich die Kontrolle zu verlieren, aber er hatte ihn schon beinahe berührt. Er wollte betrunken werden, um Harry alles erzählen zu können, aber er durfte es nicht. Für die Mission und ihre Sicherheit konnte er es nicht riskieren.  
  
*****  
  
Sie versuchten wieder die größeren Städte zu meiden und so hielten sie sich westlich in Richtung Northumberland.  
  
"So, wo gehen wir jetzt hin? Zurück nach Inverness?", fragte Harry als sie neben einer größeren Straße von Belsay nach Morpeth gingen.  
  
"Sehr gut Potter, sie werden nicht erwarten, dass wir den ganzen Weg wieder zurück gehen.", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Und dann nehmen wir den Zug nach London", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
Severus war verwirrt. "Warum sollten wir das tun?", fragte er.  
  
"Es dauert nur noch eine Woche, bis das Schuljahr beginnt", sagte Harry, als ob es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt war.  
  
"Was kümmert uns das Potter?"  
  
Harry störte sich nicht wirklich daran, dass Severus wieder unerklärlicherweise Snapey wurde, obwohl Wolken am Himmel waren und sie hatten noch ein paar Kilometer vor sich. Sie würden bis auf die Haut nass werden. Harrys einzige Aussicht war, dass dies alles bald vorbei sein würde und er in sein normales Leben zurückkehren konnte und Snape zurück in seine Kerker.  
  
"Du musst doch zurück in die Schule, oder? Du hast noch gar keine Lehrpläne geschrieben."  
  
"Wir gehen nicht zurück", antworte Severus kurz, "Sag nicht, dass du dachtest, dass wir wieder zurück gehen würden, wenn das Schuljahr anfängt?"  
  
"Ich Idiot, bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung", erwiderte Harry säuerlich, er wurde ziemlich genervt von Severus' kleinem Spielchen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es schlimm für ein paar Woche werden würde, aber offensichtlich lag er falsch. "Du hast dort einen Job zu tun."  
  
"Die Gefahr schläft nicht während des Schuljahrs, Potter", sagte Severus ebenso säuerlich.  
  
"Ich weiß das. Hörst du bitte damit auf und redest mit mir wie einem normalen Menschen?"  
  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das tat", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Nein", sagte Harry, immer genervter werdend, "denkst du wirklich, dass dein Verhalten akzeptabel ist?"  
  
"Die Gefahr wächst, auch in der Schule. Besonders wenn sie wieder voller Schüler ist."  
  
"Aber wir müssen zurück", sagte Harry und erwog die Vorstellung, dass Severus es vielleicht ernst meinte.  
  
"Du bist kein Schüler mehr Potter, du musst nirgendwo mehr hingehen."  
  
"Überhall hin und gleichzeitig nirgendwo hin", murmelte Harry, "du bist Zaubertränke und Psychologiemeister."  
  
"Ich werde nie zurück gehen, meine Zeit als Lehrer ist zu Ende."  
  
Harry blieb stehen und stellte sich vor Severus. "Zu Ende? Seit wann?"  
  
"Nicht wegen der Mission, wenn du das jetzt denkst, Ich würde auch sonst aufhören", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Warum? Wieso hat niemand was davon gehört? Neuigkeiten wie diese bleiben normalerweise nicht lange geheim."  
  
"Das würdest du nicht verstehen. Gründe und Geheimnisse können durchaus mit Hilfsmitteln auch geheim bleiben", sagte Severus, zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte weiter zu gehen.  
  
Harry hätte bei dieser Geste explodieren können, "Ich würde es nicht verstehen?", rief er, "Und was zur Hölle soll das sein? Man sagt mir, ich sei Mitglied des Ordens, aber niemand hat mich je gefragt, ob ich wollte. Ich kann mich nicht an eine Zeremonie erinnern, in der die Zuverlässigkeit des Ordens demonstriert wurde. Ich kann mich ehrlich gesagt nicht daran erinnern, dass mir jemand irgendetwas mehr erzählt hat. Das ganze Gerede von meinen Eintritt in den Orden hatte doch beinhaltet, dass mir endlich etwas erzählt würde. Ja, ich bin auf einer sehr gefährlichen und wichtigen Mission und mir wurde genauso wenig wie sonst erzählt."  
  
"Es war nicht genügend Zeit", versuchte Severus zu kontern.  
  
"Du hattest alle Zeit der Welt dafür", sagte Harry und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender.  
  
Severus starrte Harry an, und schien ihm diesen Punkt ohne Antwort abzutreten, was Harry nur wütender machte.  
  
"Wir können nicht zurück, ich bin nicht länger Lehrer und du kein Schüler und außerdem wäre es zu gefährlich. Warum sonst hätte dir Albus drei Mäntel mitgegeben?", antwortete Severus und blieb ruhig und gefasst wie immer.  
  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf in Unglauben. "Das weiter machen?", rief er, "Wir leben in einem Zelt, in dem kaum genug Platz für uns beide ist, wir essen aus Dosen, wir schlafen auf dem Boden. Was sollen wir im Herbst machen?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Severus.  
  
"Nun, dann sag mir lieber, was du weißt, ansonsten ist das nämlich das Ende des Weges. Hört mir mich? Du sagst mir alles oder ich gehe."  
  
Harry war froh darüber, dass das Severus aufrüttelte, er sah beinahe erschrocken aus, er sollte wohl bei Harry bleiben, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
"Du weißt nicht, was du fragst.", sagte Severus, nachdem er sich wieder geordnet hatte.  
  
"Hörst du mir überhaupt nicht zu? Ich will alles wissen und zwar jetzt. Kapiert?", fuhr ihn Harry an.  
  
Severus seufzte und sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, dann blieb er aber still.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass mir vorrausgesagt wurde, dass ich den Dunklen Lord töten werde, alles was ich wissen will ist der Rest als volles Mitglied des Ordens, nicht als kleines Kind Harry."  
  
"Das ist das Problem Harry.", begann Severus plötzlich, "Das hat man dir nicht vorrausgesagt."  
  
Severus hatte nun Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit, "Weiter", sagte er.  
  
"Ihr seit verbunden, einer von euch muss den anderen töten. Entweder du ihn oder er dich. Das Schicksal kümmert sich nicht darum, wer es ist und der Dunkle Lord hat schon wieder Hunderte Anhänger."  
  
"Ich habe schon mit ihm gekämpft", verteidigte sich Harry.  
  
"Mit ein paar Anhängern nur, nicht gerade das, über dass wir gerade reden."  
  
"Ich bin jetzt stärker", meinte Harry.  
  
"I am stronger now." Harry insisted.  
  
"Die Verwandtschaftsbande, die dich all die Jahre beschützt hat wird an deinem neunzehnten Geburtstag unterbrochen. Die Verbindung zu den Dursleys ist seit der Vollendung deines 18. Lebensjahrs unterbrochen."  
  
"Ich muss ihn töten."  
  
"Ja, das musst du, aber wir sind nur zwei, Harry."  
  
"Und der Orden."  
  
"Weniger als vierzig Mitglieder, einige werden uns verlassen und andere werden getötet werden."  
  
"Zerstöre die ganze Hoffnung, warum auch nicht", klagte Harry ihn an.  
  
"Du wolltest es wissen, Harry", sagte Severus als schwache Verteidigung, "Du musst versuchen den Dunklen Lord zu töten, aber du musst ihn nicht auf seinem Gebiet suchen, er muss zu dir kommen. Alles was wir machen können, ist weiter machen, am Leben bleiben."  
  
"Super!"  
  
"So hast du irgendwelche Pläne, Potter?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Ich überlegs mir."  
  
"Was wohl ein 'nein' wäre."  
  
"Was erwartest du?", fauchte Harry, "Ich wusste nicht mal, dass ich mir einen Plan ausdenken sollte. Du hast davon die ganze Zeit gewusst. Sag mir, was du vorhast um den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, hmm?", fragte Harry und umkreiste ihn wie eine Wildkatze. "Gibst du ihm ein Gift zu trinken? Oder kannst du mit deinen Psychologietricks die Todesser aufhalten. Ich denke nicht."  
  
"Ich habe schon viele Todeszauber ausgesprochen", konterte Severus so bedrohlich wie er es konnte.  
  
"Ja, wirklich", erwiderte Harry giftig, "du hast aber ein winziges Detail vergessen."  
  
Severus stand unbeweglich da. Er wusste, dass Harry recht hatte.  
  
"Das ist großartig", sagte Harry mit sarkastischer Begeisterung, "Und ich dachte, dass Tourist-sein Spaß macht. Das ist es doch, was Touristen machen, oder?"  
  
"Ich denke aber nicht, dass diese normalen Touristen eine Armee von Todessern hinter sich haben, die gerade mal einen Schritt hinter ihnen sind", kommentierte Severus.  
  
Harry blieb stehen, "Einen Schritt hinter uns."  
  
"Vielleicht, ich weiß es nicht. Ich zöge es auch vor, dies nicht herauszufinden."  
  
"Du weißt also nicht viel.", erwiderte Harry bissig.  
  
"Was erwartest du? Ich bin bloß das Kerkermonster!", antworte Severus ebenso.  
  
"Von allen Zauberern der Welt hat Dumbledore dich ausgesucht", rief Harry und drehte sich um, "Sie haben uns nicht um unsere eigene Sicherheit zu wahren weggeschickt, sie waren um die Sicherheit des Schlosses besorgt. Von allen bin ich ausgewählt worden um sie von dieser Scheiße zu bewahren, trotzdem schicken sie mich wie einen Flüchtling weg - mit dir. Wie lang werden sie brauchen um uns zur Hilfe zu kommen, wenn wir mitten in der Nacht angegriffen werden?", sagte Harry etwas ruhiger.  
  
"Da ist mehr", sagte Severus, heißer flüsternd.  
  
Harry schaute ihn erwartungsvoll mit gekreuzten Armen an und hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen-  
  
"Es kann niemals zu ende sein. Selbst falls du den Dunklen Lord tötest, ist es nicht zu ende", erklärte er und konnte dabei nicht lauter sprechen als zu flüstern, weil er es sonst kaum geschafft hätte. Er dachte an die Konsequenzen.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry ungeduldig, er war sehr unruhig.  
  
Das war es, was Severus schon seit dem letzten Schuljahr versucht hatte zu vermeiden, der Ausdruck in Harry Augen und die unweigerlich folgende Distanz zwischen ihnen. Es war eigentlich nicht seine Aufgabe, ihm dies zu sagen. Albus hätte es tun müssen, er war jetzt schon in einer misslichen Position. Es war seine eigene, persönliche Hölle.  
  
"Man weiß nicht viel, aber es ist zweifelszwei klar, dass es mehrere Realitäten gibt, als wir sie bereits kennen, mit vielen weiteren Dimensionen, man kann sie nur durch ein paar Portale betreten und dass können auch nur wenige", begann Severus.  
  
"Ich bin sicher, dass dies irgendwann in fünfzig Jahren sehr wichtig sein wird", erwiderte Harry, ihm war kalt und müde, außerdem hatte er wohl nicht mehr sehr viel Zeit. Er würde nie heimkehren. Er wollte mehr Erklärung als "Da ist mehr".  
  
Severus versuchte Harrys Ungeduld zu ignorieren. Er musste es richtig erzählen, er konnte es unmöglich verkürzen.  
  
"Jede Realität hat das selber Grundgerüst, aber jede hat ihre besonderen Eigenarten, sie unterscheiden sich in ihrer Geschichte und mystischem Fortschritt. Ein paar haben nur geringe oder gar keine metaphysische Bestandteile. Andere haben hingegen weit mehr als wir.", versuchte Severus zu erklären, "Es gibt Realitäten, in denen die Deutschen den Zweiten Muggel Weltkrieg gewonnen haben. Es gibt sogar eine, in der der Goldene Anbeginn eine Muggel Organisation ist."  
  
"Each dimension of reality has the same basic fabric but has developed differently due to "In jeder Realität gibt es etwas Dunkles und Gutes. Wir haben unseren Dunklen Lord, andere haben andere dunklen, mächtigen Zauberer. Es gibt wahrscheinlich mehrere tausend von diesen Parallelrealitäten, alle verschieden."  
  
"So das ist das große Geheimnis des Ordens?", fragte Harry Severus, als dieser aufgehört hatte.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Severus klar, "es gibt etwas, dass der Orden auch noch nicht weiß. Noch nicht. Das ist Albus' großes Geheimnis, er hatte es mir erzählt, ich sage ich es dir."  
  
"Sie existieren in ihrer Realität und wir in unserer", sagte Harry, "wo ist das Problem?"  
  
"Denk doch mal nach Potter!", sagte Snape leicht genervt.  
  
Harry schaute Severus lange fragend an und antwortete dann doch: "Die Portale!"  
  
"Die Portale existieren zwischen ein paar Realitäten aus bestimmten Zwecken, alle kontrolliert durch einen einzigen Talisman, in dieser Realität jedenfalls. Der Talisman des Hüters der Portale."  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen bei diesem stumpfsinnigen langen und uneinprägsamen Namen.  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord weiß davon. Wir dachten von ein paar Dokumente, die ihn beschreiben, dass wir sie verloren hätten, irgendwie ist er da dran gekommen. Er weiß, was er mit dem Talisman machen könnte und wie er ihn für seine Zwecke einsetzten könnte. Zu unserem Vorteil weiß er nicht, wo er ist oder wie man ihn aktiviert.", fuhr Severus fort.  
  
"Woher weißt du, dass er es nicht weißt?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Dann wären wir schon längst alle tot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Einmal aktiviert hat der Talisman unbeschreibliche Macht über jede Realität, kann kontrollieren, wann und wo Portale geöffnet werden und wer durch sie hindurch gehen kann. Unbegrenzte, nicht aufhaltbare Macht, in den falschen Händen..."  
  
"Und sie wissen, dass es ihn gibt."  
  
"Ja und sie werden nie aufhören nach ihm zu suchen. Niemals. Selbst wenn nur ein Todesser in unserer Welt existieren und die Portale öffnen, wären andere in anderen Realitäten, die ihm folgen würden."  
  
"Aber er ist gut aufgehoben, dieser Talisman? Was ist, wenn er zerstört wird?", fragte Harry, die Größe, von dem was Severus sagte, begann er langsam zu begreifen und flößte ihm Angst ein.  
  
"Früher oder später werden sie Erfolg haben. Es ist bloß eine Frage der Zeit."  
  
"Wer weiß noch davon, wenn nicht der Orden? Wer benutzt diese Portale?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Albus, ich und du. Niemand sonst. Ein paar andere könnten auch noch hindurch gehen, aber sie werden es nie herausfinden."  
  
"Wer kann sie öffnen?"  
  
"Albus und ich."  
  
Harry holte tief Luft, "Ist dieser Talisman sicher? In Gringotts? In einem Kerker im Schloß? Wo anders?"  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Aber er ist das mächtigste und gefährlichste Gegenstand, der jemals existiert hat. Warum wurde er nicht zerstört?"  
  
"Sie werden einen Weg finden, wir müssen den Talisman irgendwann benutzen um herauszufinden, was sie planen. Der Talisman selber kann nie zerstört werden."  
  
"Ich beneide die Person nicht, die auf dieses Ding aufpassen muss. Es macht ja beinahe genauso viele Probleme, wie unser Urlaub.", sagte Harry und hatte auf einmal einen unheimlichen Gedanken, "Ich glaube, ohne einen von den beiden, von denen die wissen wie es geht, wird es sehr schwierig für sie sein, die Portale zu öffnen. Wissen sie wer das ist?"  
  
"Noch nicht, denke ich", antworte Severus und schaute Harry an.  
  
"Warum erzählst du mir das? Es ist doch besser, wenn so weniger wie möglich davon wissen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Niemand anderes wird es erfahre, aber ich musste es dir erzählen", sagte Severus, "du wolltest alles wissen."  
  
"Deswegen bist du in so einer großen Gefahr, wegen dem Wissen?", fragte Harry, er hatte immer noch Probleme alles zu ordnen.  
  
"Ja, teilweise", antwortete Severus, "Ich hüte das größte Geheimnis, das je existiert hat."  
  
"Scheiße", erwiderte Harry, "Und ich bin deine Eskorte. Ich muss dich genauso am Leben erhalten, wie du mich."  
  
"Oder mich töten, bevor sie es erfahren von mir erfahren.", fügte Severus hinzu.  
  
"Dich töten?", fragte Harry, seine Pupillen erweiterten sich.  
  
"Sie dürfen es nie erfahren, Harry. Das musst du sicherstellen, selbst, wenn du mich mit deinen eigenen Händen umbringen musst. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, muss du es tun."  
  
Harry atmete schwer, es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Ein Gedanke machte sich in seinen Verstand breit. Das Buch, es war das Buch. Es war das, was es alles bedeutete, weswegen Severus es ihm zum Lesen gegeben hatte. 'Scheiße', dachte Harry, 'scheiße, schreiße, scheiße.' Er spürte Tränen in den Augen und er drehte sich um, er wollte nicht, dass Severus es sah. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Nein, nein", flüsterte Harry, "das kann nicht sein!"  
  
Severus war berührt, dass Harry Probleme damit hatte, ihn für einen höheren Zweck zu töten. "Ein einfaches Avada Kedavra genügt, wenn du die Zeit dafür hast.", schlug er vor, er kaum glauben, dass sie nun an diesem dunkeln, kalten Ort gemeinsam warne.  
  
Severus schaute in verzweifelte Traurigkeit und Verwirrung als Harry einen Schritt weiter dachte.  
  
"Wo ist es, Severus?", fragte Harry verzweifelt, "Das ist es, was wir wirklich tun. Wo ist es? Was ist es? Ist es ein Ring? Ein Anhänger? Ich weiß, dass du es has. Sag es mir! Sag mir, dass ich falsch liege. Bitte sag mir doch, dass ich falsch liege!", rief Harry und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um die Tränen, die sein Gesicht herunter rannen.  
  
Severus schaute zu Harry, er war verwirrt, wie er zu diesem richtigen Schluss gekommen war, aber er wusste nun, was sie wirklich taten. Man konnte in diesem Spiel nicht gewinnen, sie liefen nur vor dem Unausweichlichen davon. Severus schob den schwarzen Ledermantel weg, hob sein Shirt hoch dass eine Bandage sichtbar wurde, der um seine Hüfte gebunden war. Er hob sie hoch und Harry sah das kleine Samtbeutelchen, in dem der Talisman steckte.  
  
Harry war fassungslos, ihn überkam ein Gefühl von Unglauben. Er war unfähig, Gefühle zu empfinden. Er sah, dass Severus auf ihn zu trat. Er war die letzte Person, die er in seiner Nähe haben wollte.  
  
"Geh weg von mir", rief Harry ängstlich, "komm nicht näher, mit diesem Ding!"  
  
Severus sprach wieder, er wollte nun, dass Harry alles wusste. "Sie werden zu erst zu Albus gehen, dann werden versuchen, dich auszuschalten, aber du bist verschwunden. Nachdem sie rausgefunden haben, dass Albus es nicht hat, werden sie denken, dass du den Talisman hast. Albus dachte, dass wir den Talisman mitnehmen, da sie uns sowieso schon suchen und es gab niemanden anderes, dem man diese Aufgabe aufbürden konnte. Er wusste, dass du fähig bist, das zu tun, was nötig ist, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Er glaubt an dich. Das tue ich auch. Sie wiessen vielleicht nicht, wo du gerade bist, aber nichts wird sie aufhalten können dich dazu bringen zu ihnen zu kommen, das darfst du nicht tun. Was immer auch passiert, sie müssen zu dir kommen. Verstehst du?"  
  
"Der Dunkle Lord wird mich nicht dazu bringen", sagte Harry mutig.  
  
"Er hat es schon mal getan", warnte ihn Severus.  
  
Harry nickte, "die Visionen."  
  
"Ja", bestätigte Severus.  
  
"Und was, wenn er dann kommt?"  
  
"Du musst mit ihm kämpfen, aber als erstes musst du mich töten."  
  
"Du wirst das selber tun", erwiderte Harry.  
  
"Ich werde es vielleicht nicht können, falls sie uns überraschen, musst du es zu Ende bringen."  
  
Harry drehte sich weg und starrte auf die Straße. "Wir müssen einen Platz für die Nacht finden", sagte Harry, aber es war kein Leben in seiner Stimme.  
  
Harry lief weiter in Richtung der Stadt Morpeth. Severus folgte ihm.  
  
Severus lag wach in der Dunkelheit, er war sich sicher, dass er nie wirklich schlafen würde können. Harry lag neben ihm und er war sich sicher, dass er auch nicht schlafen konnte, aber der Junge war wohl davon überzeugt, es ihm nicht zu zeigen. Das Licht in Harrys Augen war verloschen. Severus hoffte, dass er nur ein bisschen wütend war, aber er wusste, dass es tiefgehender war. Severus drehte sich in seinem Schlafsack um und fühlte, als hätte er den größten Schatz dieser Welt zerstört, seinen Harry.  
  
-----------  
  
So vielen Dank für eure Reviews!  
  
Cara2 und besonders Keeline: Danke für dein sehr ausführliches Review, aber ich muss dir sagen, dass ich bloß Übersetzerin dieser Geschichte bin, ich habe keinen Einfluss auf die Handlung, Charaktere, etc. Ich bin bloß für die deutschen Formulierungen verantwortlich. ;-) Nichtsdestotrotz kann ich deine Vorschläge und Anmerkungen der Autorin Kaatje weiterleiten, allerdings hat sie die Story schon im Original weiter geschrieben, das Original hat die ID 1541890.  
  
Eure exsanguis 


	6. Gnädiger Tod

Kaiptel 6 - Gnädiger Tod  
  
And all I had done below the sun  
  
Would count for nothing  
  
In the turning of the world  
  
When there is nowhere left to go  
  
You walk alone and watch the void  
  
Eclipse it all  
  
(Runrig - Nothing But The Sun - Mara)  
  
(Und alles was ich auf der Erde getan  
  
zählt nichts  
  
im Gegensatz zur ganzen Erde.  
  
Wo du nirgends mehr hin kannst  
  
Du gehst allein und siehst das  
  
Nichts  
  
Umgibt alles)  
  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen in einer anderen Welt auf. Am meisten in diesem Moment dadurch symbolisiert, dass Severus immer noch an seiner Seite lag und nicht draußen Haferbrei machte. Harry setzte sich auf und schaute auf seinen Gefährten hinunter, er erinnerte sich an das, was gestern zwischen ihnen passiert war und er fühlte noch immer diese Leere. Harry betrachtete sein Gesicht und strich eine Strähne aus Severus' Gesicht und hielt sie ein wenig in der Hand, wie er es so gerne tat.  
  
"Ich MUSS dich jetzt hassen", flüsterte Harry, "Kannst du nicht wieder der unheimliche Snape für mich sein? Bitte!"  
  
Severus schlief weiter, atmete sanft ein und aus. Harry lehnte sich nach vorne und seine Lippen berührten seine Stirn kurz.  
  
*****  
  
"Endlich bist du wach", kritisierte Harry Snape, als dieser schließlich aus dem Zelt gekrochen kam und aussah, als hätte er nie ein Auge zu getan. "Ich habe schon mal Frühstück gemacht. Hoffe es schmeckt", sagte er leicht gereizt.  
  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass du sogar Haferbrei ruinieren kannst", erwiderte Severus im gleichen Tonfall.  
  
Harry füllte ihre zwei Schüsselchen mit Brei, nachdem er diesen leicht anbrennen gelassen hatte. Er beobachtete, wie Severus probierte und erwartete, dass er ihn weiter tadeln würde. Severus sagte nichts und aß alles auf. Harry begann ebenfalls zu essen und er fand, dass es widerlich schmeckte. Es war kein Zucker darin und alles was er tun konnte, war zu versuchen sein Gesicht nicht allzu sehr zu verziehen, Severus sagte kein Wort.  
  
*****  
  
Sobald sie gepackt hatten, liefen sie los. Es regnete leicht und es schien als würde es noch mehr werden. Harry konnte das Gewicht seines Rucksacks auf seinen Schultern spüren und es tat nach jedem Schritt mehr weh. Die Temperatur war in den letzten Tagen gesunken und dann hatte Severus die Fußmassagen nicht mehr erwähnt. Harry ging voran, er wollte nicht in der Nähe von Severus oder diesem Ding sein. So größer die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden, desto besser, dachte Harry. Der Wind blies stark und wehte Harrys Haare in sein Gesicht, trotz des Halstuches, was er Fest um seine Stirn gebunden hatte. Das war es, das war sein Leben. Aufstehen, gehen, daran denken, wie er jemanden töten würde, den er eigentlich immer gehasst hatte, aber jetzt nicht mehr, sich etwas trocknen, essen, seinem Opfer beim Schlafen zusehen, laufen, versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen und ihm wieder zusehen. Harry konnte das Buch nicht mehr lesen, er hatte keinen Sinn für es jetzt. Er konnte nichts als geradeaus zuschauen und weiter zu laufen.  
  
*****  
  
Severus erfüllte seine Kochpflichten wieder zum Mittagessen. Harry ließ ihn, mit ihm darüber zu streiten, war ihm zu viel Interaktion. Harry nahm seine Schüssel und versuchte ein bisschen zu essen, aber es blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Er fühlte, wie Severus ihn beobachtete, er hatte ihn immer gefühlt, er konnte es nicht ertragen und er wünschte sich, dass er aufhören würde.  
  
Sie gingen beide zurück ins Zelt, damit Severus seinen Schlaf aufholen konnte und Severus schaute zu ihm hoch als er im Schlafsack lag. Harry drehte sich um und tat so, als ob er lesen würde, er sagte nichts. Das war der einziger Ort, an dem er sich verstecken konnte.  
  
*****  
  
In dieser Nacht, lagen Harry und Severus nebeneinander, beider von ihrem Schlafmangel und ihrem Marsch erschöpft. Sie lagen Rücken an Rücken, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen. Harry hatte einen seltsamen Traum.  
  
Mein Name ist Alexian, sagte eine Stimme, räche mich. Töte den Dunklen Lord und räche meinen Tod. Harry, sie haben mich getötet, sie waren zu mächtig. Räche meinen Tod, Harry, sagte die Stimme wieder, töte den Dunklen Lord, und jeden, der ihm folgt. Pass auf ihn auf, pass auf auf ihn!  
  
*****  
  
Severus wachte nach einer Stunde wieder auf, seine Knochen schmerzten so. Er fühlte sich, als wäre er hundert Jahre alt und es gab kaum einen Teil seines Körpers, der ihm nicht weh tat. Ein Gewicht drückte auf seine Seite. Er hob seine Hand herauszufinden was es war und sah Harry Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen und seine Hand berührte seine Brust. Harry lag auf der Seite. Severus hob seine Hand hoch und hielt sie, er fragte sich, ob er Harry bewegen sollte oder nicht und so tun sollte, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Er schloss wieder die Augen. Wenn er es ansprechen würde, würde es noch peinlicher für Harry in dieser schon ziemlich peinlichen Situation werden. Er ließ Harry so wie er war. Er wollte ihm keinen Grund zum Davonlaufen geben. Außerdem wollte er ihn gar nicht bewegen.  
  
*****  
  
Harry erwachte und erinnerte sich an seinen Traum. Nicht mehr an Bilder, sondern nur an die Stimme dieses Mannes mit dem Namen Alexian. Er dachte an seine Aufforderung den Dunklen Lord zu töten. Er verdrängte den Gedanken an den Traum aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte den Dunklen Lord sowieso töten, was machte es schon, dass diese Stimme in seinem Kopf dies auch wollte. Er wollte es nicht Severus erzählen, es veränderte nichts und er sprach mit ihm sowieso nicht. Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass er seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte. Er traute sich kaum zu atmen, als er ihn zurückzog.  
  
*****  
  
Harry und Severus nahmen einen Zug zurück nach Inverness als sie Edinburgh erreicht hatten. Severus suchte diesen Reiseweg aus, weil er nicht mehr viel weiter laufen konnte. Er wollte zwar auch keinen Muggelkontakt, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Er fühlte sich kalt und fiebrig, etwas, dass man in der Schule ganz leicht hätte heilen können, dass ihn aber jetzt unaufhörlich plagte und Besserung war nicht in sicht. Er konnte sich nicht selber heilen, aber obwohl ihn niemand mochte, hätte ihm jeder diesen Gefallen erfüllt, weil er mächtig genug war sie im Gegenzug zu heilen. Harry befolgte leider keiner dieser Regeln der Etikette.  
  
Der Regen und die Kälte hatten ihm zudem eine Erkältung beschert. Harry war merkwürdigerweise nicht betroffen. Sie gingen nun in Richtung Culloden Muir, ein Ort, den Harry ausgesucht hatte, weil er von historischem Interesse war und außerdem konnte man dort gut zelten. Für Severus sah es wie ein altes Moor aus, das hier und da mit Grabsteinen versehen war.  
  
"Culloden Muir", las Harry von einem Schild, sein angstvoller Gesichtsausdruck war nicht von ihm gewichen als er sich zu Severus umdrehte, "wo fünfzehnhundert Highlander, erschöpft von einem langen Marsch unvorbereitet auf flachem Gelände hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl angegriffen wurden und bei einem zwecklosen Kampf gegen die englische Armee starben und ihre Führer ins Exil flüchteten. 1746. Die Niederlage brachte eine Hugersnot und die Anführer betrogen ihre eigenen Leute, das Clansystem und Grundgerüst der Highlands war für immer zerstört."  
  
Severus sah die Felder, die mit Grabsteinen übersäht waren, es war ein trauriger Ort, unheimlich im pfeifenden Wind. Es war spät geworden.  
  
"Ich stelle das Zelt irgendwo da auf", sagte Harry und zeigte auf eine nahe gelegene Stelle.  
  
Severus streckte seine Hand zu Harry aus, um ihn physisch wie mental zu erreichen.  
  
Harry schreckte zurück, "Welchen Teil von 'Fass mich nicht an' verstehst du nicht?", fragte er ängstlich, drehte sich um um die Tränen, die ihn verrieten, zu verbergen.  
  
"Können wir nicht wieder Freunde sein?", fragte Snape leise, "Ich hab das nicht getan, Albus gab uns die Mission."  
  
"Bist du noch Snape? Wieder Freunde sein? Ich habe nur so getan, für die Mission", sagte Harry, er schaute seinen Gefährten immer noch nicht an, "Sag mir nicht, dass du dachtest, es wäre echt?"  
  
"Harry, Ich...", murmelte Severus, er war sich nicht sicher, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Was ist mit dir passiert? Wenigstens hatte Snape das Rückrat die anzuschauen, es pathetisch. Was hast du vor, wenn wir angegriffen werden? Sie so lange zu reden, bis sie Selbstmord begehen? Du willst echte Freundschaft? Du hast mich mit dieser Täuschung unter Druck gesetzt, genauso wie du mich in den letzten sieben Jahren schikaniert hast. Ich habe keine Lust mehr das vorgeben zu müssen. Jetzt ist Schluss mit dieser Schauspielerei, geh einfach weiter und koch uns was zu essen. Es ist sowieso egal, denkst du, dass sie uns nicht erkennen, wenn du nett zu mir bist? Na ja, dass könnte schon stimmen..."  
  
Severus starrte ihn an, er konnte sich nicht bewegen, wie als wäre er erfroren. Er zitterte. Es regnete sehr stark und sie waren durch und durch naß. Wasser rann ihre beiden Gesichter hinunter.  
  
Harry schaute zu Severus hoch, beinahe mit bösartiger Schadenfreude, dennoch schweren Herzens. Das war es. Die Linie, die Harry, selbst als er Snape wirklich gehasst hatte, niemals übertreten hätte.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte er um Severus Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, "Heulsuse Snape? Wie damals auf dem Quidditchfeld? Willst du, dass ich mit dir noch länger spiele?"  
  
Harry wartete, atemlos, jetzt, wo er alles gesagt hatte. Dass er dies ins Severus' Denkarium gesehen hatte, hatte ihm diese Waffe verliehen. Das war die verbotene Grenze, sein letzter Trumpf... Harry bereitete sich auf eine Explosion vor, Wut und Hass, aber es kam nichts. Severus schaute ihn nur ein mal kurz an und drehte sich um und ging.  
  
Harry schaute ihm nach, Severus hatte gewonnen.  
  
*****  
  
Harry fand nicht viel Schlaf in dieser Nacht, er hatte bloß Severus Husten als Gefährten. Am Anfang hustete er einmal in zehn Minuten, jetzt fast durchgängig. Harry wünschte sich, dass er sich nach draußen setzten könnte und so ein wenig ruhen konnte. Severus lag flach auf dem Rücken neben Harry, was seinen Husten noch schlimmer machte. Harry dachte darüber nach ihn heimlich im Schlaf zu heilen, aber er entschied sich zu warten, bis er darum bat.  
  
*****  
  
Harry suchte ihm Zelt nach seinem Buch, während Severus vor dem Zelt saß und vor sich hin starrte ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Das Nichtreden mit ihm war nicht leicht, besonders jetzt nicht. Es gab keinen Platz für gar nichts in diesem verdammten Zelt, es irritierte Harry, er war sonst an die riesigen Räume von Hogwarts gewöhnt. Er hob eine Ecke des Schlafsackes hoch, wo er dachte sein Buch gesehen hatte und Severus' Rucksack fiel ihm auf den Kopf.  
  
"Verdammt", schimpfte er und fühlte sich noch mehr durch sich selbst, das Zelt und seinen Gefährten genervt.  
  
Eine kleine Kristallkugel rollte auf seinen Schlafsack, Harry hob sie hoch und hielt sie in seiner Hand. Er konnte Severus Schatten auf die Zeltwand fallen sehen. Er fragte sich, was er die ganze Zeit über dachte, wenn er so still draußen vor dem Zelt saß, was er seit Morpeth ununterbrochen tat.  
  
Harry überkam eine Welle von Traurigkeit und tiefer Verzweiflung, seine Faust schloss sich um die Kugel. I werde den Trank heute Nacht nehmen, hörte er ihn denken, er wird mich nicht sonderlich vermissen, warum hasst er mich so sehr. Harry musste daran denken, wie er sich die Pulsadern aufschnitt, verwarf aber den Gedanken wegen des ganzen Blutes. Meine Geheimnisse müssen mit mir sterben, einen kleinen Schluck und alles ist endlich zuende. Gnädiger Tod. Warte bis er mit seinem Abendessen beschäftigt ist und trinke es dann. Leg dich für deinen Mittagsschlaf hin und er wird aufpassen, wie es ihm befohlen ist. Ich wünschte, er würde mich nicht so hassen. Ich wünschte er würde mich nicht hassen. Ich habe es versucht, aber ich kann es nicht er tragen, Albus, ich kann es nicht. Vergib mir. Ich kann es nicht ertragen in seine Augen zu schauen. Ich will, Ich will ..."  
  
"Harry", hörte er Severus Stimme rufen.  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen und die Kristallkugel fiel aus seiner Hand auf den Schlafsack. Er zitterte und war sich den Tränen bewusst, die noch immer von seinen Wangen kullerten, aber der Grund war von ihm genommen. Er hatte den Gedanken empfanden sich umbringen zu wollen, jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Idiot. Severus saß im Zelt und sah ihn wütend an, die Wut, die Harry vorher hervor rufen wollte und ihn nun erschreckte.  
  
"Was zur Hölle war das?", schrie er zurück.  
  
"Es eins meiner Besitztümer und geht dich gar nichts an", erwiderte Severus sehr wütend.  
  
"Es fiel aus deiner Tasche."  
  
Severus sah nicht überzeugt aus.  
  
"Wieso läst du auch so etwas hier herumliegen?", konterte Harry.  
  
"Es war in meinem Rucksack."  
  
"Was ist es? Eine Art Waffe?", fragte Harry und strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Dass zu entscheiden ist dir überlassen. Gib es her!", sagte er immer noch sauer.  
  
Harry bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Severus nahm sie ging raus und warf die kleine Kugel aus dem Zelt, soweit wie er konnte, als Harry aus dem Zelt krabbelte, war Severus schon in Richtung des Waldes gerannt.  
  
Harry hielt den Atem an, er fühlte sich, als wenn er innerlich stranguliert würde. 'Was zum Teufel war das?', fragte er sich. Er brauchte Luft und Raum, er kletterte vollständig aus dem Zelt. Er sollte ihre Sache eigentlich nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, aber im Moment war ihm das egal. Sollte Severus doch zurückkommen und sich darum kümmern.  
  
Harry setzte sich ins Gras, nicht weit entfernt und drehte sich zu Severus um, der an einen Baum gelehnt am Boden saß und sein Gesicht komplett verbarg. Er war nicht sehr weit gegangen, bemerkte Harry, er wollte demnach nicht weglaufen. Harry versuchte nachzudenken, während er mit einem Auge seinen Gefährten beobachtete. Severus hatte sehr heftig reagiert, es war etwas sehr Großes hinter allem. Das letzte mal war er so wütend, erinnerte sich Harry, als er in seinem Denkarium gewesen war. Er versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, was die Kugel ihm gezeigt hatte. Zaubertränke und Albus Dumbledore, der Gedanke an Selbstmord durch ein Messer und der Widerwillen es so zu tun, aber kein Widerwillen gegen tödliches Gift. 'Warum hasst er mich, warte bis er zu Abend isst, er wird aufpassen, wenn ich schlafe' waren die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Wie oft hatte er Severus beim Schlafen zugesehen? 'Shit' Plötzlich machte alles Sinn. Harry sprang auf und rannte ins Zelt. Ärger kam in ihm hoch. 'Wage es nicht, mich zu verlassen', dachte er aufgewühlt, 'egoistischer Bastard!' Harry ging ins Zelt und entleerte Severus Rucksack auf dem Schlafsack. Severus würde es nicht merken, er war immer noch bei seinem Baum. Irgendwo, ganz unten, fand er seine Tasche mit den Tränke. 'Das ist bescheuert', dachte er, 'aber du wirst es nicht mehr finden.' Er fand ganz viele Heiltränke und dann sah er ein kleines Geheimfach, er öffnete es und ein paar Phiolen mit purpurnem Inhalt kamen zum Vorschein, die sorgfältig mit Severus' Handschrift als 'Gnädiger Tod' bezeichnet wurden. Darunter stand das Zubereitungsdatum. 'Du verdammter Idiot', dachte er und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, 'wie konntest du das tun?'  
  
Harry nahm eine Phiole in die Hand und wendete sie und dann bemerkte er das Datum. 'Lass mich meine Geheimnisse mit ins Grab nehmen', hatte die Kristallkugel ihm vermittelt. Das Gift war am selben Tag wie sein letztes Examen zubereitet worden. Der Tag an dem Snape ihn so verwirrt hatte, als er ihn angeschwiegen hatte statt ihn zurecht zu weisen, er hatte aufgegeben. 'Ich wollte so oder so nicht zurückkehren', hatte Severus gesagt, am Anfang des Herbst Trimesters würden beide fehlen. Dumbledore hatte Harry vom Weglaufen abgehalten als er am letzten Tag zu ihm ins Büro gerufen wurde, her hatte es irgendwie gewusst. Harry hatte sich immer gewundert, warum Snape dazu abgerufen wurde, ihn zu begleiten, wo er doch die Bürde des Talismans inne hatte. Nun wusste Harry, dass er nicht der einzige gewesen war, der diese Nacht etwas geplant hatte. Jetzt verstand er das Gefühl von Verzweiflung, er hatte sich gefragt, was Severus dachte und die Kugel hatte es ihm gezeigt. Dumbledore hatte verhindert, dass er in dieser Nacht das Gift trank, aber nicht den Wunsch danach. 'Scheiße', dachte Harry, 'scheiße, scheiße, scheiße.' Er hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt und er wünschte sich wohl, dass er in die Dunkelheit zurückkehren konnte. Die ganze Sache mit dem Umbringen war nicht Albus' Idee, es war seine, kein Teil der Mission. Severus wollte es so. Das war sein zweitgrößter Wunsch, sein erster war, dass Harry ihn nicht mehr hasste.  
  
Harry war fertig mit allem gewesen und er hatte seinen Ärger an ihm ausgelassen, weil er nicht anders konnte. Er hasste Severus nicht. Er hatte es einmal getan, aber jetzt war Severus das einzige, was ihm auf dieser Welt geblieben war. Es war aber nicht nur etwas Verzweifeltes aus seiner Einsamkeit heraus. Harry wusste, dass wenn alles wieder normal würde, würde sich nichts zwischen ihnen verändern. Severus hatte sich an seinen Geburtstag erinnert, es wäre sicherer gewesen ihn nicht zu feiern, aber sie hatten es getan, er merkte es jetzt.  
  
Als Harry das Zelt verließ fand er Severus noch immer an den Baum gelehnt sitzend. Er näherte sich ihm, er dachte, dass er wohl sonst dort sitzen bleiben würde, bis er verhungerte und was ihn noch mehr beunruhigte, war, dass es ihm wohl nichts ausmachen würde. Er war krank gewesen und hatte nicht nach Hilfe gefragt, entweder war es wirklich nicht notwendig gewesen oder er war einfach nur so stur wie er selbst.  
  
Harry kniete sich vor ihn, er zitterte leicht.  
  
"Ich habe es heraus gefunden", sagte Harry leise, irgendwie fühlte er, dass er sich von Severus nicht mehr fürchten brauchte. "Es zeigt die Gedanken und Gefühle einer Person."  
  
"Ja", flüsterte Severus.  
  
"Willst du ein bisschen Schokolade?", bot Harry ihm an und kramte in seiner Hosentasche danach. Sie beide wussten, was er gedacht hatte, er musste es nicht noch einmal wiederholen.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Von dem was Harry unter seinen schwarzen Haaren erkennen konnte, sah er blasser als sonst und sehr geschafft aus.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du die Kugel öfter mal selber benutzen, dann wüsstest du, dass ich dich nicht hasse.", sagte Harry sanft.  
  
"Maybe you should use it more yourself, then you would know that I don't hate you." Harry said softly.  
  
"Das wäre nicht fair.", murmelte Severus.  
  
"Fair? Fair! Wage es nicht mich hier allein zu lassen, verstehst du? Was zur Hölle hätte ich mit deinem toten Körper tun sollen? Wäre es fair mich dich so finden zu lassen?", rief Harry. Severus zuckte zusammen und Harry bemerkte erschrocken, wie sie anscheinend die Rollen getauscht hatten. Alles war er zu tun hatte war raus zu finden, was wirklich in ihm vorging.  
  
"Ich hasse Essen aus Dosen, ich hasse das verdammte Zelt", fuhr Harry fort, "Ich hasse die Isomatten und die Schlafsäcke. Ich hasse, dass ich nie wieder zurück in die Schule kann. Am meisten hasse ich aber die Kühe und die Kuhscheiße überall, aber ich hasse dich nicht", fügte er sanft hinzu, "Ich kann dich nicht hassen, nicht mehr."  
  
"Du zogst die Dursleys mir vor", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Ich wollte lieber, dass alle denken, ich würde zu den Dursleys gehen", korrigierte ihn Harry.  
  
Severus schaute auf. Harry war froh, dass er diese Missdeutung berichtigt hatte.  
  
"Du warst nicht der einzige, der Pläne an diesem Tag hatte", erklärte Harry.  
  
Severus schaute weg, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er noch zuhörte.  
  
"Was wolltest du tun?", fragteSeverus.  
  
"Ich wollte aus King's Cross verschwinden, bevor sie ankämen und dann unter einer Brücke schlafen oder so. Ich hatte mir noch nichts Genaueres ausgedacht."  
  
"Sie sind nie gekommen", sagte Severus.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, "Egal, ich wäre sowieso nicht mehr dagewesen."  
  
Severus lachte grimmig; es war eine Gefühlsregung, die einem Lachen so ähnlich kam, wie Harry es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.  
  
"Und am Ende waren meine Pläne gar nicht mal so verschieden zu dem hier, außer dass ich dich habe", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
"Was für ein Vorteil für dich."  
  
"Schau, diese ganze Situation reicht aus um jemanden komplett verrückt zu machen. Wir haben den ganzen Tag aufeinander gehängt. Ich dachte, es wäre nur für diesen Sommer. Entschuldige."  
  
"Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr weitermachen."  
  
"Nimm die Kugel in die Hand", befahl Harry.  
  
Severus holte sie langsam aus seinem Mantel.  
  
"Benutze sie"  
  
Severus dachte an Harry und fühlte die Wärme von Freundschaft bevor er sie wieder wegpackte.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass wir so tun sollten, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Aber wir sollten aufhören uns gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, komm und iss mit mir zu Mittag.", bot ihm Harry an um die Stille zu brechen. Er stand auf.  
  
Severus blieb sitzen. Harry legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Ich koche", fügte er hinzu.  
  
Severus schüttelte ihn nicht ab, bewegte sich aber auch nicht. Dann fühlte Harry das Rasseln seines Hustens, der von einem weiteren Hustenanfall gefolgt wurde. Severus schlug seine Arme um seine Brust und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Harry fühlte, dass es ihm weh tat. Er wusste, dass es in Edinburgh angefangen hatte und Harry es die ganze Zeit über ignoriert hatte, weil er wütend war. Jetzt war es etwas ganz anderes. Er war Severus seit Tag nicht mehr so nah gewesen, selbst bei Nacht hatte er sich immer von Harry weg gedreht. Severus sah sehr krank aus und seine Brust fühlte sich an, als hätten sich in seiner Lunge das Blut aufgestaut.  
  
Harry kniete sich hinter ihn.  
  
"Zieh deinenn Mantel aus!", ordnete Harry an.  
  
"Zu kalt", antwortete Severus zitternd.  
  
Harry begann an Severus Mantel zu zerren, er wollte nicht aufgeben und schließlich half ihm Severus dabei.  
  
Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand unter sein Shirt und berührte seine blanke Haut und tastete sich z einem bestimmten Punkt, als er ihn berührte, zuckte Severus zusammen. Harry schloss seine Augen und dachte an Wärme und dachte an den Schmerz und die Krankheit, die in seine Finger übergleiten sollten, in seine Hand; er fühlte die Schwäche durch seine Arme kommen. Harry fiel gegen den Baum und Severus fühlte sich leer.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als hätte ich dir doch etwas bei bringen können", sagte Severus, sehr snapey, aber nicht so gemeint.  
  
"Du solltest dich hinlegen, komm und iss etwas, dann kannst du ein bisschen ausruhen.", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf. Er legte eine Hand auf Severus Schulter. Es fühlte sich gut an und Severus ließ ihn gewähren. Er lehnte sich vor, sodass seine Wange Severus' Rücken berührte. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, auch wenn er deutlich Severus' Muskeln spüren konnte.  
  
"Ich könnte dich nicht töten, nie", sagte Harry ruhig, er lehnte immer noch an Severus und fühlte dessen fiebrige Wärme, "Ich könnte es nicht."  
  
"Ich hätte dich nie fragen sollen, entschuldige", antwortete Severus ebenso ruhig, er flüsterte fast.  
  
"Ich meinte es nicht so mit den Dingen, die ich gesagt habe. Ich dachte, es wäre leichter für mich, wenn ich dich provozierte und du zu dem richtigen Snape würdest, wie ich mich an dich erinnerte. Aber es wurde nur schlimmer."  
  
Severus stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, Harry konnte ein leichtes Zittern in seinen Schultern fühlen, aber er blieb in dieser Position. "Es war alles war, du hättest es meinen sollen. So bin ich wirklich.", flüsterte Severus.  
  
"Gib mir die Kristallkugel", befahl Harry.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil ich wissen will, ob du nicht irgendeine Dummheit tun wirst", antwortete Harry.  
  
Harry holte sie heraus und gab sie ihm, in diesem Moment benutzte er sie und dachte kurz an Harry: Besorgnis und Zuneigung. Severus dachte an die Nacht, als Harry seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte und hoffte, dass es wieder passierte, irgendwann. Dann erschrak er und bemerkte er, was er gerade getan hatte und Harry starrte in die Landschaft, in seinen Augen war Überraschung zu lesen, er hielt die Kristallkugel fest in der Hand.  
  
"Mittagessen?", fragte Harry, er entschied sich das, was er gerade gesehen hatte, das Gefühl von starker Zuneigung, die er von der Kugel empfangen hatte, nicht anzusprechen. Sie würden darüber sprechen, später, aber erst musste er seinen Kameraden wieder gesund machen  
  
Harry half Severus seinen Mantel wieder anzuziehen, er hatte zu zittern angefangen. Als sie zum Zelt zurückkehrten, machte Harry eine Dose heiß und Severus legte sich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Rucksack und fühlte sich auf einmal leer und krank nachdem Spannung zwischen ihnen genommen war. Es schien so, als wäre die Atmosphäre zwischen Harry und ihm das einzige, was ihn weitermachen ließ. Er hustete wieder.  
  
"Soll ich es noch mal versuchen?", fragte Harry und fürchtete, dass er nicht viel bewirkt hatte.  
  
"Nein, später, schaff' dich nicht zu sehr", antwortete Harry zwischen zwei Husten.  
  
Harry hielt die Kristallkugel, er musste sich sicher über Severus sein, ein für allemal. Er wollte nicht alles riskieren, nur damit der alte Snape ihn wieder verletzte.  
  
"Kannst du mir den Whisky geben?", fragte Severus und stemmte sich auf seinem Ellebogen auf.  
  
Harry ging ins Zelt um die Flasche zu finden und sah das Chaos, dass er angerichtet hatte, als er Severus' Sachen durchwühlt hatte. Er hörte ihn von draußen husten, es war keine Zeit zum Aufräumen. Harry nahm die Flasche und ging wieder raus. Er schüttete etwas Whisky in eine Frühstückschale und gab sie Severus. Seine Hand zitterte als er trank, aber es schmeckte ihm wenigstens.  
  
"Du bist noch nie wirklich krank gewesen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde", antworte Severus und zog seine Knie heran.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass du so schnell krank wurdest, als sich das Wetter veränderte", bemerkte Harry.  
  
Harry meinte zu sehen, wie ihm der Gedanke von vorhin, peinlich war, aber es konnte genauso ein Zeichen seiner Erschöpfung sein.  
  
"Wir essen Mittag und dann räume ich das Zelt auf und dann schläfst du ein bisschen", Harry gab ihm die Dose und einen Löffel, "Und ich werde das nächste mal einkaufen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das das beste ist, was du machen kannst."  
  
Severus widersprach nicht und setzte sich auf, so dass er essen konnte.  
  
Zu Harrys Erleichterung kam Severus erst herein, als er ihn rief, er wollte die neue Freundschaft nicht zu schnell aufs Spiel setzten. Er räumte alles wieder ein, bis auf den 'Gnädigen Tod'.  
  
"Zieh deinen Mantel aus", sagte Harry als Severus Anstalten machte, vollangezogen in den Schlafsack zu steigen.  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung tat Severus das.  
  
"Ich werde einen weiteren Heilversuch starten, wenn ich bereit bin, Ich werde dich nicht wecken", erklärte Harry auch wenn Severus wahrscheinlich schon gemerkt hatte, was er vorhatte.  
  
Severus zog sein Shirt und die Lederhose aus und legte sich dann in seinen Schlafsack. Harry nahm seine Wolljacke und faltete sie. Sie war weicher als alles andere, was sie hatten. Er bot es Severus als Kissen an. Dann legte er Severus' beide Mäntel über den Schlafsack.  
  
"In der Muggelwelt würdest du im Bett und im Warmen bis es dir wieder besser geht", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Wie primitiv", sagte Severus, aber Harry hörte freundliche Wärme mit ein bisschen Amüsement gemischt heraus. Harry achte, dass er vermutlich nicht merkte, wie unfreundlich und kalt er die meiste Zeit klang.  
  
"Versuch zu schlafen", ordnete Harry an als er das Zelt verließ und dachte über das Bizarre dieser Situation nach.  
  
Severus lag auf Harrys kleine Wolljacke gebettet da, der Whisky hatte ihn etwas schwummerig getan, er war ein bisschen aus der Übungen mit dem Trinken gekommen, seit ihr kleines Abenteuer begonnen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob er lange genug wach bleiben konnte, bis er Harrys Berührung wieder spüren konnte. Severus schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich daran, dass es wahrscheinlich noch mehr Versuche brauchen würde, er konnte diesen einen durchaus verschlafen. 


	7. Zeitweiliger Frieden

Kapitel 7 - Zeitweiliger Frieden  
  
And there's so many many thoughts  
  
When I try to go to sleep  
  
But with you I start to feel  
  
A sort of temporary peace  
  
Nach einer Stunde war Harry sich sicher, dass Severus eingeschlafen war und ging zurück ins Zelt um über ihn zu wachen. Nicht vor Todessern oder vor dem Trinken des Gifts, einfach nur um sicherzustellen, dass er nicht einfach so starb. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie ernst seine Krankheit werden konnte und Severus sah nicht gerade gut aus. Er wollte seine Hand wieder auf Severus Brust legen, aber er hatte schon recht damit gehabt, dass er besser noch warten sollte, bis er wieder bei Kräften war. Das hieß nicht, dass er Severus Haar nicht berühren konnte.  
  
Als er seine Hand ausstreckte, bewegte sich Severus und legte sich auf seinen Rücken. Harry setzte sich zurück. Er konnte ihn jetzt beobachten, ohne ihm so nah zu sein. Severus linker Arm lag auf den improvisierten Decken, er hatte sie bis zu seinem Kinn hochgezogen. Sein Gesicht war entspannt wie kaum, wenn er wach war. Die Kristallkugel hatte Harry seine Zuneigung gezeigt. Er legte seine Hand auf die Seinige auf den Decken. Er konnte sich irgendwelche Entschuldigungen ausdenken, wenn er aufwachen sollte, dachte Harry, sei mutig, du sollst mutig sein. Irgendwie fühlte er sich froh.  
  
*****  
  
Wenn Severus wirklich ehrlich zu sich war, musste er zugeben, dass er selber nicht weiter als bis September gedacht hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass es nicht so schnell vorbei sein würde, aber er hatte genauso wenig wie Harry eine Idee, wie es weiter gehen konnte oder wie lang es dauern würde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollten, wenn es kälter wurde und es lag schon Tau auf den Pflanzen am Morgen. Außerdem würden sie als Touristen in der kalten Jahreszeit viel mehr auffallen. Harry musste ihn in den nächsten Tagen wieder gesund machen, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern..  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Harry als Severus das Frühstück zureckt machte, er kehrte zu seinen alten Pflichten zurück, nachdem ihm Harry dies für die letzten Tage verboten hatte.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wir müssen darüber reden, wohin wir als nächstes gehen", meinte Harry klarer, "das heißt, dass du mir deine Ideen erzählst, dann sage ich dir meine und dann treffen wir GEMEINSAM eine Entscheidung."  
  
Severus tat so als konzentriere er sich auf die Dose und seinen Kocher.  
  
"Wir müssen außerdem darüber reden, was wir in den nächsten Monaten machen werden", fuhr Harry fort.  
  
"Ich habe mir etwas überlegt.", sagte Severus schließlich.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wir können darüber reden, wenn wir gehen", antwortete Severus und schindete sich etwas Zeit, er sollte es wissen, Harry wollte zwar, dass sie gemeinsam entschieden, aber er war es noch immer, der die Richtung angab.  
  
Severus schwieg und Harry motivierte sich selber, damit er die Frage stellte, die ihm wirklich auf dem Herzen lag.:  
  
"Meintest du das ernst, als du sagtest, dass ich dich vielleicht töten muss?", fragte Harry, bevor Severus in noch nervöser machen konnte.  
  
Severus hielt inne, aber er schaute nicht auf.  
  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du daran gedacht hast, als du dich nicht so glücklich gefühlt hast.", fuhr Harry fort.  
  
"Glücklich? Was bedeutet das?", murmelte Severus zu sich selbst und schaute dann zu ihm, "es wird wahrscheinlich notwendig sein. Das weißt du auch. Sie dürfen nie erfahren, was ich weiß, das ist alles."  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich dass nicht tun kann", erinnerte ihn Harry und versuchte das Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass ihm so Furcht einflößte, sie mussten einfach darüber reden. Er hielt die Kristallkugel in seiner Hand und verband sich mit Severus' Gefühlen, er fühlte das selbe, aber er blieb gelassen.  
  
"Ich weiß", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Ich habe den Gnädigen Tod an mich genommen, wenn die Situation jemals so ernst sei wird, gebe ich dir eins. Mehr kann ich nicht tun", sagte Harry und schaute auf den Boden, weil er es sonst nicht sagen konnte.  
  
"Das wird reichen.", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Aber verstehe, Severus, ich behalte den Rest", fügte Harry hinzu und obwohl seine Hände feucht wurden, fuhr er fort, "Wenn du jemals vor der Zeit gehst, schwöre ich, dass ich auch eine Phiole trinken werden und dann war es das, mit unserer tollen Welt, der wertvollen Prophezeiung und dem Dunklen Lord, klar?"  
  
"Ja", sagte Severus, er fühlte sich betäubt, "Ich verstehe."  
  
"Lass uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen", sagte Harry, "gib es mir."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das Ding, wie auch immer es heißt", sagte Harry, "Gib es mir."  
  
"Der Talisman des Hüters der Portale? Warum?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Aus dem selben Grund, warum du deinen Haustürschlüssel nicht unter die Fußmatte legst. Vielleicht bringt es uns irgendwann ein bisschen Zeit, wenn der Talisman von dem Wissen ihn zu benutzen, getrennt sind."  
  
Severus stimmte der Idee zwar zu, aber es war schon schwer für ihn, ihn mit sich herum zu tragen und ihn immer an seiner Brust zu spüren, wenn er sich bemerkte, und das wollte er Harry nicht zumuten. Aber er litt jetzt schon genauso darunter.  
  
"Im Zelt.", schlug Severus vor  
  
Severus setzte sich zu Harry hinüber, auf den Schlafsack, ihr Frühstück hatten sie vergessen. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und begann sein Shirt über den Kopf zu streifen. Als er das Shirt zur Seite gelegt hatte, drehte er sich zu Harry um, der ebenfalls sein Shirt auszog, aber seine Haare hatten sich in den Knöpfen verwickelt. Severus half ihm und entknotete sanft die Haare. Er zog ihm langsam den Rest des Shirts über den Kopf.  
  
Sie saßen sehr dicht beieinander, bemerkte Severus, und es nicht für diesen Anlass gewesen, würde ihm die Situation sehr gefallen. Ihm gefiel die Situation ganz und gar nicht, aber er wollte nichts lieber tun, als die restliche Distanz zwischen ihm und Harry überwinden, und ihn ganz nahe bei sich haben. Er schaute zu Harry und wickelte dann die Bandage ab, in der sich der Talisman befand.  
  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich dabei und sie hielten ihren Blick, bis Severus alles abgewickelt hatte.  
  
Schließlich hatte er das kleine Samttäschchen in der Hand, Harry betrachtete es.  
  
"Es ist nicht sehr groß", bemerkte er.  
  
"Nein, das braucht er nicht.", erwiderte Severus.  
  
Harry hob seine Arme über seinen Kopf. "Tu es."  
  
Severus holte eine frische Bandage heraus; er hatte sie von den Muggel Geschäften gekauft, und immer heimlich gewechselt.  
  
"Das ist eine Krepp Bandage, es könnte ein wenig kratzen, aber sie kann sich gut ausdehnen", erklärte Severus um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und hielt das Täschchen an Harry Brust um es mit der Bandage zu befestigen. "Der Talisman wird ein bisschen drücken, aber so weißt du immer sicher, dass er noch da ist, du kannst es ja nicht ständig überprüfen."  
  
Sie zogen ihre Kleider wieder an und gingen nach draußen um ihr Frühstück zu beenden, sie ließen die Spannung zwischen ihnen abklingen, was sich allerdings in eine erdrückende Stille verwandelte.  
  
*****  
  
Nachdem sie gepackt hatten, gingen Harry und Severus weiter, Harry lenkte sie nach Süden.  
  
"So, wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Severus um Harry zu zeigen, dass er die Entscheidung fällen sollte.  
  
"Nach Süden, lass uns zurück in den Süden gehen", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Aber wir sind gerade mit dem Zug von dort gekommen. Willst du gleich wieder zurück?", sagte Severus.  
  
"Ja, eine ziemlich blöde Idee, aber darauf kommt niemand.", antwortete Harry.  
  
"In Ordnung. Also nach Süden."  
  
"Außerdem möchte ich Edinburgh sehen."  
  
Severus schaute Harry ungläubig an, "Das ist eine große Stadt."  
  
"Wir waren aber schon da!", konterte Harry.  
  
"Um einen Zug zu kriegen."  
  
"Also werden sie uns nicht so schnell wieder dort erwarten."  
  
"Und wo wollen wir dort unser Zelt aufschlagen?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Wir gehen hinein, verbringen einen Tag dort und fahren dann mit dem Bus raus.", erwiderte Harry.  
  
Severus seufzte, "Okay, dann gehen wir nach Edinburgh."  
  
"Danke dir, Sev.", sagte Harry und sah sehr stolz auf sich aus.  
  
'Sev!?', dachte Severus, wann hatte er das das letzte mal gehört, "Warst du am Whiskey?", fragte er argwöhnisch.  
  
Harry wollte es nicht verleugnen, "Nur ein bisschen."  
  
"Harry, dass kannst du nicht machen, nicht mitten am Tag ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen.", sagte er leicht ärgerlich, aber nicht weil er wirklich ärgerlich war, sondern weil er ein bisschen Angst hatte.  
  
Harry blieb stehen, seine Miene verdunkelte sich, "Ich wollte einfach nur für eine Weile vergessen.", sagte er und kreuzte die Arme.  
  
Severus legte seine Hand auf Harrys Arm. "Ich muss so was wissen, damit ich auf die aufpassen kann", erklärte er, und hoffte dass Harry ihn verstand.  
  
"Entschuldige", antwortete Harry.  
  
Sie erreichten eine kleine Mauer, Severus kletterte über sie. Als Harry ihm hintersteigen wollte, bot Severus ihm seine Hand an.  
  
"Komm, bevor du wieder auf die Nase fällst, außerdem hilft dir der Jack Daniels auch nicht gerade mit deiner Balance.", sagte er und sah wieder ein bisschen snapey aus.  
  
Harry griff in seine Tasche und berührte die Kristallkugel: Zuneigung und Amüsement, "Du denkst, du wärst lustig und würdest dich um mich kümmern", sagte Harry kichernd.  
  
Severus rollte mit den Augen, "Natürlich sorge ich mich um dich, immer, nimm meine Hand."  
  
Harry fühlte seine kühle, sanfte, schlanke Hand auf seiner eigenen und sprang dann von der Mauer. Severus zog die Hand zurück, sodass Harry direkt vor ihm landete und ihn ein bisschen berührte.  
  
"'Tschuldigung", flüsterte Harry leicht beschämt.  
  
Severus ging voran und zeigte Harry die Richtung. "Komm, noch zehn Kilometer bis es Mittagessen gibt.", sagte er.  
  
*****  
  
Harry und Severus stellten das Zelt in dieser Nacht in der Nähe eines Berges in einem kleinen Tal auf, dass nicht weit von einem kleinen Örtchen namens Tomatin gelegen war. Von ihrer Karte konnten sie lesen, dass diese Berge Beinn Bhreac, Carn na h-Easgainn, Meall a' Bhreacrabh und Carn a' Choir Mhoir hießen. Severus fand diese Namen sehr interessant, während Harrys einziger Kommentar dazu war, dass sie sich wie dunkle Flüche anhörten.  
  
"So, dann lass uns nach Süden gehen, wo die Namen weniger gruselig sind", meinte Harry und nippte am Whiskey, den Severus ihm gegeben hatte.  
  
"Nicht direkt", sagte Severus und zeigte auf die Karte, "wenn wir in diese Richtung gehen, sehen wir für eine lange Zeit keine Stadt mehr und ich kann nicht so viel Essen mit mir herum tragen."  
  
"Dann gehen wir nach Osten, an die Küste."  
  
"Ja, wir gehen nach Osten, wo wir auch etwas leichter gehen und Vorräte besorgen können", fuhr Severus fort.  
  
"Es wird regnen", sagte Harry und deutete in den Himmel, "wir sollten lieber ins Zelt gehen."  
  
Es wurde sehr kalt in der Nacht und Harry trug über seiner Wolljacke noch seine andere und Severus hatte den Reißverschluss seines Schlafsackes geöffnet und um sich gewickelt. Sie lehnten sich beide an einen Felsen, der eine glatte Seite hatte und sie vor dem Wind schützte.  
  
"Ich denke, dass wir uns das hier verdient haben", Severus holte etwas aus seinen Rucksack, eine kleine metallene Dose.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Harry und spähte zu der Dose und sah etwas, was wie getrocknetes Gras aussah.  
  
"Etwas zum Rauchen", antwortete Severus und rollte das Zeug auf ein paar Papers.  
  
"Wie Zigaretten."  
  
Severus lächelte beinahe. "So ähnlich. Das nutzt uns bald gar nichts mehr, wenn wir es nicht bald rauchen. Es hält sich nicht lang, besonders nicht hier."  
  
Severus zündete es an und nahm einen Zug und gab es dann Harry.  
  
"Kriege ich kein Eigenes?"  
  
"Schau erst mal, ob du es magst."  
  
"Wir machen das gleichzeitig, Mr. Vorsicht?", fragte Harry nach dem er seinen ersten Zug genommen hatte und inhalierte, wie schon im Restaurant.  
  
"Man kann die Wirkung wegzaubern. Bi sobarra."  
  
"Das bringt man uns aber nicht in der Schule bei."  
  
"Es ist ja auch vom Ministerium verboten."  
  
Harry lächelte schelmisch, "Böser Sev", er nahm noch einen Zug, "oh, doch nicht so wie Zigaretten", kicherte er.  
  
"Nein, gib es mir bitte. Du magst es?", sagte er und lächelte ein bisschen  
  
Harry nickte und gab es ihm zurück und bekam dafür ein Neues.  
  
Harry rückte näher an Severus. "Es so kalt geworden. Aber irgendwie auch gemütlich", er legte seinen Kopf auf Severus Schulter.  
  
"So sind wir nun Freund?", wagte Severus zu fragen.  
  
"Oh ja", lächelte Harry, "du bist mein aller bester Freund."  
  
Severus lehnte sich an Harry und ließ seine Wange Harrys Kopf berühren.  
  
Sie rauchten so lange, bis etwa ein Viertel von Severus Vorrat aufgebraucht war. Dann, griff er nach Harrys Hand und Harry griff ebenfalls zu um ihm mehr Halt zu gewähren. Severus holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel und richtete ihn auf sich selbst, wobei er "Bi sobarra", flüsterte. Dann packte er ihn weg. Er schickte Harry ins Zelt und brachte ihre Sachen ebenfalls hinein. Er holte auch Harrys Zauberstab, der ihnen als Lichtspender gedient hatte und legte ihn neben Harry Kopf. Severus legte sich neben ihn. Er legte seinen Arm schützend auf Harrys Brust und Harry hielt wieder Severus' Hand und ließ ihn erst los, als er eingeschlafen war.  
  
*****  
  
In den folgenden Tagen gingen sie eher in Richtung Aberdeen, als nach Edinburgh, aber wenigstens war der Weg in dieser Richtung besser. Nach einer Woche stellten sie ihr Zelt in der Nähe von Brechin auf, und gingen nun endlich doch nach Süden. Das Wetter wurde wärmer, beinahe sommerlich und das trotz des Umstandes, dass die Bäume langsam braun wurden.  
  
Harry lag auf dem Rücken im Gras unter einem Baum nachdem sie eine lange Strecke gelaufen waren und Severus saß auf ihrem Gepäck. Harry schaute zu ihm hoch als er da saß, die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Herbstsonne. Sie hatten sich gerade den letzten Rest Jack Daniels geteilt, kaum für jeden einen Schluck  
  
"hohoho, die Flasche, die ich trank, um mein Herz zu heilen und meine Sorgen zu ertränken, der Regen mag fallen und der Wind rauschen, viele Kilometer muss ich noch gehen, aber unter einem Baum, da lieg ich nun für immer. Und lasse die Wolken ziehen", rezitierte Harry.  
  
Harry sah Severus lächeln, "Hast du dir das selber ausgedacht?", fragte er.  
  
"Wie du, weiß ich's nicht."  
  
Severus öffnete ein Auge, "Ich weiß was nicht?"  
  
"Du hast das Buch gekauft."  
  
"Welches Buch?"  
  
"DAS Buch."  
  
"Oh, DAS Buch, nun ich hatte am Bahnhof als ich auf dich gewartet habe, nicht viel Zeit es zu lesen, weißt du."  
  
"Du kennst es nicht? Ich dachte du hättest es aus einem bestimmten Grund ausgesucht, wegen dem Ring."  
  
Severus seufzte, "Was für ein Ring?"  
  
"DER Ring"  
  
"Das scheint DIE langweiligste Unterhaltung zu sein, die wir jemals geführt haben, Potter. Nun, erkläre das, sonst muss ich dir zehn Punkte von Gryffindor abziehen"  
  
Severus hatte einen Witz gemacht, dachte Harry, er konnte jetzt auch kaum noch etwas ernst meinen, obwohl er immer noch so streng wie immer klang.  
  
"Ich habe gedacht, dass du die Geschichte kennst, eine der Charaktere ist auf einer Reise mit einem Freund, wie wir, es gibt einen Dunklen Lord und einen magischen Ring, den der Dunkle Lord haben will, aber sie dürfen ihn ihm nicht geben. So ähnlich ist es ja bei uns auch."  
  
Severus seufzte wieder, "Nun, dass erklärt nun auch den Titel, aber ich habe es nur wegen des netten Covers gekauft. Ich hatte nur wenig Zeit und es sah ziemlich magisch orientiert aus - für ein Muggel Buch."  
  
"Oh", antwortete Harry, "das ist seltsam."  
  
"Warum liest du mir nicht ein bisschen vor?", schlug Severus vor und schloss die Augen wieder, "während wir hier rum sitzen und wir gehen, manchmal kann das sonst ziemlich ermüdend sein."  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest bloß ein bisschen hier sitzen."  
  
"Oh ja, davon habe ich immer geträumt", antwortete Severus sarkastisch, "Ich bin daran gewöhnt meine Zeit mit lehren, korrigieren und lesen zu vergeuden. Meine so genannte freie Zeit musste ich mich oft mit Zaubertränken und Nachsitzen beschäftigen."  
  
"Und die restliche Zeit hast du genutzt und betrunken und stoned zu werden."  
  
Severus lächelte, "Ja."  
  
"Ich würde es dir gerne vorlesen", bot Harry an.  
  
"Gut", antwortete Severus, "Aber du musst wohl von vorne anfangen."  
  
Harry rollte mit den Augen, "das habe ich mir schon gedacht."  
  
Severus blieb in seiner Position, den Kopf gegen den Baum gelehnt und war froh, dass sie miteinander Fortschritte machten. Er hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht und jetzt sah es so aus, als ob sie echte Freunde waren.  
  
*****  
  
Severus saß da und schaute in die Ferne, er dachte über das kleine Geheimnis nach, in das er Harry nicht eingeweiht hatte. Harry las sein Buch, das was er schon wusste, war schon schwer für ihn zu ertragen. Und er sorgte sich bestimmt schon darüber, ob es da noch etwas anderes gab. Er musste es Harry irgendwann erzählen und zwar bald, Harry musste einen Entscheidung treffen und zwar die richtige, eine Entscheidung fürs Leben. Der richtige Zeitpunkt war das wichtigste. Er brauchte Harry als seinen Freund. Das war jetzt soweit.  
  
*****  
  
Als sie die Princes Street in Edinburgh erreichten, bedeutete Severus Harry unerwartet sich auf eine Parkbank zu setzten, sie stand auf einer kleinen Seitenstraße dem Schloss zugewandt.  
  
"Warte hier", sagte Severus und gab ihm seinen Rucksack, "ich bin gleich zurück."  
  
Harry nickte und stellte die beiden Rucksäcke neben sich. Er beobachtete Severus, wie er die stark befahrene Straße überquerte und in einen Buchladen ging, der den Namen "Waterstone's" trug, wie in goldenen Buchstaben über der Tür vermerkt war. Er war beeindruckt, dass Severus die anderen Leute alle so zu überragen schien, als ob er größer wäre, als er eigentlich war. Harry vermutete, dass er den dritten Teil seines Buches besorgte. Obwohl Severus wahrscheinlich nur eine neue Karte kaufen würde.  
  
Zu seiner Belustigung kam Severus mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck wieder, aber hatte - viel wichtiger- eine kleine Plastiktasche in der Hand.  
  
Severus kaufte ihnen zwei Tassen Tee in Plastiktassen von ein Mann, der seltsamerweise mitten im Park heiße Getränke verkaufte. Er setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank und gab Harry eine Tasse und holte eine Karte aus der schwarzen Plastiktasche heraus, die er neben sich hingestellt hatte. Harry konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich etwas anderes erhofft hatte.  
  
Er fühlte sich wie ein kompletter Idiot. Severus holte aber dann ein kleines schwarzes Päckchen hervor und gab es ihm  
  
"So was machen wir heute?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Das ist dein Tag, du entscheidest.", erwiderte Severus und versuchte die Karte zu entfalten.  
  
Harry nahm seinen Tee, so dass er beide Hände benutzen konnte. "Soll ich dir ein bisschen vorlesen?", bot er ihm an.  
  
Obwohl es etwas kälter als sonst war, schien die Sonne am wolkenlosen Himmel und sie trugen alle ihre Mäntel, damit sie sie nicht extra tragen mussten. Es war ziemlich schön, so im Park zu sitzen.  
  
"Lass mich vorher noch schnell schauen, wo wir als nächstes hingehen, dann kannst du vorlesen", schlug Severus vor.  
  
Harry öffnete das neue Buch auf der ersten Seite und las für sich selber, während er seinen Tee trank. Als er bemerkte, dass Severus die Karte wegpackte, holte er das erste Buch heraus.  
  
Severus wollte seinen Augen schließen, wagte es aber nicht an diesem Ort.  
  
"Soll ich jetzt vorlesen?", fragte Harry.  
  
Severus nickte. Harry gab ihm beide Rucksäcke und hob seine Beine hoch auf die Bank. Er legte sich mit dem Kopf in Severus Schoß. Severus wusste, dass Harry nichts getrunken hatten, sie hatten nichts mehr übrig, er sagte nichts. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wo er seine Hände hinlegen sollte.  
  
*****  
  
Danach spazierten Harry und Severus durch Edinburgh in Richtung des Schlosses. Harry fand es nicht so toll, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. All diese Leute, diese Dinge, das, was er dachte, was er brauchte. Jetzt wollte er einfach irgendwo im Nirgendwo sein mit Severus, während er ihm vorlas. Die Leute machten Severus unruhig. Die Leute streiften sie auch ständig, sie ließen ihnen kaum Raum für ihre Rucksäcke. Er hoffte bloß, dass Severus nicht wieder so snapey wurde. Er wollte einfach nur hier weg,  
  
Sie kamen schließlich in einer Straße mit sehr interessanten Geschäften, kleine Zaubererstatuen konnte man in einem Schaufenster sehen. Einige Geschäfte verkauften Kleidung, wie sie sie gerade trugen. Harry merkte, dass Severus langsam wieder atmen konnte.  
  
"Hey", sagte Harry und bemerkte die Leute um die Geschäfte herum, "Leute wie wir."  
  
"Leute, die wie wir gekleidet sind", korrigierte Severus, "sei vorsichtig, wir sind hier in großer Gefahr entdeckt zu werden."  
  
"Ich finde, du solltest dir auch so ein Tuch zulegen, es wärmt doch ganz schön, außerdem verhindert es, dass dir die Haare ins Gesicht fallen", schlug Harry vor.  
  
Severus war nicht wirklich von diesem Vorschlag angetan, aber es war praktisch. "Hast du sie irgendwo im Schaufenster gesehen?", fragte er.  
  
"Oh ja, da drüben", sagte Harry und deutete die Straße herunter, es war nicht sehr weit weg.  
  
"Hast du dir schon eines ausgesucht?", fragte Severus und überlegte sich, ob er ihn wohl jetzt komplett neu einkleiden würde.  
  
Sie erreichten das Geschäft und gingen hinein. Harry holte seinen Favoriten.  
  
"oh, es ist rot", bemerkte Severus, "gibt es keins in schwarz?"  
  
"Du hast schon so viel in schwarz."  
  
"Mein Shirt ist weiß."  
  
"Aber das hast du dir auch nicht freiwillig ausgesucht."  
  
"okay, aber du brauchst eins mit mit den Knöpfen an den Ecken."  
  
"Ich klingele dann, wenn ich laufe."  
  
"Dann vielleicht nicht", sagte Severus und lächelte beinahe bei dieser Vorstellung  
  
"Kann ich ein Haarband haben? Um es zurück zu binden?", fragte Harry, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er so mutig gewesen war, ihn um irgendetwas zu bitten. Severus sah ein wenig überrascht aus.  
  
"Natürlich, kannst du eins finden?", antwortete Severus und schaute sich in dem Geschäft um, in dem es wirklich dunkel war.  
  
*****  
  
Nachdem sie mit ihrem Shopping fertig waren, nahmen Harry und Severus einen Bus nach Norden. Sie wollten als nächstes nach Stirling, um ihre Route ein wenig zu verändern. Sie verließen den Bus bei seiner Endstation und liefen den Rest zu Fuß zu dem ersten Platz, den sie für angemessen hielten.  
  
Severus holte ein Tuch hervor, als sie gegessen hatten. Harry nahm ein anderes heraus, was seinem ähnelte.  
  
"Wie zieht man das an?", fragte Severus, "Zeigst du mir das?"  
  
Harry nahm es ihm aus der Hand. "Ich mach es für dich", bot er an, "dreh dich um."  
  
Severus drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Harry. Er fühlte wie Harry sein Haar in seinen Rücken legte. Er faltete das Tuch zu einem Dreieck und legte es um Severus' Kopf. Er band die beiden Enden zu zusammen. Harry setzte sich nun vor ihn und begutachtete ihn, er lächelte so, wie er es das letzte mal in Dunoon gesehen hatte, als er betrunken gewesen war.  
  
*****  
  
Harry und Severus saßen im Zelt und aßen ihr Frühstück, die Temperatur war über Nacht gesunken und Harry trug alles am Körper, was er besaß, und doch war er zittternd aufgewacht.  
  
"Wir müssen etwas dagegen unternehmen", sagte Harry und schaute gequält zu Severus, "Ich meine, warum hat Albus uns keine besseren Schlafsäcke gegeben, wenn wir darin überwintern sollen?"  
  
"Vielleicht hatte er es nicht erwartet, dass wir es solange schaffen", meinte Severus grimmig.  
  
"Muggel Zelt, Muggel Schlafsäcke! Sie können dich zwar nicht warm halten, aber sie werden mit einer Anleitung geliefert."  
  
"Das bringt nichts Harry."  
  
"Ist mir egal, es hält mich warm", Harry suchte auf dem Boden seines Rucksackes herum und fand die Anleitung und gab sie Severus.  
  
Severus nahm sie und fragte sich, was er damit machen sollte und entschied sich dafür, es zu lesen.  
  
"Oh", sagte er auf einmal.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry und fragte sich, was Severus wohl gefunden hatte.  
  
Severus gab sie ihm zurück. "Lies selbst."  
  
Harry las: "Ein Seit von zwei Schlafsäcken, ideal für das Camping zu zweit, auch in blau erhältlich. Beide Schlafsäcke können aneinander befestigt werden'.' um einen perfekten doppelt so großen Schlafsack zu erhalten.' Las Harry zu Ende und seine Nerven flatterten. War es das, was Severus gemeint hatte? Er konnte nicht aufschauen.  
  
"Verdammter Albus", sagte Severus leicht irritiert über Harrys Amüsement gemischt mit Dankbarkeit über den alten Mann  
  
"Natürlich war es jemand vom Orden, der sie ausgesucht hat, wahrscheinlich durch Zufall.", meinte Harry.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle", erwiderte Severus.  
  
Harry lächelte, "ich auch nicht", antwortete er.  
  
"Gut"  
  
"Nun, wir könnten dann alle Mäntel über uns beide legen", sagte Harry wagemutig ohne aufzuschauen.  
  
Severus antwortete nicht und Harry wusste, dass er gerade etwas vorgeschlagen hatte, das so absurd war, dass es nicht mehr das selbe zwischen ihnen sein konnte. Er hatte sich, nach dem sie ihre Freundschaft erneut geschlossen hatten, zu ziemlich blöden Ideen hinreißen lassen, aber er war ein Idiot, dass er sie auch aussprach. Um Severus Antwort zu erfahren musste er aufschauen, das wurde ihm langsam klar. Er hob langsam den Kopf. Severus hatte einen Schlafsack aufgemacht und war mit dem zweiten beschäftigt. Harry lächelte und sagte nichts, er wusste, dass weitere Worte nichts bringen würden.  
  
Er wollte so dicht bei ihm schlafen, dachte Severus, als er die beiden Schlafsäcke miteinander verband. Ist das genug um ihn "ja" sagen zu lassen. Irgendwie hatte er noch nicht den Mut zu fragen, noch nicht.  
  
---  
  
So, das war also Kapitel 7. Würde mich weiter über Reviews freuen! Wenn ihr was über den Inhalt sagen wollt, könnt ihr es auch dort rein schreiben, ich werde es der Autorin Kaatje dann übersetzten. Momentan gibt es im Original 13 Kapitel, also haben wir geradeso Halbzeit. 


	8. Der Geist im Traum

Kapitel 8 - Der Geist im Traum  
  
Später, nach dem die Sonne untergegangen war, wurde es windiger, viel windiger als letzte Nacht. Es sah auch so aus, als ob es bald regnen würde. Harry und Severus aßen so schnell wie möglich auf und gingen für die Nacht ins Zelt, Harry war sehr nervös. Es würde ihre erste Nacht sein, in der sie zusammen in ihrem vergrößertem Schlafsack schlafen würden. Severus erschien ihm nicht nervös, aber dieser Mann hatte sogar den Dunklen Lord persönlich täuschen können, ein Faktum was Harry von Zeit zu Zeit Sorge bereitete. Besonders wenn es um sehr intime Dinge ging. Konnte es alles ein Trick sein? Konnte die Kristallkugel ihm etwas vorspielen? Harry wollte nicht so denken, dass konnte nicht sein.  
  
Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass Severus ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
  
"Was?", fragte Harry und verdrängte diesen Gedanken.  
  
"Ich möchte schlafen gehen, leg dich hinein.", befahl er.  
  
Harry, fragte sich ob Severus' ernster Tonfall ihn irritieren sollte um von der Peinlichkeit der Situation abzulenken. Harry zog sein Kopftuch aus und schüttelte seinen Kopf, dann rann er mit seinen Fingern hindurch um es ein wenig zu ordnen. Harry amüsierte sich darüber, dass Severus genau das selbe tat.  
  
Harry legte sich hinein und Severus folgte ihm direkt. Sie hatten schon die ganzen Jacken über sich gelegt.  
  
"Dreh dich mit dem Rücken zu mir und komm' näher", kommandierte Severus und drehte sich ebenfalls von Harry weg, wie er es immer tat. Harry tat, was er gesagt hatte, fühlte sich ziemlich bescheuert und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass das seine Idee gewesen war.  
  
Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass er in dieser bizarren Position viel schlafen würde, aber er war sehr müde und die neue Wärme tat ihren Teil. Harry träumte.  
  
'Ich will, dass du dich um ihn kümmerst. Pass auf meinen armen gebrochenen Jungen auf. Sei nett zu ihm, ihm wurde viel Leid angetan. Lass ihn nicht gehen, nimm dich seiner an.'  
  
*****  
  
Harry wusste, dass er einen Traum gehabt hatte, aber er erinnerte sich nicht an seinen Inhalt. Was sofort seine Aufmerksam erregte, war dass Severus direkt hinter seinem Rücken lag. Genauer gesagt, bemerkte Harry leicht erschrocken, lag sein Kopf auf seiner Schulter und sein rechter Arm war unter Severus' Brust eingeklemmt. Severus Kopf lag an seinen angelehnt und er wusste nicht, wie er sich aus dieser Lage befreien konnte, ohne Severus aufzuwecken. Er schalt sich selbst dafür, so eine bescheuerte Idee gehabt zu haben. Harry versuchte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, ihm war warm und er fühlte sich sicher. Er fühlte sich geborgen, so nah an seinem Gefährten, bloß die zwei T-Shirts trennten sie voneinander, Harry Arm bewegte sich leicht mit Severus Atmung. Er wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen, er wollte ihn noch mehr umarmen und ihn an sich drücken. Aber ein Teil von ihm wollte Severus aufwecken um dies zu beenden.  
  
Severus hob den Kopf und Harry hatte die Geistesgegenwart die Gelegenheit zu nutzten um sich von ihm wegzudrehen, er hätte ihm wahrscheinlich umgebracht, wenn er ihn so gefunden hätte. Warum hatte er verschwommene Erinnerungen daran, wie Severus seine Hand hielt? Harry dachte: 'Weil du mit einem Kopf voll Gras nicht denken konntest', sagte eine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf, 'Weil er dich liebt', sagte eine andere. Er schaute ihm beim schlafen zu. Man konnte schon das Tageslicht sehen, warum war er noch nicht wach? Harry lehnte sich zu ihm und berührte mit einer Hand sein Gesicht, zu seinem Gefallen, presste Severus seinen Kopf gegen seine Hand und er atmete erleichtert aus.  
  
Harry nutzte die Zeit um Frühstück zu machen, wenn er noch länger im Bett geblieben wäre, hätte er wohl etwas getan, was er später bereuen würde.  
  
*****  
  
Als Severus aufwachte, stellte er fest, das Harry nicht mehr neben ihm lag, aber draußen vor dem Zelt saß und vor sich hin lächelte. Was Severus mehr überraschte, war dass er sich sehr ausgeruht fühlte, er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die letzte Zeit so schlecht geschlafen hätte, aber diesmal fühlte er sich viel besser. Es sah danach aus, als ob es Harry ähnlich ging.  
  
Severus ging nach draußen und sah, dass Harry Frühstück machte.  
  
"Bleib wo du bist", meinte Severus und stellte sich mit seinem Kopftuch hinter ihn. Er wollte die Gelegenheit nicht verloren gehen lassen, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte, er wollte sich für gestern Abend revanchieren. Severus ging es sehr langsam an. Er fasste in Harrys Haare und kämmte sie Strähne für Strähne zurück. Als er dies nicht länger herauszögern konnte, wickelte er ihm das Tuch um den Kopf und passte auf, dass es die gesamte Narbe überdeckte. "So, du brauchst mich also nicht mehr zu fragen, ob es alles verdeckt.", sagte Severus. 'Eine sehr dünne Erklärung', schalt er sich.  
  
*****  
  
Nach zwei Wochen erreichten Severus und Harry Stirling. Sie mussten sich nicht mehr beeilen, sie waren schon seit Mitte Juni unterwegs und jetzt war es Ende Oktober. Sie mussten nicht immer unterwegs sein, sie konnten auch mal nur 7 oder 8 km pro Tag laufen, sie brauchten nicht mehr ihr 15km Pensum zu erfüllen und es war noch nichts passiert bis jetzt. Severus wagte daran zu denken, dass man sie nicht verfolgte oder suchte, dass sie es erfolgreich geschafft hatten unterzutauchen.  
  
Harry ging nun immer neben Severus her und die meiste Zeit, wenn sie unterwegs waren, las er ihnen vor und Severus musste ihm am Rucksack festhalten um ihn zu lenken, damit er sich auf das Buch konzentrieren konnte. Severus hatte sich entschieden, Harry von seinem anderen Geheimnis zu erzählen, hatte aber noch nicht den Mut dazu. Er war oft nachts aufgewacht und ihn an ihn geschmiegt gefunden. Sie heilten sich gegenseitig, machten sich gegenseitig die Haare, es wurde Zeit. Sie waren nun besten Freunde, selbst wenn sie nicht in dieser Isolation wären.  
  
Sie gingen durch einen Park von Stirling Castle. Severus schaute zu Harry, der immer noch las und jetzt mit seiner Hand unter sein Kopftuch griff und sich krazte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus und Harry hörte auf zu lesen um sich mehr kratzen zu können.  
  
"Ja, es juckt nur ein bisschen", antwortete Harry und las weiter vor.  
  
Sie gingen weiter und Harry beobachtete ihn um sicher zu gehen, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Diesen Abend, wenn sie das Zelt aufgebaut hatten, würde er ihn fragen, ihm sein Geheimnis erzählen und ihn dann fragen, dachte Severus. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, griff er nach Harrys Hand. Er schaute nicht auf, machte aber eine kurze Pause und las dann aber weiter. Harry schloss seine Hand um seine. Sie gingen weiter und hielten sich an der Hand.  
  
Severus schaute zum Schloss hoch, aber plötzlich fühlte er einen Druck auf seiner Hand und Harry hörte plötzlich auf zu lesen. Das Schloss war vergessen, Severus drehte sich zu Harry um und sah das Buch auf dem Boden liegen, Harry saß zusammengekrümmt da, fasste sich mit einer Hand an die schmerzende Stirn und mit der anderen hielt er Severus Hand. Er drückte sie sehr fest.  
  
Harry schaute zu Severus auf und er sah die Panik in seinen Augen bis er von einer weiteren Schmerzwelle erfasst wurde. Severus überlegte, was passieren würde.  
  
"Setz dich, hier auf das Gras, lass uns uns hinsetzten, bis es vorbei ist", schlug Severus vor.  
  
"Sit down, here on the grass, we'll just sit down till it passes." Severus suggested.  
  
Harry nahm seine Hand von der Stirn weg und hielt sich an Severus Arm fest, als ihn erneut der Schmerz traf und er versuchte verzweifelt nicht zu schreien. Sie sanken auf den Boden und Severus zog ihn zu sich hin, damit er sich anlehnen konnte.  
  
"Eine Vision?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Noch nicht", stammelte Harry.  
  
Die Schmerzen kamen und gingen durch Harry Narbe und es sah so aus, als wäre das einzige, was sie tun konnten, abwarten. Severus hatte den Arm um ihn gelegt um ihn nahe bei sich zu halten und sie sahen ein paar Leute, die sich schnell von ihnen entfernten. Die blöden Muggel konnten nicht schnell genug weg kommen, dachte Severus, nicht dass sie wirklich ihre Hilfe wollten.  
  
Harrys Atem verschnellerte sich und sein Kopf sank auf Severus Arm.  
  
"Nein.nein...", murmelte Harry. Er war nicht ansprechbar, trotzdem erkannte Severus, dass er ihm sinnloses Zeug zu flüsterte, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte.  
  
Harry fing an zu weinen und kratze sich an seiner Narbe, er murmelte etwas Unverständliches, aber Severus hielt ihn fest. Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht als er seinen Kopf nach Vorne und Hinten warf, verloren in was auch immer die Vision mit ihm tat. Als Harry sich weiter unkontrolliert bewegte, überprüfte Severus schnell, ob niemand in der Nähe war und drückte Harry an sich und hielt ihn fest.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit wurde Harry ruhig. Er kühlte schnell ab, jetzt wo er auch den Rucksack nicht mehr trug.  
  
"Harry?", fragte Severus und versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Sie konnten nicht länger auf dem nassen Gras sitzen und es wurde immer kälter. Harry schien komplett bewusstlos zu sein, Severus konnte nichts anderes tun als warten. Wenn da nicht die Rucksäcke wären, hätte er Harry vielleicht tragen können, aber nicht so.  
  
Es wurde später Nachmittag, die Anzahl der Leute in ihrer näheren Umgebung verringerte sich und bald war niemand mehr in Sicht. Das Licht schwand und Severus' Arme taten weh, er wollte das Harry bald aufwachte.  
  
Severus beschloss doch zu versuchen Harry zu tragen, als er fühlte, wie er sich langsam in seinen Armen bewegte. Als erstes fühlte er sich dämmrig und verwirrt, aber ein paar Minuten später schaute er zu ihm auf, immer noch leicht verwirrt. Severus lächelte beinahe vor Erleichterung.  
  
"Es ist dunkel", sagte er leicht undeutlich.  
  
"Gut gemacht, Potter. Deine Auffassungsgabe erstaunt mich", sagte Severus und hoffte, dass Harry aufstehen würde, damit er sich nicht in der bizarren Pose wiederfand, in der sie sich gerade befanden. Es überraschte ihn, dass Harry keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen oder etwas zu erwidern, obwohl ihm doch klar sein musste, dass Severus, das Kerkermonster ihn wie ein Baby im Arm hielt.  
  
"Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Severus, "Wir müssen einen Platz zum Schlafen finden."  
  
"Entschuldige", sagte Harry, er lag immer noch in seinen Armen.  
  
"Entschuldigung für was?", fragte Severus, erstaunt darüber, dass es Harry nichts ausmachte, so zu liegen.  
  
"Das ich auf dich gefallen bin, es kam so plötzlich."  
  
"Sei ruhig Harry, versuch aufzustehen", sagte Severus und bemerkte zu spät, dass er in einem ziemlich schroffen Ton sprach. Harry hatte ihn ziemlich Angst gemacht und seine Nerven waren noch immer bis zum Zerreißen gespannt.  
  
Severus hob Harry auf die Füße und konnte aber nicht losgehen, weil Harry sich noch immer an ihn klammerte.  
  
Sie müsste mindestens noch einen Kilometer laufen und Harry konnte es einfach nicht, dachte Severus, als sie an einem Bed & Breakfast Hotel vorbei gingen. Er hatte schon überlegt, ihn in nächster Zeit mit so was zu überraschen und dies schien ihm nun der beste Zeitpunkt zu seinen, sie brauchten heute wirklich ein richtiges, warmes Bett.  
  
"Stell dich gerade hin und schau wach aus", sagte Severus zu ihm, als sie den Eingang erreichten.  
  
Die Besitzern des Hotels war nicht ganz so seltsam, wie die letzte und als Severus nach einem Doppelzimmer fragte, drückte sie ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand und sagte ihm, dass sie nur noch eines mit einem Doppelbett hätten, sie hoffe, dass das in Ordnung ginge. Dann winkte sie ihnen, was doch ein bisschen seltsam war, fand Severus. Harry hielt sich immer noch an seinem Arm fest, aber Severus war erfreut zu sehen, dass er nicht noch mehr Aufsehen erregt hatte und sich nicht auffällig verhalten hatte.  
  
Als Severus die Tür in ihrem Zimmer hinter sich schloss, ließ sich Harry erschöpft auf ihrem Bett fallen. Er bemerkte erfreut, dass das Schicksal sie wieder unter ein Lacken brachte.  
  
"Ich muss wissen, was du in deiner Vision gesehen hast, dann kannst du schlafen.", sagte Severus und wünschte, dass er nicht fragen brauchte.  
  
"Oh", antwortete Harry und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen, "Es war eine Zaubererfamilie, ich erkannte sie aber nicht, sie wurden von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lord getötet, alle, der Dunkle Lord selber stand dabei und sah zu. Es reicht nicht aus, um mich zu ihm laufen zu lassen", sagte Harry mutig.  
  
"Ich könnte dir noch mal versuchen dir das Blockieren von solchen Visionen beizubringen", bot Severus ihm an.  
  
Harry verspannte sich, "das brauchst du nicht."  
  
"Es wäre nicht wie damals", versuchte ihn Severus zu überzeugen.  
  
"Ich habe von Dumbledore gelernt, wie ich ihm meinen Verstand verschließen kann. Ich kann die Visionen behalten", antwortete Harry, "sie werden uns so nicht finden."  
  
"Ich dachte eher an dich", erwiderte Severus, "Ich bin besorgt, was die Vision bei dir anrichten."  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist der einzige Kontakt, den wir zu unserer Welt noch haben. Ich muss wissen, was vor sich geht, wir müssen das wissen."  
  
Severus konnte nichts dagegen sagen. "Gut, das muss reichen. " Er setzte sich auf eine Ecke des Betts.  
  
"Es ist so heiß", bemängelte Harry.  
  
"Dann zieh ein paar von deinen Mänteln aus", sagte Severus amüsiert, die Vision schien Harry ein wenig durcheinander gebracht zu haben.  
  
"Oh", antwortete Harry, "ich vermute ich muss mich an das erst wieder gewöhnen."  
  
Sie standen auf den gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Bettes und drehten sich den Rücken zu als sie sich langsam auszogen. Obwohl sie schon so dicht beieinander geschlafen hatten, hatten sie sich noch nicht voreinander ausgezogen. Severus wartete bis Harry unter die Decke geschlüpft war, bis er ihm folgte. Harry drehte sich respektvoll um, lag auf der Seite und schloss die Augen.  
  
Severus drehte sich ebenfalls von Harry weg, hier gab es keine Entschuldigung der Kälte, dicht beieinander zu liegen und die Matratzen waren so gut, dass sie nicht zufällig aneinander rollen konnten. Er musste Harry von seinem Geheimnis erzählen, jetzt, nachdem er die ersten Visionen gehabt hatte. Sie hatten kaum noch Zeit und vielleicht konnten die Macht der Zwillingsschwerter Harry dabei helfen, mit seinen Visionen umzugehen. Er würde ihm am nächsten Abend davon erzählen, wenn es dunkel war, sie konnten nicht riskieren damit gesehen zu werden.  
  
*****  
  
'Severus stellte sich hinter Harry und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie trugen beide Roben, wie die die Severus als Lehrer getragen hatte, nur Harrys war etwas länger.  
  
"Kannst du es fühlen?", fragte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf Severus' Schulter  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus und küsste Harrys Hals, "es dauert nicht mehr lange."  
  
"Yes." Severus replied kissing Harry's neck, "Not long to go now."  
  
"Nun werde ich doch eine Familie haben", sagte Harry zu Severus und drehte sich um, so dass er ihn ebenfalls umarmen und diese zarten Lippen küssen konnte..'  
  
Harry erwachte zitternd und setzte sich im Bett auf. "Was zum...?", fragte er laut, "verdammt!"  
  
Harry versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, glücklicherweise war Severus nicht aufgewacht. Er schaute zu ihm herab, sein Gesicht wurde von den Straßenlichtern von draußen beschienen, sie hatten die Vorhänge nicht geschlossen. Die Erinnerung von Severus Händen auf seinem Körper kam in ihm hoch, er benutzte seine Heilkräfte um etwas dort zu spüren, ein Leben. Harry legte sich wieder auf sein Kissen. Noch weitere solcher Träume und sein Leben würde gar nicht mal so seltsam aussehen dagegen. Er legte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er eingeschlafen war.  
  
'Harry stand im Büro des Schulleiters am Bücherregal und las irgendein Buch als Severus durch die Tür kam. Er trug seine Lehrerobe und hatte seine strenge Professormiene aufgesetzt. Ein kleines Mädchen, mit dunkel gelockten Haaren, etwa vier Jahre alt, sie trug ein schönes Samtkleidchen, rannte von Harry zu Professor Snape. Er kniete sich zu ihr und hielt sie im Arm. Das Mädchen lachte und er kitzelte sie, bis sie freudig quiekte und auf Severus Gesicht war ein Lächeln zu sehen'  
  
Harry richtete sich im Bett auf. "Eine Nacht in einem bequemen Bett und ich kann es nicht mal genießen!"  
  
"Huh?", fragte Severus, noch halb schlafend.  
  
"Nichts, bloß ein paar verrückte Träume."  
  
"Träume? Sicher?"  
  
"Ja, nur blöde, verrückte Träume", bestätigte Harry und kuschelte sich wieder in sein Kissen.  
  
Severus drehte sich um und Harry kratzte sich an seiner Narbe, was es nur noch schlimmer machte... "Scheiße."  
  
"Was?", fragte Severus und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
"Die Narbe juckt", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Denkst du, dass sie wissen, dass wir heute eine Matratze haben?", sagte Severus seufzend.  
  
"Normalerweise kratze ich mir dann immer die Stirn blutig, aber das passierte nicht mit dir, was immer du gemacht hast, kannst du es noch mal machen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, natürlich", sagte Severus als Harry sich wieder zusammenrollte und seine Hände gegen die Stirn presste, als es wieder anfing weh zu tun.  
  
Severus setzte sich auf. "Leg dich auf meinen Schoß und lass mich deine Arme halten", sagte Severus.  
  
Harry schaffte es schließlich Severus Vorschlag nach zukommen.  
  
Als es aufhörte weh zu tun, bemerkte Severus, dass Harrys Reaktion auf die Vision nicht ganz so heftig war, aber es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder ruhig in seinen Armen lag. Severus legte die Bettdecke um sie herum, damit Harry nicht fror.  
  
Severus hielt Harry dicht bei ihm, er drehte sich viel langsamer um, als vorher. Er lag bewegungslos in Severus Armen und das einzige wirkliche Lebenszeichen von ihm war, dass er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite bewegt hatte und schluckte.  
  
Severus war erleichtert, dass es vorüber war und er fragte sich, ob er sich jemals daran gewöhnen konnte. Er fühlte die Zartheit von Harry, als er so auf ihn herab schaute, wie er in seinen Armen lag, so friedlich schien.  
  
"Du bist sicher hier", flüsterte Severus überflüssigerweise. Er war ihm so nah. Severus Lippen näherten sich seinen und berührten sie fast. Harry öffnete seinen Mund leicht, für Severus irrationalen Verstand sah das wie eine Einladung aus. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft. Harry seufzte und öffnete seinen Mund ein Stück weiter. Severus lehnte sich weiter nach unten und vertiefte den Kuss, er war überrascht als Harry, der sich sonst bewegungslos in seinen Armen lag, ihn gewähren ließ und seinen Kuss erwiderte. Severus küsste ihn erneut, stützte dabei Harry Kopf mit seiner Hand, ein paar Minuten lang, aber als er aufhörte, schien es als wären es nur fünf Sekunden gewesen. Harry bewegte sich mehr und mehr und Severus konnte keinen weiteren Kuss riskieren und er ärgerte sich über sein Verhalten, warum tat er das. Es war nicht notwendig, nicht in dieser Situation? Wie konnte er sich einen solchen Wahnsinn erlauben? Er wollte Harry durch seine Visionen helfen, nicht ihn verschrecken, er war wohl selber ohnmächtig.  
  
Als er zu ihm hinunter schaute, war Harry wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein, in seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nichts über ihren Kuss zu sehen, er schaute zu ihm auf.  
  
"Was war es diesmal?", fragte Severus und bemerkte, dass Harry nicht wütend war, nur ein bisschen müde.  
  
"Die Dursleys", antworte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er muss sich ein bisschen besser anstrengen!"  
  
Harry schien kein Mitleid oder sonst irgendetwas zu empfinden. Er wusste von dem Missbrauch, aber der Junge würde doch immer noch etwas fühlen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es noch nicht wirklich realisiert, dachte Severus.  
  
Severus hatte eine neue Flasche Whisky gekauft und dachte, dass er sie jetzt zum Einsatz bringen konnte. Er bot Harry ein Glas an, das er in ihrem Zimmer gefunden hatte.  
  
"Es hilft dir zu schlafen", sagte er ihm.  
  
*****  
  
Am nächsten Morgen aßen sie von einem riesigem Früstücksbuffet. Harry als hätte er seit Wochen nichts Richtiges zu essen gehabt, was leider auch nicht sehr weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war. Davon abgesehen, dachte Severus, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte erwartet, dass Harry wütend wäre, nachdem was zwischen ihnen passiert war, nicht dass er sich zurückzog. Von Harry Appetit abgesehen war es beinahe so wie an ihrem ersten Tag. Harry schaute Severus nicht an. Wenn er ihn ansprach, bekam er einsilbige Antworten, nicht mehr als nötig. Er saß einfach nur da und aß alles, was ihm in die Finger kam.  
  
Severus konnte nicht an ihren verstohlen Kuss denken ohne ihn mit Harrys Veränderung in Verbindung zu bringen. Natürlich konnte man damit argumentieren, dass Harry von den Visionen geschafft war, aber er konnte den Ausdruck in Harrys Augen nicht vergessen und wie er ihn abwies. Es deutete alles auf dieses Problem mit viel persönlicherer Natur zwischen ihnen hin.  
  
*****  
  
Sie gingen aus Stirling weg sobald sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren und Severus die Rechnung bezahlt hatte. Harry fühlte sich immer noch müde, aber er konnte nicht erwarten, wieder frische Luft zu schnappen, selbst wenn sie bitterkalt war. Es war nicht windig, aber der Boden war vereist, das Gras knirschte, als sie darüber gingen. Harry hatte alle Knöpfe an seinem Mantel zugeknöpft und seine Hände in die Taschen gesteckt. Er lief vor Severus und machte keine Anstalten zu lesen, seine Hände würden sonst kalt werden und er würde sie nicht wieder aufwärmen können.  
  
Harry wollte ihn nicht anschauen, es war seltsam mit diesen ganzen merkwürdigen Gedanken in seinem Kopf und außerdem diesen Fantasien neben ihm zu laufen. Nach dieser wohl seltsamsten Nacht seines Lebens konnte Harry nur an diese merkwürdigen Träume mit ihm und Severus denken und wie gut sich die glücklichen Träume angefühlt hatten. Nicht, dass so etwas wollte, was sie ihm gezeigt hatten, was er wollte, war das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Zufriedenheit, so hatte es sich angefühlt, sie wanderten nicht durch die Wildnis, sie hatten ein Zuhause. Und dann noch die Sache mit dem Tod der Dursleys, Harry dachte, sein Kopf würde explodieren. Er hoffte, dass Severus ihn verstehen würde und seine Kurzangebundenheit ignorierte, er wusste selber nicht, was er von diesen Träumen halten sollte. Der letzte Traum nach der Vision von den Dursleys war der Schlimmeste und das nach dem Whisky. Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern. Er lag im Bett mit Severus, er hatte Severus' an seine Brust gehalten. Severus schwitzte, er schrie vor Schmerzen, er hatte nur Harry bei sich. Harry wusste nicht, ob der Dunkle Lord ihm diese Träume schickte, um ihn verrückt werden zu lassen. Sie verursachten einige Peinlichkeiten. Die Erinnerungen an den Kuss kamen zurück, dieser Traum war am realsten, sehr intensiv, aber es war ein Traum gewesen, ganz sicher. Harry würde sich nicht an einer realen Wiederholung dieses Traumes stören, aber er wollte die Gedanken an Severus in seinen Armen sterbend aus seinem Kopf verdrängen.  
  
*****  
  
Severus wollte ihm heute sein Geheimnis verraten, aber er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Aber er musste es, die Vision ließen es nicht anders zu. Die letzten Monaten würden sich wie ein Spielchen im Vergleich dazu anfühlen. 


	9. Die purpurnen Schlangen

Kapitel 9: Purpurne Schlagen  
  
Severus hatte sie in einen Wald irgendwo im Osten von Dunblane geführt, als sie sich ein Stückweit von der Straße entfernt hatten, ließ er seinen Zauberstab leuchten. Harry riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und brach die Stille. "Warum gehen wir hier rein? Es ist unheimlich.", beschwerte er sich. Abgesehen vom Licht des Zauberstabs, konnte man nichts sehen, was nicht durch das schwache Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde.  
  
Severus war froh, dass er es angesprochen hatte. "Wir dürfen heute Nacht nicht gesehen werden", er machte ihm so klar, dass es sich um etwas Ernstes handelte. Harry hatte sich heute sehr von ihm zurückgezogen. Severus wünschte sich, dass Harry sich in diesen Zeit ihm zuwendete und nicht das Gegenteil tat. Obwohl er das Gefühl gut verstehen konnte.  
  
"Darf ich fragen warum?", fragte Harry, dessen Neugier geweckt war.  
  
"Darfst du", antwortete Severus, "ich erkläre es dir nach dem Essen."  
  
Harry seufzte leicht irritiert und folgte Severus weiter, er wurde immer neugieriger, was Severus wohl vorhatte. Es musste etwas größeres sein, Severus sah ziemlich 'hibbelig' aus. Wenn es nicht Severus gewesen wäre, sondern irgendwer anderes, hätte er vermutlich gesagt, er wäre ziemlich nervös. Aber r hatte es hier mit Snape zu tun! Professor Snape war nie nervös. Harry seufzte, aber was war mit Severus, dem Mann hinter der Maske?  
  
Schließlich fanden sie eine Lichtung und Severus bereitete ihr Essen zu. Harry wollte ihr Zelt aufbauen, aber Severus bat ihn, noch damit zu warten. Sie würden es später aufbauen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
  
Harry setzte sich und schaute Severus beim Kochen zu und mochte die Stille nicht, die zwischen ihnen stand, die, wenn sie einmal begonnen hatte, schwer zu brechen war, Harry fiel nichts ein, was er sagen könnte, was sich nicht blöd anhören würde. Er wollte ihm wieder nah sein. Er überlegte sich, ob er so tun sollte, als ob er eine Vision hätte, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie, er wäre wohl kaum überzeugend. Außerdem war es ziemlich unfair und Severus würde sicherlich dahinter kommen.  
  
"Brr, es ist kalt, heute", sagte Harry und schimpfte sich selbst für seine Dummheit noch während er es sagte, es war ein jämmerlicher Versuch und es würde nicht funktionieren. Er konnte kaum glauben, wie erbärmlich er sich verhielt, wenn Severus bei ihm war. Ohne auf Severus Reaktion zu warten, die er nicht sehr positiv einschätzte, rückte er neben ihn. Zu seiner Überraschung hob Severus nicht mal die Augenbraue, er griff nur nach seinem Mantel und legte ihn über sie beiden.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Severus, "Ich weiß, dir geht es nicht gut, aber.."  
  
"Ein bisschen besser", antwortete Harry, er wusste dass es dumm wäre es zu verleugnen.  
  
"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du heute etwas Zeit brauchtest", fuhr Severus fort und versuchte etwas über Harry seltsames Verhalten heute herauszufinden.  
  
"Ja", sagte Harry und fühlte sich besser. Severus hatte sich nur von ihm fern gehalten, wie er dachte, dass Harry es wollte.  
  
"Wenn Leute, die wir mochten, sterben ist es schlimm genug, aber was machen wir, wenn wir sie nicht mochten? Sollen wir so tun als ob, um uns vor Kritik zu schützen? Ich werde dich nicht kritisieren, egal was du fühlst", sagte Severus einfühlsam und sie aßen schnell auf.  
  
"Sie waren eine Familie, die einzige Familie, die ich hatte, aber alles was ich habe ist Leere. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sterben. Ich wäre schon zufrieden damit sie nie wieder zu sehen.", antwortete Harry und fühlte sich, als könnte er das erst mal wirklich über die Dursleys reden. Vielleicht war es die schützende Dunkelheit, aber wahrscheinlich lag es an Severus.  
  
"Du siehst traurig aus", er legte sanft einen Arm um Harrys Schultern, und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
  
"Da waren andere Dinge letzte Nacht. Ich denke, es liegt daran, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es fühlt sich so an.", versuchte Harry zu erklären.  
  
"Die seltsamen Träume."  
  
"Ja", Harry fühlte plötzlich unbeschreibliche Traurigkeit aufkommen, Irrationalerweise nicht für die Tode sondern für die Träume. Er verstand es nicht, er fühlte sich, als ob er anfangen würde zu weinen, wenn er sprach, er holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen, er zog seine Knie zum Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf von Severus weg lehnte sich aber noch immer an ihn.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Waren sie prophetisch?", fragte Severus.  
  
Harry lachte bitte, "Nein, sie waren nicht prophetisch, definitiv nicht.", sagte er, mehr um sich selber zu überzeugen.  
  
"Was haben sie dir gezeigt?", fragte Severus und bemerkte, wie sehr sie Harry zu belasten schienen.  
  
Harry fühlte Tränen in den Augen und spürte, wie sie sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten. Er fühlte Severus Arm um ihn, aber dies verstärkte seine Gefühle nur. "Fröhlichkeit", sagte Harry, er konnte die Tränen nicht aufhalten, aber er wusste nicht, warum. Er konnte nicht ertragen mehr zu sagen, er wollte Severus nicht die ganzen merkwürdigen Details erzählen. "Es fühlte sich so glücklich an." Harry veränderte seine Position so, wie er es wirklich wollte und Severus nahm ihn ohne zu Zögern in die Arme als Harry sich so hinsetzte und drückte ihn an seine Brust, und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her, während er ihn leicht streichelte.  
  
"Sind wir immer noch Freunde?", fragte Severus Harry als dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
  
Harry musste ein wenig lachen aber er blieb an Severus Brust geschmiegt.  
  
"Du musst dich nicht vor mir verstecken", sagte Severus sanft, "Du musst mir nichts erzählen, komm einfach zu mir, und ich werde dir helfen, wenn ich kann."  
  
"Wer starb, den du nicht mochtest?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Überleg mal", erwiderte Severus und war sich nicht sicher, ob dies ein gutes Thema war, aber es war zu spät um Harry mit irgendwelchen Lügen abzuspeisen.  
  
"Nun, du hast meinen Vater gehasst und jetzt ist er tot", sagte Harry.  
  
Severus stöhnte innerlich, er hatte erwartet, dass Harry dies diplomatischer ausdrücken würde. "Ja", gab er zu und wünschte sich, sie hätten ein anderes Thema. "Und er hat mein Leben gerettet, obwohl ich es nicht mitbekommen habe."  
  
"Du hast nichts gefühlt als er getötet wurde?", fragte Harry und geriet dabei beinahe in eine Anklage.  
  
Severus wollte lieber über etwas anderes reden, er musste sehr vorsichtig sein. "Harry, was du im Denkarium gesehen hast, begann lange davor und endete auch nicht dort. Ich sah wenig von deinem Vater nach der Schulzeit, das ist alles, an was ich mich erinnere. Wir trafen uns kurz, als er bei Albus war, das ist alles, woran ich mich erinnere."  
  
"Aber es wurde von dir erwartet, das du wütend gewesen wärst?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nun, zu dieser Zeit war ich der Todesser, der gut damit klar kam, wahrscheinlich war ich nur am Leben, weil Albus sich um mich kümmerte. Nicht viele Leute wussten, dass ich für den Orden spionierte und nicht gegen ihn arbeitete", antwortete Severus seufzend, "Für alle anderen war dein Vater ein Held, alle waren tief bestürzt über seinen Tod. Manche hatten ihn nie getroffen und gingen heulend durch das Schloss. Ich fühlte nichts, alle schienen mich anzuklagen, ich fühlte mich verdammt. Ich konnte es nicht vorgeben, nicht so."  
  
Harry verspannte sich ein bisschen und schaute Severus nicht direkt an, aber er hatte sich auch nicht von ihm zurück gezogen. "Nun wenigstens hält niemanden meinen Onkel für einen Held", meinte Harry.  
  
"Stört es dich, wenn wir jetzt etwas essen?", fragte Severus und dachte, dass wenn sie diese Unterhaltung fortsetzten, sie näher an die Wahrheit herankämen, als er mochte.  
  
"Es würde mich traurig machen, wenn du sterben würdest", sagte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf "Mich auch", antwortete Severus, "Wie würde ich dann bei Nacht warm bleiben können?"  
  
Harry stand von seinem Schoß auf und drehte sich um. Er haute ihn leicht mit seinem Handrücken auf die Schulter. "Idiot", sagte er, "ich habe das ernst gemeint."  
  
Harry schaute in Severus Augen und Severus hielt Harrys Hand hielt ihn fest, er lächelte ein bisschen um die Wahrheit zu zeigen.  
  
"Oh", sagte Harry und bemerkte, was gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war.  
  
*****  
  
Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten und immer nervöser wurden, packte Severus den Mantel weg und sagte: "Ich muss dir etwas zeigen, ich habe lange genug gewartet, ich muss es dir jetzt zeigen, folge mir.", sagte er, die Entscheidung war gefällt. Er würde Harry zeigen, was er ihm zeigen musste und ihn dann fragen. Er musste es tun und schnell, bevor er die Nerven verlor.  
  
Harry stand auf und folgte Severus zu seinem Gepäck. Sie setzten sich davor mit der Dunkelheit über ihnen, das Mondlicht als einzige Lichtquelle. Severus griff in seinen Rucksack und holte etwas heraus, dass wie ein Brieföffner aussah, aber was zu einem Schwert wuchs. Er holte ein weiteres heraus und legte sie auf seinen Schoß.  
  
"Wow", sagte Harry und betrachtete die besondere Metallarbeit am Griff beider Schwerter, die Schlangen, die sie umwickelten.  
  
"Das sind ein paar Bichun Zwillingsschwert. Sie sind anders als normale Schwerter, in den richtigen Händen, und zwar von jemanden der die Verbundenheit trägt, können sie einem sehr große Macht verleihen. Wenn ich diese Waffe halte, habe ich einen machtvollen Zauberstab und eine tödliche Klinge ohne die Verbundenheit ist die Kraft schwächer, viel schwächer. Es gibt eine Art es zu führen, um den bestmöglichen Effekt zu erzielen, außerdem einige Sprüche, die dem Träger besondere Fähigkeiten verleihen."  
  
"Du willst mir beibringen, wie man eines davon benutzt?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja und nein", Severus fühlte sich ziemlich nervös, beinahe ängstlich, "Die größte Kraft liegt darin, dass jedes Schwert einen Bruder hat und beide Personen mit einander verbunden sind. Diese gemeinsame Kraft kann einem Feind schon den Atem nehmen."  
  
"Also kann nicht jeder so ein Schwert führen, muss es ein Verwandter sein?"  
  
"Nicht ganz", versuchte Severus zu erklären, "es ist nicht an das Blut gebunden, aber an Zuneigung und tiefe Verbundenheit. Dies muss echt sein, die Schwerter können es fühlen. Es ist das selbe mit deiner Mutter und dann mit deiner Tante, außer das es sich um eine reine Blutverbundenheit handelte, du musstest sie nicht mögen."  
  
"Umgekehrt auch nicht", fügte Harry hinzu, "wem gehörte das andere?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Meinem Bruder, bis er bei einer Mission getötet wurde", antwortete Severus.  
  
"My brother, until he was killed on a mission." Severus answered.  
  
"Auf unserer Seite oder auf der anderen?"  
  
"Für die Todesser, Harry. Es war zu der Zeit, in der wir beide Todesser waren.", sagte Severus und fühlte den altbekannten Scham in seiner Brust. "Die Verbundenheit kann nur mit dem Tod gelöst werden.", fügte Severus hinzu, "Die Macht ist nur so groß, wie die Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden. Als mein Bruder starb, war die Macht gebrochen und ich habe bis jetzt noch niemand anderes gefunden, der es wert war, dass sie erneut so mächtig werden konnte. Nicht das Albus es erlaubt hätte.", fügte Severus hinzu.  
  
"Warum erzählst du mir das, wenn ich es nicht benutzen kann?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nun, ich denke, dass Albus es erlaubt hätte, ich denke sogar, dass er es so wollte. Diese beiden Schwerter könnten uns große Macht verleihen, die wir im Kampf gegen den Dunkeln Lord gebrauchen können. Unsere Freundschaft könnte uns helfen die Verbundenheit herzustellen. Mit dem richtigen Training, könnten wir zusammen kämpfen, wir könnten unsere Techniken an uns selber erproben. Wir können uns nicht gegenseitig verletzen, die Schwerte sorgen dafür. Ich muss dich fragen, ob du mit mir diese Verbundenheit eingehen willst?"  
  
"Warum hast du mir das nicht früher erzählt?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
"Wenn du es gewusst hättest, hättest du dich zu sehr bemüht und unsere Freundschaft wäre dadurch behindert worden, nicht unterstützt. Es ist keine leichte Entscheidung, ein Schwert anzunehmen und die Verbundenheit bis zum Tod herzustellen, zumal du nicht mit mir verwandt bist, keine Blutsverwandtschaft besteht, musst du für immer an meiner Seite bleiben damit es funktioniert, für immer bei mir bleiben. Du musst die Entscheidung nicht heute Abend treffen, nicht in einer Woche oder niemals, wenn du willst. Falls du akzeptierst, bedeutet das auch, dass du mich nicht mehr töten kannst um das Wissen zu beschützen, damit die Macht aufrecht erhalten wird, muss ich leben. Du siehst, die Verbundenheit sehr stark sein, wir sind stark genug."  
  
"Wirst du nie damit aufhören, dass ich dich töten soll? Ich kann nicht und ich werde es nicht.", sagte Harry.  
  
Harry schaute zu Severus und dachte an den Kuss und wie Liebe ihn durchflutete, immer wenn er daran dachte. Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum war, für ihn war es real.  
  
"Was, wenn die Zuneigung nicht ausreicht?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Die Macht wird nicht so groß sein."  
  
"Gibt es sein merkwürdiges Ritual für diese Verbundenheit?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Severus, "du musst einfach nur das Schwert in die Hand nehmen und es entscheidet sich für dich, oder nicht, wie es meint. Es weis, was zwischen uns ist."  
  
"Zeig es mir, genug geredet. Zeig mir, was man mit dem Schwert ohne die Verbundenheit machen kann", befahl Harry.  
  
Severus legte ein Schwert zu Seite und nahm das andere in die Hand. Die metallenen Schlangen wanden sich um seine Hand und festigten seinen Griff, niemand konnte sie je trennen. Severus machte ein paar Kampfbewegungen, dann sprang er unnatürlich hoch in die Luft und landete in seiner Startposition, das Schwert nach vorne gerichtet. Wenn Harry ein Feind gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt Angst vor dem Glitzern in Severus Augen, was etwas ausdrückte, wie "Ich will töten." Seine Kleidung und sein Mantel schwangen hinter ihm her, als er sich bewegte, und schufen eine besondere Eleganz. Harry schaute ihm gespannt, mit wachsender Faszination, zu, wie er von Baum sauber einen Ast abtrennte, mit einem Feuerball aus seiner Schwertspitze.  
  
Harry hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte Severus weggeschickt, so dass er es tun konnte, genug geredet. Bruder, Freund, was immer er war, er war schon jetzt untrennbar mit ihm verbunden. Keine andere Person lebte für ihn. Er war seine Welt, nur wenn er bei ihm war, fühlte er sich mit sich im Frieden. Und liebe, überlegte Harry, nein, er wusste es.  
  
"Ich bin dein und du bist mein, für immer", flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst als Severus seine Demonstration fortsetzte. Harry nahm das Schwert in die Hand und hielt es am Griff. Das Schwert reagierte auf die Berührung, die schimmernden Schlangen glühten jetzt purpurrot uns umwanden seinen Arm. Er konnte die Macht der Verbundenheit fühlen. Das erste mal in seinem Leben dachte er, dass sie vielleicht doch eine Chance haben könnten, die Dunkelheit zu besiegen.  
  
"So was habe ich noch nie gehabt", sagte Harry lächelnd zu sich selbst und schaute stolz zu Severus, seinem Verbündeten.  
  
"Tannio ennyn", rief Severus und deutete mit seinem Schwert auf einen riesigen Baum, schien anscheinend nicht zu merken, dass sein Schwert glühte, zu sehr von seiner Tätigkeit eingenommen um es zu bemerken.  
  
Die Explosion ließ Harry straucheln. Das Geräusch war so immens, das es ein Klingeln in seinen Ohren verursachte. Überall war Feuer, brennende Blätter flogen durch die Luft, wie Darts. Der ganze Baum brach zusammen und explodierte, dann explodierte er erneut, bis nur noch ein bisschen Asche von ihm übrig war.  
  
Severus wurde ebenfalls von der Wucht der Explosion erfasst, er war am Anfang genauso überrascht.  
  
"Harry!", rief er verzweifelt als der den völlig verbrannten Baum sah.  
  
"Hier drüben", antwortete Harry und befreite sich von den Ästen, die auf ihn gefallen waren. Severus half ihm und als er aufstand drückte Severus ihn fest an sich.  
  
"Hey lass ein bisschen von mir für den Dunkeln Lord übrig", lachte Harry. "Mir geht es gut", sagte er als er Severus entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er hob seinen Schwertarm  
  
Severus Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich in sehr weiß, er sah aus, als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden, er starrte auf das Schwert und dann auf Harrys Arm.  
  
"Ich habe noch nie so etwas gehesen? Du?", murmelte Severus.  
  
"Ich habe es getan" , sagte Harry, sehr stolz auf sich. "Du kannst morgen mit dem Training beginnen."  
  
Severus starrte ihn weiter an, und dann schaute er auf sein eigenes Schwert, dann wieder zurück zu Harry. Er drückte Harry wieder an sich, aber diesmal nicht so heftig. Harry erlaubte sich, sich an ihn zu lehnen, die Wärme und Zärtlichkeit zu spüren. Severus Wange blieb in seinem Haar, Harry schlang seine Arme um seinen neuen Verbündeten.  
  
"Ich fürchtete, dass du mich nur als Freund wolltest, weil du sonst niemanden hattest.", sagte Severus und schaffte es kaum seine Gefühle zu kontrollieren, "Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass mein Teil ausreichte."  
  
"Scheint so, als wüssten die Schwerter mehr von uns, als wir selber", antwortete Harry und blieb in der Umarmung.  
  
Severus zeigte Harry, wie man das Schwert wider loslassen konnte. Sie blieben aber weiterhin rot, um die Existenz ihrer Verbundenheit zu zeigen. Harry packte es in seinen Rucksack und beobachtete fasziniert, wie es wieder schrumpfte.  
  
Harry errichtete das Zelt, während Severus etwas Heißes zu trinken machte, bevor sie ins Bett wollten. Es war ein sehr kalter Abend, der Wind blies in die Bäume und ließ sie hin und her rauschen. Harry wickelte sich in seine drei Mäntel und rieb seine Finger aneinander.  
  
Als Severus ihm die Schüssel gab, wärmte er seine Finger daran, bevor er trank, er konnte nun seine Fingerkuppen wieder fühlen!  
  
"Oh, es so kalt..", sagte Harry und schaute zu Severus hinüber, der noch nicht ausgetrunken hatte.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht erst über die Kälte zu beschweren und dies als Entschuldigung zu benutzten, mir näher zu kommen, wir sind nun Verbündete.", sagte Severus leicht irritiert  
  
Harry verschwendete keine Zeit darauf, seine Hintergedanken zu verleugnen und rückte näher an Severus. Severus ordnete die Mäntel neu an, so dass sie sie beide wärmten. Harry fühlte seinen Arm um seine Hüfte, die ihn näher an ihn heran zog. Er merkte, dass Severus genauso wie er zitterte.  
  
"Ist diese Verbundenheit genauso machtvoll wie die mir deinem Bruder?", fragte Harry und wusste nicht sicher, ob er eine Antwort wollte.  
  
"Ja, ist sie", antwortete Severus und ging nicht weiter darauf ein, er konnte kaum daran denken, was die einzige Erklärung dafür war, warum der Bund zwischen ihnen so kraftvoll war.  
  
Sie gingen ins Zelt als der Kocher kalt genug war, dass man ihn alleine lassen konnte.  
  
*****  
  
Später in der Nacht wachte Harry auf. Er wusste als erstes nicht warum, aber dann passierte es wieder und er erkannte das Gefühl, das ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Ein seltsames Kitzeln war in seinem unteren Abdomen, als wenn zwei Schlangen dort miteinander kämpfen würden, er hoffte, dass es nicht das war, was er dachte. Harry hoffte, dass es aufhören würde. Es tat nicht weh, es war nur seltsam und nicht beschreibbar. Er wollte Severus nicht wecken, aber vielleicht hatte es etwas mit ihrem Essen zu tun. Er entschied sich dafür, als er plötzlich einen tiefen, schmerzhaften Stich fühlte, der nicht abklingen wollte.  
  
Harry schüttelte Severus an den Schultern. Als erstes sah Severus etwas unglücklich darüber aus, aufgeweckt worden zu sein, dann setzte er sich schnell auf. "Was ist passiert, hast du was gehört?", fragte er.  
  
Severus holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Mantel und erhellte das Zelt. Er entdeckte Harrys Blässe und den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck. Sein Körper lag in einer zusammengekrümmten, fötalen Position.  
  
"Ich habe Schmerzen, aber es seltsam, ich weiß nicht, was es ist", sagte Harry und erwartete, dass Severus genervt oder wenigstens verwirrt reagierte.  
  
Severus wurde ebenso blaß wie der Pullover den er trug.  
  
"Was? Sag es mir?", bestand Harry, er hatte Angst, Severus wusste, was es war und es sah nicht so aus, als ob es gut wäre.  
  
"Ich habe es vergessen", sagte Severus und starrte Harry an, er schüttelte den kopf, "du wolltest, dass ich dir alles zeige und dann hast du einfach das Schwert genommen, bevor ich dir davon erzählen konnte. Und ich habe es dann vergessen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es vergessen habe?"  
  
"Was vergessen?", fragte Harry und wurde wirklich besorgt, der Schmerz war noch da, aber nicht mehr so stark. Man konnte aus Severus nicht schlau werden.  
  
Er stammelte sonst nicht so.  
  
"Die Sache, die Sache mit dem Bund."  
  
"Severus, ich habe Schmerzen und ich will das du es mir sagst, egal was es ist, JETZT!", rief Harry.  
  
"Ein solcher Bund kann nicht von jedem durch geführt werden, nur die mächtigsten Zauberer sind dazu im Stande. Es war das selbe, als ich den Bund mit meinem Bruder schloss. Obwohl ich zu schwer verletzt war um es zu merken, als es passierte, er gab mir das Schwert als ich kaum bei Bewusstsein war. Es war einfach da, als es mir besser ging. Ich habe es nie benutzt, bevor er starb."  
  
"Severus", warnte Harry wieder.  
  
Severus schluckte und schaute Harry in die Augen. "Keine Sorge, der Schmerz geht vorrüber, das kannst du mich dafür töten, dass ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe", Severust machte eine Pause, "Du kannst jetzt ein Kind austragen."  
  
"Ich sterbe also nicht.", fragte Harry schroff.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Warum konntest du mir das nicht einfach sagen? Ich dachte schon, dass das passiert."  
  
"Entschuldige", sagte Severus und wartete darauf, dass Harry die Information verarbeitete.  
  
In den nächsten Minuten wurde der Schmerz weniger und wurde zu dem anfänglichen Kitzeln. Harry atmete tief durch und fühlte sich auf einmal anders, irgendwie.  
  
"Ein Kind austragen? Hast du das gesagt?", fragte er, als er sich erinnerte.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus, "der Jüngere im Bund kann das."  
  
"Und der Schmerz und alles, was war das genau?"  
  
"Wachstum, plötzliches magisches Wachstum.", antwortete Severus und hoffte, dass er nicht auf Details bestand.  
  
"Von.. hmm. Richtig", antwortete Harry und kam selber darauf.  
  
"Du musst es nie benutzten", fügte Severus hinzu, "ich würde es nie von dir erwarten."  
  
Harry legte sich zurück in den Schlafsack. "War dein Bruder älter als du?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
  
Severus legte sich neben Harry. "Ja."  
  
"Also hast du..? Die ganze Zeit...?"  
  
"Seit ich siebzehn war oder so", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Since I was seventeen or so." Severus answered.  
  
"Und du hast es nie benutzt?"  
  
"Nein, niemals. Es geht auch nur mit dem Verbündeten."  
  
"Mit deinem Bruder?", fragte Harry erstaunt.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß, wahrscheinlich wäre es nie passiert, selbst wenn er noch lebte", sagte Severus und fühlte sich seltsam darüber zu reden. Albus hatte immer darüber bescheid gewusst, so dass sie nie darüber geredet hatten. Sonst wusste es niemand in der Schule. Jeder, der etwas über die Bichun Schwerter herausfinden wollte, konnte es in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach schlagen, wäre aber nie auf Severus gekommen. Schon bald hatte sich niemand an den Bund erinnert und das war einer der Gründe, warum er ins Schloss kam.  
  
"Ich bin also nur zu dir kompatibel?", fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Ja, aber ich weiß nicht ob es noch umgekehrt mit dir funktioniert, oder ob ich immer noch mit meinem Bruder verbunden bin. Ich bin aber fast sicher, dass es nicht geht, außerdem bist du jetzt der Jüngere. Ich habe noch nie etwas andere gelesen. Nicht das es wichtig wäre.", fügte Severus hinzu und versuchte aus Harrys Reaktion schlau zu werden. "Wir sind kaum in einer Position, in der wir uns über so was Gedanken machen sollten. Ich wollte dich nur mit allem vertraut machen und entschuldige mich dafür, dass du es so herausfinden musstest."  
  
Es war nicht wirklich wichtig, dachte Harry, Severus hatte recht, es sah nichts so aus, als ob sie es benutzen würden. Die Erinnerungen an seinen Traum kamen zurück und er verdrängte ihn gleich wieder. "Jetzt weiß ich, warum du manchmal so unfreundlich warst.. du hattest..", sagte Harry grinsend.  
  
"Rede nicht weiter, Potter.", sagte Severus schnell, aber Harry wollte ihn bloß provozieren, nicht ärgern.  
  
"Werde ich nicht", antwortete er. Er drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken auseinander zusetzten, dass Severus ihm sehr umsichtig gesagt hatte, dass er seine neugewonnenen Fähigkeiten nicht zu nutzen brauchte. Nun, wenn ER nicht wollte, würde es zu keinem Problem kommen.  
  
Harry lag wach da, hatte aber die Augen geschlossen, er dachte dach. Über seine Träume und die seltsamen Umstände. Da war dieses Buch, was von Severus ausgesucht worden war, die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagte er sollte Sev näher kommen, die Kristallkugel, die aus dem Rucksack rollte, der Traum in dem er schwanger war und dann das Schwer bekam. Etwas, nein, jemand half ihnen irgendwie.  
  
'Alexian?', dachte Harry. 'Ich kann dich hören, ich weiß, das du da bist. Wer bist du?' Ihm wurde diese Nacht nicht geantwortet.  
  
Severus erwachte lange nachdem Harry eingeschlafen war und fragte sich, warum er nicht schockiert war, als er gedacht hatte, dass er sein würde oder beunruhigt. Vielleicht konnte Harry einfach nichts mehr schockieren, überlegte er. Als du daran glaubtest, wars dud so gut wie tod, erinnerte er sich, als er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. 


	10. Das Heulen des Windes

Kapitel 10 - Das Heulen des Windes  
  
(Editiert am 19.11.2003)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen reisten sie weiter. Harrys Kopf war in Gedanken versunken und er wusste, dass er heute sehr still war. Er musste einfach über den Bund nachdenken und dass Leben dass er haben konnte, falls er den Dunklen Lord besiegte. Er würde nicht länger allein sein, er würde eine Familie haben, und sollte sie bloß nur aus Sev und ihm bestehen. Sev konnte ihn nicht verlassen. Es war als hätte sein Verstand die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen, dass sein Leben nicht in ein paar Wochen vorbei sein musste. Er schaute schnell zu Severus hoch und hielt den Augenkontakt kurz, so dass er sich keine Sorgen machte.  
  
In den ersten paar Stunden nach dem Aufwachen war er sehr bedacht darauf, wie er sich bewegte, er fühlte sich, als ob der neue Teil in ihm sich dagegen auflehnen würde, wenn er zu viel probierte. Nach einer Weile fühlte es sich nicht mehr so seltsam an , das Kitzeln hatte aufgehört und es war nun ein Teil von ihm. Severus hatte Harry einen Trank gegeben, der ihn keine Veränderung während ihrer Mission spüren lassen würde. Harry wollte nicht daran denken, warum Severus dies eingepackt hatte.  
  
Als sie wieder auf der Straße waren, hielt Severus ihm seine Hand hin und Harry nahm sie.  
  
"Wirst du heute wieder vorlesen?", fragte Severus und Harry holte das Buch heraus und öffnete es auf der Seite, auf der sie gerade waren, er war froh, dass sie wieder zu ihrer Routine zurückgekehrt waren. Sev würde seine Hand wärmen, wenn ihm kalt wurde, dachte Harry.  
  
Sie gingen nun nach Norden, wieder durch die Berge, sie wollten nach Loch Earn. Zur Mittagszeit waren sie in einer Stadt namens Callander. Sie wollten in Richtung Loch Lubnaig und obwohl sie an Stathyre vorbeigingen, würden sich nicht mehr viele Einkaufsmöglichkeiten für sie auftun. Sev wollte, dass sie höher in die Berge gingen, dort wo niemand etwas bemerken würde, wenn sie etwas zerstörten, nicht, dass es dort viel zu zerstören gab. Harry fragte sich, ob sie stark genug waren, Granit zu sprengen. Er musste sein Training beginnen, obwohl er seine Macht noch nicht wirklich einsetzten konnte. Er musste auch noch mit einkalkulieren, dass er kaum gezaubert hatte in letzter Zeit, seit er die Schule verlassen hatte, Zigaretten anzuzünden und das Zelt beleuchten zählte nicht wirklich.  
  
"Kannst du mir etwas Schokolade kaufen?", fragte Harry Severus als er seinen Rucksack hinstellte um in das Geschäft zu gehen.  
  
"Willst du noch irgendetwas anderes?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Nein, bloß Schokolade, eine große Tafel", antwortete Harry.  
  
Harry sah Severus im Geschäft verschwinden und lehnte sich dann gegen eine Mauer. Er hob seinen Kopf und starrte in den Himmel, er schaute den Wolken zu. Das zum Thema dick zu sein, seine Träumen waren bescheuert, er verlor Gewicht und er musste Sev wirklich um Schokolade bitten. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht so viel abgenommen wie bei den Dursleys. Harry lächelte. Sie konnten ihm nichts mehr tun, dachte, dann auf einmal fühlte er sich schuldig. Er versuchte sich auf die Wolken zu konzentrieren, er wollte sich nicht schuldig fühlen, es war einfach nicht fair.  
  
"Verfickter HIPPIE!", schrie eine männliche Stimme in Harrys Ohr. Er hörte Lachen.  
  
Wenn er zu ihm hinschaute, sah er fünf Angreifer, die sich um ihn eingekesselt. Einer hatte Harrys Haarsträhne in der Hand. "Iieh, ekelhaft, stinkender, kleiner Hippie!", schrieen die Jugendlichen und spuckten die Worte in sein Gesicht.  
  
'Sind das verkleidete Todesser?', dachte Harry sofort, sie sahen zu idiotisch aus, als dass sie keine Muggel waren. Sie waren ihm sehr nah und Harry konnte den Geruch von Alkohol riechen. Es gab nur eine Person, die seine Haare anfassen durfte. Er konnte seinen Zauberstab benutzen, er hätte sie zu Fleischbällchen verarbeiten können, aber er durfte sein Schwert auch nicht benutzen. Wenn sie es wirklich tun wollten, konnte es in ein paar Sekunden vorbei sein. Sie wollten nicht gehen. Der Jugendliche, der seine Haare angefasst hatte, kam ihm immer näher. "Buh!", rief er und sie lachten wieder.  
  
Harry hörte Boots auf dem Asphalt auf ihn zu kommen und die Jugendlichen liefen weg.  
  
Harry schaute, vor wem sie weggelaufen war und sah Severus auf ihn zukommen. Sein Gesicht sah zornig aus, Snape schien wieder dazusein. Harry zuckte zusammen, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn so gerettet hatte und nicht um ihm Angst zu machen.  
  
Severus stellte sich hinter ihn, Harry fühlte sich von den Ereignissen erschöpft.  
  
"Warum hatte der Mann seine Hand in deinem Haar?", fragte Severus angespannt und schaute die Straße hinunter, den Männern nach.  
  
"Er wollte mich wegen meiner Erscheinung provozieren", antwortete Harry und wünschte sich, dass Severus wieder zu seinem sanften Sev wurde.  
  
"Ihr Glück, dass sie weg gerannt sind, ich toleriere niemanden, der dich anfasst.", erklärte Severus.  
  
Es erfüllte Harry mit warmen Gefühlen, dass Severus dies sagte, er zeigte eindeutig, dass er zu ihm gehörte, es ließ Harry sich sicher fühlen und er wollte ihn umarmen. Aber er sah immer noch ziemlich unheimlich aus.  
  
"Hast du die Schokolade bekommen?", fragte Harry und versuchte Severus Anspannung zu brechen.  
  
"Ja", sagte Severus immer noch streng, ein Glitzern in den Augen, "ist sie groß genug für dich?", fragte er und holte die größte Tafel Schokolade hervor, die Harry je gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry lachte.  
  
"Sie haben schon mit den Weihnachtsbäckereien angefangen und diese Schokolade soll achtmal so groß sein, wie sonst.", erklärte Severus, "sehr seltsam."  
  
"Ich bin sich, dass ich die Herausforderung schaffen werde, aber du kannst mir ja dabei helfen.", sagte Harry und hob seinen Rucksack vom Boden auf.  
  
Severus folgte seinem Beispiel und Harry half ihm dabei, Severus tat ihm ebenfalls den Gefallen. Dann gab Severus Harry etwas Schokolade und nahm seine Hand. "Komm lass uns gehen, bevor ich jemanden töten muss."  
  
*****  
  
"Severus?", fragte Harry als sie die Stadt verließen.  
  
"Ja?", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Rieche ich schlecht?", fragte Harry  
  
Severus lachte beinahe. "Was?"  
  
"Sie haben gesagt, ich würde stinken, merken wir es nicht mehr, weil wir die ganze Zeit zusammen sind?"  
  
"Hast du vorher gemerkt, dass du irgendwie schmutzig geworden bist?"  
  
"Stimmt", sagte Harry.  
  
"Du glaubst diesen Betrunkenen? Sie haben doch wohl schlecht gerochen, nicht du!"  
  
"Ja, das haben sie wirklich", stimmte ihm Harry zu und fühlte sich ein bisschen naiv, "Ich habe es nur vermutet, es ist so lang her, selbst ein Zaubertrank würde nicht so lange halten.  
  
"So, du hast wohl doch irgendwann aufgepasst.", meinte Severus und wies auf ihren alten Status als Schüler und Lehrer hin. "Rieche ich schlecht?"  
  
Harry war sich sicher, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. "Nein", versuchte er so klar wie möglich zu sagen. 'Ganz im Gegenteil', dachte er.  
  
"Albus Zaubertränke halten sich für die Ewigkeit, er ist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, weißt du. Ich müsste ein Gegengift brauen um dich schmutzig werden zu lassen."  
  
"Du hast sie nicht gemacht?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
  
"Ich wurde erst am selben Tag wie du über die Mission informiert. Ich bin nicht für alle Zaubertränke verantwortlich, die im Schloss gebraut werden."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Er kannte mich gut", sagte Severus mit Bewunderung, "Ich rieche immer noch die Seife, die ich jeden Morgen benutzte."  
  
"Ich nicht", sagte Harry, "Ich mag es, aber es ist anders."  
  
'Du blöder alter Hund', dachte Severus, er hatte es vermutet, aber nicht gewusst, bis Harry es bestätigte. Albus hatte Harry nach jemanden bestimmten riechen lassen. 'Ein Zufall.. haha', fügte Severus hinzu. Severus hatte Harrys Geruch im Zug erkannt, in London. Er roch nicht nach Harry. Nein, Severus hatte nicht gewusst, dass Albus ihn soweit kannte, und er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Und diese blöden Zöpfe in Harrys Haar, wie sein Bruder sie getragen hatte.  
  
*****  
  
Sie wanderten durch die Berge und Severus setzte Harrys Training fort. Er erlitt keine weiteren Visionen nach dem Tod der Dursleys, aber Harry wusste sicher, dass es noch lange nicht zu Ende. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Dunkle Lord wieder etwa versuchte.  
  
An diesem Abend bemerkte Harry, dass Severus etwas Holz zusammen gesucht hatte, als er das Zelt aufgebaut hatte. Harry vermutete, dass er seinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte, denn es war kein Baum weit und Breit in Sicht. Er sagte nichts und Severus entfachte ein Feuer und sie setzten sich davor. Sie setzten sich so, dass der Wind ihnen in den Rücken blies und sie so kaum froren  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und das Feuer brannte richtig, die Flammen tanzten hoch. Severus holte etwas Brot hervor und benutzte ein Messer um es über das Feuer zu halten; er machte ihnen Toast.  
  
"Hast du Kontakt zu einem aus unserer Wellt?", fragte Harry plötzlich, als der Gedanke in ihm aufkam. Er hatte sich das schon länger gefragt, aber sich nie getraut, ihm diese Frage zu stellen.  
  
"Nein, habe ich nicht. Die ganze Mission ist darauf aus uns komplett verschwinden zu lassen."  
  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es da irgendein Arrangement gab, von dem ich nichts wusste", erklärte Harry.  
  
"Nur den Spruch, den wir benutzen werden, um den Orden zu kontaktieren und du weißt davon", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Sind wir also wirklich allein?", fragte Harry und zog seine Knie zur Brust.  
  
Severus lächelte grimmig, sein Gesicht wurde vom Licht des Feuers erhellt. "Ja."  
  
"Was ist mit den Eulen?"  
  
"Du wirst keine sehen, sie können uns nicht finden, die Verbindung wurde abgebrochen", sagte er, "das wäre zu gefährlich."  
  
Harry konnte nur zustimmen, seine Eule war in der Vergangenheit auch schon abgefangen worden.  
  
Harry dachte an seine Freunde, die ihm vermutlich versuchten Briefe zu schicken und ihre Eulen kamen dann einen Tag später wieder bei ihnen an und hatten ihre Nachricht nicht überbracht.  
  
Beinahe fünf Monate waren vergangen, seit sie ihm am Bahnhof zurückgelassen hatten und glaubten, dass er auf seine Verwandten warten würde. Der Dezember kam. Wie viele Eulen es wohl waren? Harry seufzte schweren Herzens, sie würden alle ihre Arbeit haben, die Schule hatte angefangen, sie hatten einen neuen Zaubertränke und Psychologie Meister. Sicherlich hatten Ron und Hermine versucht ihn zu finden, nachdem sie rausgefunden hatten, dass er nicht bei den Dursleys war, dachte Harry.  
  
"Denkst du, dass Albus Hermine und Ron erzählt hat, was mit mir passiert ist?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er vorhatte, es passierte alles sehr schnell. Ich bin sicher, dass er es ihnen gesagt hat, obwohl ich bis jetzt noch keine fliegenden Autos gesehen habe", sagte Severus humorvoll.  
  
"Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht denken, ich hätte aufgegeben", meinte Harry und fühlte sich ein bisschen besorgt.  
  
"Du vermisst sie.", stellte Severus fest.  
  
"Natürlich", antwortete Harry, "Denkst du, dass sie wissen, dass du bei mir bist?"  
  
"Es gibt nur drei Menschen auf dieser Welt, die davon wissen sollten, ich bin bei dir, du selber und Albus und der Mann vielleicht noch, den du am Bahnhof getroffen hast, aber er war vom Orden. Ich denke nicht, dass jemand das erraten könnte", antwortete Severus, "So weit ich es verstanden habe, wird Albus meine Abwesenheit am Beginn des Schuljahres bekannt gegeben haben.  
  
Ich verschwinde oft in den Kerker, manchmal für mehrere Tage, und es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn niemand bemerkte, dass ich wirklich weg bin. Die anderen Lehrer werden bestimmt erzählt bekommen haben, dass ich auf einer Mission bin oder wieder zur anderen Seite übergelaufen bin, ich weiß nicht, was Albus getan hat. Ich vermute, dass ich es einfach nicht geschafft habe im September wieder zu kommen, von wo auch immer ich sein sollte. Vermisster, mutmaßlicher Todesser, kein Zweifel."  
  
"Vermisst du auch jemanden?", fragte Harry und fühlte sich für Severus traurig, dem es egal zu sein schien, was andere von ihm dachten.  
  
"Albus", sagte Severus und starrte ins Feuer, er dachte an jemanden anderes. Er gab Harry ein Toast.  
  
*****  
  
Harry schaute Severus argwöhnisch an als dieser eine Flasche Whisky hervor holte. Sollte das eine weitere "Harry betrunken mach"- Sache werden? Severus war jetzt nun mal an der Reihe und Harry wollte diesmal sicher gehen, dass es auch tatsächlich so sein würde.  
  
Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht, wie sie jetzt miteinander umgingen, wie Severus es geschafft hatte, einen ganzen Baum in einen Häufchen Asche verwandelt hatte, als Harry das Schwert annahm. Die Art, wie er Severus durch ihren Bund gefühlt hatte, als sie mit den Schwertern geübt hatten. Er dachte über den Kuss nach, es schien so wahr. 'Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich diesmal nicht falsch liege', dachte Harry, er wollte es nun endlich tun, er wollte nicht länger warten, es herauszufinden.  
  
"Lass uns ins Zelt gehen, es wird zu kalt um hier draußen zu sitzen", schlug Severus vor.  
  
Harry hatte nichts dagegen, er konnte kaum erwarten, dass sie sich beide in den Schlafsack kuschelten. Harry zog den Schlafsack bis zum Kinn hoch und legte sich auf die Seite, er schaute Severus an. Er hatte beide Schüsseln unter der Decke, und holte sie nun heraus.  
  
"Du machst dich wirklich gut", lobte ihn Severus in Bezug auf ihren Fortschritt mit den Schwertern. "Wir werden so weiter machen, und darauf aufbauen, was wir vorher gemacht haben. Die Macht der Schwerter wird uns nicht zu sehr ermüden lassen."  
  
Harry nahm seinen Whiskey an und trank einen großen Schluck. Severus nippte bloß ein wenig.  
  
Harry füllte Severus Tasse sofort auf, als er ein wenig weg getrunken hatte.  
  
"Ich möchte nicht mehr.", beschwerte sich Severus.  
  
"Verdienst du nicht auch ein bisschen Spaß?", fragte Harry und amte nach, was Severus ihm einmal gesagt hatte.  
  
"Nein. Frag irgendjemanden und er wird es dir bestätigen", konterte Severus.  
  
"Zu schade, dass niemand hier ist, den ich fragen könnte. Außerdem hast du mir gesagt, dass du es magst."  
  
"Nicht vor jemand anderes. Außerdem muss doch jemand aufpassen."  
  
"Wie wenn wir beide schlafen?"  
  
"Das ist nicht das selbe", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Inwiefern?"  
  
"Wir können immer noch aufwachen, wenn etwas passiert."  
  
"Bi sobarra, erinnerst du dich noch?", sagte Harry.  
  
Severus konnte dagegen nichts sagen, er musste Harry nachgeben und mehr trinken und ihm würde es gefallen. Er hoffte, wie auch immer, dass Harry wusste, wonach er da verlangte. Das war das Problem, es gab zu viele Wahrheiten beim Trinken.  
  
Severus nahm seine Schüssel und trank es aus, Harry füllte für beide nach.  
  
Harry beschränkte sich nun darauf, ein bisschen zu nippen jetzt, da er sicher war, dass Severus etwas trank.  
  
"Ich werde nicht so viel trinken", sagte Harry, "ich bin nicht komplett unverantwortlich."  
  
"Gut.", antwortete Severus und fühlte sich leicht benebelt. Er war lange nicht mehr betrunken gewesen, sie würden nicht mal die Flasche schaffen."  
  
Harry wartete ein paar Minuten und beobachtete Severus Gesichtsausdruck, er wartete darauf, dass er sich entspannte. Harry streichelte Severus' Gesicht, dieser schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen Harrys sanften Druck, als wollte er einschlafen  
  
Harry lächelte und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. "Schlaf nicht ein", sagte Harry sanft, "ich will dich ein paar Dinge fragen."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wie stark ist unser Schwerterbund?"  
  
Severus lächelte. "Sehr stark"  
  
"Bin ich wie ein Bruder für dich?", fragte Harry und konnte kaum glauben, was er sich da traute.  
  
Severus hob seinen Arm und berührte Harrys Hand in seinen Haaren. "Nein", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Weil wir uns beim Laufen an den Händen halten, das ist etwas anderes als Freundschaft."  
  
"Nein?", sagte Severus und zuckte mit den Schultern, "oh."  
  
"Was denkst du über den Tod der Dursleys?", fragte Harry, das Thema schnell wechselnd.  
  
"Es hat mir Ärger erspart.", antwortete Severus.  
  
Harry war über diese Antwort überrascht, aber er machte weiter. "Du wolltest sie töten?"  
  
"Ich habe darüber nach gedacht", gestand Severus.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Sie waren nicht nett zu mir."  
  
"Du warst auch nicht sehr nett zu mir.", erwiderte Harry.  
  
"Nicht so", antwortete Severus.  
  
Harry erschrak, konnte Severus es wissen? Es war nicht möglich! Er hatte noch nie jemand von seinem Geheimnis erzählt, nicht einmal Albus.  
  
"Ich habe vor Kurzem davon geträumt, dass wir uns küssten", sagte Harry und versuchte die Dursleys aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.  
  
"Oh", antwortete Severus  
  
"War es ein Traum?", fragte Harry.  
  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es fühlte aber sich so an." Er lächelte wieder  
  
Harry stemmte sich auf seinen Ellebogen und schaute zu Severus herunter.  
  
"Heute bist du dran, deshalb kannst du entscheiden, was wir tun?", fragte Harry, "oder wir machen es so, wenn ich derjenige bin, der betrunken ist und nicht wirklich denken kann, irgendwie. Ich könnte es ausnutzen, und hoffen, dass du dich nicht daran erinnerst."  
  
"Entschuldige", säuselte Severus.  
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
"Ich wollte dir nah sein", verteidigte Severus und war erstaunt über Harrys leichte Anklage. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden geküsst."  
  
Harrys Herz füllte sich mit Wärme für seinen Gefährten, es machte ihn auch ein bisschen traurig. 'nie?' "Ich muss dir auch was beichten", gestand Harry, "ich habe deine Haare angefasst, während du schläfst, seit Inverness."  
  
Severus Pupillen weiteten sich.  
  
"Und ich habe dich alle paar Tage auf die Stirn geküsst", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
Severus starrte Harry an, sprachlos.  
  
Harry legte sich zurück und fasste wieder in Severus Haare.  
  
"Du musst mich nicht betrunken machen, weißt du", flüsterte Harry sanft und Severus lehnte sich in diese Berührung.  
  
Harry sah Severus, wie er ihn betrachtete, als ob er sich nicht erlauben wollte, dies zu glauben.  
  
Harry lehnte sich von und er berührte Severus Lippen mit seinen. Es fühlte sich wie damals an. Harry stieß sich von ihm ab, nahm seinen Zauberstab, der ihnen als Lichtspender gedient hatte. Er richtete ihn auf sich und sagte "Bi sobarra."  
  
Severus wollte seinem Beispiel folgen, aber Harry hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Noch nicht", sagte er, "du verdienst es so zu bleiben."  
  
Harry schaute Severus in die Augen und er hatte beinahe Angst, jetzt, wo sein Kopf wieder klar war. Er musste zu seinem Wort stehen und wenigstens hatte er ein williges Opfer. Er lehnte sich wieder zu ihm und ihre Lippen berührten sich.  
  
'Pass auf ihn auf', sprach die Stimme in Harrys Kopf.  
  
Harry schloss seine Augen und zog an wenig an Severus Haaren um ihm näher zu kommen. Er versuchte sich an das letzte mal zu erinnern und wollte es genauso machen, er blieb ruhig und öffnete seinen Mund leicht, atmete tief ein und aus. Als er Severus Lippen spürte, vertiefte Harry es zu einem Kuss. Severus reagierte darauf, und vertiefte es noch mehr. Dann spürte Harry seine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf um zu verhindern, dass er sich zurück zog, als ob er das noch tun würde.  
  
Harry war schon einmal geküsst worden, vor Severus. Es war nicht so gewesen, sehr schlecht im Vergleich hierzu. Nachdem sie sich trennte, fühlte sich Harrys Kopf wieder leicht benebelt an und er fühlte sich, als ob er etwas verloren hätte, jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr verbunden waren.  
  
Severus Hand war immer noch an seinem Hinterkopf und Harry legte sich auf den Rücken. Severus lag noch immer auf der Seite und hatte seine Augen leicht geschlossen.  
  
"Leg dich zu mir", ermutigte ihn Harry.  
  
Severus rückte zu Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schultern. Harry umarmte ihn. "Alles in Ordnung?, als er Tränen in Severus Augen bemerkte.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus kurz.  
  
"Dann schlaf nun", sagte Harry und küsste ihm auf die Stirn  
  
Nach dem Harry sicher war, dass Severus schlief richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und flüsterte "Bi sobarra" um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Gefährte morgen ohne Kater aufwachen würde.  
  
*****  
  
Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und bemerkte, dass Severus nicht neben ihm lag. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, dass Severus bei ihm bliebe, er wollte aufwachen und ihn neben sich haben. Besonders nach dem, was letzte Nacht passiert war, er wollte sicher gehen, dass es tatsächlich passiert war. Harry setzte sich auf und sah Severus draußen, in eine Decke eingehüllt am Kocher, wie immer. Außer dass, er noch gefasster als sonst aussah.  
  
Severus erhitzte den Haferbrei, er wollte das seine Hände aufhörten zu zittern, er hatte vergessen wie es war. Harry hatte ihn geküsst und es war der Anfang von etwas. Er würde Dinge wollen, er würde wollen, dass er mehr tat, es war etwas anderes, als Harry nicht bei Bewusstsein war, dieses mal war es ein Versprechen und eine Forderung. Er wünschte sich, dass er aufhören würde zu zittern, genauso wie dass Harry ihn wieder küsste und seine Angst mit seiner Berührung wegzauberte. Es war eine irrationale Angst, die ihn erfasste, obwohl der Bund so stark war.  
  
Für Harry schien Severus ziemlich in Gedanken verloren, er stellte sich hinter ihn und legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter. Zu Harrys Überraschung, zuckte er zusammen-  
  
"Bist du okay?", fragte Harry und fühlte einen Stich. Er hatte etwas falsch gemacht, aber es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt.  
  
Severus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Mir geht's gut.", log er.  
  
Als der Brei fertig war, versuchte sich Harry neben Severus zu setzen, aber dieser rutsche zur Seite, so dass sie sich nicht berührten. Harry fühlte sich, als ob sein Herz zerspringen würde, er überlegte sich, was er tun sollte, von ihn zum reden bringen und ihn auf den Boden werfen und auf ihn springen. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und deshalb tat er nichts. Vielleicht brauchte Severus nur etwas Zeit.  
  
*****  
  
Severus gab ein sehr schnelles Tempo vor, als sie losgingen. Sie waren bis jetzt immer nach Norden gegangen, jetzt schlugen sie eher eine westliche Richtung ein, nach Tyndrum, um sich dann wieder nördlich zu halten. Sie wollten Fort William Ende Dezember erreichen, ein Tag im Zug war nicht geplant. Severus blieb an Harry Seite, bot ihm aber nicht seine Hand an. Harry fragte sich, ob es etwas mit der letzten Nacht zu tun hatte, dass Severus vielleicht bereute, aber er hatte Harry keine großen Geheimnis erzählt, sie hatten sich nur geküsst.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir nach Frankreich gehen, irgendwann, was hältst du davon? Es wäre wärmer", fragte Severus, nach dem sie sich fast drei Stunden angeschwiegen hatten. "Ich meine, wir gehen jetzt nach Norden, obwohl es sowieso schon kälter wird."  
  
"Hast du einen Reisepass, Potter?", fragte Severus, ohne jegliches Gefühl zu zeigen.  
  
"Nein", musste Harry zugeben. 'Potter?'  
  
"Und wir schlägst du vor, kommen wir dann nach Frankreich?"  
  
Harry wollte Severus schütteln und ihn damit aufhören lassen. Wie konnte er so kalt sein, nach dem, was gestern passiert war?  
  
"Du brauchst keinen Ausweis um nach Frankreich einzureisen.", meinte Harry.  
  
"Aber du willst doch auch irgendwann mal wieder zurück?", sagte er schroff.  
  
"Das ist verrückt."  
  
"Das Leben ist nun mal verrückt, Potter.", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Sev?", sagte Harry ängstlich. Was hatte er getan, dass er dies verdiente? Es schien als wäre Severus nur ein Traum gewesen, aus dem er jetzt erwachte und feststellte, dass er immer noch der bösartige Fiesling von damals war.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht 'Sev'!", sagte Severus und ging einen Schritt schneller, so dass er vor Harry ging.  
  
Wut kam in Harry hoch, wo zum Teufel war die Stimme in seinem Kopf, wenn er sie brauchte?  
  
Harry war zu aufgebracht um die Kristallkugel zu benutzen. Außerdem war sie tief in seinem Rucksack verstaut, nach dem sie auch ohne so gut ausgekommen waren.  
  
"Es war bloß ein Vorschlag", verteidigte sich Harry.  
  
"Selbst wenn wir Pässe hätten, wäre es nicht sehr Klug, dass Land auf einem so offiziellen Weg zu verlassen.", setzte Severus seine Kritik fort.  
  
"Nun, wir könnten einen anderen Weg finden, ich wette du hast auch noch einen zusammengeschrumpften Besen bei dir, wie die anderen kleinen Geheimnisse, die ich nur langsam, nach und nach erfahre", sagte Harry säuerlich.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht", sagte Severus wütend und drehe sich zu Harry um. Er blieb stehen. "Das ist kein Spiel, das ist Krieg. Wir sollen aus einem bestimmten Grund in Schottland bleiben. Wir werden nicht nach Frankreich gehen oder irgendeinen anderen unrealistischen Plan von dir verfolgen."  
  
"Du hast keinen Besen? Nun, du hörst dich so an, als hättest du einen dort stecken, wo die Sonne nicht scheint", schrie Harry ihn an und Tränen rannen ihm über sein Gesicht. Er stürmte von der Straße und begann weg zu laufen. Nach ein paar Minuten wusste Harry sicher, dass Severus ihm folgte, er fühlte es.  
  
Harry lief langsamer, Severus tat es ebenfalls, Harry war froh, dass er Severus so fühlen konnte, weil es keinen anderen Weg gab, rauszufinden ob er ihm folgte als sich umdrehen und das wollte er auf alle Fälle verhindern  
  
Zur Mittagszeit erreichten sie eine Stadt namens Crianlarich und gingen an der Hauptstraße entlang. Sie waren nicht sehr weit voran gekommen, weil sie Zickzack in den Bergen gelaufen waren um zu trainieren. Als sie an einem Lebensmittelladen vorbeikamen, rief Severus nach ihm. Harry hielt an und drehte sich langsam um, er sah, wie Severus seinen Rucksack absetzte und Harrys Blick auswich. Er sah nicht gut aus. Harry wollte ihn einfach nur umarmen und alles vergessen. Er war wieder Sev, dachte er. Aber er durfte nicht zulassen, dass er das wieder tat. Severus durfte ihn nicht so behandeln. Er musste sicher sein, dass so was nicht noch mal passierte. Egal was dieser Bund bedeutete, er konnte nicht so mit ihm zusammen leben.  
  
Severus zeigte ihm, dass er einkaufen wollte und Harry ging zu ihren Sachen. Severus ging hinein ohne etwas zu sagen.  
  
Harry wusste, dass er nicht gut aussah, kein blöder Zauber konnte seine Gefühlslage verbergen. Severus würde ihn so sehen und wissen, dass es Harry nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte. Er rieb sich die Augen und schniefte, er versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, was ihn beruhigen würde, jetzt wo sie unter Menschen waren. Als Severus aus dem Laden kam, drehte Harrys sich um, ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, bis Severus sich wegdrehte.  
  
Severus ging voran, aber langsamer. Sogar langsamer als ihr übliches Tempo. Severus hielt vor einem Pub, und bedeutete ihm wortlos hineinzugehen.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Du müsst dir schon mehr Mühe geben", sagte Harry und ging weiter.  
  
Sie verließen die Stadt und als sie weit genug entfernt waren, verließ Harry auch die Straße um einen Platz für ihr Zelt zu finden. Er war müde und es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass sie noch keine 15 km gelaufen waren.  
  
Harry baute das Zelt auf und ordnete alles im Inneren. Er schaute zu Severus nach draußen, der einfach dort saß und ins Nichts starrte. Harry krabbelte heraus und schaute ihn die Einkaufstüte.  
  
"Das Übliche wieder", murmelte Harry.  
  
"Du hättest etwas Richtiges haben können.", antworte Severus tonlos.  
  
"Oh ja", erwiderte Harry, "lass mich halb verhungern und versuch mich dann mit einem richtigen Essen rum zu kriegen."  
  
"Ich versuche nicht, dich verhungern zu lassen."  
  
"Nein? Ich habe nämlich ziemlich abgenommen."  
  
"Wirklich? Das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe dich öfters gefragt, ob du etwas anderes wolltest, ich dachte, dass es so in Ordnung wäre."  
  
Harry lachte grimmig. "Ja, das stimmt wohl. Ich denke in deinem Alter ist der Kreislauf schon so langsam, dass du fett werden würdest, wenn du mehr isst."  
  
Severus antworte nicht.  
  
"Ich kann so nicht leben", sagte Harry schließlich, "Ich habe mich dir geöffnet, dir vertraut und du behandelst mich so."  
  
"Entschuldige", murmelte Severus.  
  
"Ich bin dir gegenüber eine Verpflichtung eingegangen, ich bin mit dir verbunden, für immer. Das habe ich kapiert. Ich werde nicht wegrennen. Ich würde nur vorziehen, wenn du mich dies nicht so schnell bereuen lassen würdest. Ich muss mich auf die verlassen können, Sev. Die Dursleys waren nicht sehr nett zu mir, ich weiß, dass das nicht deine Schuld ist. Aber ich kann nicht so mit dir leben, wenn ich ständig erwarten muss, dass du dich so veränderst und ich nicht weiß warum. Ich fühle mich dann, als wieder elf Jahre. Ist es zuviel verlangt, dass du mich fair behandelst?"  
  
Severus zog seine Knie heran und schaute auf den Boden.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
"Er ist vergewaltigt worden', sprach die Stimme in Harrys Kopf. 'Es hat ihn schwer verletzt, er hat nur Angst.'  
  
'Wo warst du?', fragte Harry in seinen Gedanken.  
  
'Ich konnte nicht zu dir durchdringen-'  
  
'Was kann ich tun?', fragte Harry mit einem Kloß in seinem Hals.  
  
'Er ist besorgt und hat Angst, du kennst das Gefühl, streich ihm einfach über sein Haar und umarme ihn.'  
  
'Was? Jetzt?'  
  
'Je früher desto besser. Zeig ihm, dass du auch Angst hast, er versteht dich besser, als du denkst.'  
  
'Wer bist du?', fragte Harry.  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort.  
  
"Sev?", fragte Harry viel sanfter.  
  
Severus schaute ihn traurig an.  
  
"Entschuldige", sagte Harry, er wusste wofür er sich entschuldigte, aber Severus konnte es nicht wissen.  
  
Harry rückte zu Severus hinüber und er hatte ihn beinahe erreicht, als er einen scharfen, intensiven Schmerz in seiner Narbe spürte und er aufschreien musste. Er versuchte, tapfer zu sein und nicht wieder zu weinen, aber die Schmerzwellen überkamen ihn wieder. Harry bemerkte wie er gestützt wurde. Er versuchte die Vision zu unterdrücken. Er konnte sie jetzt in dem Moment überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Er musste mit Severus reden, um die Dinge klarzustellen. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, er versuchte auch seinen Körper wieder in seine Gewalt zu bekommen, aber die Vision brachte ihn fort. Er sah, wie er sich einem Zaubererhaus näherte, in Begleitung von dunkel gekleideten Männern. Es waren Lichter im Haus an, die Vorhänge waren offen und als sie näher kamen, konnte Harry eine junge Familie sehen, die am Küchentisch saßen und aßen. Ein Junge, kaum ein Jahr alt wurde von seiner Mutter gefüttert.  
  
Kurz darauf konnte Harry ihre Schreie hören, als die Todesser sie einem nach dem anderen Töten. Harry hörte sich lachen und sagen: "Eine Familie pro Tag." 


	11. Nach dem Sturm

Kapitel 11 - Nach dem Sturm  
  
(Editiert am 19.11.03 )  
  
Harry wachte auf und fühlte etwas Warmes auf sich. Sein Kopf war noch etwas benebelt. Er war so erschöpft, dass er nicht mal seinen Kopf heben konnte, um nachzusehen, was es war. Er wusste es sowieso schon, er konnte es fühlen und riechen. Er hätte zu weinen anfangen können. Er lag etwas Zartem, Warmen, das sich leicht hoch und runter bewegte. Er konnte einen Herzschlag hören und den bekannten Geruch riechen. Was immer auch passiert war, irgendwie lag er jetzt auf Severus' Brust, in ihrem Schlafsack, Severus hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen. Sie lagen so da, als hätte Severus ihn so hierher getragen und sich dann so mit ihm hingelegt hatte. Das war es wahrscheinlich, dachte Harry, er hatte keine Ahnung wie spät es war, aber Severus war vermutlich müde geworden auf ihn zu warten.  
  
Harry dachte darüber nach, was Severus nach ihrem wohl größten Streit getan hatte. Sie waren draußen gewesen, voll angezogen, jetzt waren sie beide so warm und alles lag nahtlos über ihnen, wie immer. Er wusste von anderen Leuten, dass, wenn er eine Vision hatte, wild um sich schlug. Er erschrak, als er daran denken musste, dass Severus ihn so erlebt hatte. Außerdem wusste er nicht, wie Severus ihn wohl davon abgehalten hatte, seine Stirn blutig zu kratzen. Er kannte nicht alle Details, niemand wollte sie ihm im Nachhinein verraten, und meistens fühlten alle sich dann peinlich berührt und hatten Angst vor ihm, zogen sich vor ihm zurück, wenn er aufwachte. Selbst Ron hatte immer ein paar Tage gebraucht und er war sein bester Freund gewesen. Niemand hatte ihn so gehalten, wie Severus es jetzt tat. Severus würde alles mit ihm durchstehen, ihn niemals verlassen, er würde auf ihn aufpassen, niemals den Bund brechen, kein Wunder, dass er so müde aussah.  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob er so lange warten konnte, bis Severus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, so dass er ihn am Weglaufen hindern konnte. Harry schaute seinen Verbündeten an, der auf seinen Rucksack gelehnt da lag, in seinem Gesicht konnte man immer noch die Verzweiflung des letzten Tages sehen. Harry dachte, dass er es nicht länger aushalten konnte, sich so wach zu halten. Vielleicht konnte er Severus unter irgendeinem Vorwand wecken, so dass sie wieder zusammen einschlafen konnten. Aber was könnte dieser Vorwand sein? Er könnte vielleicht etwas draußen gehört haben, überlegte er.  
  
"Warum versuchst du es nicht mit der Wahrheit?', schlug ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf vor.  
  
Harry lächelte.  
  
"Ja", flüsterte Harry leise, "Wach auf, Sev, es ist mitten in der Nacht, aber egal. Ich wollte dich aufwecken, weil.. warum eigentlich? Ich möchte eine Umarmung und wissen, dass alles in Ordnung ist, und einen Kuss, ja einen schönen leckren Kuss."  
  
"Hmm?", fragte eine verschlafen Stimme neben Harry.  
  
Wie er konnte er bloß daran denken, dass Severus unter diesen Umständen tief schlafen konnte? Harry streichelte Severus durch sein Haar, wie er es oft tat. Severus seufzte unter dieser Berührung und schien wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf, er hatte eine Idee. Er griff in den Rucksack und berührte die Kristallkugel. Sev war wieder eingeschlafen, bemerkte Harry, er empfing nichts durch die Kugel. Harry legte sich auf die Seite und nahm Severus' Hand. Er platzierte die Kugel in seiner Handfläche und legte seine Finger darum. Er rückte näher und stütze sich auf seinen Ellebogen, er versicherte sich, dass die Kugel nicht wegrollen würde. Er räusperte sich, damit Severus aufwachte. Er ließ die Angst in seinen Gedanken zu und lehnte sich nach vorne, er küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Severus war nun wach genug um dies zu bemerken, öffnete seine Augen und schaute Harry an. Er sagte nichts, sah noch sehr verschlafen aus. Harry deutete auf Severus Hand, die immer noch die Kristallkugel hielt und zeigte ihm so, was er vor hatte. Harry lehnte sich ein weiteres mal vor und küsste ihn. Er bemerkte erleichtert, dass Severus auf ihn reagierte. Severus fasste mit seiner freien Hand in Harrys Haar und setzte die Umarmung fort. Er zog ein bisschen zu sehr und Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, zurück zu zucken. Severus fühlte seine Angst durch die Kugel und ließ ihn los.  
  
"Entschuldige", sagte Harry und unterbrach den Kuss, blieb aber Severus so nah, wollte aber weitermachen, während Severus sich völlig im Kuss verlor, aber er wusste, was er tun musste um ihre Beziehung weiter zu bringen, wie er wollte. Er wollte nicht, dass Severus wieder Angst bekam und sich vor ihm zurück zog.  
  
"Für was?", fragte Severus, er fasste wieder an Harrys Kopf, war aber vorsichtiger.  
  
"Ich bin so nervös.", sagte Harry, "Ich will nichts überstürzen, du bist alles für mich aber ich will, dass du verstehst. Das ist das erste mal, dass ich so etwas für jemanden fühle. Das erste mal, dass ich so weit gegangen bin. Wenn du letzte Nacht mehr wollest, ich habe einfach noch nie.. du weißt schon was. Ich will aber so sehr, dass du glücklich mit mir bist."  
  
"Oh, Harry, das war es nicht, nein. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht drängen", sagte Severus und küsste ihn wieder, "es sind nur alte, blöde Erinnerungen. Es ist okay, Harry, ich verstehe."  
  
'Hmm', dachte Harry düster, 'das tust du wirklich.'  
  
"Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht mehr so sein wirst?", fragte Harry und küsste ihn, "Es war so plötzlich, als du wieder zu einem Fremden wurdest. Oder besser gesagt so, wie du einmal warst."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich dir sehr weh getan habe. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mir das Leid tut", sagte Severus und streichelte Harrys Wange, Harry lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
"Versprich es mir, Sev. Das muss sich verändern. Ich bin nicht dein Haustier, mit mir kannst du nicht so umgehen, egal warum. Wir sind verbunden."  
  
"Ich verspreche es", sagte Severus und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. Harry wusste, dass es Severus mehr durcheinander gebracht hatte, als er sich vorstellen konnte. Wie auch immer, er hatte es geschafft, dass er die Dinge leichter nahm.  
  
"Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, um alles", sagte Severus und umarmte Harry fest.  
  
"Kannst du morgens bei mir bleiben und nicht weglaufen, bevor ich aufgewacht bin?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich", sagte Severus und küsste Harry leicht auf die Stirn.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Danke, dass du auf mich aufpasst."  
  
"Erzähl mir das morgen", sagte Severus und drückte Harry an sich, er schloss die Augen.  
  
Severus schlief nicht sofort ein. Früher war er immer sehr schnell aus schierer Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Jetzt, als er Harry so nah an sich hielt, war er ziemlich wach. Dass er Harry in solchen Schmerzen sehen musste, machte ihm viel aus, aber er musste sich wohl daran gewöhnen. Er hatte sich so hilflos gefühlt, er hatte Harry nicht helfen können, nicht mal der Bund zwischen ihnen hatte etwas verändert. Das nächste mal mussten sie beide die Schwerter halten, ihre Kraft vereinen, Severus hoffte, dass er ihm so ein wenig von seinen Schmerzen abnehmen konnte.  
  
Nach einer Weile, in der er Harry beim Atmen zugehört hatte, fühlte sich Severus wieder müde. Das erste Mal schliefen sie wissentlich in einer Umarmung ein, ohne das Alkohol die Situation beeinflusst hatte.  
  
*****  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, war es immer noch dunkel, aber es war ja auch schon Winter, falls es bewölkt war, würde es nie richtig hell werden. Harry und Severus lagen beide auf der Seite, sie hatten beide die Knie angezogen und berührten sich, ihre Arme hatten sie besitzergreifend um sich geschlungen, aber es war immer noch etwas Platz zwischen ihnen. Severus schlief noch immer und Harry beobachtete ihn. Harry war froh, dass er nicht wusste, wer Severus so weh getan hatte, wahrscheinlich ein Familienmitglied, nahm Harry an, er würde sie jagen, töten und es würde ihm gefallen, dies zu tun. Er würde es zur seiner persönlichen Mission machen, niemand würde Severus jemals noch einmal ein Haar krümmen. Harry lehnte sich zu ihm bis er seine Stirn berührte und schloss die Augen, genoss die Wärme und die Nähe zu seinem Verbündeten, seinem Sev.  
  
*****  
  
Harry schlief noch etwas länger und er erwachte durch einen wunderschönen Sinneseindruck, Severus strich ihm durch sein Haar, eine wundervolle langsame, gefühlvolle Berührung. Harry lächelte und neigte seinen Kopf.  
  
"Du bist wie ein kleines Kätzchen", meinte Severus.  
  
Harry öffnete die Augen. "Ein Kätzchen?"  
  
Severus lächelte. "Ja, ich kann schon beinahe ein Schnurren hören", sagte er sanft.  
  
Harry schaute Sev gespielt böse an.  
  
"Ich werde dann jetzt Frühstück machen, okay?", sagte Severus, "Ich habe mich daran erinnert, dass du wolltest, dass ich damit warte."  
  
Sie lagen immer noch nicht beieinander. Harry kuschelte sich an Severus, er wollte nicht, dass seine Wärme ihn verließ. Severus legte seinen Arm um ihn und Harry umarmte ihn. "Wir können hier nicht den ganzen Tag liegen", sagte er, "ich muss Frühstück machen und dann müssen wir einkaufen."  
  
"Wieder?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Wir müssen nicht unsere Essensvorräte aufstocken."  
  
"Du meinst etwas anderes kaufen?", fragte Harry lächelnd.  
  
Severus seufzte. "Du wirst wirklich dünn, Harry, dass hätte ich bemerken sollen. Ich will nicht, dass du mir verhungerst. Aber als erstes, was willst du zum Frühstück?"  
  
"Haferbrei wäre gut."  
  
"Ich werde versuchen, ein bisschen mehr als sonst zu machen, obwohl die Dose nicht sehr groß ist."  
  
Harry küsste ihn und ließ ihn dann aus dem Schlafsack. Harry legte sich in die Decken. Severus zog seine Mäntel an, zog den Reißverschluss auf und sofort kam eine Schneewehe ins Zelt.  
  
"Oh fuck", sagte Severus, sehr uncharakteristisch für ihn und deutete auf seinen Geisteszustand oder eher dessen Nichtanwesenheit hin.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf, er war neugierig, was Severus zu so einem Ausdruck getrieben hatte. Als Harry den Schnee sah, lachte er.  
  
Severus sah Harry verdrießlich an. "Gut, dass du es wenigstens lustig findest."  
  
Harry lächelte immer noch, nach dem was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, war es lustig.  
  
"Du wirst nicht mehr lachen, wenn du mir hilfst, uns hier heraus zu graben", warnte Severus.  
  
Harrys gute Laune wurde dadurch nicht verdorben. "Komm zurück ins Bett, wir bleiben so lange hier, bis es taut. Es ist zu früh, als dass es lange liegen bleiben würde."  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung kam Severus zurück ins Bett. Er schmiegte sich wieder an Harry, nach dem er seine Mäntel wieder als Decken umfunktioniert hatte.  
  
"Du kannst mir etwas über deine Vision erzählen, danach können wir dann hier im Zelt etwas Platz schaffen und den Kocher benutzen. Und dann müssen wir uns wirklich hier heraus graben, wir werden heute einkaufen, egal was passiert.", sagte Severus.  
  
Harry wollte nicht über die Vision reden, ihm gefiel der Tag dazu zu gut. Aber er musste es Severus erzählen, dass wusste er.  
  
Severus holte sein Schwert heraus, die Schlangen umschlungen sofort sein Handgelenk.  
  
"Hol Deines auch", sagte Severus.  
  
Als sie beide ihre Schwerter in der Hand hielten, legte sich Severus auf die Seite und hob sein Schwert über die Decken.  
  
"Pass auf, was du da tust", warnte Harry.  
  
Severus war ein bisschen enttäuscht, er hätte gedacht, das Harry verstehen würde, er musste wohl noch mehr mit ihm trainieren.  
  
"Solange wir die Schwerter halten, kann ich dir nicht weh tun und du kannst mir auch keine Schmerzen zufügen, jetzt leg deinen Arm unter die Decke, du lässt die Kälte hinein.", sagte Severus.  
  
Harry tat, was ihm gesagt wurde und lächelte, er fühlte die Wärme durch ihren Bund, trotz Severus schroffen Worten.  
  
"Gut", begann Severus, als sie einigermaßen bequem lagen, "dies ist jetzt das eigentliche Schwert Training."  
  
"Können wir es nicht immer so machen?", frage Harry und lehnte sich mit seinem Kopf an Severus Brust.  
  
Severus lächelte auf seine eigene Art und Weise. "Leider nicht, aber das ist eine wichtige Technik, die wir üben müssen."  
  
"oh gut..", fügte Harry hinzu  
  
"Ich kann dir so mit den Visionen helfen. In einer Minute kannst du mir alles erzählen, was passiert ist und wenn wir uns beide auf das Teilen unserer Erfahrungen konzentrieren, kann ich dir vielleicht auch ein bisschen von meiner Kraft schicken, um dir zu helfen diese Bürde zu tragen."  
  
"Es war diesmal nichts Besonders. Ich wusste nicht mal, wer sie waren", begann Harry. Er fühlte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Harry dachte an seine Vision, die zu Severus hinüber glitt und auf dem selben Weg ein bisschen von Severus Wärme und Stärke auf ihn überging."  
  
Severus lächelte. "Gut, dass funktionierte doch schon mal gut für den ersten Versuch", ermutigte er ihn.  
  
"Es war eine Familie, sie erinnerte mich an meine Eltern, weil sie ein kleines Baby hatten, das etwa so alt war wie ich, als sie starben."  
  
Severus fühlte etwas von Harrys Kummer zu ihm hinüber gleiten und sendete ihm etwas Wärme.  
  
"Mach weiter", sagte Severus.  
  
"Niemand wurde verschont, sie wurden alle getötet, einer nach dem anderen. Alles war sehr kalt, den Todessern war eine Liste gegeben worden und sie gingen hin und taten es.  
  
Sie bettelten um ihr Leben und schrieen, der kleine Junge musste mit ansehen, wie seine Eltern auf dem Boden zusammensackten. Er schrie und rief sie. Aber die Todesser, die ihre Masken nicht abnahmen und ihre Gesichter so nie zu sehen waren, ließen ihn schnell schweigen, ohne zu Zögern."  
  
Severus atmete tief ein und aus, er versuchte ihm so viel wie möglich abzunehmen, er war mit Harry in der Vision und erfuhr seine Erinnerungen.  
  
Harry sagte nicht mehr, aber ihre Verbindung blieb bestehen, Harry leitete Severus durch die Vision.  
  
"Eine Familie pro Tag", sagte Severus schließlich als die Verbindung sich löste und obwohl sie sich gegenseitig noch spüren konnten, kommunizierten sich nicht mehr so stark.  
  
Sie atmeten beide tief ein und aus und schauten sich gleichzeitig an.  
  
"Ich denke, dass es gut war, mit dieser Vision anzufangen. Nicht ganz so grausam persönlich", meinte Severus.  
  
"Es ist nicht weg, aber ich kann es so besser ertragen", sagte Harry.  
  
"Und ich bin bei dir", fügte Severus hinzu, "Wir machen das gemeinsam. Ich kann dir nicht viel helfen, wenn du eine Vision hast, aber ich kann das tun."  
  
"Ja, das müssen wir tun."  
  
"Du warst sehr gut, du hast deine Technik sehr verbessert", lobte ihn Severus.  
  
"Keine Punkte für Gryffindor?", fragte Harry grinsend.  
  
"Ich denke wir sollten dieses System mit einem System mit Küsspunkten austauschen", sagte Severus und überraschte Harry. Es überraschte ihn noch mehr, als er sich nach vorne lehnte und ihn küsste, immer noch hielten sie ihre Schwerter, was darauf hinauslief, dass sie ein so intensives Gefühl erlebten, was einem elektrischen Schlag gleich kam.  
  
Severus lächelte als er Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah, er wusste genau, was er gerade getan hatte. "Ich denke, wir können sie jetzt weglegen", sagte er und verstaute sein Schwert wieder.  
  
"Eine Familie am Tag, Sev"  
  
"Ich würde nicht darauf setzten, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Versprechen einhält, aber wir werden es schon durchstehen."  
  
"Eine am Tag, bis ich zu ihm gehe und er allem ein Ende setzt", fügte Harry hinzu.  
  
"Und würde dann weiter machen, jeden zu töten, der ihm nicht passt und niemand könnte ihn aufhalten", erwiderte Severus, "nur damit du nicht daran denkst irgendetwas heldenhaft Dummes zu tun."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ich werde dich nie verlassen. Es ist einfach nur schwer, das alles zu sehen. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass er einfach her kommen würde und es beendete, egal wie es ausgeht."  
  
Severus nahm Harry in die Arme und Harry ging es besser. Severus schlag die Arme um ihn und hielt ihn dicht bei sich, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht mal um Frühstück zu machen. Sie mussten sich aber irgendwann bewegen, es gab nämlich einen Grund dafür, warum Severus seine Arme komplett um Harry herum schlingen konnte.  
  
*****  
  
Harry bekam eine doppelte Portion Haferbrei, Severus hatte zwei Dosen geöffnet, weil ihm eine zu klein erschien. Wenigstens mussten sie sich nicht mehr darum sorgen, jetzt wo es kalt geworden war, dass die Milch am nächsten Tag sauer sein würde, höchstens dass sie gefroren war. Harry war sehr über sein Frühstück erfreut, als er die Zeltnägel aus dem gefrorenen Boden ziehen musste. Es hatte gar nicht so viel geschneit, der Wind hatte es bloß in ihre Richtung geweht. Harry merkte sich, dass er nun das Zelt der Windrichtung nach aufstellen würde.  
  
"Wir müssen zurück", sagte Severus, als sie alles gepackt hatten.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Wir haben nicht mehr genug Gas und auf der Hauptstraße habe ich gestern ein Camping Geschäft gesehen und ich weiß nicht, wann wir wieder auf eines treffen", sagte er und schien ziemlich sauer auf sich selbst zu sein, dass er es nicht früher gemerkt hatte. Nun, es gab andere Dinge über die er sich den Kopf zerbrochen hatte.  
  
Harry zog eine Grimasse bei dem Gedanken an kaltes Essen, als die Krönung von allem.  
  
*****  
  
Sie erreichten die Stadt mittags, genau 24 Stunden später nach ihrem letzten Besuch. Der Geruch von gutem Essen wehte aus den Pubs in ihre Richtung und obwohl Harry langsamer ging um Severus einen Hinweis zu geben, hielt dieser nicht an. Harry zog seinen Rucksack aus und stellte ihn an eine Wand, lehnte sich selbst ebenfalls dagegen.  
  
"Du hast mich darum gebeten, dich nicht wie ein Haustier zu behandeln", sagte Severus und stellte sich vor ihn. "Was bedeutet, dass ich dich nicht mehr hier draußen lassen werde. Außerdem musst du mir sagen, was du willst."  
  
Harry lächelte und folgte Severus in das Geschäft.  
  
Sie kamen an einem Frucht- und Gemüse Stand vorbei, nachdem sie ihre Rucksäcke in einem Einkaufswagen verstaut hatten. Severus ließ Harry ein paar Früchte aussuchen, aber nur für die nächsten Tage. Das war der leichte Teil, einige Bananen und einige Satsumas lagen bald in ihrem Wagen. Danach holte Severus eine Kohlrübe.  
  
"Was genau soll ich damit tun?", fragte er Harry und hob eine Augenbraue, was Harry irgendwie sehr anziehend fand.  
  
Harry war in der Lage endlich seine Muggelerfahrung auszunutzen. "Es ist etwa das selbe wie dieses Orangenzeug, dass wir mit den Kartoffeln kochen. Du musst die Haut abschneiden, es zerkleinern und dann kochen", erklärte er.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Rest?", fragte Severus und deutete auf die anderen Früchte  
  
"Beinahe das selbe", sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern, "außer den Tomaten vielleicht, aber technisch gesehen, sind sie immer noch Früchte."  
  
"Magst du sie?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Ja, sehr", sagte Harry und nahm welche und legte sie neben die Früchte.  
  
Sie nahmen genug für beide mit.  
  
Sie nahmen noch etwas Mehl mit, damit sie wieder Haferbrei machen konnten.  
  
"Wir können kaum etwas Besseres zum Frühstück machen", meinte Harry.  
  
"Nimm zwei Beutel, ich muss ja sicher gehen, dass du wirklich satt wirst", meinte Severus sanft.  
  
Zwei Muggelfrauen schauten sie irritiert an als Severus einen Arm um Harry legte und ihn leicht an sich drückte. Harry starrte zurück, als hätten sie nichts anderes zu tun, dachte er.  
  
Danach holten sie sich Milch, das Hafermehl brachte ihnen sonst nichts. Dann führte Severus Harry zu den Regalen mit den Dosen. Harry lief an ihnen vorbei, betrachtete die Etiketten und fühlte sich immer schlechter dabei.  
  
"Du hast immer das beste genommen.", musste Harry zugeben.  
  
"Ich habe es versucht, aber es ist nicht leicht mit so einem kleinen Kocher", antwortete Severus, "sollen wir etwas Brot holen? Du könntest dir eine Marmelade und noch irgendetwas anderes holen?"  
  
Harry lächelte "Erdnussbutter wäre schön, Nüsse haben Proteine und es sie ist im Glas UND wir müssen sie nicht kochen. Würde sich gut mit der Marmelade machen."  
  
"Hört sich eklig an", sagte Severus und sah so aus, als ob er lieber einen Zaubertrank seiner Erstklässler trinken würde.  
  
"Ist es nicht, wirst du sehen", sagte Harry als sie am richtigen Regal waren.  
  
"Wir hätten das schon viel früher tun sollen, entschuldige", sagte Severus sanft und weckte noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit in dem er seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter legte. Harry schaute die Leute böse an, hatten sie den kein eigenes Leben?  
  
"Du musst dich nicht andauernd entschuldigen.", meinte Harry, nicht das es ihn störte.  
  
"Es ist ja nicht so, dass du das alles gleich deinen Freunden erzählst", sagte Severus und holte ein Marmeladenglas.  
  
Harry schaute Severus ärgerlich an.  
  
"Sorry, dass wollte ich nicht..", entschuldigte Severus sich wieder, besorgt darüber dass er Harry wieder wütend gemacht hatte.  
  
Harry lachte. "Okay und noch was, was ich ihnen erzählen werden, wenn wir heimkommen", er grinste.  
  
Als sie genug für die nächsten Tage hatten, gingen sie zur Kasse, hinter der ein kleiner Kobold saß. Kein richtiger Kobold, natürlich eine Muggelfrau, die einem Kobold aber sehr ähnlich sah. Der Kobold hob beide Augenbrauen, als er sie kommen sah und Harry fühlte wie Severus sich verspannte.  
  
"Wir kriegen so was wie Sie hier nicht sehr oft zu sehen", meinte der Kobold sagen zu müssen.  
  
Harry musste lächeln als er sah, wie Severus einfach weiter ihre Sachen auf das Band stellte, sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.  
  
"Wirklich?", sagte Severus und gab ihm das Geld. Severus benutze seine Kreditkarten nur, wenn sie schnell einen Bus oder Zug nehmen mussten. Er war auf ihre Sicherheit bedacht, die Karten gehörten zwar dem Orden, aber er konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein.  
  
"Nein", sagte die Kobold-Frau.  
  
Severus verließ den Laden so schnell er konnte und hatte seinen Rucksack nur auf einer Schulter. Harry lief ihm hinter her und war ebenfalls froh, wieder draußen zu sein.  
  
"Gut, dann haben wir nur noch das Camping Geschäft vor uns", sagte Severus. Harry konnte immer noch die Anspannung fühlen. Sie überquerten die Straße.  
  
"Sind die Leute immer so?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Meistens", antwortete Severus und ging geradewegs auf das Campinggeschäft zu.  
  
Als sie hineingingen sahen sie, dass das Geschäft bis auf den Verkäufer leer war. Severus sah nicht sehr erfreut aus.  
  
"Ich hasse es, wenn sie nur da sitzen und mich mit ihren Blicken verfolgen", sagte Severus und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Sie betraten das Geschäft und Severus suchte eilig nach dem Gas, das sie brauchten, damit sie so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden konnten. Harry half ihm.  
  
Dann sah Harry etwas, es schien ein kleiner Gegenstand zu sein, das auf dem Regal saß, aber Harry wollte es gerne haben. Er schaute auf den Preis, aber es sagte ihm nicht viel, er hatte zu lang in der Zaubererwelt gelebt. Er nahm eines. Falls Severus irgendeine Logik besaß, würde er auch eines wollen.  
  
Er ging zu ihm hinüber, er war schon dabei zu bezahlen.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Ja?", sagte Severus und drehte sich um.  
  
"Kann ich eine davon haben?", fragte er und zeigte ihm den Gegenstand.  
  
"Oh", sagte Severus und schaute auf das Bild auf dem Packet. "Nur wenn du es selber trägst und es immer selbst aufbläst."  
  
Harry fühlte sich etwas besorgt; Severus war nicht wirklich interessiert daran. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, also blieb er stehen und sagte nichts.  
  
Severus seufzte, nahm Harry es ab und gab es dem Verkäufer um es zu bezahlen.  
  
"Oh", sagte der Mann zu Severus, "Sie werden Schwierigkeiten damit haben es selber aufzublasen."  
  
"Ich denke, dass wir das hinbekommen", antwortete Severus.  
  
Sie verließen das Geschäft und Harry war etwas irritiert. Sie brauchten offensichtlich eine Luftpumpe um die Luftmatratze aufzublasen, aber Severus schien es amüsant zu finden, Harry es ohne machen zu lassen. Selbst wenn er den ganzen Abend brauchen würde, dachte er, so hätten sie wenigstens etwas Komfortableres zum Schlafen.  
  
Harry ging neben Severus, sie überquerten die Straße und gingen zurück, und verließen die Stadt, als Severus plötzlich stehen blieb.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass sie direkt vor einem Pub standen, der nach Essen roch. Severus bedeutete Harry hinein zu gehen.  
  
"Es ist okay", sagte Severus, "Ich denke, dass du es dir verdient hast."  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts und als hinein gingen fanden sie eine nette Bar vor, sauber und in gutem Zustand, ein Feuer brannte, mit großen langen Flammen. Darum herum standen ein paar einladende Sofas, mit Kaffeetischen dazwischen.  
  
"Nimm die Rucksäcke und such uns einen Platz", sagte Severus, "Ich hole uns etwas zu trinken und die Speisekarte."  
  
Harry nahm beide Taschen und setzte sich auf eines der Sofas.. Er erinnerte sich an den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Er wartete auf Severus und fühlte die angenehme Wärme des Feuers.  
  
Severus kam mit zwei Bier und einem Päckchen Zigarette zurück. Als Harry etwas ausgewählt hatte, verließ ihn Severus kurz um zu bestellen und dann setzte er sich neben das Feuer.  
  
"Ich habe Tee zum Essen bestellt, es wird uns gegen die Kälte helfen.", erzählte Severus Harry als er ihm die Zigarette anzündete, er gab sie ich,. "Pass auf, dass dir warm genug ist, bevor wir gehen."  
  
"Ich habe kein Problem damit.", Harry lächelte Severus an, er dachte nicht mehr über die Luftmatratze nach.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass wir heute hier sind, wenn es schneit", fügte Severus hinzu, "Die Süßigkeiten sind übrigens obligatorisch."  
  
"Wenn du meinst", sagte Harry und hob die Augenbraue.  
  
"Nein, wirklich", sagte Severus und deutete auf die Tafel über dem Tresen. Es gab ein all-inclusive Spezialpreisangebot für ein Essen, Tee und eine Süßigkeit." Obwohl sie nur einen Apfelkuchen und eine Sahnetorte haben."  
  
"Was für eine schwierige Entscheidung!", meinte Harry, lächelte und nahm einen langen Zug an seiner Zigarette. "Denkst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, das Rauchen und alles aufzugeben, jetzt wo wir wahrscheinlich doch nicht sterben werden?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Du hast weniger als ein Päckchen geraucht, seit wir in Schottland sind, Ich würde es kaum eine Sucht nennen."  
  
"Stimmt, außerdem haben wir auch schon lange kein Gras mehr."  
  
"Es wäre sowieso schlecht geworden und ich kann keines mehr bekommen."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Trinken? Es hat nicht wirklich viel geholfen? Nur eine zeitweilige, unpassender Realitätsverlust, die nicht viel bringt."  
  
"Es hat uns dazu gebracht etwas miteinander anzufangen, deswegen werde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein."  
  
Harry fragte sich, ob Severus schnell getrunken hatte, er war noch nie so offen im Gespräch gewesen.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall ist es kein schlechter Realitätsverlust, wenn man sich vor seinem eigenen kaum abwendbaren Tod und die Zerstörung der Welt verstecken kann. Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich nicht wirklich über die Langzeitfolgen besorgt", sagte Severus.  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ich denke, dass du Droge genug für mich bist.", sagte Severus und nippte an seinem Bier, er blieb trotzdem ernst. "Ich habe nicht mal Whisky geholt."  
  
In diesem Moment, als Harry ruhig da saß und Severus beobachtete, wie er ins Feuer starrte, als sie auf ihr Essen warteten, fühlte er, dass es nur einen einzigen Platz auf dieser Welt gab, an dem er lieber wäre. Aber dort würde er Severus nicht zuschauen konnte, wie er in die Flammen starrte, deswegen fühlte sich Harry so etwas wie zufrieden und die Welt da draußen schien ihm meilenweit entfernt. Severus schaute auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich und er lächelte, ein echtes Lächeln. Severus war auch für ihn Droge genug.  
  
*****  
  
Sie verließen widerwillig die Wärme des Pubs und begannen ihren täglichen Marsch. Harry konnte die Bandagen fühlen, die sich über dem Apfelkuchen langsam spannten. Falls Severus meinte, er könnte ihn mit einem Essen rum kriegen, hatte er recht, es schien, als wäre es so leicht.  
  
Severus hatte sich mit der Karte auseinandergesetzt, aber sie dann weggepackt. Er reichte Harry seine Hand.  
  
"Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, das ich dir beibringen muss. Vielleicht später oder morgen. Wir werden sehen", erklärte Severus und nahm seine Hand gerne an.  
  
Harry wusste, was er meinte. Sie würden trainieren, nur wenn er nicht in Severus Armen lag, vor Schmerzen zappelte, eingeschlossen in einer weiteren Vision.  
  
"Also kein weiteres Geheimnis?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nein", antwortete Severus, er war in einer zu guten Stimmung um sich irritieren zu lassen. "Eine Sache, die ich schon erwähnt habe, wir aber noch nicht ausprobiert haben."  
  
"Okay", sagte Harry schnell. Er fühlte sich immer nach dem Training so, als hätte er ein bisschen mehr Energie und die Übungen hielten ihn war. "Gehen wir heute weit?"  
  
"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, es ist schon ziemlich spät.", antwortete Severus.  
  
Harry war froh, er fühlte sich noch immer erschöpft von der Vision letzte nacht und er freute sich richtig auf einen Abend in ihrem neuen Bett. Er versuchte nicht an die Visionen zu denken, falls sie kamen, dann kamen sie. 'Eine Familie pro Tag' bedeutete nicht unweigerlich, dass er es jeden Tag sehen würde, wenigstens hoffte er das. 


	12. Das Jahr ist alt

Kapitel 12 - Das Jahr ist alt  
  
(Editiert: 19.11.2003)  
  
Harry entfaltete das Bett, nachdem er das Zelt errichtet hatte. Sie hatten die Straße verlassen und waren einem dreckigen Pfad in ein Tal gefolgt um dort zu campen. Sev saß bei seinem Kocher, und versuchte etwas mit dem Essen anzufangen, das sie gekauft hatten. Harry stopfte sich etwas Satsuma in seinen Mund und bereitete sich darauf vor, das Bett aufzublasen.  
  
"Was machst du da?", fragte Severus, offensichtlich amüsiert darüber, dass Harry schon die Puste auszugehen schien, bevor er überhaupt angefangen hatte.  
  
Harry schaute ihn an, Sev war offensichtlich in guter Stimmung, aber es hatte irgendetwas mit dem Bett zu tun.  
  
"Sicher, denkst du, dass du es so aufblasen kannst, Potter?", fuhr Severus mit seiner Kritik fort.  
  
Harry schaute Sev wieder böse an, aber offensichtlich sah er den Hinweis nicht. "Du kannst mich nicht mehr 'Potter' nennen!", warnte Harry.  
  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz", sagte Severus erfreut darüber, dass Harry darauf einging. "Sicher denkst du nicht, dass du es so aufblasen kannst, Snape?", amte er ihn nach.  
  
Harry hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, wenn er nicht schon aufgegessen hätte. Glücklicherweise hatte er gerade den letzten Bissen geschluckt. Er wollte ihn wieder böse anschauen, aber Severus hatte sich umgedreht und suchte etwas in seinem Rucksack? Snape? Er konnte das doch nicht ernst meinen? Oder?  
  
Severus hatte sein Schwert in der Hand und steckte es in die Öffnung der Luftmatratze, in die man hinein blasen musste. Dann lehnte er sich nach unten und blies sanft gegen die Klinge. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden, war das Bett aufgeblasen. "So", sagte Severus und ging zu seiner Dose zurück.  
  
"Danke", sagte Harry und er fragte sich, ob es durch den schmalen Eingang des Zelts passen würde, es war größer als er gedacht hatte. "Ich dachte, wir sollten keine Magie benutzen.", sagte Harry als er sich auf das Bett legte um es zu testen.  
  
"Die Magie der Schwerter kann man nicht verfolgen", antwortete Severus.  
  
"So, das ist es also, was du stattdessen die ganze Zeit gemacht hast?"  
  
"Nicht sehr viel", antwortete Severus, "Ich werde dir alles beibringen. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass Harry es wusste.  
  
"Ehrlich?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Bei was, Snape?"  
  
"DARÜBER!"  
  
"Nun, du denkst doch nicht, ich würde meinem Verbündeten erlauben, den Namen eines anderen Mannes zu tragen?", antwortete Severus und schien es ernst zu meinen.  
  
"Vermutlich nicht", sagte Harry und fühlte sich geschmeichelt, dass Severus so besitzergreifend war und es vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieb. Aber er mochte es, auch wenn es etwas seltsam war.  
  
Harry wollte nicht, dass seine Nerven mit ihm durchgingen, nicht jetzt. Ein Snape würde er sein, wenn Severus das wollte. Er fühlte sich aber genauso wie Severus, er hatte es nur nicht so ausgedrückt. Aber er konnte nicht wirklich darauf bestehen, dass Severus sich Potter nennen würde.  
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Er würde trotzdem versuchen,Severus seine Gefühle zu zeigen, irgendwie. Harry nahm eine weitere Satsuma aus der Tasche und pellte die Schale ab.  
  
Harry rutschte zu Severus hinüber und hielt ihm ein Stück hin. Er konnte es nicht nehmen, in der einen Hand hielt er einen Löffel und in der anderen die Dose, er hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Öffne den Mund", sagte er und entschied sich seine Augenbraue zu ignorieren  
  
Severus schaute ihn ein wenig irritiert an, tat aber, was Harry von ihm verlangte. Harry steckte es ihm in den Mund und er berührte mit seinen Lippen sanft Harrys Finger. Harry ließ seine Hand sinken. Er schaute ihn Severus Augen und Severus kaute die Frucht und schaute ebenfalls in die Augen. Harry bemerkte, wie seine Hand ein Eigenleben entwickelte und seine Finger sich ihren Weg zu Severus Unterlippe bahnten und Harry wollte nicht wissen, was seine Finger von Severus verlangten. Ein Gedanke daran, wie Severus an seinen Fingern saugte und leckte bahnte sich seinen Weg in seinen Kopf und er traute sich nicht zu atmen, er hatte schon einmal daran gedacht.  
  
Er ignorierte die möglichen Gefahren durch den Kocher und die Dose und lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen. Harrys eigenwillig Finger wanderten von Severus Hals, tastete sich nach seiner Haut, die Schultern hinunter und nur die vielen Lagen von Kleidern verhinderten, dass er weiter machten. Harrys Mund löste sich aus dem Kuss und folgten seinen Finger, sanft küsste und saugte er ihn als Severus seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und es zuließ.  
  
Plötzlich wendete sich Severus wieder seinem Kocher zu und versuchte Harry zum Aufhören zu bewegen. Harry versuchte das Gefühl von Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Er setzte sich zurück und schaute ihn an, Severus nahm seine Hand und schaute in seine Augen.  
  
"Später", versprach Severus und drückte seine Hand leicht und wandte sich dann seinem Kocher zu bevor ihr Essen überkochte.  
  
*****  
  
Es war eine ziemlich kalte Nacht, aber wenigstens hatte er keine Visionen, dachte Harry. Der Himmel war klar, der Boden war durch das Mondlicht für ihre Zwecke gut beleuchtet. Harry hielt sein Schwert, aber er wollte es nicht benutzen, genauso wenig wie Sev. Das war das kurze Briefing vor dem Training. Sie trugen beide ihre warmen Mäntel und ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden.  
  
"Das normale Aufwärmen?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ja, für den Anfang", antwortete Severus, "Aber es gibt etwas anderes, das wir tun müssen, etwas sehr wichtiges, essentiell sogar."  
  
"Und das wäre?"  
  
"Du musst heute versuchen mich umzubringen,"  
  
"Was? Oh nein, Sev, nicht schon wieder. Ich dachte, wir hätten diese "du musst mich Töten"-Sache hinter uns gebracht."  
  
"Nicht so", stellte Severus klar, "Du kannst mir nicht weh tun, solange wir beide die Schwerter tragen, du denkst, du weißt das, Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du es WIRKLICH weißt. Eine unserer größten Stärken liegt darin, dass wir nicht zögern. Du siehst mich neben einem Todesser stehen. Deine Stärke liegt darin, dass du schnell zuschlagen kannst, du verfluchst uns einfach beide, ohne zu zögern."  
  
"Oh Sev, alles nur das nicht. Falls ein Todesser hier wäre, könnte ich es, aber nicht jetzt, wenn wir allein sind."  
  
"Nicht gut genug, aber in Ordnung", sagte Severus, "Zeig mir dein Schwert, halte es so, dass ich es sehen kann".  
  
Harry nahm das Schwert in die Hand, die Schlangen wanden sich um seine Faust. Er hob sein Schwert und hielt es vor sich, bereit für einen Kampf, wie Severus es ihm beigebracht hatte.  
  
Severus Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in Stein und Wut, schlimmer als Snape jemals gewesen war. "Bas aithghearr", rief er und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf Harry. Eine riesige blaue Kugel verließ die Spitze seines Schwerts und traf Harry auf der Brust. Harry strauchelte, fiel aber nicht. Er war irritiert darüber, was Severus versucht hatte, weniger darüber, was es bei ihm bewirkte.  
  
"Das war der verdammte "schneller Tod" Fluch!", rief er schließlich, "Bist du verrückt? Das war ziemlich verrückt!"  
  
"Verstehst du jetzt?", fragte Severus ruhig, "wie fühlte es sich an?"  
  
"Du hast mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt, dein Gesichtsausdruck, also ob du es wirklich so meintest", erwiderte Harry und hörte sich immer noch panisch an.  
  
"Aber was hatte der Fluch für eine Wirkung?", fragte Severus.  
  
Harry dachte noch einmal nach. "Gar keine", antwortete Harry, "nun, es hat ein bisschen gekitzelt."  
  
Severus blieb still stehen und fühlte die Macht ihres Bundes durch ihn fließen. Er sendete Harry Wärme und Harry revanchierte sich mit Zuneigung. Er verstand es jetzt.  
  
"Können wir nun spielen?", fragte Harry, er wollte wieder in die Luft, es war beinahe genauso gut wie mit dem Besen fliegen, dachte er.  
  
Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf mit Zuneigung. "Es ist kein Spiel, aber ja, du brauchst die Übung."  
  
Sie standen nebeneinander, wie sie es nun bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten getan hatten und hielten sich an der Hand. Wenn Severus ihn loslasse würde, wusste er, dass es Zeit war, ein einfacher Code, für einen Feind kaum möglich zu erkennen, wenn sie vor ihm standen, wahrscheinlich waren sie mit ihrem Bund nicht mal vertraut. Sie hatten auch einen Code für Notfälle, wenn etwas wirklich passierte, was auch immer das sein mochte.  
  
Severus ließ Harrys Hand los und beide stießen sich vom Boden ab. Harry war etwa eine Sekunde hinter Severus. Severus leitete ihn durch ihre Verbundenheit. Sie übten dies so oft sie konnten, der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde immer kleiner je mehr sie trainierten. Manchmal ließ ihn Severus ihn auf dem Boden üben und stieß sich dann irgendwann zufällig ab und Harry musste ihm folgen ohne aufzusehen, nur durch ihren Bund gelenkt.  
  
Als sie lange genug geübt hatten und Harry schon leicht nach Luft schnappte, zogen sie die Schwerter von ihren Handgelenken und gingen zurück zu ihrem Lager. Severus legte einen Arm um Harry und Harry lehnte sich an ihn. Er fühlte sich immer noch wegen der gestrigen Vision ein wenig durcheinander.  
  
"Gibt es viele solcher Schwerter?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Nicht sehr viele. Ich kann aber, ehrlich gesagt, nicht sagen, wie viele Paare genau."  
  
"Hermine würde wahrscheinlich trotzdem ein Buch über sie finden", sagte Harry zuversichtlich.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich, es gibt welche in der Verbotenen Abteilung, wenn jemand sich darüber informieren wollte."  
  
"Hmm. Sie hat es vermutlich dann schon gelesen."  
  
"Horlicks?", fragte Severus.  
  
Harry lächelte, "Dachte schon, du würdest nie fragen."  
  
Harry liebte Horlicks. Sie würden außerdem bald in ihr schönes, bequemes, neues Bett gehen und dann gab es da noch etwas, auf das er sich freute. Jetzt konnte Harry sich so hinlegen wie er wollte, ohne das er auf einem Stein lag oder auf irgendetwas Anderem, was sich dann in seinen Körper bohren würde. Er wusste nicht, warum nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen war.  
  
Als Sev ihren Schlummertrunk zubereitete, fragte Harry sich wieder, wem die Stimme gehörte, der er zutiefst zu Dank verpflichtet war. Wer auch immer Alexian war, er schien Sev sehr gut zu kennen, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, wären Sev und er nicht zusammen. Harry war versucht zu denken, dass die Stimme Severus' Bruder gehörte, er schien die einzige Person zu sein, die sich je um ihn gekümmert hatte. Das einzige, was nicht passte. war, dass Sevs Bruder vom Orden getötet worden war und Alexian wusste, wer sein Mörder war, an dem Harry seinen Tod rächen sollte und das war der Dunkle Lord. Es passte einfach nicht, auch wenn Harry es sich wünschte. Als Severus Bruder starb, war er ein Todesser und das war Alexian ganz und gar nicht.  
  
*****  
  
Harry kuschelte sich an Sev, jetzt war es 'später' und Harry konnte schwören, dass Severus noch nervöser als er selber war. Es war seltsam, wie es ihn beruhigte, dass Severus das selbe erlebt hatte, wie er selbst, dachte Harry. Dass er der jenige sein konnte, der es anleitete, schien einen großen Unterschied zu machen.  
  
"Schließ deine Augen", sagte Harry sanft, als Severus sich auf seinen Rücken gelegt hatte.  
  
Severus tat es und Harry streichelte ihm über die Wange. Er lehnte sich dann zu ihm um ihn zu küssen. Dann rutschte er näher zu ihm und küsste Severus Hals und erreichte sein Shirt. Harry öffnete die ersten Knöpfe, zog den Stoff zurück, so dass seine Schultern frei lagen und um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit bettelten. Severus legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit Harry sich besser um seine Schultern und seinen Hals kümmern konnte. Harry bedeckte seine Schulter mit Küssen und machte dann bei seinem Hals weiter, er ging tiefer, saugte hier und da und hörte wie Severus Atem sich verschnellte. Harry zog Severus das Hemd über den Kopf. Severus schluckte und sah aus, als ob es ihm sehr gefallen würde. Er ging weiter nach unten und fühlte Severus Anspannung, er schien sich dagegen wehren, aber Harry konnte es noch immer spüren und hielt dann inne.  
  
Harry legte sich zurück. "Ich bin dran", meinte er, "das ist nur fair."  
  
Severus nahm die Herausforderung an und benutzte die ihm widerfahrene Aufmerksamkeit um das selbe mit Harry zu tun. Harry leckte sich zurüc, ein williges Opfer, genau wie sich Severus wohl gefühlt hatte und er merkte, dass er sich wünschte, dass Severus noch weiter ging. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er soweit war. Er hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass er irgendwann so weit war, dass jemand ihn anfassen durfte. Nicht nach dem was Onkel Vernon getan hatte. Harry atmete tief ein und aus, Severus tastete sich zu seinem Bauch hinunter, Harry atmete schart ein. Severus Hand zog sich zurück und Harry, der nicht wollte, dass es jetzt schon vorbei war, ermutigte ihn dazu, ihn zu küssen. Er platzierte seine Hand unter Severus Kinn und ihre Lippen berührten sie ein weiteres mal. Severus vertiefte den Kuss und Harry strich ihm durch die Haare, beruhigte ihn, so dass er sich nicht zurückziehen brauchte.  
  
Als sie sich schließlich voneinander trennten um zu schlafen, legte sich Harry in seine Arme, Harry dachte, dass er das Zelt nie mehr verlassen wollte, wenn es bedeuten würde, dass für immer so bleiben konnten, wie jetzt in diesem Moment. Irgendwo, gar nicht mal so weit weg bereitete sich die Realität darauf vor, ihn wieder einzuholen.  
  
*****  
  
Severus erwachte, als er einen scharfen Schmerz in seinem Arm fühle, er tastete mit seinem anderen Arm danach und fand Harrys Hand, die sich an ihn klammerte und seine Nägel in seine Haut bohrte.  
  
"Harry?", fragte Severus.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
"Scheiße", sagte Severus und hantierte mit seinem Zauberstab, dass er ein bisschen Licht hatte.  
  
"So machst du es also?", fragte Severus wütend, "Kannst du den armen Jungen nicht wenigstens im Schlaf in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
Severus umarmte Harry wieder und zog sein Handgelenk von seinem eigenen Arm weg, als Harry plötzlich schrie und um sich schlug. Severus versuchte sein bestes, Harry daran zu hindern sich selbst oder ihm weh zu tun. Harry war sehr stark, aber Severus schaffte es. Es war ein bisschen schlimmer als das letzte mal. Severus drückte ihn fest an seine Brust, so dass er zwar nicht seine Arme festhalten konnte, aber ihm nicht weh tat, was passieren würde, wenn er ihn nur an den Armen hielt. Sie brauchten wirklich keine bleibenden Mahle als Erinnerungen an diese Visionen heute, Severus war sehr froh über die ganzen Kleider, die sie trugen, denn beide hatten trotzdem schon einige Schrammen.  
  
Er hatte wohl schon eine kleine Wunde an seinem Arm und er wollte nicht, dass Harry sie sah.  
  
Schließlich beruhigte Harry sich wieder und lag zusammengekrümmt in seinen Armen. Er versuchte nicht, Harry zu bewegen und er war versucht seine Heilkünste einzusetzen, aber er wusste, dass Harry immun dagegen war, wenigstens nach den Visionen. Als er sicher war, dass es Harry soweit gut ging, legte er sich zurück und versuchte zu schlafen. Er drehte sanft auf die Seite, dass er ihn ganz nah bei sich halten konnte und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Er küsste seine Stirn und streichelte seinen Rücken. Er hoffte, dass Harry wusste, dass er für ihn da war.  
  
*****  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, schlief Severus noch. Seine Arme waren um ihn geschlungen und er lag in einer bequemeren Position als sonst. Er wünschte, er könnte einfach so da liegen und Severus Wärme fühlen, aber er musste ihn aufwecken. Dieses mal kannte er die Person, die gestorben war. Sie waren noch nicht in Gefahr, noch nicht, aber Harry glaubte, dass es bald so weit sein würde.  
  
"Sev?", sagte Harry und schüttelte leicht seine Schulter. Wie das letzte mal, schlief er nicht sehr tief.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Sev, ich muss dir etwas erzählen", sagte er.  
  
Severus versuchte so schnell wie möglich aufzuwachen und nach einer Minute lagen beide wach bei Zauberstablicht da und Severus erwartete besorgt Harry Bericht.  
  
"Über die Vision?", fragte Severus und kannte die Antwort schon.  
  
Harry nickte. "Es war der Mann, der bei dir am Bahnhof stand und seine Familie."  
  
"Er war ein bekanntes Mitglied des Ordens", versuchte Severus zu rationalisieren.  
  
"Und plötzlich glaubst du an solche Zufälle?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ah, du erinnerst dich. Nein, ich versuche nur nicht das Schlimmste zu denken, Harry", sagte Severus sanft.  
  
"Er wusste von uns", fügte Harry hinzu, "er wusste von uns und jetzt ist er tot."  
  
"Die anderen in deinen Visionen wusste nichts, aber trotzdem sind sie tot. Vielleicht hat er unfreiwillig jemanden getötet, der ihm noch hätte von Nutzen sein können. Ich habe die Tickets nach Inverness alleine gekauft, wir sind die einzigen, die es wussten."  
  
"Ich glaube es fast, Sev", sagte Harry und eine Träne kullerte seine Wange herunter.  
  
Severus küsste sie weg und drückte Harry an sich.  
  
"Wir können versuchen etwa näher an die Zivilisation zu kommen, vielleicht morgen, vielleicht können wir einen von diesen kleinen Bussen nehmen?", schlug Severus vor.  
  
"Was können wir noch tun?", fragte Harry und kuschelte sich in seine Arme, er wollte, dass Severus wusste, wohin sie gingen und es bestimmte.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", antworte Severus und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, "obwohl wir natürlich abschätzten müssen, dass du nur das siehst, was der Dunkle Lord dir zeigt, nicht alles, was auch immer das heißt. Wir können nicht sicher sein, was genau passiert ist."  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Severus Hals ihm sehr nah war, während er so an seine Schulter gelehnt da lag. Er küsste die Haut und dachte darüber nach, was er noch alles tun konnte. Severus nahm Harrys Hand und küsste sie sanft. 


	13. Der Burgwall

Kapitel 13 - Der Burgwall  
  
(Editiert am 19.11.03)  
  
Obwohl der Dunkle Lord in mit seinem Versprechen "Eine Familie pro Tag" Harry ziemlich Angst gemacht hatte, hatte er, als sie in Richtung Fort William gingen, keine weiteren Visionen. Sie waren schon fast dort. Er musste immer daran denken, dass es jeden Moment wieder losgehen konnte. Es war bald Weihnachten, dachte Harry, während sie ihren Tagesmarsch fortsetzten, der Schnee fiel auf ihre Füße. Harry vermisste seine Freunde immer mehr, sie hatten seit Jahren immer Weihnachten gemeinsam verbracht, sie waren auch nie lange voneinander getrennt gewesen. Es war ihr erstes Jahr alleine. Dieses Jahr bekam er wohl keinen Weihnachtspulli von Mrs. Weasley. Und dass, obwohl es das erste Jahr war, in denen er wirklich einen gebrauchen konnte.  
  
Es war sehr kalt und es schneite jetzt schon seit Tagen. Aus einem Harry nicht ganz begreiflichen Grund liefen sie noch immer nach Norden, obwohl es auch nicht wirklich etwas machte, denn sie mussten wohl erst ganz nach Spanien, wenn sie in eine wärmere Region wollten. Er lebte nur noch für die gemeinsamen Abende, zu kalt und zu dunkel als das etwas anderes zu ließ, als in ihrem Bett aneinander gekuschelt zu liegen, nachdem sie trainiert hatten, es war ein hartes Leben. Bis auf das Kuscheln vielleicht.  
  
Harry hielt Sevs Hand, was auch ein netter Aspekt ihres Lebens war, sie gingen sehr dicht beieinander, denn es war wirklich kalt und deshalb war Harrys mit Sevs Hand in Sevs' Manteltasche.  
  
"Hast du deinen Bruder je als dein Eigentum angesehen?", fragte Harry, als ihm der Gedanke kam.  
  
"Warum fragst du?", fragte Severus um anzudeuten, dass er auch über das Thema reden wollte.  
  
"Ich habe mich gefragt, inwieweit der Bund unsere Beziehung beeinflusst."  
  
"Ohne ein "uns" gibt es keinen Bund, deshalb ist der Bund stark, wenn er einmal geformt ist, besonders wenn wir beide die Schwerter halten. Teile der Macht bleibt für immer in uns, andere haben wir nur inne, wenn wir durch die Schwerter verbunden sind. Wenn wir beide die Schwerter haben und jemand mich töten will, wirst du ohne zu Zögern reagieren können. Aber selbst ohne das Schwert bist du sehr besitzergreifend, um jede Gefahr die mir droht schnellstmöglich abwehren zu können, du würdest jeden töten, der mir etwas antun will, nur ich habe die Macht dich zu stoppen, aber niemand anderes, wenn die Entscheidung einmal gefällt ist.", erklärte Severus. "Nun, vielleicht Albus, aber sonst niemand", fügte Severus hinzu, "Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Mein Bruder war ebenso besitzergreifend, er war außerdem der Ältere. Unsere Beziehung war viel intensiver geworden, nachdem wir den Bund eingegangen waren, obwohl es immer noch brüderlich war, nicht wie bei dir und mir. Du wirst genauso besitzergreifend sein. Ich bin deine Kraft, die Summe von dem was zwischen uns ist. Als mein Bruder starb, fühlte ich mich, als hätte ich alles verloren, ich war eine leere Hülle. Ohne Kraft, ohne Liebe, ohne Hoffnung, alles war verloren. Alles was ich wollte, war Rache und dann selber sterben. Es gab einfach nichts anderes, keinen Grund weiter zu machen. In einem Bund gibt es nicht viel Platz für anderes, ein paar Freunde vielleicht. Es gibt die Bund-Fähigkeit nur ein Kind zu zeugen, es gibt keinen Platz für weitere. Damit vorgesorgt wird, dass es nicht allzu viele mächtige Zauberer gibt."  
  
Gut, dachte Harry, er hatte gefragt und Severus hatte ihm detailliert geantwortet. "Aber es gibt doch gar nicht so viele Schwerter?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Denkst du, dass es fair wäre, jemandem das Glück zu nehmen, ein neues Leben in die Welt zu setzten, bloß weil er die Macht annimmt, die Welt zu verteidigen? Wenn die Beziehung zu einander so stark ist?", fragte Severus schroff, "Außerdem sind die Kinder, die durch einen Bund entstehen meist besonders begabt."  
  
"Deshalb müssen wir, wenn wir überleben", sagte Harry und konnte kaum glauben, worüber sie sich unterhielten.  
  
"Nein, müssen wir nicht", antwortete Severus, "Keine Sorge. Wir hatten ja schon gesagt, dass wir das nicht tun werden. Ich habe von der Geschichte der Schwerter geredete, der Theorie dahinter, nicht über uns im Speziellen."  
  
Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie beide entschieden hätten, dass sie kein Kind bekommen wollten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Sev für beide entschieden, er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich so enttäuscht fühlte. Ich verstand Severus nicht, in einem Moment redete er von wichtigen Pflichten und dann zog er sich zurück, als konnte er es nicht ertragen, darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Sie kamen bald an einen Zaun und Harry musste Severus Hand für eine kurze Zeit loslassen und kletterte hinüber, er landete sicher auf der anderen Seite.  
  
"Nun, das sollte deine Fragen beantworten über die Macht der Schwertern", meinte Severus als er Harrys Hand wieder nahm.  
  
"Ich habe wohl schon ein bisschen Balance und Koordination von dem Schwert übernommen, ich falle nicht mehr flach auf die Nase", sagte Harry und lächelte.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus liebenswürdig, "Möchtest du eine Banane?"  
  
Harry akzeptierte sein Angebot. Bananen waren gut zum Wandern, sie kamen in ihrer eigenen Hülle, so dass einem die Hände nicht dreckig wurden, wenn man sie aß.  
  
Harry pellte die Schale ab und biss ein kleines Stück ab. Er schaute zu Severus hinüber und sah, dass Severus seine Banane ein gutes Stück in den Mund schob, bevor er abbiss. Oh, woran er bloß wieder denken musste, er schaute auf den Boden und merkte, wie er leicht rot wurde. Severus, der ziemlich hungrig war, schien nicht zu bemerken, was er angerichtet hatte.  
  
*****  
  
Severus war gerade eingeschlafen, als er wieder den unbeschreiblich schmerzenden Griff an seinem Arm fühlte. Harry lag schon gegen seine Brust gelehnt, und obwohl Severus schon eingeschlafen hatte, lag Harry immer noch in seinen Armen.  
  
"Sev", sagte Harry leise, "Diesmal ist es wirklich schlimm."  
  
Severus versuchte seine Hand auf Harrys Haut zu legen um ihm Linderung zu verschaffen, aber die Vision ließ es nicht zu. Obwohl nur ein bisschen von Harrys Schmerzen auf ihn übergingen, merkte er wie seine Kräfte schnell aufgebraucht wurden  
  
Es schien so, als könnte er überhaupt nichts für Harry tun, außer ihn halten, das war schon etwas.  
  
"Ich lass dich nicht gehen, alles wird gut", versuchte Severus ihn zu überzeugen, aber er glaubte es selber nicht.  
  
"Es bringt mich um", schaffte es Harry zu sagen und presste seine Stirn gegen Severus Brust, er fiel ihn Ohnmacht.  
  
Wie zu vor, krümmte sich Harry in Severus Armen zusammen und bewegte sich nicht weiter. Severus setzte sich auf und zog die Rucksäcke hinter sich um sich anzulehnen. Er brachte Harry in eine Position, die ihm für die wohl bald folgende Attacke am geeignetsten schien. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb Harry ruhig, bis er sich dann mit aller Kraft gegen Severus stemmte und um sich schlug. Seine Hände versuchten die Narbe aufzukratzen, aber Severus hatte ihn so weit im Griff, dass er seine Stirn nicht erreichte.  
  
Jeder Muskel in seinem Körper zog sich zusammen, Harry hatte Recht, dieses mal war es besonders schlimm.  
  
Severus hatte immer mehr Schwierigkeiten ihn ruhig zu halten, er versuchte immer weiter, seine Narbe zu erreichen. Doch jetzt pressten sich seine Fingernägel stattdessen in Severus Rücken. Er hatte irgendwie einen Weg gefunden unter sein Hemd zu kommen, aber es gab nichts, was Sev dagegen tun konnte. Er fühlte, wie seine Nägel seine Haut blutig kratzen, er spürte Blut fließen und dann wie er weiter in den offenen Wunden kratzte.  
  
Es war eine Qual, aber er hatte schon mehr durchgestanden und er hatte beschlossen, es durchzuziehen, komme was wolle. Irgendwann in der Zukunft, nahm er sich vor Harry vorzuschlagen, dass er auch wie jeder normale Teenager anfangen würde, an seinen Nägeln zu kauen.  
  
Es wollte nicht vorbei gehen, Harrys Bewegungen wurden immer unkontrollierter. Es schien, als würde es eine Ewigkeit dauern, aber Harry wurde nicht ruhiger, er schüttelte sich, so dass Severus ihn loslassen musste. Er trat mit seinen Beinen und stieß sich von Sev ab, er ließ von seinem Rücken ab und boxte ihm in die Rippen. "Geh, geh weg von mir", murmelte Harry, er wurde ruhiger und bewegte sich nicht mehr,  
  
"Bleib ruhig, Harry", versuchte Severus ihm zu sagen, aber seine Worte drangen nicht zu ihm durch.  
  
Harrys Augen standen weit offen, aber er war nicht bei Bewusstsein, sie sahen leer aus. Er war immer noch in der Vision gefangen, irgendwie.  
  
"Geh weg von mir, Bastard!", schrie Harry plötzlich und stieß sich von Severus weg. Severus schaffte es ihn festzuhalten, aber er hoffte wirklich, dass es bald vorbei war.  
  
"Ich will dir nicht weh tun, aber ich kann dich nicht loslassen. Sei ruhig.", versuchte Severus erneut auf ihn einzureden.  
  
Harry schüttelte sich weiter. "Du hast sie getötet, du hast sie alle getötet!", schrie er.  
  
"Harry, beruhige dich, mein Schatz, sei ruhig", versuchte es Severus erneut.  
  
"Du wirst meinen Freunden nicht weh tun", rief Harry und Severus musste alle seine Kraft aufbringen, um ihn festzuhalten.  
  
"Ich werde dich zuerst töten", Harrys Hand wanderte zurück auf Severus Rücken und kratze in den Wunden. Severus zuckte zusammen, er konnte ihn für einen Moment nicht halten. Harry nutzte diese Gelegenheit aus und drehte sich um und kniete vor ihm. Er schaute ihn mit einem unheimlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. Seine Augen waren immer noch so seltsam. Er holte aus und gab Severus eine schmerzhafte Ohrfeige. Die Stärke haute Severus um und er war kaum für eine Gegenwehr bereit.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf ihn und versuchte ihn erneut zu schlagen. Severus neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite, aber der dritter Angriff zielte auf seinen Bauch. In seiner Vision gefangen dachte er wohl, dass Severus der Dunkle Lord war. Es war nicht gut, dachte Severus, er kannte Harrys Pläne mit dem Dunklen Lord.  
  
Severus hatte nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, er schaffte es Harrys Hand zu packen, er wollte zurück schlagen, aber Harrys andere Hand zog an seinen Haaren. Severus hoffte, dass Harry nicht auf die Idee kam, seinen Zauberstab oder gar sein Schwert zu benutzen, er hatte schon genug Probleme mit seiner physischen Kraft.  
  
Harry schüttelte sich um seine Hand wieder frei zu bekommen, seine Augen waren unheimlich und dunkel, als wäre er blind. Severus fasste sein anderes Handgelenk, aber wusste nicht, wie er ihn aus seinen Haaren bekommen könnte.  
  
"Du kannst mich nicht haben, ich werde nicht kommen.", schrie Harry eine nicht anwesende Person an. Severus konnte ihn nicht länger halten und Harry riss sich los, doch anstatt ihn erneut zu schlagen, kletterte er ihn atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus dem Zelt.  
  
Als Severus ebenfalls draußen war, konnte er Harry trotz der Dunkelheit weglaufen sehen. Glücklicherweise reichte das Mondlicht aus um ihn zu verfolgen. Harrys nicht sehende Augen konnten ihm nicht viel bei dem Gelände helfen und er stolperte oft. Severus schaffte es ihn einzuholen und fasste ihn um seine Hüfte und seine Schultern.  
  
Sie wälzten sich auf dem Boden und Severus versuchte sein bestes, ihm nicht weh zu tun, aber wusste nicht, wie er das weiterhin vermeiden konnte. Harry riss sich von ihm los und stand auf. Er trat ihm in die Brust.  
  
Und noch einmal.  
  
Der Schmerz nahm ihm den Atem und er konnte nicht viel tun, als er sah, wie Harry ihm davon lief. Er schaffte es sich aufzusetzen und fühlte, dass ein oder zwei Rippen gebrochen sein mussten. Aber er hatte keine Wahl, er musste Harry irgendwie stoppen.  
  
Severus hatte eine Idee, wie er ihn aufhalten konnte, falls die Vision ihn nicht blokierte und er Harry fand. Severus stand auf und lief ihm nach, er drückte mit der Hand gegen seine Brust. Glücklicherweise war Harry nicht sehr ausdauernd, Severus dankte wem auch immer dafür, dass Harry so abgenommen hatte und noch von ihrem Tagesmarsch erschöpft war. Harry lief immer noch, aber er stolperte häufiger, als Severus bei ihm war, fiel er auf einem kleinen Felsen hin.  
  
Severus setzte sich auf Harry und versuchte seine Schmerzen zu ignorieren, er würde Harry nicht direkt in die Arme des Dunklen Lords laufen lassen. Harry wehrte sich heftig, aber er wusste nicht, was Severus vorhatte, deshalb konnte er ihn nicht daran hindern. Er umfasste Harry bei seiner Hüfte und ließ seinen Armen freien Lauf, die die Gelegenheit nutzen, ihn zu schlagen. Er zog ihm das Hemd hoch. Severus ignorierte Harrys Versuche sich frei zu schüttelt und konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel.  
  
Severus Hände berührten Harrys Haut, er konnte seine Heilkräfte benutzen, wenn die Vision ihn ließ. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, es gab eine Technik, mit der man im Notfall die Schmerzen kontrollieren konnte, wenn ein Trauma vorlag, es hielt acht Stunden an und ebbte in den nächsten vier langsam ab. Es würde die Vision nicht direkt treffen und sie vielleicht so brechen können. Er hielt ihn mit der einen Hand fest und drückte mit der anderen auf sein Rückrat, dann verband er sich mit der Energie, die durch Harrys Nerven flossen und verlangsamte sie, er wusste nicht genau, was er weiter machen sollte und verlangsamte sie weiter, dass Harry sich sehr langsam bewegte. Er war froh, dass er so gut in den Heilkünsten war, das war etwas, was nicht irgendjemand anderes tun konnte. Harry konnte seine Beine nun kaum bewegen, aber ihm blieben trotzdem seine Sinne. Obwohl Harry sich nun immer noch schüttelte und versuchte zu kratzen, blieben seine Beine ruhig.  
  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht, du Bastard! Ich wollte zu dir kommen", schrie Harry, Tränen standen ihm in seinen leblosen Augen, als Severus ihm seine Arme hinter den Rücken hielt und versuchte festzuhalten. Harry wehrte sich und versuchte an allem zu kratzen, was ihm in die Finger kam  
  
Severus wusste, dass das, was er getan hatte, noch nicht ausreichte, obwohl er nicht riskieren konnte, eine höhere Technik anzuwenden. Er überlegte, dass Harry wohl nicht sehr erfreut sein würde, wenn er wieder aufwachte, aber er konnte ihn nicht länger zurückhalten. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ihn so zu sehen. Er wusste, dass Harry nicht sehr weit kommen konnte, also konnte er es wagen einen Arm loszulassen und den anderen in beiden Händen zu halten. Er hielt ihn kurz vor seiner Schulter und benutzte seine Fähigkeit die Muskeln lahm zu legen. Harry konnte seinen Arm nun bis zu den Fingerspitzen nicht mehr bewegen. Er tat das selbe mit dem anderen Arm und versuchte Harry Weinen zu ignorieren.  
  
"Vergib mir", flüsterte Severus und bemerkte, dass er zitterte. Er saß auf dem kalten Schnee und Harry lag unter ihm, also musste es ihm noch viel kälter sein. Er musste sie irgendwie beide zurück ins Zelt schaffen und er musste ihm einen Zaubertrank einflößen, der ihn aufwärmen würde, bevor sie beide erfroren.  
  
"Lass mich gehen, ich muss ihnen helfen, lass mich gehen", sagte Harry und weinte, seine Augen waren noch immer leer. "Du kannst mich haben! Ich habe versucht zu dir zu kommen, nimm mich, nicht sie."  
  
Severus hob Harrys bewegungslosen Körper hoch, ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust und ging zurück ins Zelt. Harry war noch immer in der Vision gefangen und flehte den Dunklen Lord an ihn zu töten und namenlose Andere zu verschonen. Severus weinte auch, als er das alles hörte, so nah als ob er zu ihm gesprochen hätte.  
  
Severus legte Harry in ihr Bett. Er holte im Licht seines Zauberstabs seine Zaubertränketasche hervor, während Harry immer noch bewegungslos da lag und Severus für den Dunklen Lord hielt. Severus hatte nur zwei Phiolen, er wünschte sich, dass er mehr für den Winter eingepackt hätte. Wenigstens hatte er dieses Paar eingepackt. Diesen Wärmezaubertrank hatte er mitgenommen, falls einer von ihnen in einen Fluss fallen würde oder etwas Ähnliches passieren würde, ein nicht erwarteter Unfall. Er trank eine Phiole selber und legte sich dann zu Harry ins Bett. Er konnte die Wärme in seinem Körper schon spüren, aber emotional fror er noch immer.  
  
Irgendwie musste Severus Harry dazu bringen, den Trank zu trinken, obwohl er ihn immer noch für den grausamsten Zauberer der Welt hielt. "Öffne den Mund", würde wohl kaum helfen. Harry starrte Severus mit seinen leeren Augen an, das Heulen und Betteln hatte aufgehört. Severus griff ihn in die Haare und erinnerte sich daran, wie Onkel Vernon ihn im Denkarium ähnlich behandelt hatte. Harry reagierte instinktiv und atmete scharf ein, Severus nutzte den Moment aus und schüttete ihm die Phiole in den offenen Mund, dann hielt er seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen fest, so dass er es nicht ausspucken konnte. Nach einigem Widerstand konnte er loslassen, Harry hatte geschluckt.  
  
"Ich hasse dich!", schrie Harry, er begann wieder zu weinen, als Severus ihn los ließ. "Du Bastard. Du hast sie alle getötet.", wiederholte er viele male.  
  
Severus lag neben Harry, er hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht. Severus hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt, aber blieb auf Distanz weil Harry seine einzige Waffe, die ihm noch geblieben war, ausnutze, wenn Severus zu nah war. Alles was er tun konnte, war darauf warten, bis es zu Ende war, er konnte nicht riskieren zu schlafen und es schien, als würde es eine sehr lange Nacht werden.  
  
Severus Augen wollten sich gerade schließen, trotz seines Vorsatzes wach zu bleiben, als Harry vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Der Schrei schien von physischem Schmerz zu kommen, nicht wie die ganze Zeit vorher von emotionalem.  
  
Severus setzte sich auf und schaute zu Harry hinüber, seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Hals und verspannte sich, als würde sich eine neue Vision anbahnen. Severus Nervenheiltechnik funktionierte immer noch, deshalb konnte Harry sich nicht weiter bewegen. Severus seufzte, eine weitere Vision, er hoffte, dass Harry aus dieser besser herausfand. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch tun konnte, er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, wenn Harry nicht zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Er musste daran denken, denn Harry schien so weit von ihm entfernt. Severus fragte sich, ob er die Stärke haben konnte, es zu einem Ende zu bringen, wenn alles, was von ihm über war, ein atmender Körper war.  
  
*****  
  
Harry Perspektive  
  
"Es bringt mich um", sagte Harry, er presste seinen Kopf gegen Severus Brust und versuchte die Ohmacht zu bekämpfen, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht viel Sinn machte. Diese würde schlimm werden und er versuchte Sev zu warnen, aber er dachte nicht, dass er es geschafft hätte und er wusste, dass Sev ihn nicht verstanden hatte.  
  
Es begann nach dem bekannten Schema, eine Gruppe von maskierten Todessern, ein Feld, ein Garten, ein Haus und darin eine Familie. Harry sah, wie sie getötet wurden und erkannte keinen einzigen und wunderte sich, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht mehr Fantasie hatte.  
  
Und dann veränderte sich die Szenerie, ein Burgwall, nein nicht irgendein Burgwall. Die Schule, es war der Westwall der Schule. Harry konnte das Quidditchfeld sehen und etwas vom Verbotenen Wald. Und da war der See in Mondlicht getaucht als sie über ihn hinweg flogen. Sie flogen im Tiefflug über die Barrikaden und dann wieder höher über eine Armee von Hunderten von Todessern. Niemand wehrte die Attacke ab, niemand wurde alarmiert, nur ein paar Räume hatten beleuchtete Fenster. Harry sah erschrocken, wie sie den Turm des Schulleiters einkreisten und dabei komplett unbemerkt blieben.  
  
Die Landschaft veränderte sich wieder, Harry ging mit einer Gruppe von etwa zwanzig Todessern, also einer ziemlich großen Gruppe um eine Familie zu töten, über eine Wiese. Ein paar der Todesser lachten, als sie ein Haus erreichten, Harry erkannte es, und wusste, wo sie waren. Jetzt verstand er, warum es so viele waren.  
  
"Das Weasley Haus", sagte ein Todesser lachend, "Denkst du, dass wir genug sind, um Sie alle zu töten?"  
  
Harry versuchte die Todesser abzuhalten, aber in die Vision konnte er nicht eingreifen, er war körperlos. Er konnte seine eigene Hand sehen, aber sie ging geradewegs durch die Todesser hindurch, wenn er sie anfassen wollte. Harry versuchte sein Schwert zu erreichen, aber er trug nur die Kleider, die er zum Schlafen angezogen hatte, sein Hemd, seine Unterhose und seine Schuhe. Warum hatte er seine Schuhe nicht ausgezogen, fragte er sich.  
  
Die Todesser waren an der Tür, alle Lichter waren aus, sie wollten sie im Schlaf überraschen. Plötzlich fand Harry sich im Körper eines Todessers wieder. Er hielt einen Zauberstab vor sich. Die Tür flog auf und sie gingen hinein, bahnten sich einen Weg durch das leichte Chaos der Familie und gingen die Treppe hoch. Harry ging zu Ginnys Zimmer. Als Harry in das Zimmer einbrach, sah er sie unter ihrer Decke mit dem Licht ihres Zauberstabs lesend. Bei dem Geräusch, das Harry verursachte, schrak sie hoch und starrte ihn panisch an, als Harry seinen Zauberstab hob. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Ginny hier war, sie hätte in der Schule sein sollen.  
  
"Moran craidh!", sagte Harry als Todesser und deutete lachend mit seinem Zauberstab auf Ginny. Diese wand sich in ihren Schmerzen und ihr Gesicht war von den Qualen verzerrt. Es war nur ein Spiel, das er mit ihr spielte und Ginny wusste, was bald kommen würde, er sah es in ihren Augen.  
  
"Bas aithghearr!", rief er.  
  
Der Fluch ließ sie in sich zusammen sinken, ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und tot.  
  
Harry trennte sich wieder von dem Köper des Todessers, als dieser sich zum Gehen umdrehte, er schien es einfach nicht für nötig zu halten, zu überprüfen, ob Ginny wirklich tot war. Auf dem Flur standen alle Türen offen, außer Rons. Die Todesser waren an seinem Zimmer nicht interessiert.  
  
Als sie das Haus verließen fragte Harry sich kurz, wo Ron sein konnte, er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er vielleicht schon tot war. Ron musste an Leben sein, er musste es einfach. Aber er hätte da sein müssen und war es nicht.  
  
Er war plötzlich wieder wo anders, Harry flog wieder hoch über dem Schloss. Er wusste, dass er wieder im Körper eines Todessers war und dass es immer noch Schulzeit war, aber bald alle in die Weihnachtsferien fahren würden. Das Schloss war voller Schüler, alle schlafend in ihren Schlafsälen und wiegten sich in Sicherheit. Sie umkreisten den Turm des Schulleiters wieder. Harry verstand nicht, warum dies alles passieren konnte, das Schloss war gut beschützt, war es wenigstens gewesen. Sie wollten zu Albus, sicher wusste er, dass sie da waren. Sicher war Albus schon nicht mehr da.  
  
Harry sah, wie er seinen Zauberstab hob und ihn auf den Turm richtete.  
  
"Sgain!", rief er und die anderen Todesser taten es ihm gleich. Blaue Kugeln aus Licht wurden aus den Zauberstäben geschleudert und trafen den Turm beinahe gleichzeitig. Die Todesser selber strauchelten ein bisschen bei der Explosion, die von dem Turm nichts als den Eingang übrig ließ. Trümmerstücke flogen umher und Harry konnte jedes kleine Detail sehen, was als nächstes passierte, nach dem sie sich vor den Trümmerstücken in Sicherheit geflogen hatten.  
  
Plötzlich flogen sie zum Schloss zurück. Als sie näher kamen, konnte Harry die Leute auf dem Boden sehen, Szenen von Angst. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er erkannte, dass er sich in einem steinernen Raum befand, der Dunkle Lord persönlich vor ihm, er lächelte ein böses, triumphierendes Lächeln. Der Dunkle Lord ging auf ich zu, er erreicht ihn.  
  
"Geh, geh weg von mir!", sagte Harry verzweifelt und versuchte zurückzuweichen, er konnte sich aber nicht bewegen.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord griff nach seinem Arm, er versuchte ihn abzuschütteln.  
  
"Geh weg von mir, du Bastard!", schrie Harry und versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, so stark wie er konnte. Er konnte nicht weg. Sie waren in einem versiegelten Raum irgendwo. Er wusste nicht wo sie waren. "Du hast sie alle getötet!", sagte er und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.  
  
"Ich habe niemanden getötet, meine Todesser haben die Arbeit getan, und du Harry, du hast Ginny getötet. Wie hat es sich angefühlt? Erst mit ihr zu spielen und sie dann zu töten? Das hast du gut für deinen ersten Mord gemacht, sie hat nicht einmal geschrieen. Aber eigentlich macht es mehr Spaß, wenn sie schreien, das wirst du auch bald herausfinden. Ich frage mich, wer als nächstes dran ist. Wir umkreisen gerade das Schloss, wer denkst du, ist gerade da? Ein paar von deinen Freunden vielleicht?"  
  
"Du wirst keinem meiner Freunde weh tun", sagte Harry, "Ich werde dich erst töten:"  
  
"Und wie willst du das tun, Kleiner?", fragte der Dunkle Lord.  
  
Plötzlich war Harry frei und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber er hatte ihn nicht bei sich. Er starrte den Dunkle Lord angstvoll an, er wusste nicht einmal, ob er wirklich mit ihm sprach oder nicht. Es war wie eine Vision, aber sie konnten sich gegenseitig berühren, das war anders, als er es zuvor erlebt hatte. Konnte der Dunkle Lord genauso wie alle anderen Menschen getötet werden, fragte sich Harry? Konnte er es in seiner Vision tun? War diese Vision anders genug dafür? Er gab den Dunklen Lord eine Ohrfeige, wenn er ihn so beschäftigen konnte, war es ihm vielleicht möglich zu fliehen. Er konnte nicht einfach nur da stehen und nichts tun, egal wie sinnlos seine Handlungen waren. Der Dunkle Lord lachte nur.  
  
"Du wirst zu mir kommen und den Weg kennen", befahl der Dunkle Lord und er war wieder wo anders. Sie standen beide auf einem Feld, unter einem wolkenlosen Himmel.  
  
"Du kannst mich nicht haben, ich werde nicht kommen", sagte Harry als er loslief.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wo er hin lief aber er wusste, das er nicht anhalten durfte, irgendwie. Hinter ihm konnte er den Dunklen Lord lachen hören. Alles was er wusste war, dass er nicht stehen bleiben durfte. Er fiel hin und rannte dann weiter, plötzlich war der Dunkle Lord vor ihm.  
  
"Du kannst hin rennen, wo du willst, egal in welche Richtung, du wirst immer zu mir kommen, dass ist immer noch meine Vision. Wenn du weiter läuft, wirst du zu mir kommen und alle werden in Sicherheit sein oder ich werde sie alle töten und dich zusehen lassen. Eigentlich könntest du es auch selber tun, in einem meiner loyalen Diener. Wenn du deine Freunde sterben lassen willst, dann bleib stehen, das ist alles was du tun musst."  
  
Harry lief weiter, ihm war klar, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, er lief einfach weiter. Es war einfacher weiter zu laufen. Er fiel hin.  
  
Harry versuchte aufzustehen, er wusste, dass das Leben von allen, die er kannte und vielen weiteren auf dem Spiel stand. Er musste aufstehen, aber seine Beine ließen sich nicht bewegen. Der Dunkle Lord stand vor ihm und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Entscheidung getroffen", sagte der Dunkle Lord und ging weg.  
  
Harry weinte wieder.  
  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht, du Bastard! Ich wollte zu dir kommen", rief er. Die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. Er spürte wie auch seine Arme schwach wurden. Er beobachtete den Dunklen Lord verschwinden und stellte dann fest, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Er konnte seinen Kopf hochheben, aber nicht mehr.  
  
"Lass mich los. Ich muss es verhindern, lass mich los", rief Harry zu was auch immer, wer auch immer verhinderte, dass er sich bewegen konnte. "Du kannst mich haben! Ich wollte zu dir kommen, nimm mich, nicht sie!", versuchte Harry dem Dunklen Lord zuzurufen, aber er konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Er lag noch immer auf dem Boden.  
  
"Bitte komm zurück und töte mich, bitte!", flehte er vom Boden aus. Er bewegte sich auf einmal weg, er konnte sich selber aber nicht bewegen, irgendetwas anderes tat es für ihn.  
  
"Ich hasse dich!", schrie Harry zu was auch immer ihn kontrollierte. "Du Bastard. Du hast sie alle getötet.", er nickte in die Richtung des Dunklen Lords, es war sinnlos, aber er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn noch immer hören konnte. Harry wurde auf die Seite gedreht und sein Kopf begann zu fühlen, ihm wurde wieder Schwarz vor Augen, er kämpfte dagegen an, er spürte den Schmerz in seinem Kopf. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh und es wurde schlimmer und er gab sich widerwillig der Dunkelheit hin.  
  
Harry war wieder bei den Todessern, sie umkreisten wieder das Schloss, einige Schlossbewohner rannten in Panik umher. Einige waren von den Trümmern getroffen worden und andere waren schon tot. Er fühlte das Amüsement des Todessers. Sie flogen hinunter zu der panischen Menschenmenge und belegten einige der Schüler mit Flüchen, viele von ihnen fielen, einige mit Schmerzen, und mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry erkannte einige der älteren Schüler wieder, und konnte ein paar Lehrer entdecken. Harry war immer noch in dem Todesser und sie waren deutlich in der Überzahl. Es war ein Gemetzel und Harry wusste nicht, wie viele er tötete oder wieviele er "nur" quälte. Sie landeten mit ihren Besen und gingen zu den Türen  
  
Sie gingen ins Schloss und schwärmten aus. Einige liefen die Treppen hoch, andere nahmen die Große Halle in Beschlag. Harry folgte der Gruppe in die Große Halle, sein Zauberstab war bereit alle zu töten, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Es waren nur fünf. Vielleicht hatten sie gedacht, sie würden niemanden so spät hier vorfinden.  
  
Sie gingen durch die Tür und dann sahen sie etwas, wovor Harry sich so gefürchtet hatte. Am anderen Ende der Halle, vor dem Lehrertisch stand Ron, er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Hinter ihm stand eine Gruppe von ängstlichen Erstklässlern, sie starrten die maskierten Todesser an und konnten sich vor Angst nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
Ron stand mutig vor den Kindern, als die Todesser eintraten, er hob seinen Zauberstab, bereit zu einem Kampf, wenn es denn dazu kommen würde. Harry wollte ihm etwas zurufen, aber stattdessen sah er, wie er seine Zauberhand hob und auf Ron zielte. Was machte Ron eigentlich in Hogwarts? Er hatte doch schon seinen Abschluss, dachte Harry um sich davon abzulenken, was er sah.  
  
Die anderen Todesser hoben ihre Zauberstäbe ebenfalls. Die Kinder schrieen und ein Todesser verfluchte Ron und ein anderer, der etwas weiter weg stand, sprach einen Fluch auf die Gruppe. Harry konnte nicht hören, was sie riefen, denn die Schreie der Kinder übertönten alles. Harry sah, wie Ron mit ein paar Kindern leblos zu Boden sank. Weitere Flüche halten auf sie nieder, und ein paar Kinder schafften es weg zu laufen, aber es war zu spät und sie lagen am Ende alle tot auf dem Boden, alles war in ein paar Sekunden passiert. In der Großen Halle herrschte Stille, alles was Harry hören konnte, war der Atem des Todessers, der neben ihm stand. Harry merkte, wie er sich von dem Todesser trennte und ihn die Dunkelheit wieder überkam. 


	14. Nachwirkungen

Kapitel 14 - Nachwirkungen  
  
(Am 19.11.03 editiert)  
  
Die Vision hatte schließlich geendet und keine war mehr danach gekommen. Harry lag nun bewusstlos da und alles, was Severus tun konnte, war warten. Er konnte immer noch nicht riskieren zu schlafen, er wusste nicht, ob alles nicht noch mal von vorne beginnen würde oder Harry sogar sterben würde. Severus lag auf der Seite und drückte Harry an sich, er konnte fühlen, wie er langsam atmete, er brauchte es nicht ständig zu überprüfen. Harry war noch nie sehr lange ohnmächtig gewesen, aber Severus war trotzdem sehr besorgt. Es war klar, dass diese Vision bei weitem schlimmer war, als die anderen, dass hatte Harry selber gesagt gehabt, bevor er ihr komplett erlegen war.  
  
*****  
  
Das erste Zeichen, das Harry wieder wach war, war, dass er seinen Kopf leicht neigte. Severus wusste nicht, ob das wirklich Harry war oder ob er noch immer in der Vision gefangen war.  
  
"Sev?", fragte Harry sanft, aber ein bisschen ängstlich.  
  
Severus erinnerte sich daran, was er getan hatte, um Harry unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Es ist okay, es geht bald wieder weg.", versuchte er ihn zu versichern und erwartete, dass sein Verbündeter ärgerlich sein würde.  
  
"Sev, mir ist schlecht", sagte Harry.  
  
Severus setzte sich so schnell er konnte auf und hob Harrys Oberkörper an. Severus verzog sein Gesicht ein wenig, seine Brust schmerzte, er hasste es. Er holte sein Schwert, mit dem er die ganze Unordnung so schnell wie möglich beheben konnte.  
  
Als Harry sicher war, dass er keinen Brechreiz mehr hatte, legte ihn Severus wieder hin und legte den Rucksack unter seinen Kopf, dass er ein wenig höher lag. Harry schaute zu ihm hoch und Severus bemerkte, wie sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte und er Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
  
"Ich kann dir deine Kraft in den Armen zurück geben, aber der Rest wird noch eine Weile dauern", sagte Severus und nahm Harrys Arm.  
  
Harry nickte und starrte weiterhin Severus an. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Severus massierte seinen Arm und starrte auf den Arm, er wollte nicht hochschauen und Harrys Ärger sehen. Dann nahm er den anderen Arm und gab ihm seine Kraft auch auf dieser Seite zurück.  
  
*****  
  
Harry versuchte seine Hand zu bewegen, als Severus noch mit der anderen beschäftigt war. Es war noch nicht ganz so wie normal, aber er konnte sie wenigstens leicht bewegen, trotzdem fühlte sie sich noch wie Wackelpudding an. Severus war fertig.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Halte meine Hand an dein Gesicht", befahl er.  
  
Severus nahm eine Hand von ihm und hielt sie gegen seine Wange.  
  
Harry rollte mir den Augen, wie er es bei Severus schon tausend mal gesehen hatte. "An die verletzte Seite.", sagte Harry und schaffte es nicht Snapes so typische Schroffheit zu erreichen.  
  
Seine Hand fühlte sich noch immer nutzlos an, aber er konnte noch immer mit ihr heilen, wenn Severus den Kontakt mit ihm herstellte. Er traute sich nicht, ihn anzuschauen, er wusste, dass er ihm diese Verletzungen zugefügt hatte. Er hatte die Schwellung gelindert.  
  
Severus hatte komplett vergessen gehabt, wie er wohl aussehen mochte, bei der ganzen Sorge um Harry. Er fühlte die Wärme von Harrys Hand an seinem Gesicht, er spürte wie die Schwellung zurückging und der Schmerz nachließ. Er sagte Harry nichts von seinen anderen Verletzungen.  
  
"Tut dir irgendetwas weh?", fragte Severus als er Harrys Hand wieder zurücklegte.  
  
"Nein, ich fühle mich nur etwas geschafft.", antwortete Harry, "du hättest es früher tun sollen."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Mich vom Weglaufen abzuhalten", sagte Harry.  
  
"Ich wollte es nicht", sagte Severus und legte sich wieder unter die warme Decke.  
  
"Du hättest es tun sollen. Wenn du es getan hättest, bevor wir ins Bett gegangen wären, dann wäre es jetzt vorbei, ist das richtig?", schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Ja, zur Frühstückszeit wäre es zu Ende. Es hält etwa zwölf Stunden."  
  
"Dann sollten wir das immer tun. Ich will nicht irgendwann im Nirgendwo aufwachen, ohne zu wissen wo ich bin oder wo du bist."  
  
"Mit deiner Erlaubnis werde ich das tun. Obwohl du dann wahrscheinlich schon vor Kälte gestorben wärst, bevor du aufwachst."  
  
Harry lächelte grimmig. "Er braucht mir nicht einmal mehr nah zu sein, oder?"  
  
"Er muss es, weil ich etwas anderes nicht zu lassen werden", versicherte Severus und legte seinen Arm schützend um Harrys Hüfte und berührte mit seiner Handfläche den Talisman. "Obwohl er wahrscheinlich diese Methode nicht mehr anwenden wird, er weiß, dass er dich nicht so bekommt."  
  
"Vielleicht, aber du machst es doch für eine Weile, bis wir sicher sind?", fragte Harry.  
  
Severus streichelte Harry durch sein Haar. "Natürlich werde ich das, ich möchte dich nicht verlieren."  
  
"Ich möchte dir von der Vision erzählen", sagte Harry, Severus wusste schon, dass es diesmal ernst gewesen war und er musste so schnell es ging alles erfahren.  
  
"Du kannst es mir zeigen, du musst es nicht erzählen", schlug Severus vor, "ich hole die Schwerter und du musst nur ein bisschen etwas sagen, bevor wir uns verbinden. Das letzte mal warst du auch gut darin."  
  
"Wenn du es wirklich so lebhaft in deinem Kopf haben willst", warnte Harry.  
  
"Du hast diese Erinnerung auch, das ist Grund genug für mich, es auch zu wollen", sagte Severus und setzte sich auf um die Schwerter zu holen.  
  
Severus platzierte Harrys Schwert in seine Hand und obwohl er den Griff nicht fest halten konnte, schlangen sich die Schlangen um sein Handgelenk. Severus nahm sein eigenes. Dann begann Harry Severus von seiner Vision zu erzählen, während er versuchte die Verbindung herzustellen und es dauerte nicht lang, bis er aufhören konnte zu reden und Severus alles selbst erfahren ließ.  
  
Als sie den Austausch beendet hatten unterbrach Severus die Verbindung, Tränen rannen unkontrolliert über Harrys Gesicht. Severus fühlte das selbe, konnte es aber nicht so ausdrücken. Er versuchte Harry etwas Wärme zu schicken.  
  
"Die Kinder, Sev, die Kinder", schluchzte Harry, er lag gegen Severus Brust gelehnt und atmete schwer. "Und Ron, die Große Halle, die schreienden Kinder, wie sie starben. Und er fiel, Sev, ich sah es. Er rief den Kindern zu, sie sollen weglaufen, aber sie konnten sich nicht bewegen, sie hatten zu viel Angst. Ron stand vor ihnen und fiel dann. Sie kamen in der Nacht, alle waren im Bett und dann plötzlich waren sie da."  
  
Severus kannte ihn gut genug um ihn nicht zu unterbrechen oder zu versuchen ihn zu beruhigen. Er hielt ihn einfach nur in den Armen und ließ ihn erzählen, was auch immer er zu sagen brauchte, obwohl er alles selber gesehen hatte. Er wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, als er sich an ihn schmiegte, sein Griff war immer noch schwach, aber er weinte noch immer.  
  
Harry beruhigte sich irgendwann und schlief ein wenig, Severus beobachtete ihm weiter, er fühlte sich erschöpft, konnte aber trotzdem nicht einschlafen.  
  
*****  
  
Als Harry aufwachte konnte er sich viel besser bewegen, aber entschied sich in Severus Armen zu verweilen.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass wir heute weitergehen sollten.", sagte Severus und küsste Harrys Stirn.  
  
"Ich kann es versuchen, ein bisschen schaffe ich bestimmt.", bat Harry an.  
  
"Nein, ruhe dich aus", sagte Severus und war mehr über seine Rippen als um Harrys Fähigkeit zu laufen besorgt. Normalerweise hätte er ihn bestimmt auf ihrem Weg stützen können und sie wären ein gutes Stück voran gekommen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er so den Rucksack tragen konnte. Er musste es Harry sagen, es würde nicht von selber heilen, vor allem nicht bis morgen.  
  
Sie schauten sich an und Harry schlang einen Arm um Severus und fühlte sich beschützt. Er versuchte Severus Rücken etwas zu reiben, als er erneut inne hielt. Seine Hand berührte die frischen Wunden und Severus konnte ein Zusammenzucken nicht vermeiden. Der Reinigungszauber hatte das Blut zwar weitgehend entfernt, aber es hatte die zerkratzen Wunden nicht geheilt.  
  
Harry setzte sich auf und hob Severus Hemd hoch um nachzuschauen. Es hatte keinen Zweck zu protestieren, wenigstens, dachte Severus, musste er nichts mehr gestehen.  
  
Harry sah erschreckt aus, als er sich wieder hinlegte. "Was noch?", fragte er.  
  
Severus nahm Harry hand und platzierte sich Vorsichtig an seiner Brust, an der Stelle, an der die Rippen gebrochen waren.  
  
Harry sagte nichts, er presste nur seine Hand auf die Haut und heilte Severus wieder.  
  
"Du schwächst dich zu sehr", versuchte Severus ihn zu warnen.  
  
"Ist mir egal, außerdem gehen wir heute sowieso nicht weiter.", konterte Harry. Severus erwiderte nichts und ließ Harry weiter machen, er war schon ziemlich gut im Heilen. Harry kümmerte sich um Severus Rücken mit beiden Händen und sank dann auf seinen Rucksack zurück.  
  
"Ist dir immer noch schlecht?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Nein, du kannst mir vielleicht später was zu essen machen.", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Das mache ich, sag mir einfach bescheid, wenn du Hunger hast", antwortete Severus und nahm Harry wieder in seine Arme.  
  
"Albus ist tot.", sagte Harry plötzlich.  
  
Severus konnte nur zustimmen, obwohl er sich beinahe sicher war, dass er nicht in seinem Turm gesessen hatte und darauf gewartet hatte, wie Harry wohl nach seiner Vision glaubte.  
  
"Ich denke, wir müssen alles noch mal durch gehen, was du erlebt hast", schlug Severus vor.  
  
"Es ist alles ziemlich klar", meinte Harry.  
  
"Er zeigt dir nur, was er dich sehen lassen will, wir könnten das benutzen um herauszufinden, was wirklich passiert ist."  
  
"Du stimmst zu, dass Albus tot ist."  
  
"Aber ich zweifle daran, dass es durch die Zerstörung des Turms passiert ist. Denk darüber nach."  
  
"Ich will nicht.", beschwerte sich Harry.  
  
Severus zog Harry nah an sich heran. "Ich weiß, deshalb fange ich an, höre einfach zu", begann Severus, "Bei den Weasleys war Ginny daheim, obwohl sie in der Schule sein sollte. Auf dem Schulhof, nach der Zerstörung des Turms, sahst du ältere Schüler und Lehrer. Im Gebäude war dein Freund Ron und ein paar Kinder, wahrscheinlich Erstklässler in ihren Schlafanzügen."  
  
"Ja, das habe ich gesehen."  
  
"Gut, dann lass uns mal für einen Moment annehmen, dass es wirklich so passiert ist. Es sieht gar nicht nach einem normalen Schulalltag aus. Ich zweifle daran, dass wirklich so viele gestorben sind, wie du denkst."  
  
"Trotzdem noch zu viele."  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich denke, dass sie auf den Talisman aus waren. Ich denke nicht, dass Töten ihr Primärziel war, nicht diesmal. Ich denke, dass die Schule nicht normal lief und dass die meisten Schüler bei ihren Familien waren. Sie werden davon wissen, dass du nach der Attacke auf die Dursleys vermisst wurdest. Also wissen die Todesser, dass entweder du den Talisman hast oder dass er irgendwo im Schloss ist. Deswegen versucht der Dunkle Lord dich zu bekommen. Ich denke, dass du die einzigen Kinder gesehen hast, die da waren. Warum würden die Lehrer sonst nach draußen gehen, wenn sich die Hälfte der Schüler noch in den Gebäuden befände? Sie wären in Panik geraten, dann hättest du weit mehr gesehen. Der Dunkle Lord weiß nun wahrscheinlich, dass du Hilfe hast."  
  
"Weiß er, dass du es bist?"  
  
"Nicht von den Visionen, aber wenn du dein Schwert irgendwann in der Vision halten würdest, würde er es vermutlich erraten."  
  
"Ich blockiere es doch."  
  
"Er würde es an deinem Verhalten erkennen", erklärte Severus, "er würde es wiedererkennen."  
  
"Denken sie nicht, dass du den Talisman hast?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Ein früherer Todesser mit zweifelhaften Absichten? Nein, sie wissen, dass Albus nicht so blöd sein würde."  
  
Harry lachte beinahe bei der ganzen Absurdität. "Oh Sev", sagte er und küsste ich. "Ich will einfach nur nach hause, ich will endlich die Wahrheit wissen. Ich möchte zurück zur Schule."  
  
"Aber du weißt, dass wir das nicht können?"  
  
"Jaja. Ich muss bereit sein, wirklich bereit, weil es um etwas sehr wichtiges geht, wichtiger als die ganze Welt. Wir haben den Talisman und wenn er an den Dunklen Lord gerät, habe ich nur eine Chance. Ich muss ihn töten, ich muss wissen, dass ich das kann. Oder wir sind alle verloren."  
  
"Wenn jemand von ihnen den Talisman bekommt, dann kannst du den Dunklen Lord vielleicht leben lassen."  
  
"Oh Sev."  
  
"Alles wird gut", versicherte Severus, "Ich weiß, es hört sich seltsam an, aber wir werden sehr stark. Wir brauchen nur Zeit."  
  
"Unser Bund war unsere einzige Hoffnung", sagte Harry.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus, "deshalb ist es auch so gut, dass du mich nicht mehr hasst."  
  
Harry antwortete mit einem Kuss. "Aber was ist mit Albus?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, noch nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass er gestorben ist", antwortete Severus.  
  
*****  
  
Severus erlaubte sich schließlich auch ein bisschen zu schlafen und Harry passte auf. Harry fühlte sich erholter, auch wenn sein Herz schwer war, aber es würde noch sehr lange dauern, bis sich das änderte.  
  
Obwohl Harry nicht sicher sein konnte, dass die Vision der Wahrheit entsprach, dachte er schon dass es so war, denn warum hätte der Dunkle Lord Ron von seiner Familie getrennt? Aber er wusste auch nicht, was Ron in Hogwarts tat, kurz vor den Ferien, selbst wenn das Schuljahr alles andere als normal zu verlaufen schien. Besonders weil Harry Hermine nicht gesehen hatte, und beide hätten sich wohl kaum voneinander getrennt. Es war alles so schnell gegangen und dann auch noch aus der Perspektive eines einzigen Todessers. Hermine konnte genauso gut irgendwo anders im Schloss getötet worden sein.  
  
Harry schaute zu Severus, der immer noch sehr müde und geschafft aussah, vielleicht ein bisschen friedlicher als im wachen Zustand. Er dachte daran, wie er seinem Verbündeten weh getan hatte und dieser Gedanke machte ihn fertig, genauso wie der Gedanke daran, dass Ron tot war. Severus hatte ihn nie so angeschaut, wie die anderen, die Zeuge von einer Vision wurden. Er hatte sich nicht vor ihm zurückgezogen, trotz allem, was passiert war. Er hatte nicht den kleinsten Hinweis von Schuldzuweisung bei Severus bemerkt.  
  
Harry hatte Severus ziemlich fertig gemacht, für jemanden, der nicht wusste, was er tat. Normalerweise haute er nur willkürlich um sich und verletzte die Leute, die ihn festhalten wollten, erinnerte sich Harry, aber bei Severus schien er gezielter vorgegangen zu sein. Es schien so aus, als wäre diese Vision ganz anders gewesen, als die anderen, aus Sevs und seiner Perspektive.  
  
Harry bemerkte, dass Severus seinen Mund leicht geöffnet hatte. Trotz allem, oder gerade deswegen wollte er sich mit diesen Lippen vereinein und ihn etwas anderes als Schmerz fühlen lassen. Vielleicht bloß ein kleiner Kuss, es würde ihn nicht zu sehr aufwecken und ihm zeigen, was Harry für ihn fühlte.  
  
Harry beugte sich zu ihm herunter, streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange und küsste ihn sanft. Severus bewegte sich leicht und öffnete seinen Mund etwas weiter. Harry vertiefte den Kuss und griff mit seiner Hand unter sein Hemd, er streichelte seine Brust, um etwas mehr zu riskieren. Severus griff nach seiner Hand. Harry atmete scharf ein und fühlte sich, als wäre er bei etwas erwischt worden.  
  
"Wenigstens, mein Schatz, hättest du den Anstand besitzen können, mich vorher zu wecken", tadelte ihn Sev und küsste ihn, er ließ Harry Hand ihre Reise fortsetzten.  
  
Es war nicht richtig, Ron war tot und er küsste Sev, erfreute sich an den Gefühlen, die ihn durch den Kontakt durchströmten. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Er musste aber etwas fühlen, so etwas wie das, um seine Gesundheit zu bewahren, soweit, dass er weiter machen konnte. So, dass er nicht zu schreien anfangen würde und nicht aufhören konnte.  
  
Sev verstand, was er tun musste, er beantwortete Harrys Berührungen genau so intensiv und Albus war tot. Ron ebenso. Albus Turm war zerstört, es gab nichts, was er tun konnte. Harry schmolz bei allem dahin, was Severus ihm anbot.  
  
Harry berührte die Stelle, die er gerade geheilt hatte, es war immer noch etwas empfindlich, obwohl sie nun von neuer Haut bedeckt war. Harry streichelte sanft seinen Rücken, als sie sich küssten.  
  
Severus unterbrach ihren Kuss, die Erschöpfung überkam ihn. Severus legte Harry so hin, dass er nicht weglaufen konnte, selbst wenn er eine weitere Vision hatte. Harry fühlte, wie er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte und er bewies Severus, dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte, wobei er selbst kaum glauben konnte, was er da tat.  
  
Obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass er sich selbst nicht erlauben konnte, Sev noch einmal Schmerzen zuzufügen, nicht wenn er es verhindern konnte. Danach kuschelte Sev sich an seine Schultern und als Harry weiter machte, ihn zu streicheln, schlief er schließlich ein. Nach einer Weile schlief Harry auch.  
  
*****  
  
Die Nacht blieb glücklicherweise visionsfrei und am nächsten Morgen konnten sie ihre Reise fortsetzten. Genau wie Severus vorhergesagt hatte, konnte Harry seine Beine nach dem Frühstück wieder bewegen. Sie gingen etwas langsamer als sonst, aber es klappte.  
  
"Es ist beinahe Weihnachten, oder?", fragte Harry Severus, Severus hatte seinen Arm um Harry gelegt, so dass er sich ein wenig an ihn lehnen konnte.  
  
"Ja, beinahe, wir können es in der nächsten Stadt überprüfen.", schlug Severus vor.  
  
"Sie haben die Kinder so kurz vor Weihnachten getötet.", sagte Harry, die Gefühle überwältigten ihn beinahe.  
  
"Ich weiß.", sagte Severus und wusste, dass er nicht mehr tun konnte, als für ihn da zu sein.  
  
"Wir können nicht mehr lange so weiter machen.", sagte Harry, "es ist so kalt und es wird noch kälter werden. Wenn wir weiter gehen, werden wir bald erfrieren, bevor die Todesser uns einholen. Ich werde nicht zunehmen können, ich verbrenne alles schon jeden morgen. Er wird einen nach dem anderen töten und ich werde alles mit ansehen."  
  
Severus versuchte Harry zu umarmen als sie weitergingen, aber er konnte ihm nicht widersprechen. Wie auch immer, sie hatten nur die eine Wahl, sie mussten weitergehen.  
  
*****  
  
Es wurde schon dunkel, obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war, sie gingen über eine Hauptstraße und suchten nach einem Zeitschriftenladen, damit sie das Datum auf einer Zeitung überprüfen konnten. Severus dachte, sie wären in Onich, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Sev war einfach nicht wie sonst. Nun, Albus musste so etwas wie ein Vater für ihngewesen sein, dachte Harry.  
  
"Noch mehr von diesen verdammten Hippies", meckerte ein alter Mann, als sie an ihm vorbei liefen. Sie ignorierten ihn beide, zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Schwierigkeiten beschäftigt um ihn überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Sie gingen zusammen in ein Geschäft und Severus kaufte ihnen eine Tafel Schokolade während Harry einen Blick auf die Zeitungen warf.  
  
"Und?", fragte Severus als sie nach draußen gingen, er öffnete die Schokolade.  
  
"Heute ist der 24.", antwortete Harry und nahm etwas Schokolade, "Und alles, was ich gesehen hatte, muss schon vor längerer Zeit geschehen sein, vielleicht vor einer Woche."  
  
"Du hättest ihn also nicht stoppen können, selbst wenn du zu ihm gelaufen wärst", erinnerte ihn Severus.  
  
Harry nickte und seufzte. "Selbst am Weihnachtsabend sitzen hier irgendwo in der Wildnis fest", murmelte er und sie gingen die Straße hinab.  
  
"Es ist einfach nur ein normaler Tag, wie alle anderen auch."  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Harry und trottete weiter, Severus nahm seine Hand.  
  
"Komm, lass uns uns etwas für die Nacht suchen und dann bekommst du eine ganze Schüssel Horlicks für die Nacht", bot Severus an.  
  
Harry versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Sie waren in so einer festgefahrenen Situation, dass die Aussicht auf einen heißen Drink ihm schon wie im Himmel vorkam.  
  
************* Tbc +++++++++++  
  
Vielen Dank LiaTonks und Angel344 für die Reviews!  
  
So, jetzt habe ich das Original aufgeholt, was bedeutet, dass es wohl erst wieder nächste Woche neue Kapitel gibt... :-(  
  
Bis dahin müsst ihr (und natürlich ich auch..*g*) noch etwas gedulden. Ach ja, Kaatje hat übrigens gesagt, dass es vermutlich ein gutes, schönes Ende geben wird. Jo, also ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr gespannt, wie es weiter geht und verspreche, dass sobald das nächste Kapitel rauskommt, sofort alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und zu übersetzten. 


	15. Anmerkung

++++++ Anmerkung +++++++  
  
Hi Leute,  
  
leider kein neues Chapter.. ;-( Zu früh gefreut. Das nächste gibt es vermutlich erst in einer Woche. Ich möchte bis dahin die Zeit nutzen um die schon übersetzten Kapitel zu überarbeiten, ein paar übersehene Rechtschreib/Grammatik/Tippfehler korrigieren usw. Aber groß inhaltlich wird sich nicht viel verändern, nur damit ihr bescheid wisst. :-) Falls ihr selbst irgendwo eine Stelle findet, die unklar ist, meldet euch bei mir (Review/Mail)  
  
Ja und dann wollte ich noch mal an der Stelle Jaypallas danken, die dies angeregt hat. Eine Sache stimmt allerdings nicht ganz: Du meinst mit der Verwechslung der Namen Harry/Snape den Anfang des 12. Kapitels? In dieser Szene redet Severus Harry mit seinem eigenen Nachnamen an, weil er so besitzergreifend ist und nicht will, dass Harry den Namen eines anderen Mannes trägt, also ist das gewollt. :)  
  
Wie es Inhaltlich weiter geht, weiß ich natürlich genauso wenig wie ihr, aber die Autorin hat geschrieben, dass er vermutlich ein ganz spezielles (R- rated) Geburtstagsgeschenkt geben wird...  
  
Exsanguis  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	16. Sgoil Dhubh Lodge

So, es hat nun doch keine ganze Woche bis zum neuen Kapitel gedauert. Kaatje ist wirklich sehr fix. Ich werde mich bemühen, zukünftig weniger Flüchtigkeitsfehler zu machen, mir geht es leider oft so, dass ich vollkommen in der Geschichte versinke. *g* Also weist mich einfach wieder darauf hin, wenn ich mal wieder etwas unaufmerksam war.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Kapitel 15 - Sgoil Dhubh Lodge  
  
Die Straße führte sich an einem Gewässer vorbei, auf der anderen Seite erhoben sich die Berge. Es war nicht gerade der idealste Ort zu campen. Harry und Severus suchten nun schon eine Stunde vergeblich nach einer geeigneten Stelle, sie wurden immer müder und Niedergeschlagenheit machte sich breit. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er je schon mal so gefroren hatte. Er fühlte seine Finger schon lange nicht mehr und hatte es schon aufgegeben, sie warm zu reiben. Verdammter Weihnachtsabend, dachte er und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an die Weihnachtsgeschichte, die er irgendwann einmal in seiner Muggelschule gehört hatte.  
  
"Eine Scheune? Ein Gasthof? Wir würden alles nur für eine kleine Wiese tun, die vielleicht ein wenig von der Straße entfernt ist. Verdammte Berge.", murmelte Harry, es war zu windig, als dass Severus ihn verstehen konnte.  
  
Es wurde immer wichtiger, dass sie an einem Ort zelteten, der von der Straße entfernt war oder zumindest so gelegen, dass man sie von der Straße aus nicht sehen konnte. Obwohl Harry wohl kaum eine Chance haben würde, wegzulaufen, wenn er in einer Vision gefangen war; er würde auch kaum mehr Glück haben, wenn er mitten in der Nacht gegen einen Todesser kämpfen musste. Sev war auf sich allein gestellt. Severus wusste dies sicher nach seiner letzten Vision. Alles was sie tun konnte, war hoffen, dass niemand ihnen bis hier her gefolgt war und sie ihre Spuren gut genug verwischt hatten.  
  
Wenn sie wach waren, hatten sie ihre Schwerte, aber sie konnten sie nur gebrauchen, wenn sie allein waren. In der Nacht waren sie schutzlos. Einer von ihnen musste wach bleiben, es zählte nicht, dass sie müde waren. Aber wenn sie nicht gleichzeitig schliefen, konnten sie nicht so weit laufen, wie es für ihre Sicherheit nötig war. Sie konnten also nur eines von beiden tun, und beides barg ein ernorme Sicherheitsrisiko.  
  
Es war nun sehr dunkel. Harry hörte auf einmal seinen mysteriösen Gefährten in seinem Kopf.  
  
'Geh nach rechts, weg von der Straße.', befahl ihm die Stimme.  
  
'Was?'  
  
'Du hast es gehört.'  
  
Harry schaute in diese Richtung. Es war tatsächlich die größte Fläche zwischen den Bergen und der Straße. Aber ein Privatgrundstück verkleinerte die Fläche, es war mit einer Hecke abgetrennt. Ein kleiner Pfad führte von der großen Straße ab und zwischen zwei Reihen von Bäumen entlang in das Privatgrundstück. Dahinter sah er ein Haus, dessen Fenster beleuchtet waren. Es war ein altes Herrenhaus. Sie konnten hier wohl kaum übernachten. Selbst wenn es ein Hotel war, es würde geschlossen sein, es war ja schon Winter. Die Stimme konnte es wohl kaum ernst meinen.  
  
'Warum?', fragte Harry  
  
'Das erfährst du bald', sagte die Stimme. Harry hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass die Stimme ihn schon mal in die Irre geführt hatte. Und dorthin zu gehen war wohl kaum das größte Problem, vielmehr Severus dazu zu bringen ihm zu folgen. Was sollte er denn sagen? 'Die Stimme in meinem Kopf hat mir das befohlen?'  
  
'Du wirst ihm früher oder später von mir erzählen müssen.'  
  
'Ach, halte die Klappe.'  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Harry?", fragte Severus, Harry war ohne ersichtlichen Grund stehen geblieben.  
  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung.", antwortete Harry, er schaute auf und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
  
'Lügner, du bist erschöpft. Kurz vor dem Erfrieren. Du weinst ja beinahe schon.'  
  
"Ich habe mir nur überlegt, ob wir es in dieser Richtung versuchen sollten", sagte Harry und zeigte auf den Pfad. Er wünschte sich, dass die Stimme sich weiter auf konstruktive Vorschläge konzentrierte.  
  
"Aber da ist ein Haus", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Dahinter."  
  
"Vielleicht finden wir dort ein geeignetes Plätzchen, wenn wir am Haus vorbei kommen", schlug Harry vor.  
  
"Und wie sollen wir das tun?", grummelte Severus.  
  
"Durch den Garten ohne ein Geräusch zu machen?", fragte Harry.  
  
Severus schaute ihn an.  
  
"Es ist dunkel, wenn sie nicht gerade nach uns suchen, werden sie uns auch nicht finden", beharrte Harry und versuchte dieses Problem auch ohne die Hilfe der Stimme zu lösen.  
  
Severus war zu müde um ihm weiterhin zu widersprechen und Harry hatte nicht allzu oft solche leichtsinnigen Ideen. "Geh voran", meinte er bloß.  
  
"Geht nicht hinter das Haus!", befahl die Stimme, als Harry und Severus die Straße überquerten. Harry seufzte, was wollte diese Stimme denn nun von ihm?  
  
Der Garten um das Haus herum war sehr seltsam, selbst für ein altes Herrenhaus. Er hatte kunstvollgeschnittene Büsche erwartet, einen Platz für Blumen für den Sommer und eine große Wiese. Stattdessen standen sie jetzt in einem Gemüsegarten. Wie der eines Gärtners oder Bauers, nur ein bisschen kleiner. Sie gingen so weit von den Fenstern entfernt wie möglich, gerade so, wie es die Hecke zuließ. Harry konnte durch eines der Fenster sehen. Er sah einige Männer und Frauen, die auf niedrigen Sofas oder auf dem Boden saßen. Die meisten von ihnen hatten lange Haare und trugen lose Kleider. Seit Edinburgh hatte Harry noch nie so viele Leute an einem Ort gesehen, die Severus und ihm äußerlich so ähnelten.  
  
"Diese Hecke ist durchgängig, wir können nicht auf die andere Seite.", beschwerte sich Severus.  
  
Harry konnte nichts dagegen sagen, er wusste ja selber nicht, was sie da gerade taten.  
  
'Geht weiter!'  
  
Harry ging weiter. "Vielleicht ist da irgendwo eine Tür.", sagte Harry und versuchte Severus dazu zu bringen, ihm zu folgen. "Wir könnten hinter der Hecke zelten und niemand würde uns sehen.", Severus folgte Harry, aber Harry hoffte, dass bald irgendetwas passieren würde. Er konnte sich nämlich keine weiteren Gründe einfallen lassen, warum sie weitergehen sollten.  
  
Ein paar Obstbäume wuchsen an einer Ecke des Hauses und reichten beinahe bis zur Hecke. Sie quetschten dazwischen hin durch. Keiner von beiden bemerkte den Mann, der hinter dem Haus stand. Die Küchentür stand weit offen und das Licht schien nach draußen, doch dann war es zu spät. Er rauchte eine Zigarette oder irgendetwas anderes und trug einen langen Wollmantel. Er hatte langes, welliges Haar und soweit Harry es einschätzten konnte, war er um die vierzig. Harry bemerkte dies alles, als er plötzlich stehen blieb, als er sah, dass der Mann sie anstarrte. "Bist du jetzt glücklich?", fragte Severus, als der Mann auf sie zu kam.  
  
Harry merkte, wie Severus sich selbst wieder in seinen Snape-Modus setzte. Der Mann erreichte sie, er sah nicht gerade bösartig aus, ein bisschen überrascht vielleicht. Harry roch das Abendessen von drinnen, es war eine Qual zu wissen, dass es noch lange dauern würde, bis er wieder ein richtiges Abendessen haben würde. Ein großes, warmes, frisch gekochtes Abendessen, wahrscheinlich auf einem Teller mit Messer, Gabel und Löffel und Pudding als Nachtisch, und danach vielleicht einen heißen Kaffee. Nein, Tee, dachte Harry, er würde töten für eine Tasse Tee.  
  
Harry brachte sich wieder in die Realität zurück und sah, dass der Mann ihm seine Hand bot. Harry akzeptierte und schüttelte seine Hand, obwohl er keinen Schimmer hatte, was vor sich ging.  
  
'Sag ihm deinen Namen', befahl die Stimme.  
  
"Hallo, ich bin Alex", sagte Harry hastig und erinnerte sich glücklicherweise an ihre Decknamen. Severus blieb stumm. "Das ist mein Freund, Richard."  
  
"Nun gut, Richard und Alex, was macht ihr hier in dieser dunklen und kalten Nacht? Habe wirklich niemanden jetzt hier erwartet, besonders nicht bei diesem Wetter.", fragte der Mann mit einem freundlichen, hellen schottischen Akzent. Es schien beinahe so, als passiere ihm das ständig.  
  
'Ihr seid Reisende', sagte die Stimme.  
  
"Wir reisen hier herum", wiederholte Harry. Severus kam ihm nicht zu Hilfe. Er konnte wohl die Todesser täuschen, aber wenn er vor einem Muggel stand, war er hilflos.  
  
Der Mann lachte. "Nun, dass sieht man euch irgendwie an! Seid ihr auf einer spirituellen Reise oder so, Buddhisten vielleicht? Wegen der Natur und so?", meinte der Mann, "egal, kommt rein. Wo sind bloß meine Manieren geblieben? Mein Name ist William, aber die meisten kennen mich nur als 'Will'. Willkommen im Sgoil Dhubh Lodge."  
  
Will ging in die Küche und Harry nahm Severus an der Hand um ihn mitzuziehen. Sie standen auf einmal in einem sehr heißen Raum. Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein paar Lampen auf der Bank spendeten sanftes Licht. Weihnachtsbaumlichter waren an die Decke gehängt und leuchteten in allen möglichen Farben.  
  
Der Boden war gekachelt und leicht uneben. An der einen Wand stand ein großer, schwarzer Kühlschrank, an der anderen ein großer Herd mit mindestens acht Herdplatten. Der Rest der Wand war mit Schränken und Bänken zugestellt. In einer Ecke stand ein einziger Sessel, ein Tuch war über ihn gelegt. In der Mitte der riesigen Küche stand ein riesiger, solider Holztisch, Stühle, ebenfalls aus Holz, standen darum herum. Auf dem Tisch lagen zwei Tabletts, auf beiden standen eine Vielzahl von Tassen, außerdem ein Teetopf und andere Teeutensilien.  
  
Will hatte seinen Mantel ausgezogen und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. Er sah ein wenig Sev ähnlich, mit seinem Hemd und seiner Hose.  
  
"Nun, zieht doch eure Rucksäcke aus", befahr er, "Ich mache uns Tee. Wollt ihr auch etwas zu essen?"  
  
Harry nickte und konnte nicht glauben, was ihnen da gerade widerfuhr. Er zog seinen Rucksack ab und fühlte, dass Severus dass selbe tat.  
  
"So, von wo kommt ihr denn?", fragte Will freundlich.  
  
"Wir kommen von Stirling", antwortete Harry, weil ihm die anderen Stadtnamen nicht mehr einfielen.  
  
"Nun, wir sind etwas voll heute, Weihnachten und so, aber für euch ist noch ein Platz am Feuer frei. Die Regeln hier sind sehr einfach, alle helfen mit, tragen ihren Teil bei. Ihr helft mir morgen ein bisschen mit dem Kochen und Saubermachen und seid beide zum Abendessen und Mittagessen morgen willkommen."  
  
"Ja, danke", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht ganz so verzweifelt zu klingen. Er bemerkte amüsiert, dass Will auf einmal in sehr korrektem Englisch geredet hatte. Obwohl Harry und Severus beide sehr gutes Südenglisch sprachen, trugen sie sehr abgenutzte Kleidung, und Severus war offensichtlich viel älter als er, Will schien große Probleme damit zu haben, sie irgendwie einzuordnen.  
  
"Cool", sagte Will zu ihrem Vorhaben hier zu bleiben, er stand auf. "Vor kurzem war ein Paar hier, dass sich um die Toiletten gekümmert hatte, aber sie sind leider gegangen, die Zivilisation rief sie. Eigentlich könnt ihr damit anfangen, Tee zu machen, für etwa zweiundzwanzig, euch miteinbezogen. Dann könnt ihr ins Wohnzimmer kommen und ich stelle euch den anderen vor. Entschuldigt bitte die Hitze, das Feuer bleibt an um das Wasser heiß zu machen, ich habe bloß die Tür geöffnet, damit es hier nicht zu heiß wird."  
  
"Okay", sagte Harry und fühlte sich etwas verwirrt, als würde er gerade träumen und gleich aufwachen. "Wo ist das Wohnzimmer?"  
  
"Auf der anderen Seite des Flurs, folgt einfach den Geräuschen", sagte Will und verließ sie.  
  
Sofort drehte sich Harry zu Severus um. Severus hatte seine Mäntel noch immer an und saß erschöpft auf einem der Stühle.  
  
Harry suchte nach einer Teekanne und nach einem Filter. Er fand eine sehr große Kanne in den Schränken, aber das Wasser kochte noch nicht.  
  
"Wie viele Teebeutel brauche ich wohl?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Was denkst du, was du da gerade tust?", fragte Severus in einem säuerlichen Ton.  
  
"ICH mache Tee. Und du?", fragte Harry zurück und fühlte sich nicht wirklich in Stimmung für eine Snape Angriff.  
  
"Ich frage mich bloß, warum wir immer noch hier sind."  
  
"Was wohl begründen würde, warum du dich bloß hin gesetzt hast.", konterte Harry. Er konnte das jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
"Wir wissen nicht, wer diese Leute sind, es geht gegen alles, für das wir so lange gearbeitet haben", erklärte Severus, "Wir können nicht bleiben."  
  
Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass sie beschlossen hatten, dieses Spiel nicht länger zu spielen, sie waren nun in einem Bund miteinander, es musste sich etwas verändern. Er nahm eine leere Teekanne und warf sie mit Schwung auf den Tisch, dass Severus aufsprang. Glücklicherweise war sie aus Aluminium und zerbrach nicht.  
  
"Wer auch immer sie sind, sie haben ruhig an ihrem Weihnachtsabend erfreut, sich um ihre eigenen Sachen gekümmert, bis wir auftauchten", erklärte Harry, "Wir sind zu ihnen gekommen, Will hätte uns genauso gut rauswerfen können, anstatt uns hier her einzuladen. ER hat keine Ahnung, wer wir sind, wenn dich das beruhigt. Er hat nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung, wer ich bin. Außerdem ist uns ein Bett für die Nacht und warmes Essen angeboten worden", Harry stellte sich hinter Severus, hauptsächlich um die Tränen zu verbergen, die ihren Streit wohl ruiniert hätten. "Ich werde heute Abend hier nicht wieder weggehen!"  
  
Harry streichelte Severus durch die Haare, und versuchte ihn durch diese Geste zu überreden, wenn nicht durch seine Argumente zu überzeugen. Severus entspannte sich ein bisschen. "Denk darüber nach, Sev", fuhr Harry in einem sanfteren Ton fort, "Ein warmes Feuer, ein Essen auf einem richtigen Herd zubereitet und eine heiße Tasse Tee. Wenn ich ein Todesser wäre, würde ich uns hier nicht vermuten."  
  
Sie hörten eine Akustikgitarre spielen, es kam vom Wohnzimmer. Sie lauschten beide wortlos für ein paar Minuten und dann stütze Severus seinen Kopf in seine Hände, seine Ellbogen blieben auf dem Tisch.  
  
"Bist du okay?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass Severus einwilligen würde.  
  
"Ja", sagte Severus. Er war müde, wirklich müde. Harry hatte gerade seinen besten Freund verloren, falls man den Visionen glauben schenkte, zahllose Kinder waren auch gestorben. Er fühlte, dass er Albus verloren hatte, wie auch immer das passiert war. Er wollte keine leichtsinnige Entscheidung treffen und ihre Sicherheit gefährden, nur weil sie nicht mehr richtig denken konnten.  
  
Und die Musik, es schien als wäre sie eine weitere Einladung. Harry hatte recht, alles, was er gesagt hatte, stimmte. Das war verrückt, sie waren nicht direkt bedroht, hier nicht. Es war draußen so kalt. Es war gefährlich zu bleiben, aber wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher wieder zu gehen. Natürlich würden sie nur für eine Nacht bleiben, dachte Severus, mehr konnten sie sich nicht erlauben. Er hielt seine Hand Harry hin und hoffte, dass er sie nehmen würde. Er spürte die vertraute Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
  
"Das Wasser kocht.", sagte er und ließ Harry los, damit er sich darum kümmern konnte.  
  
Obwohl Severus immer ihr Koch gewesen war, kümmerte sich Harry um das Teekochen, da Severus noch nie in einer normalen Muggelküche gekocht hatte. Harry schätzte, dass zehn Teebeutel genug sein würden. Nachdem dies erledigt war, holte Harry die Milch und stellte sie auf das Tablett.  
  
"Und jetzt sei nett.", warnte Harry Severus grinsend und hob ein Tablett hoch, er hatte es hinbekommen, alles Tassen darauf zu stellen. Severus folgte ihm mit den Rucksäcken, er wollte sich nicht unbeaufsichtigt alleine lassen.  
  
Als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten, hörte Will auf Gitarre zu spielen und alle schauten sie an. Harry war etwas nervös, seit Juli war er meist nur mit Severus alleine gewesen. Harry stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes ab und Severus stellte ihre Rucksäcke an die Wand. Es gab ein großes, einladendes Feuer und der Raum war genauso wie die Küche nur leicht beleuchtet.  
  
Es gab kaum noch Platz um sich hinzusetzten, aber Will schaffte ihnen etwas Platz zum Sitzen. Severus lehnte sich gegen die Wand, wie er es oft draußen gegen einen Stein oder Baum gemacht hatte. Harry setzte sich wie immer neben ihn und lehnte sich an ihn. Severus schlang seinen Arm um seine Hüfte und drückte ihn an sich.  
  
Will schüttete etwas Milch in die Tassen und gab sie ihnen.  
  
"Hört mal alle kurz zu", sagte Will als Harry seinen ersten Schluck Tee trank. "Das sind Richard und Alex, sie kommen aus Stirling", erklärte Will.  
  
Jeder sagte 'Hallo' zu ihnen und stellte sich vor, Harry versuchte zu lächeln und hoffte, dass Severus dass selbe tat.  
  
"Wie lang seid ihr schon unterwegs?", fragte Will.  
  
"Seit Juli", antwortete Harry und versuchte so sehr Muggel zu sein, wie es nur ging.  
  
"Was habt ihr vorher gemacht?", fragte Will.  
  
"Richard war Lehrer", erzählte Harry.  
  
"Oh", sagte eine Frau namens Judith, "Warst du sein Schüler? Das ist so romantisch!"  
  
"Und ihr seid zusammen durchgebrannt?", fragte Will und grinste, "Und ich dachte, ihr wärt auf so einem spirituellen, religiösen Trip."  
  
"Ihr seid hier sicher", sagte Judith, "Ich habe zweijahrelang versucht vor meinem Exmann wegzulaufen, er hat mich immer erwischt, bis ich her kam, und seitdem habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Wir laufen eigentlich nicht wirklich weg.", versuchte Harry zu protestieren, überlegte sich es dann aber anders, es war eine gute Geschichte. "Nicht wirklich, ich habe nämlich jetzt meinen Abschluss."  
  
"Oh, ich wusste es. Deswegen seit ihr auch im Juli los", meinte Judith, "das ist SO romantisch."  
  
Harry fragte sich, was Severus wohl darüber dachte.  
  
"Erklärt mir bitte", sagte Severus plötzlich und etwas zu ernst, "warum dieser Ort Haus der Schwarzen Magie genannt wird?"  
  
Harry erschrak, er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Severus mehr als nur die normalen Flüche verstand. Obwohl es ihn nicht überraschen sollte, Severus war ein fähiger und erfahrener Zauber, nicht so grün hinter den Ohren, wie er selbst. Harry hatte den Namen nicht erkannt, denn normalerweise benutzten sie den Ausdruck "Dunkle Künste" statt "Schwarzer Magie".  
  
"Ah, du verstehst Gälisch.", sagte Will lachend, "Keine Soge, der Name bedeutet nichts. Aber es wirkt, selbst der Briefträger lässt die Briefe vorne an der Straße, weil er sich nicht traut, bis zu unserem Briefkasten zu gehen. Niemand stört uns deswegen hier."  
  
Harry lächelte ein bisschen. Obwohl die Stimme in seinem Kopf schwieg, wusste er irgendwie, dass sie hier richtig waren.  
  
Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und Will spielte weiter. Harry lehnte sich noch weiter an Severus. Er schloss die Augen und hörte nur der Musik zu, er fühlte sich warm und sicher.  
  
Die Musik veränderte sich, es war ein Lied namens "Holidays", eine der Frauen nahm eine weiter Gitarre und stimmte mit ein. Es klag sehr schön  
  
"Tausch deinen Ärger gegen Liebe ein", sang Will.  
  
Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und schmiegte sich an Severus. Er war beinahe eingeschlafen als Sev seinen Arm sanft rieb und ihm sagte, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war.  
  
Das Essen war genauso wenig formal oder peinlich wie alles andere auch. Es war, wie als wären sie bei den Weasleys, außer, dass der Tisch hier weitaus größer war. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal sehr traurig, aber unterdrückte es so gut es ging. Sie waren wie eine große Familie. Sie saßen alle um den großen runden Tisch herum ohne irgendwelche Förmlichkeiten. Jeder half beim aufdecken und sorgten dafür, dass ihre Gäste auch genug zu essen bekamen. Sie hatten auch einige Flaschen von selbstgemachten Wein. Elderberry wahrscheinlich. Harry fand ihn sehr stark, obwohl er nur ein Glas trank, obwohl er natürlich nicht viel Erfahrung damit hatte. An Severus Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er, dass auch er den Wein sehr stark fand.  
  
Die Leute begannen miteinander zu reden, nur Will beteiligte sich nicht und wendete sich stattdessen ihren Gästen zu.  
  
"Hast du eine Familie?", fragte Will Harry.  
  
"Nein, meine Eltern sind tot.", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Du kannst von hier aus eine Nachricht schicken, man kann sie nicht zurück verfolgen, wenn du jemanden sagen willst, dass du noch lebst.", fügte Will hinzu.  
  
"Nein, meine Eltern sind wirklich gestorben. Ich verstecke mich nicht wirklich", erklärte Harry, "Richard ist meine Familie."  
  
Harry fühlte Severus Blick auf sich ruhen.  
  
"Habt ihr das Zelt bis jetzt benutzt?", fragte Will Severus.  
  
"Ja, seit Juli", antwortete Severus kurz.  
  
"Nun, dann seid ihr entweder sehr mutig oder sehr dumm.", meinte Will.  
  
"Ein bisschen von beidem", sagte Harry und drehte sich zu Harry, "du kannst sicher sein, dass wir dein Angebot für diese Nacht sehr zu schätzten wissen."  
  
"Sehr nett von euch", fügte Harry hinzu, Severus versuchte es zwar, aber er war immer noch sehr ernst und verbissen.  
  
Will zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich vermute, dass wir zu sehr im Nirgendwo sind, dass nur die mit guten Absichten verrückt genug sind, hier her zu kommen. Ich habe noch nie jemanden ein Bett verwehrt. Genauso wenig wie es meine Eltern davor taten. Wir hatten hier noch nie Ärger seit 1974, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ihr seid beide hier sehr willkommen. Ihr werdet rausfinden, wie sehr es sich auch für mich lohnt, wenn ihr seht, wie viel es zum Abwaschen gibt."  
  
Harry konnte Severus Anspannung fühlen. "Ich mache es.", flüsterte er ihm zu, "Das habe ich auch bei den Dursleys immer getan."  
  
Die Erwähnung der Dursleys half Severus nicht um sich zu entspannen, er dachte an Harrys Erinnerung, wie er den Abwasch machte und den Ärger, den er hatte, wenn er ein Glas hatte fallen lassen.  
  
Nach dem essen, spielte Will weiter und eine der Frauen begann zu singen.  
  
"Ich mache den Abwasch, bevor es antrocknet", bot Harry an, er fühlte sich von allem und wollte den Moment nutzten, um mit Sev alleine zu sein.  
  
"Okay", sagte Will, "Kommt danach zu uns, wir werden wahrscheinlich einen Film schauen."  
  
"Werden wir.", rief Harry und sie verließen den Raum mit ihren Rucksäcken.  
  
Sie stellten ihr Gepäck in die Ecke und räumten den Tisch ab. Harry fühlte die Spüle und Severus dachte darüber nach, ihm von dem Denkarium zu erzählen. Aber es würde Harry dazu zwingen, über etwas nachzudenken, was er lieber vergessen wollte, und das zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem er sowieso sehr verletzlich war. Er überlegte wie es wäre, unter den selben Umständen über seinen eigenen Alptraum zu reden und verwarf den Gedanken. Er schlang seine Arme um Harry. "Tausch deinen Ärger gegen Liebe aus", wirklich, er würde das später ausprobieren.  
  
Harry lehnte sich an ihn und Severus legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.  
  
"Später", sagte Harry sanft, "Das hilft mir nicht gerade fertig zu werden."  
  
Severus ließ widerwillig von ihm ab.  
  
"Aber ich mache nicht alles alleine.", sagte Harry, "Ich mache das hier fertig, aber du kannst mir morgen helfen. Du könntest zum Beispiel kochen."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Das machst du auch sonst immer."  
  
Severus setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.  
  
"Sev?", Harry bestand auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen.", sagte Severus, sah aber wenig erfreut aus.  
  
"Gut, dann fang schon mal an", sagte Harry und stellte zwei Tassen vor ihm hin.  
  
Severus machte noch etwas Tee, bis Harry fertig war.  
  
"Ich wette, dass du noch nie einen Film gesehen hast.", sagte Harry, als er mit dem Abtrocknen begann.  
  
"Da hast du recht.", sagte Severus, nahm ein Handtuch und stellte sich neben Harry um ihm zu helfen.  
  
"Hmm, eigentlich habe ich auch noch keinen gesehen", gestand Harry, "nicht so, nicht richtig, die Dursleys wollten mich nicht so gerne in ihrem Wohnzimmer."  
  
"Vermutlich werden wir heute herausfinden, was wir all die Jahre verpasst haben", meinte Severus.  
  
Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, griff Severus plötzlich nach Harrys Hand. Sie hatten den Flur zur Hälfte durchquert.  
  
"Hör zu", sagte Severus.  
  
Harry konnte ein Orchester hören, das eine wundervolle Melodie spielte. "Das muss eine CD sein", meinte Harry.  
  
Severus nahm Harrys Hände und brachte ihn völlig unerwartet in eine Tanzhaltung.  
  
"Ein Walzer. Hört auf die Musik und bewege dich, wenn ich es tue.", befahl Severus im dunklen Flur.  
  
"Oh, du und ich, tanzend?", sagte Harry und lachte ein bisschen.  
  
"Sch, hör zu", bestand Severus.  
  
Severus ging einen Schritt zurück und Harry ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, hörte auf die Musik und bewegte sich mit Sev. Es machte Spaß, Harry gefiel das Tanzen und konnte kaum glauben, dass es so perfekt funktionierte. Unerwartet perfekt, bedachte man Harrys nicht vorhandene Tanzerfahrung.  
  
Als die Musik zu Ende war, zog Severus ihn an sich.  
  
"Ein weiterer Nebeneffekt des Schwerterbundes.", erklärte Severus, "Ich hatte es vergessen, bis ich die Musik hörte."  
  
"Das war wunderbar", sagte Harry, es war wichtig, Sev zu sagen, dass er etwas Nettes getan hatte.  
  
Severus fasste in Harrys Haare. "Obwohl ich denke, dass Tango dir wohl besser gefallen würde.", einladend hob er seine Augenbraue.  
  
"Ich wünschte, es könnte immer so sein.", sagte Harry.  
  
"Wie was?", fragte Severus und streichelte ihm über das Gesicht.  
  
"Wie das hier, mit dir. Du bist erstaunlich."  
  
Severus betrachtete Harry, seine Augen waren mit Tränen des Glücks gefüllt. Severus hielt ihn noch immer in den Armen und er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die noch immer von dem Kopftuch bedeckt war, weil sie nicht alleine waren.  
  
Sie warteten, ob noch ein weiteres Lied gespielt wurde, aber es kam nichts. Die Gruppe diskutierte darüber, welchen Film sie sehen wollten.  
  
Harry und Severus setzten sich zu ihnen, aber Harry dachte schon daran, die CD und den CD Player bevor sie gingen auszuleihen, dass sie noch einmal tanzen konnten. Die Koordination und die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die die Schwerter ihnen verliehen hatten, machten Tanzen zu einem Traum, der in Erfüllung ging. Nur noch ein einziges Mal, dachte Harry, bevor sie wieder in die Kälte mussten. 


	17. Tausch deinen Ärger gegen Liebe ein

Kapitel 16 - Tausch deinen Ärger gegen Liebe ein  
  
Im Wohnzimmer waren alle Stühle so gestellt worden, dass sie in einem Halbkreis um den Fernseher standen, daneben standen die Leute, die keinen Sitzplatz bekommen hatten. Harry und Severus setzten sich an die Wand, obwohl Harry ein Stück Sofa angeboten worden war.  
  
"Kate und Leopold", erklärte Will, als sich jeder hingesetzt hatte, "Das haben wir eben abgestimmt. Ist das okay für euch?"  
  
"Ja", antwortete Harry und versuchte so auszusehen, als ob er den Film kannte. Er hatte nämlich keine Ahnung.  
  
"Was immer Alex will, mag ich auch", sagte Severus und drückte Harry sanft, er hatte genauso wenig eine Ahnung.  
  
Harry schaffte es, wach zu bleiben, obwohl ihm sehr warm war und er sich an Severus gekuschelt hatte.  
  
*****  
  
"Ich denke, dass wir ins Bett gehen sollten", sagte Severus als der Film zu Ende war. Er dachte sich, dass Harry sehr müde war und es wurde langsam spät, außerdem gab es ja noch das Problem mit den Visionen, die anderen durften nichts davon mitbekommen.  
  
"Hört mal alle her. Richard und Alex schlafen in der Küche, also holt euch alles, was ihr daraus braucht schon mal, damit die beiden heute Nacht ungestört sind.", erklärte Will und alle, außer Harry und Severus, stürmten in die Küche.  
  
"Das war ein schöner Film", sagte Harry zu Severus.  
  
"Ja, sehr nett, aber völlig realitätsfern."  
  
"Ach sei ruhig, es soll ja auch nicht die Realität darstellen, darum geht es ja."  
  
"Der Vater war schrecklich", meinte Severus bemüht.  
  
"Ja, die Familie!"  
  
"Und ihre Erwartungshaltung", bot Severus an.  
  
Harry nutzte die Möglichkeit, die sich ihm bot. "Wie bist du mit deiner Familie zurecht gekommen?", fragte er.  
  
"Es ist gut, dass sie tot sind", sagte Severus kalt und lächelte dann ein bisschen, "Nein, wirklich, ich bin nicht sehr gut mit ihnen klar gekommen. Sie waren sehr stolz auf ihren kleinen Todesser und haben nie bemerkt, dass ich die Seiten gewechselt habe."  
  
"Oh?", fragte Harry weiter, ermutigte ihn, jetzt, wo die Gelegenheit günstig war.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht mit offenen Karten spielen, nicht mal mit ihnen. Ich blieb immer auf Distanz. Ich habe jede Entschuldigung genutzt um ihnen fern zu bleiben und dann starben sie. Wie du weißt, war mein erster Verbündeter lange vor ihnen gestorben."  
  
"Oh Sev", sagte Harry, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte."  
  
Severus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und drückte leicht Harry Hand.  
  
"Sev, glaubst du daran, dass die Toten, unsere Familien, dein Verbündeter immer noch irgendwo existieren?", fragte Harry.  
  
Severus sah Harry überrascht an. "Als Geister?"  
  
"Nein, nicht so, aber irgendwie nahe bei uns", meinte Harry, "Irgendwo in der Nähe, von wo sie uns noch immer hören können."  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Professor Trewlaney daran glaubt, aber sie ist die einzige Wahrsagelehrerin, die bis jetzt nur eine wahre Prophezeiung ausgesprochen hat, in ihrem ganzen Leben."  
  
Harrys Herz sank. "Über leg mal, was es war, was sie richtig prophezeit hat", sagte Harry grimmig.  
  
Harry dachte an Trewlaneys nach Kräuter riechenden Turm, und die Zeit, die er darin verbracht hatte, während sie ihm von seinem unabwendbaren Tod erzählte. Harry fragte sich, ob Trewlaney auch die Gabe hatte, die sich aber nur zeigte, wenn ER es so wollte, unberechenbar wie sein eigener Alexian.  
  
Will kam zurück und sagte ihnen, dass alle in ihre Zimmer gegangen waren. Etwa fünf Leute kamen mit Schlafsäcken ins Wohnzimmer und machten es sich auf den Sofas bequem.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch etwas besseres anbieten", entschuldigte sich Will.  
  
Harry lächelte. "Verglichen damit, wie wir sonst immer schlafen, ist es wie im Himmel und wir haben eine Luftmatratze", sagte er und stand auf, ziemlich froh darüber, dass sie in die Küche konnten.  
  
*****  
  
Harry und Severus bauten ihr Bett vor dem Schrank auf; das Feuer brannte noch immer mit einem leichten, roten Schimmer. Sie hatten den Tisch an die Seite gerückt um etwas Platz zu schlafen.  
  
Jetzt waren sie ein weiteres mal damit konfrontiert sich voreinander auszuziehen, es war ja warm genug. Severus hatte ihn schon so gesehen, als es ihm sehr schlecht ging, aber Harry hatte Angst davor, dass er jetzt seine dürren Beine sehen würde. Er war dankbar für sein langes Hemd, aber es verbarg natürlich nicht alles. Harry erinnerte sich an etwas aus Severus' Denkarium, als er kopfüber hing, als er sich auf einen Stuhl in der nähe des Feuers setzte und Severus dabei zusah, wie er den Gürtel von seiner Lederhose löste. Harry schaute schnell zur Seite. Das war verrückt, schalt er sich, nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, die Intimität, die sie geteilt hatten, die Visionen, einfach verrückt. Er war im Bund mit Severus, ein starker, lebenslanger Bund existierte zwischen ihnen, und trotzdem schien Harry sich immer noch vor ihm zu schämen. Harry bemerkte, dass Severus ihn auch nicht ansah, als er sich auszog. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so dumm  
  
Harry legte sich als erster in ihr Bett und sah Severus zu, wie er ihre Teetassen aus dem Schrank holte, er hatte eine Decke um seine Hüften geschlungen.  
  
"Ich nehme an, dass du das Übliche haben willst?", fragte Severus.  
  
Harry lächelte ihn an, "Horlicks? Oh ja."  
  
Severus nahm die Milch, die von ihren Vorräten noch über war, für den Horlicks. Es war ihnen das erstemal Möglich, richtige Tassen statt ihren Schüsselchen zu benutzen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich ziemlich bescheuert, denn er schaute wieder zur Seite, nachdem Severus ihm seinen Drink gegeben hatte und die Decke zur Seite gelegt hatte um sich hinzulegen. Sie lagen auf der Seite, auf einen Ellbogen gestützt und tranken. Harry schaute Severus zu, wie er das Licht ausmachte. Sie brauchte ihre Zauberstäbe nicht, das Feuer beleuchtete den Raum noch so gut, dass sie sich sehen konnten, obwohl die meisten Kohlenstücke nur noch leicht glühten und tanzende Schatten auf ihre Gesichter projizierten. Harry wollte austrinken und sich dann von Severus in den Arm nehmen lassen, ihn küssen, ihn streicheln und ihn vergessen lassen, warum sie so nervös waren.  
  
Aber, erinnerte sich Harry, es war Severus, der so nervös gewesen war, weiter zu gehen. Und das obwohl er die Maske des erfahrenen, Älteren trug, dachte Harry, der durfte das nicht vergessen.  
  
Sie tranken beide aus und stellten ihre Tassen neben ihr Bett. Sie legten sich in ihren Schlafsack zurück; es lagen keine Mäntel oder Decken über ihnen, es war hier drinnen ja nicht so kalt. Sie schauten sich an, ihre Beine, die sich keiner von ihnen traute anzuschauen, berührten sich leicht, als wäre es etwas komplett anderes.  
  
Severus schlang seinen Arm um Harry, als wollte er ihn umarmen, aber machte seine Hand zu einer Faust und drückte sie auf sein Rückrat. Harry fühlte, wie Severus Technik zu wirken begann. Sie wollten nicht bloß einschlafen, sie bereiteten sich nicht nur auf eine weitere Intimität vor, sondern auf eine weitere Vision. Severus hatte seine Augen geschlossen, während er das tat und Harry dachte, dass es ihn im Zelt nie gestört hatte, aber jetzt auf einmal störte es ihn doch. Er kämpfte gegen seine leichtsinnigen Gedanken an, es war notwendig, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Severus war fertig und umarmte Harry jetzt richtig, er streichelte seinen Rücken. Harry hatte erwartet, dass Severus sofort einschlafen würde, sie waren beide sehr müde, aber es schien so, als hätte sein Verbündeter etwas anderes vor. Harry würde sich nicht wirklich darüber beschweren.  
  
Severus küsste ihn, "Jetzt habe ich dich in meiner Gewalt und ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will.", sagte er mit einem perfekt ernstem Gesicht, lehnte sich dann aber vor und flüsterte ihm ein "Widerstand ist zwecklos" ins Ohr. Harry zitterte leicht, als er Severus Atem spürte.  
  
Severus drehte Harry auf den Rücken, sein Kopf ruhte auf einem der Kissen, die Will ihnen geliehen hatte. Vertraute Harry ihm wirklich blind, fragte sich Severus, er würde es gleich rausfinden. Harry lächelte leicht und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, so weit so gut.  
  
Severus hoffte, dass Harry lange genug mit ihm verbunden war, dass er ihm das, was er tun wollte, gefiel. Er hoffte, dass es nicht zu offensichtlich war, dass er nicht wusste, was er tat. Er hatte gehofft, dass er sich etwas von dem Film abschauen hätte können. Er hatte gehört, dass die meisten Muggelfilme viele Sex-Szenen hatten, aber "Kate und Leopold" schien eine Ausnahme zu sein, dachte er bitter amüsiert.  
  
Severus würde Harry beobachten und sich zurück ziehen, wenn er sah, dass er Angst vor ihm hatte. Harry hatte die Augen vertrauensvoll geschlossen, Harry konnte sich immer noch mit seinen Armen wehren, wenn er wollte. Severus küsste ihn ein weiteres mal und war etwas enthusiastischer danach.  
  
Harry schlang seine Arme um Severus Hals. Severus stütze sich auf seinen Ellebogen und lehnte sich über Harry. Er griff unter den Schlafsack und hob Harry ein bisschen an, während er an seinem Hemd zog. Severus löste Harrys arme von seinem Hals, damit er das Shirt über seinen Kopf ziehen konnte.  
  
Severus streichelte Harry mit seiner Hand, dann mit seinen Lippen. Harrys Brust und seine Schultern, seinen Halst. Dann zurück zu seiner Brust, zurück zum Hals, küssend und leicht knabbernd. Severus benutzte wieder seine Hand und streichelte ihm über die Brust, seine Hand wanderte tiefer zu seinem Bauch. Severus betrachtete Harry. Tolerierte er es nur? Severus unterbrach jeglichen Kontakt mit ihm und beobachtete seine Reaktion. Seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, aber er konnte deutlich missfallen aus seiner Mimik lesen, als er aufhörte ihn zu berühren.  
  
Worüber Severus viel wusste waren die Nerven. Wo sie lagen, was sie kontrollieren. Er kannte die Effekte, wenn er leicht auf einen bestimmten Punkt drückte und wie er seine Heiltechniken einsetzten konnte um Energie zu schenken. Er konnte die Energie verlangsamen oder dorthin Energie bringen, wo es eigentlich nicht möglich war. Er überlegte, dass, wenn er die Energien, die er gerade verlangsamt hatte, um sich vor den Folgen einer Vision zu schützen, wiederherstellen würde, er sich sehr erschöpfen würde und es nur einen sehr kurzweiligen Effekt haben würde. Ein bisschen von seiner Energie in einen Nerv zu schicken, selbst bloß für eine kurze Zeit, würde ihn aber kaum erschöpfen.  
  
Severus lag auf der Seite, seinen Kopf an Harry Schultern gelehnt und streichelte ihm sanft über die Brust und etwas tiefer, er wusste noch nicht, ob er weiter gehen sollte. Plötzlich spürte er seine Hand in seinen Haaren und fühlte, wie Harry tiefer einatmete, wenn er ihn berührte. Was auch immer Severus tat, das war ihre unausgesprochene Regel, Harry erwiderte es. Es war nicht nur eine Frage davon, was Harry wollte, oder was Severus vorhatte. Er musste damit rechnen, dass Harry wenigstens versuchen würde, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Das letzte mal war Harry dem schon sehr nahe gekommen. Severus entschied, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen dieses mal die Nerven haben würde, weiter zu machen.  
  
Severus ging mit seiner Hand tiefer, streichelte die Haut an Harry Becken, ging tiefer zu seinem Bein und wieder zurück. Er schaute zu Harry hinüber, er sah aus, als ob es ihm gefiel. Seine Hand in Severus Haaren zog ein wenig. Severus ließ ihn und lehnte sich in die Richtung, in die er gezogen wurde und wurde von Harry geküsst, inniger und tiefer als sonst. Severus streichelte, während sie sich küssten, weiter sein Bein. Harry hatte seinen Arm um seine Schultern gelegt, damit er in dieser Position blieb.  
  
Schließlich löste sich Severus etwas von ihm um sich zu konzentrieren, er tastete nach dem Punkt auf Harrys Haut und fand ihn relativ einfach. Er drückte leicht zu und sendete ihm Energie.  
  
"Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Harry.  
  
Severus fasste das als Ermutigung auf und machte weiter, er streichelte ihn weiter, hielt ihn und gab ein wenig Wärme. Severus störte es nicht, dass es ihn ein wenig erschöpfte, es erfüllte seinen Zweck wunderbar. Severus Hand berührte ihn kaum noch, streichelte ihn nur noch sehr sanft, erreichte aber trotzdem sein Ziel, wobei er darauf bedacht war, sich über ihre Verbindung zu versichern, dass er nicht gegen Harrys Willen vorging. Er setzte seine Bewegung fort, es kamen keine Beschwerden von seinem Opfer. Severus war erfreut Harrys Hand in seinen Haaren zu spüren und die anderen klammerte sich fest an seine Schultern. Harrys nächste Atemzug war beinahe ein Zischen, seine Finger bohrten sich in seine Schultern und das mit einer solchen Kraft, wie er sie nur bei seinen Visionen erlebte.  
  
Sie lagen für ein Weile so beieinander. Severus Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Brust. Harrys eine Hand war immer noch in Severus Haaren, die andere auf seinen Schultern. Severus hatte einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt. Severus spürte Harrys Lippen auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"Du bist dran.", flüsterte Harry.  
  
Severus befand sich jetzt in einer Position, die er sich nie erhofft hatte, nie gedacht hatte, dass er sie je in seinem ganzen Leben erreichen würde. Harry drehte Severus auf den Rücken und ließ sich sein Hemd ausziehen. Harry stütze sich auf seinen Ellbogen und schaute zu seinem Verbündeten herunter.  
  
Severus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, aber es war jetzt zu spät. Er spürte Harrys Hand auf seiner Brust, er amte seine eigenen Bewegungen nach. Dann spürte er seine Lippen überall auf seinem Körper, an den Stellen, die gerade nicht von ihrem Schlafsack bedeckt wurden. Harry streichelte Severus über den Kopf. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, küssten sich tief und Harry streichelte ihn weiter. Wenn er nur annähernd so gut wie Harry gewesen war, dachte Severus, musste er wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet haben.  
  
Harry schob Severus Kopf zur Seit und saugte an seinem Ohr und griff dann unter den Schlafsack. Severus hielt den Atem an, wartete darauf, was jetzt kommen würde. Er versuchte nicht zurückzuzucken, während Harry ihn berührte. Er fühlte eine Hand auf der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Er fühlte Harrys Atem an seinem Ohr. Severus bemerkte, dass er geschafft hatte, liegen zu bleiben.  
  
Severus atmete langsam aus und gab Harry mental seine Zustimmung weiter zu machen. Er wollte es wirklich, ohne Verzögern. Sein neuer Verbündeter hatte ihm seine Angst genommen, die er schon Jahre mit sich trug, und Severus zweifelte daran, dass irgendjemand sonst ihm hätte helfen können. Severus wartete, während Harry noch zögerte, er ließ seine Hand unbewegt auf Severus Oberschenkel. Falls Harry sich nicht bald bewegte, sah sich Severus gezwungen danach zu betteln.  
  
Die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel ballte sich plötzlich zu einer Faust und er hörte, wie er Harry vor Schmerzen weinte. Severus nahm seine Hand, er wusste, was nun passieren würde und holte sie hervor, er umarmte ihn.  
  
"Bitte entschuldige", sagte Harry und verkrampfte sich erneut, er drückte seine Stirn gegen seine Brust. Severus konnte nur froh sein, dass es nicht ein paar Minuten später passiert war.  
  
"Es ist in Ordnung.", sagte Severus und strich ihm über den Rücken. "Er wird dich nicht bekommen und du wirst immer noch in meinen Armen liegen, wenn du aufwachst", versicherte er ihm.  
  
Der Schmerz wehrte nicht lange und bald lag Harry bewusstlos in Severus Armen. Nach der letzten Vision war Severus sehr beunruhig und nicht sicher, ob wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Severus prüfte, ob Harrys Arme in einer guten Position lagen. Alles was er tun konnte, war ihm Halt geben und darauf zu warten, das die Vision begann.  
  
Als Harry erwachte, streichelte Severus ihn so lange, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war. Dann erlaubte er sich selber zu schlafen. Es war nicht mehr viel von der Nacht über.  
  
****  
  
Da war ein lautes Geräusch über ihnen. Harry schreckte hoch. Er war nicht an andere Menschen gewöhnt, aber als er Severus neben sich liegen sah, merkte er langsam, dass es keine Bedrohung war. Er schaute zu Severus hinüber, er sah so friedlich aus, aber er musste ihn wecken. Irgendwie trugen beide wieder ihre Hemden, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie das passiert war.  
  
Oben wurde es laut, man stand wohl schon auf, obwohl es immer noch dunkel war. Im Winter würde es hier erst lange nach dem Frühstück hell werden. Jetzt hatten sie ihre Chance auf eine Gute Nachtruhe in einem Haus vertan, sie waren immer noch nicht wirklich ausgeruht, aus mehreren Gründen. Über den einen Grund störte Harry sich nicht gerade.  
  
Harry versuchte aufzustehen ohne Sev zu stören. Sie sollten Frühstück für alle machen. Seine Beine ließen sich nur schwer bewegen und obwohl er es geschafft hatte, aus dem Schlafsack zu kommen, war er sich im klaren, das Aufstehen keine gute Idee war.  
  
"Sev", sagte Harry sanft, er versuchte ihn aufzuwecken. Er stöhnte ein bisschen.  
  
"Wir müssen aufstehen, alle anderen sind schon auf", sagte er und rieb Severus Schulter.  
  
Severus schaute zu Harry auf und lächelte, es schien als würde er lieber für die Ewigkeit bleiben wo er war, als aufzustehen. Er setzte sich auf und machte das Licht an.  
  
"Ich mache Tee", erklärte Severus und schlang die Decke um seine Hüfte, er hob amüsiert seine Augenbraue als er sah, wie Harry weg schaute.  
  
"Wir haben es zu spät gemacht", sagte Harry, "ich kann nicht aufstehen."  
  
"Dann bleib wo du bist", sagte Severus und stellte den Kessel auf den Herd.  
  
"Nein, ich kann nicht. Wir müssen Frühstück machen. Wir müssen alles aufräumen und das Feuer aufschüren", sagte er, "Wir sind zu viele, du kannst es nicht alleine machen."  
  
Severus dachte kurz nach.  
  
"Setzt dich auf den Boden", sagte Severus und gab Harry seine Hosen, "dann zieh dich an."  
  
Harry zog sich an, während Severus das Bett aus dem Weg stellte. Er stellte den Sessel vor den Ofen. Harry kroch zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Severus lehnte sich zu ihm herunter. "Leg deinen Arm um meinen Hals und versuche aufzustehen, du kannst dann sitzend das Feuer neu aufschüren und Toast machen."  
  
Harry legte ein Arm um Severus und versuchte zu stehen. Er wäre flach auf sein Gesicht gefallen, wenn er allein gewesen wäre, aber mit Severus Hilfe gelang es gleich beim ersten Versuch. Severus band ihm sein Kopftuch um, es war herunter gerutscht und verbarg nicht mehr seine ganze Narbe. Sie wollten sie auf gar keinen Fall den Muggel zeigen.  
  
Severus kniete sich vor Harry nieder und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
  
"Du kannst mir von der Vision erzählen, wenn wir wieder allein sind", sagte er zu Harry.  
  
"Es gibt nicht viel zu sagen.", antwortete Harry, "eine weitere Familie."  
  
Severus hielt Harry für eine Weile länger und ignorierte seinen beiläufigen Ton, nahm es was es war, eine mutige Maske.  
  
Nachdem sich um alles wichtigen Sachen gekümmert war, kehrte Severus zu seinem Tee zurück und Harry schabte alle Aschereste aus dem Ofen.  
  
Severus machte einen großen Pot Tee und gab Harry seine Tasse, außerdem reichte er ihm ein wenig Brennholz und Kohle. Harry leistete gute Arbeit mit dem Feuer und es kam kaum Kohlenstaub in seinen Tee.  
  
Severus machte sich auch nicht schlecht. Sie hatten eine Liste bekommen, auf der alles stand, was für das Frühstück benötigt wurde. Mit den kurzen Instruktionen fand Severus eine Pfanne und briet nun Schinken, Eier, Würstchen, Tomaten und Kartoffeln. Harry wurde übel bei dem Geruch, obwohl er es eigentlich zu schätzten wissen sollte.  
  
Sie würden bald gehen müssen, dachte Harry plötzlich und konnte diesen Gedanken nicht wieder verdrängen. Er wollte einfach überhaupt nicht denken. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie schön das alles war, hier bei dem warmen Feuer zu sitzen und Severus beim Kochen zuzuschauen. Er beobachte, wie er ein kleines Stückchen Kartoffel naschte, bevor er sie in die Schüssel legte und sie in den vorgewärmten Ofen schob, um sie warm zu halten.  
  
Harry konnte durch das Fenster sehen, dass der Schnee über Nacht geschmolzen war.  
  
*****  
  
Will war immer noch draußen, er rauchte seine Morgenzigarette. Er hatte das Haus durch die Vordertür verlassen um seinen Gästen etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen. Er rauchte zwei Zigaretten, schließlich war es ja Weihnachten.  
  
Er ging um das Haus herum, hauptsächlich um die Pflanzen zu überprüfen, ob es genug für das Mittagessen war. Es war schon etwas spät in der Saison, aber er wünschte sich welche. Er kam am Küchenfenster vorbei. Er nahm einen langen Zug und schaute auf, er sah, dass schon Licht an war. Er war nicht überrascht. Der Lärmpegel von all den Leuten, die jetzt aufstanden, verursacht war nicht gerade zu überhören. Sie waren alle Erwachsen und trotzdem standen sie alle so früh es nur irgend ging an Weihnachten auf um ihre Geschenke zu öffnen.  
  
Will beobachtete sie, obwohl er wusste, dass er es eigentlich nicht tun sollte. Er sah den Mann, den er als Richard vorgestellt bekommen hatte, wie er den Sessel vor das Feuer stellte und sich dann zu Alex herunter lehnte. Der Junge Alex, der seiner Meinung nach etwas kränklich aussah, wurde hochgehoben und zum Stuhl getragen. Richard blieb vor ihm niedergekniet und hielt ihn für eine Weile. Will genehmigte sich eine dritte Zigarette. Dem Jungen war es gestern Abend gut gegangen, dass er kränklich aussah bedeutete ja nicht zwingend, dass er auch krank war. Richard ging wieder zum Herd und Will fühlte auf einmal eine Vertrautheit mit der Situation mit dem Jungen, aber er wusste nicht, wie er es einordnen sollte.  
  
Dieser Mann, Richard, kam ihm überhaupt nicht vertraut vor, er sah wirklich etwas unheimlich aus. Er war etwa so alt wie er, dachte Will, aber so unnahbar und steif. So schien er jedenfalls letzten Abend. Aber jetzt, mit bloß der Decke um die Hüfte gewickelt und nur in der Gegenwart des Jungen, war er jemand anderes. Er sah ruhig aus, entspannt, er lächelte warm als er sich zu dem Jungen drehte und mit ihm sprach.  
  
Will ging zurück zur Vordertür, er lächelte in sich hinein. Ihn würde es sicherlich nicht stören, wenn die beiden noch etwas länger blieben, vielleicht konnte er sie ja überzeugen, sie sahen so aus, als könnten sie es gebrauchen. Solange Richard nicht all seine Kartoffelvorräte vernaschte.  
  
*****  
  
Harry schaute auf als die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es war Will, Harry war erfreut darüber, es machte es einfacher, da er die Person war, mit dem er am meisten geredet hatte.  
  
"Sie werden gleich alle hier eintrudeln", sagte Will und setzte sich an den Tisch, "Wir haben einen Toaster.", erklärte er Harry.  
  
"Ich will sie nur auf einer Seite getoastet haben", sagte Harry hastig.  
  
Ohne darauf einzugehen deckte Severus für Will auf und gab ihm eine Tasse Tee.  
  
Harry lächelte, als er Sev so arbeiten sah. Mit der Decke um seinen Hüften sah er beinahe aus wie eine zu groß geratene Hauselfe aus. Harry würde ihm kaum von diesen Gedanken erzählen und er versucht nicht zu lächeln, damit er nicht nach dem Grund fragte.  
  
"Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen.", sagte Will und fing an zu essen, "Ihr beiden wollt nicht zufällig noch etwas länger bleiben? Bis morgen?"  
  
Harry schaute Severus eindringlich an.  
  
"Ich fürchte, dass wir weiter müssen.", sagte Severus.  
  
"Ihr wollt an Weihnachten weiter wandern?", fragte Will erstaunt.  
  
"Wir müssen unser Ziel Neujahr erreicht haben", erklärte Severus weiter.  
  
Harry wäre beinahe von Sevs Muggelkenntnissen beeindruckt gewesen, wenn er sich nicht so schlecht bei dem Gedanken gefühlt hätte.  
  
Es wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, solange sie kein direktes Angebot zu bleiben gehabt hätten, dachte Harry. Aber jetzt, nachdem Will gefragt hatte und wollte, dass sie blieben, schien es grausam zurück in die Kälte zu müssen. Er wusste nicht, warum er so unbedingt hier bleiben wollte, sie waren schon an anderen warmen Orten gewesen und aus diesen musste Severus ihn nie so herauszerren. Harry wusste einfach, dass er noch nicht gehen wollte, noch nicht.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er Severus umstimmen sollte. Das Argument, das Will sie zum Bleiben überreden wollte, war wahrscheinlich auch nicht förderlich. Das Wetter schien auch nicht kooperieren zu wollen. Wo war die verdammte Stimme, wenn er sie mal brauchte?  
  
Harry schaute zu Severus, der weiter kochte und zu Will, der weiter aß. Beiden schien nicht bewusst zu sein, wie Harry sich fühlte. Er rieb sich die Augen, er war so müde und er wusste nicht, ob er so weiter machen konnte. Die Vision war nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber nur im Vergleich zu der Megavision von vor zwei Tagen. Ein Junge und eine Familie waren gestorben. Harry kannte den Jungen von der Schule. Sollte es so weiter gehen? Nacht für Nacht? Einer nach dem anderen, bis niemand mehr übrig war?  
  
----------  
  
@Keeline:  
  
(von Kaatje) Sev denkt, dass Harry und er für den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen bleiben, weil sie, wie er denkt, nicht mehr sehr lange leben werden. Er erwartet zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass sie verlieren werden. Wie in den nächsten Kapitel deutlich wird, dass sich beide gegenseitig aushelfen und Harry kann unter Menschen er selbst sein, nicht nur "der Junge, der lebt" sein und Sev wird einmal Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hauselfen haben.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit den DM Kursen aussieht, aber ich dachte, der dass die Hotelpreise eigentlich noch sehr günstig sind. Vielleicht nehmen wir einfach zuviel für ein Bett. 


	18. Tango

Kapitel 17 - Tango  
  
Das Weihnachtsmittagessen war beendet und das Geschirr abgewaschen. Harry und Severus Arbeit war getan. Sie saßen beide am Tisch, Harry dem Feuer am nächsten. Er fühle sich noch immer etwas schwummerig, eine Nachwirkung der Vision. Ihm war auch ein bisschen schlecht, trotzdem hatte er sich zum Essen gezwungen.  
  
"Trink deinen Tee aus, dann packen wir. Wir müssen früh aufbrechen, wenn wir irgendwo campen wollen, müssen wir ein gutes Stück Weg hinter uns gebracht haben.", erklärte Severus.  
  
Harry trank einen sehr kleinen Schluck. "Will hat gesagt, dass wir noch eine Nacht bleiben können", erinnerte ihn, hatte aber Zweifel, ob er darauf eingehen würde.  
  
"Du weißt, dass wir das nicht können.", erwiderte Severus.  
  
Sie waren noch nie überhaupt auf den Gedanken gekommen, freiwillig an einem Ort länger als für eine Nacht zu verweilen. Ein paar mal waren sie dazu gezwungen gewesen, aber sonst nicht. Nichts hatte sich verändert oder gab ihnen einen triftigen Grund zum Bleiben, sie mussten weiter. Harry musste weinen. Er drehte sich zum Feuer und versuchte zu verhindern, dass jemand seine Tränen sah. Es war bescheuert, dachte Harry, er war ein erwachsener Mann, von ihm wurde erwartet den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, warum es ihn so aufwühlte. Sie hatten in einem Bed & Breakfast Hotel übernachtet und sie hatten es am nächsten Tag verlassen. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er sich so müde, erschöpft und immer noch schwummerig fühlte, er konnte kaum seine Teetasse mit einer Hand halten. Die Visionen hatten noch nie solche langwierigen Folgen gehabt. Es waren aber auch andere Umstände gewesen und die Morde waren nie so schnell hintereinander passiert. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass ihr 15km-Pensum auch seinen Teil dazu beitrug.  
  
Harry schaute weiterhin ins Feuer. Er wollte so viel Wärme wie nur möglich in sich aufnehmen. Es hatte ihn noch nie so sehr missfallen, einen Ort zu verlassen, noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben. Es war draußen milder geworden, der Schnee schmolz. Es würde nicht so schlimm sein. Harry versuchte sich selbst gut zuzureden. Er trank nur langsam. Sev würde sich um sie beide kümmern, wie immer, erinnerte sich Harry.  
  
"Ich bin in einer Minute fertig.", sagte Harry zu Severus.  
  
'Ihr dürft nicht gehen?', sagte die Stimme plötzlich in Harrys Kopf.  
  
'Warum?  
  
'Ihr werdet beide sterben.'  
  
'Wie?'  
  
'Die Kälte, ihr werdet erfrieren, ihr müsst bleiben.'  
  
Harry seufzte und schaute zu Severus. Er schien seine Meinung nicht geändert zu haben. Warum auch, er hatte keine nervende Stimme in seinem Kopf, die alles nur komplizierter machte.  
  
'Habe ich dich je belogen?', fragte die Stimme.  
  
Harry schaute wieder zu Severus und fragte sich, was er machen sollte. Wenn die Stimme Recht hatte, ging es um Leben und Tod.  
  
Harry räusperte sich. "Ich will noch eine Nacht bleiben.", erklärte er.  
  
"Das geht nicht.", antwortete Severus.  
  
"Ich möchte so gerne. Bitte, nur für eine Nacht?", fragte er mit einem Hundeblick.  
  
"Das ist es ja gerade. Eine weitere Nacht bringt uns zu einer weiteren und so weiter. Denkst du wirklich, dass wir unsere Sicherheit für den Luxus eines Kaminfeuers aufs Spiel setzten sollten? Außerdem haben wir durch diese eine Vision schon einen Tag verloren."  
  
"Sev, ich möchte wirklich bleiben. Ich habe dich noch nie darum gebeten."  
  
"Können wir nicht."  
  
"Du hast gesagt, dass du alles mögen würdest, was ich will."  
  
Severus seufzte. "Es ging dabei um die Auswahl eines Films, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
  
Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wenn Harry einfach so bliebe, würde Severus ihren Bund ausnutzen um ihn zu zwingen. Harry würde sofort aufspringen und ihm widerstandslos folgen und Severus kannte die Macht des Bundes noch viel besser als er.  
  
"Bitte Sev?", bettelte Harry, "nur eine weitere Nacht?" Er schämte sich beinahe für seine bettelnde Tonlage, er konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken, ihm war noch übeler geworden und seine Hände zitterten.  
  
'Das war mitleiderregend!', meinte die Stimme.  
  
'Wer hat dich gefragt?', erwiderte Harry wütend.  
  
'Du musst dir einen Grund ausdenken, weswegen du nicht rauskannst.'  
  
'Es ist zu mild draußen. Was schlägst du vor.'  
  
'Du bist krank.'  
  
'Das weiß ich.'  
  
'Dann benutze es, Idiot!'  
  
"Sev, ich fühle mich nicht gut, krank, ich muss mich ausruhen.", sagte Harry, er fühlte, dass er nicht log.  
  
"Ich kann dich heilen.", erwiderte Severus.  
  
"Von den Visionen", antwortete Harry, "Du kannst es nicht heilen, wenn es von den Visionen kommt."  
  
"Ich kann dir durch die Schwerter die nötige Stärke senden, wir bekommen das hin, wir haben es ja sonst auch immer geschafft."  
  
'Das bringt nichts', kritisierte die Stimme, 'versuch es weiter.'  
  
Plötzlich konnte Harry kaum noch seinen Kopf hochhalten, geschweige denn sich etwas Vernünftiges zu überlegen. 'Dann denk dir doch was aus!', forderte er die Stimme auf.  
  
'Gut', sagte die Stimme, offensichtlich akzeptierte sie seine Herausforderung, sagte aber nichts Weiteres.  
  
*****  
  
Severus betrachtete Harry, er hatte die ganze Zeit geweint, zwar hatte er es versucht zu verbergen, hatte es aber nicht geschafft. Er verstand es nicht, sie waren schon im Warmen gewesen und Harry hatte sich nie so aufgeregt. Es draußen schon viel kälter gewesen und Harry hatte nichts gesagt. Er hatte sich nie beschwert und sie waren immer weiter gegangen. Manchmal hatte er etwas gemurrt, aber das war es auch schon. Er sah sehr krank aus, aber das war nicht neu. Severus hätte gerne seiner Bitte entsprochen, warum konnte Harry nicht sehen, wie sehr es ihm weh tat, ihm sie zu verwehren? Er wollte nicht den Bösen spielen, aber er wollte Harry in Sicherheit wissen, egal wie. Er konnte einfach keinen zweiten Verbündeten verlieren.  
  
"Komm, pack deine Sachen zusammen.", ermutigte Severus ihn. Vielleicht würde es Harry besser gehen, wenn sie einmal draußen waren. Harry schob seinen Stuhl zurück und hievte sich selber auf die Beine. Er ging einen Schritt und brach dann auf dem Flur zusammen.  
  
Severus sprang auf und eilte zu Harrys Seite, Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Harry würde keinen blöden Stunt wie diesen vortäuschen, es musste echt sein, dachte er. Es konnte unmöglich eine Vision sein. Severus kniete sich nieder und strich ihm seine dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Severus zog ihm das Kopftuch aus, obwohl ihm klar war, dass die Bewohner dieses Hauses jeden Moment hereinplatzen und seine Narbe sehen konnten. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Kopf, seine Fingerspitzen berührten seine Kopfhaut. Er versuchte ihn zu wecken. Severus bemerkte, dass seine Ohnmacht nicht von einer Vision herrühren konnte, er konnte ihn heilen.  
  
Severus hätte sich ohrfeigen können, Harry beschwerte sich nie, wenn die Dinge nicht sehr wichtig waren. Er hätte sich daran erinnern sollen, er hätte es wissen müssen, als Harry gesagt hatte, dass er sich krank fühle, ihm musste es sehr schlecht gehen. Die Visionen schienen ihm schwer zu schaffen zu machen. Harry war nicht dazu im Stande jetzt im tiefsten Winter zu wandern.  
  
Severus überprüfte Harrys Atmung und überlegte sich, ob er aufsetzten sollte, schließlich kam er zu sich. Obwohl er wieder aus der Ohnmacht aufwachte, sah er immer noch sehr krank aus. Harry versuchte aufzustehen  
  
Severus berührte seine Schulter. "Bleib noch liegen.", sagte er, Harry legte sich wieder auf den Boden.  
  
"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er.  
  
Severus wartete einige Minuten und Harry schien nervöser zu werden. "Ich helfe dir auszustehen und dich in den Sessel zu setzen, bevor jemand kommt und es sieht. Ich muss dir dein Kopftuch wieder anziehen.", sagte Severus, "wir bleiben noch eine Nacht", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Danke, Sev", sagte Harry und sah so als schien er zu wissen, dass sie sich nun in größerer Gefahr befanden.  
  
Severus half Harry sich aufzusetzen. Harry legte seine Arme um Severus und dieser hielt ihn als er versuchte aufzustehen. Harry schaffte es bis zum Sessel ohne wieder ohnmächtig zu werden. Severus band ihm sein Kopftuch wieder um.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er, in seinen Augen war deutlich Sorge und Angst um ihn zu lesen.  
  
"Ich denke nicht, dass es noch mal passiert."  
  
Severus legte seine Hand auf Harrys Kopf. "Ich mach dir noch etwas Tee und dann sagen wir Will, dass wir es uns anders überlegt haben."  
  
*****  
  
Nachdem Severus Tee gemacht hatte, setzte er sich in den Sessel neben dem Feuer. Er war sehr über ihre Situation beunruhigt. Es war gefährlich hier zu bleiben. Aber sie hatten kaum eine Wahl. Er konnte es vielleicht versuchen mit den Schwertern einen Schutzzauber zu erzeugen. Aber sie mussten es schaffen ohne gesehen zu werden, dass war der schwierige Teil.  
  
Nach einer Weile schloss Harry die Augen und Severus legte noch etwas Kohle ins Feuer.  
  
Severus dachte an Albus. In ihren überstürzten Gesprächen vor ihrem Aufbruch hatte er nie die Möglichkeit gehabt mit ihm all diese Möglichkeiten durchzugehen. Sie hatten nie weiter als bis zum Winter gedacht. Er hatte nicht überdacht, dass sie im Winter kaum weiterhin zelten konnten. Und außerdem waren da noch die Visionen. Sie waren beide solche Narren gewesen. Wenn Severus ehrlich mit sich war, ging es ihm auch schlecht, aber er konnte sich nicht erlauben, deswegen zu bleiben. Sie waren in einer sehr misslichen Lage, der Dunkle Lord konnte auf ewig warten, sie mussten allerdings noch drei sehr kalte Monate überdauern.  
  
Will kam in die Küche.  
  
"Ihr brecht also gleich auf?", fragte er.  
  
"Wir würden doch gerne noch eine Nacht bleiben, wenn es in Ordnung geht?", fragte Severus.  
  
Will sah sehr erfreut aus. "Ja, natürlich, ist es."  
  
Severus bemerkte Wills Blick, der auf Harry ruhte. "Alex fühlt sich nicht wohl."  
  
Harry hatte nicht geschlafen und öffnete seine Augen, als er Wills Stimme hörte.  
  
"Nun, ich bin nicht überrascht darüber. Fünf Monate Wandern ist nicht ohne. Es musste einfach so kommen.", sagte Will und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Dir ist es gut gegangen, bevor ihr euch ausgeruht habt. Jetzt in der Wärme, kannst du dich entspannen und es holt dich ein."  
  
"Mir geht es aber gut.", warf Severus ein.  
  
Will war skeptisch. "Wenn du meinst."  
  
Severus ignorierte diese Spitze. "Soll ich mich um das Abendessen kümmern?", fragte er.  
  
"Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst.", antwortete Will erfreut. "Ich denke nicht, dass Alex in der nächsten Zeit die Kälte ertragen kann, wieso bleibt ihr beide nicht bis Neujahr?"  
  
"Wir werden sehen, wie es ihm morgen früh geht.", antwortete Severus und dachte über das Angebot nach. Wenn er einen Schutzzauber aussprechen konnte, könnten sie es vielleicht für ein paar Tage riskieren, der Effekt würde es wert sein.  
  
*****  
  
Will hatte Severus angeboten, dass er ihm beim Kochen helfen könne, aber Harry, der lieber allein mit seinem Verbündeten sein wollte, bot an das Gemüse zu schneiden. Harry erklärte Severus, wie er den Weihnachtsbraten zu machen hatte. Wenn er etwas bei den Dursleys gelernt hatte, dann,  
  
wie man aus allem seinen Nutzen ziehen konnte und wie man es auch noch lecker schmecken lassen konnte.  
  
Harry saß jetzt am Tisch, er fühlte sich etwas besser, jedenfalls gut genug um kleinere Arbeiten zu verrichten. Er dachte nicht, dass er viel essen können würde, aber wenigstens ließ ihn der Geruch von Nahrung nicht wieder übel werden.  
  
Severus sah besorgt aus, dachte Harry, wahrscheinlich auch aus gutem Grund. Er wusste, dass er um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war. Harry hoffte, dass es kälter werden würde, nur um sicherzugehen, dass die Stimme wirklich recht gehabt hatte. Obwohl er den Geist von Alexian kaum täuschen konnte, hatte er doch gewisse Zweifel über eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihnen befahl zu bleiben, wenn sie weiterreisen sollten.  
  
Die anderen saßen fröhlich vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer. Als Harry Severus zusah, wie er kochte und die Zutaten vom Tisch holte, tat er es, als wäre es das erste mal, dass er ihn so betrachten konnte. Bevor sie auf diese Reise gegangen waren, waren sie immer in lange, weite Roben gekleidet gewesen, danach hatten sie diese durch lange Mäntel ersetzt.  
  
Nur für kurze Zeit hatte Severus einmal nur sein Hemd und seine Hosen getragen und zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren sie nicht gerade Freunde gewesen. Jetzt hatte er seine Ärmel hochgekrempelt, auch wenn er Flecken in Nullkommanichts wieder weg hätte zaubern können. Harry beobachtete ihn gespannt weiter, bei jedem Schritt den er tat und bei jedem Handgriff den er tat.  
  
Severus hatte seine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden, nachdem Harry ihm über eine Stunde zugesehen hatte und bemerkt hatte, dass er sie immer hinter die seine Ohren gesteckt hatte und ihm aber kurze Zeit später wieder ins Gesicht fielen. Harry hatte Severus einen von seinen Haarbändern gegeben.  
  
Harry gab Severus den letzten Rest des Gemüses und sah ihm beim Kochen zu. Zum Schluss fügte er das Fleisch hinzu, das vom Mittagessen über war. Severus musste jetzt immer ein Auge auf den Topf haben, um sicherzustellen, dass es genug blubberte, aber nicht zu brennen anfing. Harry nahm seine Tasse und lies seine Gedanken wandern, dachte über das nach, wie er Severus überzeugen würde, wenn alle anderen schlafen gegangen waren.  
  
*****  
  
Severus gab Harry eine schüsselvoll Essen und ein Butterbrot und brachte den Rest in das Esszimmer. Harry wollte nicht ohne seinen Verbündeten sein, aber er würde wohl kaum der Tortur des ganzen Essens überstehen. Sein Magen fühlte sich noch nicht gut an, nicht gut genug um allen anderen beim Essen zu zusehen. In der Küche alleingelassen schaffte er sein Abendessen fast vollständig aufzuessen und er fühlte sich nicht einmal schlecht danach.  
  
Endlich kehrte Severus mit dem Geschirr zurück und Harry sah ihm zu, wie er abwusch und half ihm sie zu trocknen. Als alles fertig auf dem fertig Tisch stand, fühlte Harry sich seltsam, als wäre er in seine alte Rolle bei den Dursleys zurück verfallen.  
  
"Möchtest du ins Wohnzimmer gehen und mit den anderen einen Film anschauen?", fragte Severus während er Tee machte.  
  
"Warum nicht. Ich fühle mich etwas besser.", antwortete Harry und hatte schon Angst, dass Severus nun doch noch aufbrechen würde, weil es ihm ja besser ging.  
  
"Sie haben schon nach dir gefragt.", meinte Severus leicht irritiert. "Es hat sich nichts verändert, sie kennen dich zwar nicht, trotzdem stehst du schon gleich wieder im Mittelpunkt."  
  
"Wenn du sie nicht so vergraulen würdest.", sagte Harry und wünschte sich sofort, dass er das nicht gesagt hätte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen ehemaligen Zaubertränkemeister kritisieren durfte.  
  
Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm die Teekanne, die Harry gerade abgetrocknet hatte.  
  
"Will war auch um dich besorgt", erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich, "du hast gesagt, dass es dir 'gut' geht."  
  
Severus antwortete darauf mit einem kleinen, entschuldigendem Lächeln. "Dann lass uns mal schauen, was es Romantisches für uns diese Nacht gibt", sagte er und hielt Harry seine Hand hin.  
  
Sie nahmen ihre Decke mit und Harry hakte sich bei Severus ein, als sie über den kalten Flur ins Wohnzimmer gingen, in dem ein warmes Feuer brannte. Ihn wurde ein Platz auf dem Sofa angeboten. Severus saß an einem Rand und Harry kuschelte sich an ihn, sein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und Severus legte die Deck über seinen Verbündeten, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht fror.  
  
"Wir schauen uns heute 'True Lies' an", informierte sie Judith, sie saß neben ihnen.  
  
*****  
  
Severus bot an, noch etwas Tee zu machen. Will stoppte den Film extra für ihn. Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die er gewartet hatte. Falls Harry über seinen Enthusiasmus über diese Idee bemerkt hatte, konnte er ihn trotzdem über die ganze Sache nicht aufklären. Auch wenn er eigentlich das Recht darauf hätte es zu erfahren, dachte Severus als er den Flur durchquerte. Er hatte aber noch ein anderes Motiv, warum die Muggel und Harry nichts davon wissen sollten.  
  
Nachdem Severus den Kessel auf den Herd gestellt hatte, ging er nach draußen in den Garten.  
  
Die Temperatur war wieder gefallen. Severus beobachte den kristallklaren Sternenhimmel und sein Atem fror in der Luft vor ihm ein. Es war absolute Windstille, nicht einmal eine leichte Brise, es war unheimlich. Der Boden knirschte unter Severus' Gewicht. Severus überprüfte schnell die Fenster, ob jemand ihn bemerkt hatte. Er holte sein Schwert aus seiner Jackentasche. Die Schlangen schlängelten sich um sein Handgelenk, von der Kälte unbeeindruckt.  
  
Severus hatte nicht genug Zeit um einen Schutzzauber auszusprechen während das Wasser kochte, er würde die Gegend nur kurz auskundschaften und wiederkommen, wenn Harry eingeschlafen war. Es gab natürliche Energiequellen, die er benutzen konnte, er musste sie nur finden. Außerdem würden die Berge ihren Teil durch ihre Masse beitragen. Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Tango-Szene, gerade aus dem Film. Er hatte Harry darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Sie würden beide später damit Spaß haben.  
  
Severus hielt sein Schwert vor sich, fühlte das Kribbeln der Energie und wie sie sich veränderte, als er sich der Hecke näherte.  
  
Er spürte ein deutliches Brummen im Schwert. Er ging erschreckt einen Schritt zurück. In der magischen Welt hätte so eine Reaktion ihn nicht überrascht, aber in einem Muggelgarten war es das letzte, was er erwartete.  
  
Er ging wieder weiter vor und es passierte wieder das selbe, er fühlte eine starke Magiequelle, die in der Hecke steckte. Severus ging an ihr entlang und bemerkte, dass sie um das ganze Haus herum ging. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, war ihr bereits ein Schutzzauber am Werk und zwar ein ziemlich Starker. Um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden, überprüfte er nicht jeden Zentimeter, nahm einfach an, dass der Zauber das ganze Gebiet abdeckte, sondern versuchte herauszufinden, was es genau für ein Schutzzauber war und wer ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Seine Neugier war geweckt.  
  
Wer auch immer den Zauber gesprochen hatte, hatte sich darum bemüht seine Identität zu verbergen, aber er konnte sehen, was der Spruch schützte. Will hatte gesagt, dass es seit 1979 keinen Ärger hier im Haus gegeben hatte und dies stimmte mit dem Alter der Hecke überein. Judiths Erfahrungen mit ihrem Exmann und das seltsame Verhalten der Dorfbewohner bestätigten seine These.  
  
Jeder mit neutralen oder unehrenhaften Motiven verlor sofort das Interesse hier herzukommen, sobald er in der Nähe war, und ging wieder. Judiths Exehemann war vermutlich bis zum Tor gekommen und hatte dann plötzlich vergessen, warum er eigentlich hier war. Der Postbote ließ die Post vorne an der Straße, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst damit tun sollte. Sie beide waren hier hergekommen, weil sie Hunger hatten und weil sie froren, weil sie den Hausbewohnern nichts Schlechtes wollten, deshalb konnten sie hier herein. Solange der Schutzzauber funktionierte, war das Haus perfekt geschützt.  
  
Severus steckte sein Schwert wieder weg. Wenigstens würde er heute Nacht etwas Schlaf bekommen. Falls die Todesser hier herkommen würden, würden sie nicht einmal bemerken, dass hier ein Haus stand, denn umso stärker das Böse war, desto heftiger schimmerte der Schutzzauber sie ab. Severus hätte selber keinen besseren Schutzzauber sprechen können. Obwohl so starke Magie am Werk war, waren die Muggel nie auf die Idee gekommen, vielleicht hatten sie es nur geahnt. Severus ging in die Küche zurück um den Tee zu machen, wenigstens wusste er so, dass sie wenigstens relativ sicher waren.  
  
*****  
  
Will ging ins Obergeschoss um einen dickeren Pullover zu holen, während Richard Tee machte. Durch Zufall sah er durch sein Fenster den Mann namens Richard im Garten. Er trug etwas vor sich her, was wie ein Schwert aussah. Also waren sie doch in irgendetwas Spirituelles, Religiöses verwickelt. Will hoffte, dass sich der Mann etwas entspannte, jetzt, nachdem er sein merkwürdiges Ritual vollzogen hatte. Will zog sich den Pullover unter und ging zurück, hinunter zu den anderen.  
  
*****  
  
Severus kam mit dem Tee zurück. Endlich, dachte Harry. Als jeder eine Tasse hatte, setzte sich Severus wieder zu ihm und nahm seine Funktion als Harrys Kissen wieder auf. Harry bemerkte, dass Severus sich ziemlich kalt für jemanden anfühlte, der nur in der Küche gewesen war. Er hatte wohl kurz frische Luft geschnappt, dachte er und kuschelte sich wieder an die Brust seines Verbündeten und sorgte sich nicht mehr darum. Er bemerkte auch, dass Severus etwas entspannter aussah, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob das bloß Wunschdenken war.  
  
*****  
  
Es wurde spät und Severus und Harry waren allein. Wie in der letzten Nacht hatte jeder sich alles aus der Küche besorgt, was er brauchte und hatte versprochen, sie nicht weiter zu stören, dieses mal bemerkten sie beide das Grinsen und Augenzwinkern der anderen.  
  
Severus sammelte alle Tassen zusammen und wollte das Wohnzimmer verlassen. Harry griff nach seinem Arm, er wollte nicht, dass der Abend schon vorbei war. Er wollte noch nicht ins Bett gehen und wach liegen, während er an den kommenden Tag dachte.  
  
"Lass uns die Stühle wegschieben", schlug Harry vor, "Tanz wieder mit mir!"  
  
Das Feuer brannte noch immer im Ofen und würde es noch für ein paar Stunden tun, es würde den Raum noch lange warm halten.  
  
"Wir müssen die Musik ja nicht so laut machen, dass die anderen nicht gestört werden", versuchte Harry Severus zu überzeugen.  
  
"Nein, keine Musik, außer du findest einen Tango", sagte Severus plötzlich und schob ein Sofa an die Wand.  
  
Harry war erfreut, ein Tango war etwas sehr Intimes, ihre Körper würden sich berühren und bewegen, als wären sie eine Einheit. Er wusste nicht, ob er wissen würde, was er tun sollte, aber er wollte es unbedingt herausfinden. Die Lichter und das Fernsehen waren ausgeschaltet, die einzige Beleuchtung stellte das Flackern des Feuers da.  
  
Harry stellte sich vor Severus und Severus zog ihn besitzergreifend an sich, so dass kaum noch Raum zwischen ihnen war. Er hielt Harrys Hände in einer Tanzposition wie letzten Abend.  
  
"Lehn dich leicht an mich", befahl Severus.  
  
Harry tat, wie es ihm gesagt wurde und drückte seinen Kopf gegen Severus Brust. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag hören.  
  
"Du musst nicht auf die Musik hören, erinnere dich daran. Denk einfach nur an unseren Bund, die Macht, wie du dich mit mir bewegst, wenn wir die Schwerter haben. Stell dir vor, dass unsere Verbindung diesmal durch unsere Hände funktioniert."  
  
Severus drückte Harry sanft zurück, so dass sie sich Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber standen, dann hielt er Harrys Kopf in einer seiner Hände und hielt mit der anderen Harrys Hand. Severus bewegte sich nun sehr langsam und Harry fand es leicht, sich mit ihm zu bewegen.  
  
"Ich kann es fühlen", sagte Harry als er die Stärke zwischen ihnen fühlte. Er achtete auf den Grundschlag, aber er brauchte es eigentlich nicht, Severus tat es für sie beide und er brauchte ihm nur zu folgen.  
  
Sie tanzten sehr lange, wenigstens dachte es Harry. Der Rest der Welt schien für eine Weile weit weg zu sein und es gefiel ihm sehr gut. Wirklich. Harry konnte noch immer das Knistern zwischen ihnen beiden fühlen, auch wenn Severus ihn nicht mehr berührte.  
  
"Komm, lass uns ins Bett gehen, Morgen wird ein langer Tag", sagte Severus und erinnerte Harry an das, worüber er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte.  
  
Plötzlich legte Harry seine Arme um Severus' Hals und suchte seine Lippen, küsste sie fest.  
  
"Ja! Bett! Jetzt!", sagte Harry und trennte sich von ihm kurz. Er griff nach Severus Hand und zog ihn ungeduldig in Richtung der Küche.  
  
*****  
  
In der Küche angekommen gingen sie beide zu ihrem Bett und zogen sich schnell aus. Sie taten es voneinander abgewendet, beide schalten sich innerlich dafür. Als Harry sich zu Severus umdrehte hatte dieser sich wieder die Decke um die Hüften gewickelt, wie er es erwartet hatte. Severus machte ihnen gerade ihren Schlummertrunk.  
  
"Noch nicht!", sagte Harry plötzlich und ließ sich von der Hitze des Tanzes von eben erneut mitreißen. "Ich will noch weiter tanzen."  
  
Harry erreichte Severus, bevor er die Chance hatte lange darüber nachzudecken, drehte ihn vom Herd weg und drückte ihn gegen die Bank, er war ihm ganz nah. Harry atmete scharf ein als er bemerkte, dass nicht mehr zwei Lagen Leder zwischen ihnen waren, sondern nur noch eine dünne Wolldecke.  
  
Harry beweckte sich nicht, aber schaute zu Severus hoch, der erwartungsvoll seine Augenbraue gehoben hatte und so zeigte, dass er sich nicht beschweren würde, sondern weit davon entfernt war. Kaum wissend, was er da gerade tat, nur wissend, dass sie nicht länger vorhatten zu tanzen. Harrys Arm glitt zu Severus hüften und zog an der Decke. Harry trat zur Seite und ließ die Decke auf den Boden fallen und dann zog Severus ihn wieder zu sich, bevor er sich es anders überlegen konnte.  
  
Severus schlang einen Arm um Harry, um ihn festzuhalten. Er benutze seine andere Hand um Harrys Kinn anzuheben, so dass er ihn küssen konnte. Dann gingen sie zurück ins Bett, wo Harry beenden konnte, was er angefangen hatte.  
  
*****  
  
Harry erwachte plötzlich, er hätte schwören können, dass er etwas gehört hatte, Sev schlief noch immer an seiner Seite und er bemerkte, dass er eine visionsfreie Nacht hatte. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, noch immer sehr dunkel, nur das Glühen des Feuers spendete leichtes Licht. Harry wollte sich schon zurück lehnen, als die Tür zum Flur geöffnet wurde und eine Person in einer Robe die Küche betrat. 


	19. Erinnerungen und Träume Teil 1

Kapitel 18 - Erinnerungen und Träume, Teil 1  
  
James Potter und Sirius Black standen in der Krankenstation mit Albus Dumbledore. Die Türen schwangen auf. Zwei Männer kamen durch die Tür und blieben dann im Zimmer stehen. James Potter stupste Sirius an.  
  
"Ist das nicht der ältere Snape Bruder", sagte James laut. "Lucius' Schatten."  
  
Sirius grinste.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stand noch immer an der Tür als sein Freund Albus Dumbledore erreichte, der an einem Bett am Ende des Raumes stand. Beide Freunde waren ähnlich gekleidet, der eine in schwarz, der andere in einem sehr dunklen rot, was bei Nacht sicherlich auch wie schwarz aussah. Beide trugen sie schwere Umhänge, die dramatisch umherschwangen, wenn sie gingen, was ihnen natürlich sehr gefiel. An einer Stelle endete aber ihre Ähnlichkeit, Lucius hatte glattes, beinahe weißes, langes Haar. Valarius' Haar war so dunkel wie Ebenholz, war lockig und ging ihm bis zu den Schultern, ein paar Strähnen waren in Slytherinfarben Bändern eingewickelt., am Ende jedes Zopfes war eine Perle angebracht. Er lief den Raum hinunter, seine Schuhe klapperten heftige, seine rote, knielange Robe drapiert über seine gut proportionierte, muskulöse Schultern, wurde von einer engen Muggellederhose ergänzt.  
  
Valarius schaute die beiden Jungen böse an, als er an ihnen vorbei lief, eigentlich wollte er sie damit verängstigen, aber erzeugte nur ein Kichern, trotz seinem Größenvorteil und seiner offensichtlichen Überlegenheit. Er schenkte ihnen keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit, er war hier nur aus einem einzigen Grund.  
  
"Ich bin wegen Severus hier", erklärte Valarius Albus, "Ich nehme in mit nach Hause", fügte er hinzu und beäugte die beiden Jungen mit unverhohlenem Argwohn.  
  
"Ich fürchte, dass das nicht sehr klug wäre.", erwiderte Albus.  
  
"Was machen die beiden hier?", fragte Valarius und deutete auf Sirius und James.  
  
"Die beiden Jungen haben Severus im Verbotenen Wald gefunden, James hat sein Leben gerettet", antwortete Albus.  
  
"Wirklich", Valarius Mine blieb unbewegt, "Ich frage mich, was Severus denn im Verbotenen Wald wollte.", sagte er und lies die beiden Gryffindors, die ihre Schulroben trugen, und deren Gesichter süß und unschuldig aussahen, nicht aus den Augen.  
  
"Das fragen wir uns auch, aber ich fürchte, er kann uns das nicht sagen.", erwiderte Albus.  
  
Valarius drehte sich zu dem Grund seines Besuches um, der auf einem Bett lag. "Ich werde ihn mitnehmen.", sagte er.  
  
"Er ist schwer verletzt, irgendeine Kreatur des Waldes muss ihn angegriffen haben, er braucht Ruhe und wir haben die besten Zaubertränke und gute Heiler...", erklärte Albus.  
  
"Ich weiß, was er braucht.", erwiderte Valarius ärgerlich, "Ich nehme ihn mit zu mir. Hat er irgendetwas gegen die Schmerzen bekommen?"  
  
"Er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, gebrochene Rippen, Prellungen und beide Beine sind mehrfach gebrochen. Man kann ihn nicht bewegen", versuchte Albus einzuwerfen.  
  
"Hat er etwas gegen die Schmerzen bekommen?", fragte Valarius wieder.  
  
"Ja, vor einer Stunde", sagte Albus und entschied sich nicht mehr gegen den Verwandten des Jungen zu argumentieren, er wusste, was Valarius mit Severus vorhatte. Albus vermutete, dass der Junge zu einem Todesser durch seine Familienbande bestimmt war, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit dies zu verhindern.  
  
Valarius griff in seine Tasche und holte eine Phiole heraus, ein weitere Schmerzmittel. Obwohl sein Bruder kaum bei Bewusstsein war, brachte Valarius ihn zum Schlucken. Dann zog er seine Robe aus. Er legte sie um seinen Bruder und hob ihn hoch. Lucius stellte sich hinter ihn, er hielt einen kleinen Kessel in der Hand. Severus' Hand wurde auf den Kessel gelegt, der anscheinend ein Portschlüssel war, Valarius berührte ihn nun auch und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie verschwunden.  
  
"Das wird wirklich zu einer Snape Familientradition", meinte Sirius.  
  
"Ja?", forderte James seinen Freund auf, weiter zu machen.  
  
"Abhauen bevor die Schule wirklich zu ende ist, Valarius blieb nur ein kleines bisschen länger als sein Bruder."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ich erzähl es dir später", sagte Sirius hastig, als Albus sie erreichte.  
  
Albus drehte sich zu den beiden Jungen um. "Ihre Bemühungen werden nicht unbelohnt bleiben", sagte er, "Zehn Hauspunkte für jeden von Ihnen!"  
  
"Vielen Dank, Professor", sagte James sofort, obwohl zehn Hauspunkte wahrlich nicht viel waren.  
  
"Ein Tipp für Sie.", meinte Albus, "nur ein ziemlicher Dummkopf würde versuchen einen Snape oder einen Malfoy absichtlich zu reizen. Wenn einer von Ihnen weiß, wer hinter dieser Sache steckt, dann warnen Sie ihn besser, denn er sollte in nächster Zeit nicht mehr nach draußen gehen, wenn es dunkel ist."  
  
*****  
  
Harry wachte plötzlich auf, er hätte schwören können, dass er etwas gehört hatte, Sev schlief neben ihm und er bemerkte, dass er bis jetzt eine visionsfreie Nacht gehabt hatte. Es war sehr früh am Morgen, noch stockduster, bis auf das Feuer als einzige Lichtquelle. Harry wollte wieder versuchen einzuschlafen, als die Tür zum Flur sich öffnete und ein großer Mann in einer Robe die Küche betrat.  
  
Harry erschrak, sein Blut wurde kalt, der Mann ging einen Schritt vor und das letzte Glühen des Feuers beleuchtete sein Gesicht. Es war Will, der eine Wolldecke um sich gewickelt hatte. Es hatte wie ein Mantel ausgesehen und dass schwache Licht hatte Harry so getäuscht.  
  
"Entschuldigt, ich weiß, wir haben gesagt, dass wir euch nicht stören, aber wir müssen das Feuer heute Nacht an behalten. Es ist so kalt draußen, wie wir es noch nie erlebt haben.", erklärte Will, als er bemerkte, dass Harry wach war. "Wir schlafen alle im Wohnzimmer vor dem großen Feuer, aber ich denke, ihr könnt hier bleiben."  
  
Harry versuchte sich von seinem Schock zu erholen und atmete wieder. "Ja", versuchte Harry zu antworten, aber er schaffte es nicht, etwas Komplexeres als das zu antworten. Er war froh, dass Will nicht versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, auch ins Wohnzimmer zu kommen.  
  
Will schmiss etwas Kohle in den Ofen, dann fügte er noch ein wenig Holz hinzu. Harry spürte auf einmal, wie kalt es im Raum war, beinahe so kalt, wie draußen im Zelt.  
  
"Habt ihr noch irgendetwas anderes um euch zuzudecken?", fragte Will.  
  
"Wir nehmen immer unsere Mäntel als Decken.", erwiderte Harry und fühlte sich noch immer etwas merkwürdig, er war nicht gewöhnt daran, dass jemand mit ihm sprach, wenn er im Bett mit Sev war.  
  
Will gab ihm ihre Mäntel. "Bleibt nah beieinander um warm zu bleiben.", sagte Will und lächelte Harry augenzwinkernd zu, bevor er sie verließ.  
  
Es würde noch ein paar Minuten dauern, bis das Feuer ihnen Wärme spendete und Severus Schultern waren unbedeckt. Harry berührte ihn und er war wirklich ziemlich abgekühlt. Sie waren in der Hitze des Feuers eingeschlafen und Severus hatte sich bisher nicht bewegt. Harry zog die Decke über ihn und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
Das war alles Alexians Werk, dachte Harry, er war der Grund, warum sie hier aneinander gekuschelt lagen und nicht draußen, vermutlich schon tot. Will hatte sein ganzes Leben in Sgoil Dhubh Haus gelebt; er hätte sie bestimmt nicht bloß wegen einer normalen Winternacht geweckt.  
  
'Alexian', fragte Harry in seinem Kopf. 'Du hast mich krank gemacht, oder?'  
  
'Wirklich? Ich habe genauso die Macht dich krank zu machen, wie der Dunkle Lord mächtig ist das Wetter zu ändern.'  
  
'Bedeutet das jetzt, dass du es getan hast oder nicht?' , fragte Harry leicht genervt.  
  
'Ich habe dich nicht krank gemacht, vielleicht habe ich dir bloß einen kleinen Anstoß gegeben ohnmächtig zu werden, aber das wärst du auch so geworden, früher oder später.'  
  
'Hat der Dunkle Lord das Wetter verändert?'  
  
Harry konnte die Stimme lachen hören.  
  
'Wenn du meine Frage nicht beantwortest, werde ich ihn nicht töten', drohte Harry.  
  
'Nein, obwohl es sehr nützlich gewesen wäre, wenn du auf diesem Weg gestorben wärst.'  
  
'Und wer bist du eigentlich?', fragte Harry.  
  
Die Stimme antwortete nicht.  
  
'Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich keiner deiner Vorschläge mehr annehmen', drohte Harry wieder.  
  
Als die Stimme ihm wieder nicht antwortete und ihn vermutlich verlassen hatte, schloss Harry die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Severus Brust, die sich leicht hob und wieder senkte.  
  
*****  
  
Severus lag im Bett, in dem Raum, in dem er war, wenn er nicht zur Schule ging. Er war zuhause. Er schaute auf und sah seinen Bruder, der sich über ihn gelehnt hatte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Valarius hatte seine Hand hinter seinem Kopf platziert und hob ihn leicht hoch. Er legte ihm eine Phiole an die Lippen. Severus trank und erkannte den Geschmack des Schmerzmittels. Nicht von der Sorte, die es an der Schule gab, sondern die des Gutschmeckenden, die sein Bruder daheim braute.  
  
Severus legte sich zurück auf die Kissen und Valarius griff in seine Haare, er lächelte, aber ihm schien etwas nicht zu passen.  
  
"Was ist das? Hmm?", fragte Valarius ihn nach seiner heruntergekommenen Erscheinung, seinem fettigen Haar.  
  
"Ist mir egal", antwortete Severus.  
  
Valarius seufzte. "Das sehe ich." Valarius nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber. Severus Haar war plötzlich wellig, sanft und glänzte wie sein eigenes. "Da", sagte Severus und streichelte sanft über Severus Haar. "Wie es sein sollte."  
  
Das Schmerzmittel wirkte und Severus lehnte sich in die Berührung seines Bruders. Er dachte nicht, dass er jemals jemanden anderen als Valarius erlauben würde, sich ihm wieder zu nähern.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt", sagte Valarius sanft.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Severus und wusste, dass sein Bruder den Bund meinte. Sie hatten darüber geredet, dass sie es tun würden, wenn die Schule zu Ende war, aber das war sie ja schon beinahe.  
  
"Du wirst nicht wieder dahin zurück gehen.", versicherte ihm Valarius.  
  
Severus wollte nicht über die Schule nachdenken, oder die Leute dort und auch nicht daran, was passiert war. "Mach es jetzt.", sagte er. Valarius öffnete ein mit Samt gefüttertes Kästchen, in dem sich zwei kleine Dinge befanden, die aussahen wie kleine Brotmesser. Er holte sie beider heraus und sie wuchsen zu normal großen Bichun Langschwertern. Valarius hielt eines in seiner linken Hand uns platzierte das andere in Severus ausgestreckter Hand. Severus schloss seine Faust. Die Schlangen wurden plötzlich lebendig und schlängelten sich um ihrer beider Handgelenke und akzeptierten ihren Bund. Die Schlangen glühten orange um ihren Bund zu zeigen.  
  
*****  
  
Als Severus erwachte, schlief Harry, er hatte sich an ihn gedrückt. Harrys Kopf war komplett unter der Decke auf seiner Brust, Severus holte seine Hand unter der Decke hervor und verstand warum, der Raum war eiskalt. Es war beinahe hell draußen.  
  
Severus wollte nicht aufstehen, aber er wusste, dass er das Feuer anzünden musste. Wenn es schon beinahe hell wurde, musste es schon ziemlich spät sein. Er zog sich von Harry zurück, der glücklicherweise nicht aufwachte. Als er das Bett verließ, wurde er sich plötzlich dem ganzen Ausmaß der Kälte bewusst. Er nahm die Wolldecke und wickelte sich in ihr ein.  
  
Als nächstes wendete er sich dem Feuer zu, er hatte gesehen, wie Harry es ausgeräumt hatte und folgte seinem Beispiel und bemerkte überrascht, dass es nicht vollständig ausgegangen war. Nachdem die Kohlen brannten und es etwas wärmer wurde, ging er zum Herd. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis es heiß genug zum Kochen war. Als nächstes wollte er etwas Heißes zu trinken für sie kochen und dann würde er sich an das Frühstück machen.  
  
Severus holte einen Kessel hervor und stellte es in das kalte Spülbecken, nichts passierte als er den Hahn aufdrehte. Severus seufzte und versuchte den Hahn aufzuwärmen, nach ein paar Sekunden lief dann endlich das Wasser. Severus füllte den Kessel und ließ ihn heiß werden.  
  
Während der Kessel erhitzt wurde, lehnte er sich aus dem Fenster und sah, dass es überhaupt nicht neblig war, aber alles mit Tau bedeckt war.  
  
Severus hörte niemanden aus dem Obergeschoss, aber er hörte Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er öffnete die Tür zum Flur und sah, wie Will das Haus durch den Haupteingang betrat, er trog einen langen Wollmantel und eine bunte Wollmütze. Er trug die leere Aschenkiste aus dem Wohnzimmer in der Hand.  
  
"Die verdammte Wasserleitung ist gefroren und an einigen beiden Stellen gebrochen. Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte Will, als er zu ihm herüber kam.  
  
Weil Harry noch schlief, gingen sie nicht in die Küche. "Ja, sehr gut, danke", antwortete Severus und hoffte, dass es einigermaßen freundlich rüber gekommen war. "Ich bringe euch Tee in ein paar Minuten."  
  
Will lächelte. "Das wäre super. Ich bräuchte eine Tasse, bevor ich wieder rausgehe und versuche etwas Wasser zu bekommen."  
  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Severus.  
  
"Nein, macht einfach Frühstück.", sagte Will und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Severus ging zurück zu Harry. Er schlief so friedlich, dass Severus es kaum wagte ihn aufzuwecken, aber alle waren schon wach. Severus kniete sich zu herunter und strich ihm leicht über die Schulter, bis er sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anschaute.  
  
Severus gab ihm seine Kleider unter die Decken.  
  
"Zieh dich an, ich mach dir Tee.", sagte Severus und zeigte auf den Kocher.  
  
*****  
  
"Nun, ihr beiden habt wirklich gut getan, letzte Nacht hier zu bleiben.", sagte Will, als er ein wenig später die Küche betrat, er hatte einen Eisblock und eine Rolle Dichtungsgummi dabei.  
  
Harry saß im Sessel und versuchte sich an den Toasts während Severus Haferbrei kochte. Will legte das Eis in eine Pfanne und stellte es auf den Herd. "Es wird windig draußen. Ich würde euch nicht raten, heute schon weiter zu gehen.", erklärte Will, während er die Hintertür abdichtete. Er trug immer noch den Mantel und die Mütze.  
  
"Ja, wir bleiben.", sagte Severus ohne zu zögern, er trug jetzt auch seinen Mantel.  
  
Severus war schließlich mit dem Frühstück fertig und die anderen kamen bald alle am Küchentisch zusammen. Judith hatte das Radio dabei und stöpselte es ein.  
  
Severus setzte sich mit seiner Schüssel Haferbrei an den Tisch und Harry setzte sich mit seinem neben ihn und zusammen hörten sie sich die Lokalnachrichten an.  
  
'Letzte Nacht hatten wir außergewöhnlich niedrige Temperaturen in ganz Schottland und im Norden von England. Diese Temperaturen werden auch kommende Nacht erreicht und starke Winde aus Westschottland bringen mehrere Schneeschauer. In Glasgow war es so kalt wie nie zuvor. Der alte Rekord lag bei -19 Grad und wurde bei weitem durch einen Rekord von -32 Grad in den Highlands geschlagen. Autofahrern wird geraten heute nicht zu fahren, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Ein Paar starb letzte Nacht an einem Autounfall an der M8 in Südschottland. Ihre Leichen wurden in den frühen Morgenstunden in ihrem demolierten Auto entdeckt.'  
  
Harry schaute zu Severus und sah, dass er sich auch gerade zu ihm herum gedreht hatte. Er schaute ihn entschuldigend an und Harry lächelte. Severus fühlte sich schuldig. 


End file.
